The Wife of the Devil
by NellieLovet
Summary: La soledad es una enfermedad de duración indefinida; setenta angustiosos metros definían la suya. Y las acciones... las acciones traen consecuencias, eso lo sabía muy bien. Mas no iba a rendirse, no iba a dejar que los demonios del averno que había creado tiraran por borda todo su trabajo. Solucionaría sus problemas y tendrían una vida normal. No iba a rendirse con tanta facilidad
1. Capitulo I

Se habían conocido por casualidad. El destino había entrelazado sus caminos de una forma muy curiosa, y ahora estaban condenados a recorrer los mismos cincuenta o setenta metros todos los días. De una tienda a la del otro. De una casa a la otra. A veces no eran ellos, sino sus aprendices los que llevaban los mensajes cuando no tenían tiempo o estaban enfadados.

Cómplices, había dicho él. Compañeros, puntualizó ella.

Cómplices en los crímenes, compañeros en lo demás. En los chistes, en la tristeza, en el pasado... en lo bueno y en lo malo. Parecían un matrimonio, pero sin serlo.

Cada día, y desde hacía varios meses, Margaret Eleanor Lovett se levantaba, abria la hostelería, «¡El Emporio de la Empanada de la Sra. Lovett!», esperaba a que llegaran sus empleados y el mayorista de carne vacuna y empezaba a trabajar. Después, cuando el sol estuviera en su cénit y el agobio pudiera con ella, bajaría al sótano a atender la carne de su mayorista de... otro tipo de carne, y haría con ella una empanada especial. Una empanada especial destinada al número 186 de la Calle Fleet, en Hen and Chicken's Court. Setenta metros que la desestresaban y le daban esperanzas.

Cada día, y desde hacía casi un año, Sweeney Todd, antes conocido como Benjamin Barker, se levantaba en una oscura y deprimente habitación todos los días. Se ponía un delantal, bajaba a su sótano, troceaba... cierta clase de carne que más tarde transportaría mediante unos túneles secretos a una tienda no muy alejada de allí y después, se vestía, daba la vuelta al cartel de Cerrado a Abierto, y esperaba a sus desdichados clientes. Clientes a los que que, si tenía oportunidad, regalaba un viaje al vacío. Tras hacer su trabajo, claro. Sweeney Todd era un barbero honrado, no cobraba si no hacía su trabajo. Cobraba en dinero y en vidas, y sus clientes sabían apreciarlo. Los que salían bien parados eran los que podían hablar bien de él, o los que tenían familias. Familias felices y que les apreciaban. Y solía esperar dos o tres visitas, ya que así jamás sospecharían de él. Entonces, cuando el sol estuviera en su cénit, una mujer vendría a llevarle la comida, hecha con la carne especial que había troceado aquella mañana. Entonces podía volver a su casa, en Fleet Street, mirar por la ventana con soslayo y sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Comían juntos, todos los días. A veces en silencio, a veces alguno de los dos comentaba algo que hubiera pasado durante el día. Los Sábados, cuando ninguno de los dos tenían trabajo por la tarde, jugaban a las cartas junto a un par de vasos de ginebra y echaban la siesta en el sofá.

Era una rutina apacible. Una rutina que acabaría con una visita, una persona que esperaban como agua de Mayo.

El Juez Turpin.

El Juez Turpin, del que ninguno de los dos sabía el primer nombre, era un hombre alto y de piel cetrina, con las canas comiéndole el pelo y unos rasgos estirados. Era uno de los pocos jueces que no llevaba pelucas, y Sweeney Todd esperaba que fuera pronto a por una. Una enfermedad, una viruela... no le importaba. Sólo quería tenerlo en su silla. Tenerle en su silla y matarlo, matar el único recuerdo de su doloroso pasado, aquella chispa de vida que no paraba de traer y traer recuerdos que le atormentaban por las noches.

Todo el mundo hablaba del Juez Turpin, todos los días. Algunos le alababan, otros le repudiaban... hasta que no estuviera muerto no podría dejar de escuchar sobre él. Cuando muriera, sólo sería una cita lejana en algún libro o conversación, no sería nada.

Pero aquel bicho no moría, ni por casualidad. Ni un resfriado, ni una sífilis... nada. Seguía vivo, a sus anchas, campando por ahí, infectando Londres con su propia peste personalizada. Le odiaba. Le odiaba a muerte. Le odiaba tanto que si no fuera por la Sra. Lovett ya hubiera vuelto a prisión meses atrás. Y ese bastardo seguía reteniendo a su hija, su preciosa Johanna. No sabía cómo sería, pero estaba seguro de que era guapísima. La Sra. Lovett le había prometido que lo era, al menos, y también había dicho que cuando mataran al Juez Turpin se escaparían de allí los tres juntos y formarían una familia, una familia que no requiere una pareja, sino el mutuo cariño de todos los presentes, como amigos, hermanos, o lo que sea.

A Sweeney Todd le gustaba esa idea.

Era en aquellos Sábados, como cuando de costumbre se despertaba antes que ella y miraba las hormiguitas de Londres arrastrarse por las calles en busca de algo que jamás encontrarían, cuando recordaba esto y se giraba a mirar a la Sra. Lovett, dormida en su sofá.

Su esbelto cuerpo dibujado bajo una manta que la protegía del frío, tapada en parte por sus rizos color cobre, esparcidos sobre la manta, con suavidad, resplandeciendo porque él se ocupaba de que estuvieran bien cuidados, enmarcando su pálida cara de muñequita de porcelana... y se preguntaba, ¿por qué no le atraía? ¿Por qué no sentía nada hacia aquella mujer que tanto se preocupaba por él?

La misma respuesta le golpeaba una y otra vez: _Quizá porque sigo enamorado de Lucy._

—¿Vuelve a observarme, Sr. Todd? _—_sonreía todos los Sábados.

Y él siempre contestaba lo mismo:

—¿Cree que vendrá?

La cara de soslayo del hombre frente a ella la vencía, siempre, y encogía su corazón. Ni siquiera era guapo... o apuesto de una forma estética. Duros rasgos en la cara, con una nariz grande y perfilada y el cabello largo, lacio y negro como el azabache.

Era su halo. Tenía un aura magnética y excéntrica, oscura, siniestra... llamaba al pecado, era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. Todos los pecados de la carne, él era pura tentación. Por eso la gente le detestaba.

Ella no podía, sin embargo. Y no sabía por qué. Ella también se preguntaba aquellas cosas.

A veces el Juez Turpin pasaba por debajo de la ventana, según el Sr. Todd cada dos semanas, y la habitación se volvía un hervidero de excitación, expectación y esperanza. La Sra. Lovett corría a preparar los instrumentos del Sr. Todd para afeitar y él preparaba la barbería con esmero.

Nunca entraba.

Y entonces venía la desesparación y la incertidumbre. _¿Vendrá? ¿Podré descansar? ¿Cuándo terminará esta agonía?_

Eran tiempos difíciles, complicados, tanto como el primer día, cuando una joven Srta. Smith había llamado a su puerta en respuesta a un anuncio suyo en el periódico para contratar una asistenta. Ella le explicó que no tenía dónde vivir, pero que si le dejaba una habitación donde dormir no le importaba hacerlo en el suelo. A él no le molestó demasiado; acababa de adquirir la propiedad y su única preocupación era lanzar el negocio.

Se hicieron amigos porque nadie quería estar con ellos, se contaron los más oscuros secretos de su pasado.

El Sr. Todd nunca aceptó que la Srta. Smith encontrara a Albert Lovett y se casara con él. Sintió que otro hombre se llevaba uno de sus bienes más preciados, aunque esta vez no tuvieran ninguna relación sentimental.

Pero nunca hablaban de eso, no. Hablaban de cuando se reencontraron, muchos años después, en la cárcel de New Gate. En lo más hondo, ambos sentían debilidad por los desfavorecidos.

Y entonces ella encontraba una respuesta a sus preguntas: _Quizá porque siento debilidad hacia él._

4 de Agosto de 1798, setenta metros era la distancia que separaban a la Sra. Lovett de un merecido descanso. La sola idea llenaba su mente.

—Muy bien, señoras, es hora de cerrar —empezó a dar palmadas para que todas sus empleadas la escucharan—. Sois como pajillas del campo, ¡ánimos arriba! Estaba semana ha sido intensa, pero la semana que viene lo será más. Más os vale descansar, ¡porque la semana que viene no lo haréis hasta que tengáis moratones en las manos! ¡A recoger!

El quejido general fue pronto acallado por las amenazas de la mujer que mandaba sobre todas:

—¡Menos quejarse y más limpiar, sucias alimañas! ¡Quiero ver esto como los chorros del oro! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —azotó el mostrador con una fusta, azote que sabían que si no obedecían se llevarían ellas.

Tardaron aproximádamente media hora en recoger y limpiarlo todo, matar a las últimas ratas e irse por la puerta. No eran las mejores condiciones de trabajo, pero la paga era muy buena para los tiempos que corrían. Todas las panaderas querían trabajar para la Sra. Lovett.

Cuando hubo cerrado a cal y canto la puerta de la tienda, la Sra. Lovett se tomó un momento para respirar hondo, beberse un generoso vaso de ginebra y mentalizarse antes de bajar al sótano.

Un nuevo mandado de carne, todavía no habían terminado con el anterior.

Se desvistió en silencio, con la puerta cerrada, no quería que ningún intruso fortuito la descubriera, y se puso un delantal que el Sr. Todd le había regalado. Era de barbero. Él solía usarlo y perfumarlo, para que el olor proviniento de los muertos no pudiera con ella.

Dedicó una intensa hora a descuartizar todo lo que allí había, subir una gran cantidad a la moledora de carne para mezclarla con la vacuna y reservar las partes más magras para el Sr. Todd. Cuando no pudo más con el nauseabundo aroma de los difuntos, volvió a desvestirse, se limpió y se puso su ropa. Dos grandes empanadas de carne humana se hacían en los hornos poco después. Lo único que llenaba su mente era la siesta que gozaría en horas cercanas.

Puso las contraventanas, limpió lo que había manchado y se aseguro de cerrarlo todo antes de tapar los jugosos alimentos con un par de trapos para que no perdieran el calor. Con mucho cariño, puso cuidadosamente una sobre la otra, las envolvió en un paquete y salió por la trastienda.

Setenta metros era todo lo que la separaban de un merecido descanso.

Setenta, sesenta, cincuenta... las calles estaban muy vacías a esas horas. Pocos iban al sonido de las campanas de St Dunstan, que marcaba la una en punto. Por eso la extraño ver dos guardias apostados más o menos a la altura de Hen and Chicken's Court. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tiempo que sus pies clamaban por echar a correr. Pero se contuvo y anduvo despacio, como si no hubiera nada que ocultar. Su corazón estallaba por saber.

Diez metros. Diez angustiosos metros. Agarró su paquete como si fuera a escapársele de las manos, queriendo meterlo dentro de ella para que nadie lo viera, pero era demasiado tarde. Ambos guardias la habían avistado hacia un rato.

—Buenas tardes, oficiales —hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando llegó frente a ellos—. ¿No van ustedes a comer? —les dedicó, además, una bonita sonrisa perlada.

Aunque los dientes de nadie estaban blancos en aquellos días, ella podía presumir de tener una de las sonrisas más limpias de Londres.

—Oh, estaríamos encantados, señora —sonrió el más alto y delgado de ellos—, pero no podemos. Se nos requiere aquí por un asunto oficial.

—¿Un asunto oficial? —sonrió, disimulando la urgencia que sentía en su interior—. ¿Es de posible conocimiento público?

—Nada importante, señora, circule —contestó el otro, que aunque en un principio había parecido el más amable de los dos por su baja estatura y su rechonchez, había resultado ser el más agrio.

—Sí, señor —hizo otra pequeña reverencia y pasó entre ellos.

—¿Va a la barbería del Sr. Todd? —la sobresaltaron.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —empezaba a costarle ser amable cuando tan poco le faltaba.

—Dígale que se dé prisa en terminar, debemos irnos cuanto antes.

Irnos... cuanto antes. Asintió.

—¿Has visto a esa mujer? —rió el más bajo de los dos en susurros—. ¿Dónde se cree que va sin marido? A esa jamelga le daba yo marido...

—No seas basto, Thomas. Estamos aquí de asunto oficial, ¡compórtate!

—A ti te daba yo compórtate...

Abrió la puerta de la barbería con una sonrisa, no parecía nada grave. Al menos, esperaba que no pasara nada grave.

—¡Sr. Todd! —canturreó dejando las llaves y las empanadas en la cocina del piso inferior, subiendo después a la barbería—. ¡Le he traído su empanada ca-carne hu-hu... mana...! ¡Humanamente hecha, por supuesto! ¡Hecha por hu-humanos, sí! El Sr. Todd siempre dice que deben de hacerla los ángeles del Señor, ¡p-pero no! ¡So-soy yo! D-Dicen los señores de la calle que s-se den prisa. Un placer, S-Señor Turpin, mi señor —hizo varias reverencias nerviosas antes de irse a esconder a cualquier habitación que estuviera cerca.

Tan poco, tan poco para que todo se hubiera ido a la basura.

—Debe perdonarla —se oía la voz del Sr. Todd al otro—. Es una mujer muy tímida, sobre todo ante las grandes celebridades de hoy día como usted —pasó la cuchilla con suavidad por su garganta, hacia arriba—. ¿Entiendo que hay gente esperándole?

—Sí, Sr. Todd. Mi escolta personal espera para llevarme a un evento muy importante que se desarrollará durante la tarde.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?

—No le incumbe, Sr. Todd.

—Ya hemos terminado —le dejó un pañuelo para que se limpiara la espuma y preparó su chaqueta para cuando se la pusiera.

—Gracias. Vaya, parece que... —empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

—No se preocupe, a esta invita a la casa. Espero verle pronto por aquí.

—No se preocupe usted tampoco, porque me verá. Ciertamente es un barbero excelente —se inspeccionó las mejillas con esmero.

—Me honra, su señoría.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Todd —hizo una reverencia con la cabeza—. Buenas tardes, Sra. Lovett —alzó la voz.

—¡Buenas tardes, su señoría! —gritó esta desde la otra habitación.

—¿Son estas visitas frecuentes o...?

—Es una vieja amiga —sonrió el Sr. Todd, susurrando al igual que él. El Juez asintió y se fue.

En cuanto se hubo ido tiró el pañuelo al suelo con frustración. Maldita sea, casi arruina todo. Menos mal que sabía callarse a tiempo, ¡menos mal!

—¡Menos mal que sabes callarte a tiempo! —gritó entrando en la trastienda.

—¡Ha venido!

—¡Sí, ha venido! —suspiró dejando que se le tirara al cuello—. Tiene que vigilar sus palabras, Sra. Lovett. Casi nos descubre.

—Lo siento, ¡lo siento! Los tipos de ahí fuera no quisieron decirme qué ocurría. Temía por usted... —acarició su mejilla con suavidad y cariño, pero él apartó su mano—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No sabía que había oficiales en la calle, Sra. Lovett. He estado a punto de matarle...

—Para eso estoy yo.

—Hemos estado tan cerca...

—Tan cerca... —asintió ella.

—Debo descubrir de qué evento se trata. Puedo disfrazarme e ir. Entonces le mataré, cogeré a Johanna y nos iremos.

—Déjelo...

—¿Qué? — se volvió iracundo a mirarla—. ¿Entiende de lo que está hablando?

—¡Por supuesto! El juez va a volver, querido, ¡le he oído! En cuanto le coja confianza vendrá todas las semanas. Usted descubrirá un punto flaco por donde atacarle. Hágame caso, espere.

—¿Por qué debería hacerla caso cuando ya le tengo?

—¿Acaso mis consejos le han llevado por mal camino?

—No, supongo que no... —suspiró mirando por la ventana, sin apartarse de ella—. Gracias —susurró asomándose a los ojos de su protegida.

Era la mirada más intensa y agradecida que la Sra. Lovett hubiera recibido en su vida. Estaba llena de ternura, y sentimiento. Su corazón cobró alas cuando se acercó con lentitud y besó su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—Baje a por las empanadas —susurró.

—S-Sí, Sr. Todd —y de pronto aprendió cómo se volvía a respirar.

Ambos sabían que aquel gesto era lo máximo que podían tener para que sus sentimientos, los de ella en realidad, no interfirieran en su planes. _Cuando hay sentimientos todo se obnubila_, sabía Sweeney Todd. _Los hechos se vuelven confusos y no podemos pensar. No puedo permitirme que los sentimientos puedan con ella. Eso es lo máximo que puedo darle._

Preparó con apasionado cuidado la mesa en la que iban a comer. Colocó los mejores platos y cubertería ya que estaban de celebración, y se permitió sacar vino para variar. Preparó la baraja de cartas para después y esperó con paciencia.

Pronto los pesados y cansados pasos de la Sra. Lovett resonaron en la habitación adyacente. Podía jurar que llevaba esperando aquello todo el día. Se levantó para recibirla. Habían adoptado aquellas maneras de protocolo tiempo atrás, como una broma. Ahora era casi una obligación entre ellos, sino sería mostrar una actitud irrespetuosa hacia el otro.

—¿Dos empanadas? —preguntó extrañado.

—Tenemos un excedente de carne —sonrió dejando ambos pasteles en la mesa y aceptando la silla que el Sr. Todd apartaba para ella.

—Supongo que no tenemos un primer plato —suspiró sentándose y colocándose la servilleta en la camisa.

—Anda, anda, no haga como que tiene hambre. El Juez ha sido suficiente primer plato.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —permitió que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en su cara.

—¿Ve? Está mucho más guapo cuando sonríe, debería hacerlo más a menudo —comentó ella de forma amistosa y sincera, sentándose frente a él—. Tengo la sensación de que si sonríe con más frecuencia, el Juez será nuestro plato único y principal, pronto.

—¿Usted cree?

—Estoy segura —sonrió.

Comieron en silencio la deliciosa empanada que la Sra. Lovett había preparado con tanto cariño y esmero, cazando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas del otro, miradas de complicidad y palabras innecesarias.

—Oh, acabo de acordarme de algo —dijo de repente.

—¿De qué, querido? —preguntó interesada.

—Tengo que decirle a la gente que sus empanadas las hacen los ángeles, o quedaremos mal delante del juez —la Sra. Lovett rió con suavidad—. Y algo más.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió viendo cómo se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Aprovechó para recoger los platos sucios y preparar la baraja.

—Sra. Lovett, estaba guardándole esto para una ocasión especial. Y aunque hoy ha metido un poco la pata... —comenzó desde otra habitación, sus aposentos, dedujo ella por la distancia—... creo que es preciso que se lo dé en este mismo instante.

El Sr. Todd se quedó parado en el umbral con un pequeño estuche en sus manos.

—Bueno, eso no parece una peluca, querido —sonrió dándose la vuelta.

—¿Le he dicho alguna vez que usted es hermosa?

La Sra. Lovett se obligó a respirar hondo y sonreír. Sabía que no lo decía en ese sentido.

—Alguna vez, sí.

—¿Y que su cabello y su sonrisa, si bien cuidados, podrían competir con los de mi dulce, difunta Lucy, que en paz descanse? —avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella.

—Eso... creo que es la primera vez —se ruborizó.

—Hace unos meses —carraspeó el Sr. Todd, dejando el estuche sobre la mesa de la trastienda, donde habían comido, con suavidad—, tres, si somos exactos, un cliente trajo consigo varias joyas de perlas y diamantes. Joyas que había robado, por supuesto. Mandé desengarzar las piedras preciosas, y que conformaran un collar... para usted.

—¿Para mí? —contuvo el aliento al tiempo que abría el estuche con cuidado, siempre mirando al Sr. Todd, midiendo si sus propios actos eran adecuados.

—Así es.

Tomándola por los hombros la guió hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que reposaba junto a las tres escaleras que llevaban al altillo. Tomó el collar, que ella ni siquiera había visto aún, y se lo colocó en el cuello al tiempo que quitaba las horquillas que con tanto esmero se ponía por las mañanas. Colocó el cabello enmarcando su cara, como debía ser, guiándolo con la fragilidad de una pluma, un masaje en su cuero capilar.

—Obsérvese, abra los ojos —susurró.

—Oh, Sr. Todd... —suspiró, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas—. Es... es... precioso. N-no me merezco esto.

—Se merece esto, y más —susurró en su oído, besando su cuello—. Jugaremos a las cartas más tarde, ahora hay algo que debo hacer.

—¿Se va? —toda la alegría que había sentido se desvaneció en un segundo.

—Será poco tiempo. Acomódese, esta sigue siendo su casa —le guiñó un ojo.

El Sr. Todd pellizcó su mejilla con cariño, se puso la gabardina y el sombrero y en unos instantes se hubo ido.

La Sra. Lovett se quedó sola en la tétrica habitación de aquella siniestra casa. De repente parecía que las ancianas paredes del edificio iban a caérsele encima. No pudo evitar abrazarse para contrarrestar el profundo sentimiento de soledad que acababa de invadirla.

Al menos la trastienda era más agradable que el resto de la casa, constando con dos partes: el comedor y el salón. No era una trastienda en sí, las barberías no tienen trasteros o almacenes, pero a ellos les gustaba fingir que sí. Le daba distinción al local.

El comedor no tenía más que un par de sillas y una mesa redonda de madera que solía estar tapada por una sábana vieja y roída llena de manchas, un armario donde guardaban platos y vasos y un pequeño bar para guardar el alcohol. En la esquina, junto a una ventana que se alzaba por encima de los edificios de los abogados y que permitía ver toda la calle, estaba la pila para lavar los platos y la estufa para calentar el té.

Conectado al comedor mediante tres pequeñas escaleras estaba el salón, con dos viejos sofás verdes, un par de mantas nuevas que ella se había encargado de traer, a juego con la estancia. También tenía una pequeña mesa de café y un ventanal enmarcado por sendas cortinas color rojo sangre, como al Sr. Todd le gustaba. Le encantaba observar la calle por esa ventana. La Sra. Lovett tenía la sensación de que esperaba ver aparecer a Lucy de un momento a otro, pero jamás lo haría. Se había ido, y no volvería. Cuanto antes lo aceptara, mejor.

Suspiró y se miró en el espejo. Era un collar bonito de veras, junto con toda la implicación emocional que llevaba. Por fin uno que podía vestir sin miedo.

_Qué hombre_, suspiró subiendo los tres escalones y sentándose en el sofá que a ella le tocaba; el que estaba directamente frente a la ventana, detrás de la mesa de café. Era el sitio de honor, ella lo sabía. El Sr. Todd siempre se sentaba ahí cuando no estaban juntos, como bien atestiguaba la marca de sus posaderas en los cojines. Por eso le gustaba.

Se quitó la parte externa del vestido y se acurrucó bajo la manta.

Un respiro, por fin.


	2. Capitulo II

Las mentiras escocían como puñales en su pecho. No, no mentiras, verdad oculta. Casi una vida entera disfrazada con pequeñas fachadas que ahora colgaban de su cuello en forma de perlas y diamantes. No la dejaban dormir porque no podía contárselo. Porque si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo era. Le destrozaría, le dejaría para el arrastre.

Suspiró, esperándole tirada en el sofá, mirando el techo ensimismada. ¿A dónde iría? Sabía que aquel collar no significaba nada en realidad, para él no era más que... una hermana, una protegida. Sus besos en la mejilla no eran los besos que ella sospechaba desear. Sospechaba, porque no sabía si le amaba. Había querido antes, claro que sí. Quiso a Albert con locura, una locura llena de pasión que se esfumó a los dos meses, dejando un cariño muy muy intenso y una profunda necesidad de estar juntos. Lo estuvieron hasta que la gota se lo arrebató. Desde entonces había estado sola, sin hijos. No había podido tenerlos y dudaba de poder formar una familia en el futuro, una de su propia sangre. Pero tampoco le causaba más molestia.

Bufó, frustrada, quitándose la manta de una patada. Tenía calor, estaba agobiada, baldada. Pero no podía dormir, no con aquel cansancio, no cuando no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto del juez Turpin. Había ido, por fin. Eso significaba todo un cambio.

Suspiró y se sentó. Se miró los pies, los botines no mucho más allá. A veces tenía ganas de ponérselos y huir, escapar al lugar más lejano que el dinero pudiera permitir. Pero sería sospechoso, y el Sr. Todd se daría cuenta. La buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras, siempre se lo decía. _Eres mi bien más preciado_, susurraba cuando pensaba que un día podría perderla. _No quiero que te pase nada, eres como una hermana para mí_.

Como una hermana para él, bendita ilusión.

Se levantó con pesar de no poder descansar y se arrastró hasta la ventana. Atrajo con cuidado una de las suaves y pesadas cortinas rojas para taparse y poder observar la calle sin que nadie la viera.

Si hubiera sido otro, cualquier hombre, hubiera corrido a casa a tomarla y prometerle el cielo, la luna y las estrellas.

_¿Cuántos pueden decir que tienen a una mujer que consideran hermosa esperándoles en casa, totalmente dispuesta y en salla? ¿Una mujer que les ame de verdad? Estoy segura de que... no muchos._

Pero él amaba a otra. Lo veía en sus ojos cuando la miraba, cómo trataba de sustituir el vacío que sentía por haber perdido a Lucy, su amada esposa. Estaba segura de que dejaría de existir para él si supiera que Lucy... daba igual.

_No hay razón para pensar en el pasado_, se dijo a si misma, respirando hondo y asintiendo para convencerse a sí misma. _Él nunca lo sabrá, así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Se ocupa de mí, me aprecia. Es suficiente_, añadió, llevando la mano al collar que colgaba de su cuello. _Le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda._

—Sra. Lovett —fue la voz sorprendida del Sr. Todd desde la puerta la que la sacó de sus pensamientos—. La creía dormida. ¿Qué hace en la ventana? Aléjese, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué podrían pensar de usted?

—No se preocupe, querido —sonrió sin mirarle—. La cortina me tapa bien.

—No diga tonterías, apártese —volvió a tomarla por los hombros en su clásico movimiento, extrañado porque de repente no le miraba a los ojos—. Pero, ¿qué...? ¿Por qué llora? ¿No le gusta el regalo?

—Sí, sí... me encanta —sonrió, tratando de disimular mientras se limpiaba las traviesas lágrimas que se esforzaban por salir.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó aún más preocupado, borrando por el pulgar un rayo de luz que se reflejaba en su mejilla derecha.

Aun en su fragilidad, no podía dejar de admirar su entereza y su belleza. Era como un cuadro, por eso le gustaba tenerla cerca. Era como mirar una perfecta obra de arte, estuviera donde estuviera. Bien sabía él que la Sra. Lovett tenía muchos pretendientes, y aunque la relación entre ambos no estaba clara, sospechaba que había rechazado a todos por él. No le parecía bien; merecía ser feliz, pero jamás diría nada. No haría nada que pudiera arrebatársela.

—Es... es que he visto al juez antes... y me he puesto nerviosa... y casi lo estropeo todo, yo..., y-y ahora el regalo... y yo... yo no sé qué pensar —se derrumbó en su hombro—. Debería estar usted enfadado...

—Debería —corroboró—, pero ha sabido suplirlo y salvar la situación. Usted asegúrese de no cometer ningún error o paso en falso, y todo estará bien entre nosotros, ¿vale? —sonrió acariciando sus mejillas, después su cuello y su clavícula.

En sus ojos y su sonrisa vio la promesa de algo muy siniestro detrás, una amenaza implícita y bien escondida, a la vez. Algo que sólo ella podría ver.

—T-Tengo que irme —susurró deshaciéndose de su abrazo y pasando por su lado con un suave pero decisivo movimiento.

—¿Se va? ¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño, soltándola.

—H-He quedado, sí... eso es.

—¿Tiene una cita? —preguntó con cierta sorpresa, no sabiendo si aquel tartamudeo era por el disgusto y si había algo más allá.

—Así es —asintió, poniéndose las botas con nerviosismo—. Ayúdeme con el vestido —se apartó el pelo para que pudiera amarrárselo.

—¿Y cómo no se ha acordado hasta ahora? Debe de estar muy excitada con este nuevo plan.

—No, de hecho llevamos viéndonos un par de semanas... —se calló de repente al recordar que no le había hablado sobre aquel nuevo hombre en su vida.

—Ya veo.

—No se enfade, Sr. Todd —suplicó, sentándose para que la peinara, como de costumbre—. No era nada serio, hasta ahora, por eso no le he contado nada.

—No importa, Sra. Lovett. Es su vida, haga con ella lo que quiera —pero la verdad era que se había puesto muy serio y que los tirones iban en aumento.

—Sr. Todd, me hace daño —se quejó.

—Los nudos ocultos siempre hacen daño, Sra. Lovett —respondió cortante.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró ella.

—¿Qué dice, Sra. Lovett?

—Que ya lo noto —añadió más alto.

Continuó en silencio, desfogándose con aquel pelo que tanto se esmeraba en cuidar como buen barbero.

Había un hombre por ahí acechando a su preciosa dama del lago, a su sirena de rizos ruby, a la musa de su sangrienta oscuridad. Había pensado que ella rechazaba a todos por él, quizá estaba equivocado. Pero que estuvieran juntos no significaba que fuera a perderla, ¿verdad que no? No, ella era su amiga, su hermana querida, su posesión más preciada. Ya sabía cómo se ponía cuando estaba mucho tiempo sin verla, jamás permitiría que se sumiera en una depresión otra vez. Siempre permanecería cerca para él, estaba seguro.

Suspiró.

—No me enfado, palomita. De verdad. ¿No me va a contar nada más? —poco a poco los tirones pasaron a ser suaves caricias. A veces le costaba un poco procesar la información.

—No hay mucho que contar, en realidad... es viudo, tiene tres hijas mayores ya casadas... es como yo, pero con familia claro. Es una buena persona.

—¿Es cliente nuestro? Lo digo para ponerle en la lista.

—No —rió—, creo que es fiel a otro barbero, pero le invitaré si quiere conocerle. No, de hecho me encontré con él en el mercado hace unos siete meses. Acababa de morir su mujer y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir adelante él sólo. Le ayudé, un poco. Y bueno, hace no mucho que me pidió en relaciones. Es un buen hombre, como ya le he dicho.

—Me alegro, Sra. Lovett —soltó su pelo porque ya había terminado de ponerle las pinzas en su sitio—. Y usted... ¿le ama?

—Esa pregunta es un poco atrevida, Sr. Todd —se ruborizó.

—Conteste —insistió acercándole maquillaje y perfume. Tenía para vender, así que podía gastarlo en ella si lo necesitaba.

—No... no sé. Es... un inicio de relación, ¿comprende? Podríamos acabar siendo algo más que amigos... o ser sólo amigos. Es difícil de explicar —suspiró empezando a maquillarse ella sola.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo para dejar que la concentración ocupase el cuadro principal.

—Espero que le salga bien, Sra. Lovett, sinceramente —añadió unos minutos después, cuando la mujer estaba a punto de terminar. Aunque su voz tenía cierta tristeza, lo decía en serio.

—Usted y yo no volveremos a estar separados, se lo prometo —se levantó sonriendo.

Le tomó por la mandíbula y le estampó un gran beso en la mejilla, dejándole marcado de carmín.

—¿Vendrá a dormir? —preguntó con un hálito de esperanza.

—No, no creo. Nos vemos mañana —le guiñó un ojo antes de dejarle.

Y la soledad le engulló, con ella la melancolía. Odiaba cuando se hacia patente que era una persona. Para él era más como... una mascota, una hermana pequeña, un objeto que a veces se comporta mal y hay que enseñar a no hacerlo así. Era cierto que se había llevado varios empujones, igual alguna bofetada... pero no las recordaba y ella se empeñaba en negar la evidencia cuando volvía en sí de sus borracheras.

Tendría que haberla abrazado, para apoyarla. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Ahora se sentía culpable, y egoísta, como el juez Turpin. Pero no volvería a caer en la tentación, no más. Así ella no tenía que preocuparse después de sus heridas.

Tomó el asiento que ella había ocupado, donde solía sentarse él siempre, y sacó de detrás del sillón un vaso y la botella de la ginebra más penetrante que tenía. Todavía faltaban unas horas para el atardecer.

La luna rompía en el horizonte cuando se levantó. Se estiró, bostezó y asomó a la ventana para ver llegar a la Sra. Lovett, pero no llegó. Frunció el ceño, aquel era su toque de queda. Decidió ir a asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, así que se puso una chaqueta para atravesar las frías cloacas hasta el sótano de la tienda de la Sra. Lovett, en Bell Yard. Eran más de cien metros. Cien metros que recorrió en apenas un minuto, chispado y todo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta de par en par y subió por las escaleras de la trastienda a la casa de ella.

El primer sitio donde se le ocurrió mirar fue, obviamente, la habitación. El dormitorio. Y acertó, acertó pero no por pensar mal, sino porque estaba durmiendo. Sola. Muy sola. Y por lo que parecía, llevaba dormida varias horas, como si no hubiera salido en lo absoluto. ¿Le había engañado? Prefirió esperar para averiguarlo e irse a dormir él también. Al menos ya estaba más tranquilo.

Se internó de nuevo en las frías y antiguas catacumbas, enterradas allí desde hacía tiempo y descubiertas por casualidad por él. La chispa empezaba a pasársele y comprendía que la Sra. Lovett le había mentido por algo, una razón tan oscura como eran los túneles que no habían iluminado. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna vez lo había necesitado? ¿Era para hacerse la interesante? ¿Para darle celos?

No, ella no le amaba. Rió por lo bajo ante la absurda idea. ¿Cómo iba a amarle? Con todas las monstruosidades que había cometido... Ella era más delicada, una pequeña flor... vale, ya florecida hacía tiempo, y bien regada, pero una flor. Una muy fuerte, todo sea dicho.

Era una bonita relación de amistad, cada día estaba más seguro. Lo único bonito en su vida, por eso se esmeraba en cuidarlo y quererlo. Era su salvavidas.

—No, nadie se puede enterar.

—¿Quiere que la transportemos a su casa?

—Sí, preparad los aposentos junto a los de mi pupila.

—Creo que su prometida estará feliz con el cambio, Sr. Turpin.

La conversación llegó a sus oídos por casualidad. Se pegó a la pared y trató de escuchar algo más, pero la pareja ya había abandonado la alcantarilla por la que se había filtrado el sonido.

Así que el honorable juez celebraría pronto una boda, y seguro que por todo lo alto. Ese era el gran evento del que no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera su red de mendigos había podido interceptar un dato sobre el evento.

¿Pero por qué frente a la casa de la Sra. Lovett? ¿Tendría algo ella que ver? No, qué locura. ¿Cómo iba a tener ella algo que ver?

_Ella me es totalmente fiel. Debe de haber sido una casualidad, una fortuita casualidad._

La verdad es que le abría todo un abanico de posibilidades el hecho de conocer aquello. Ahora tenía algo que le posicionaba por encima de él, tenía poder sobre el juez, sólo que todavía no sabía cómo iba a enfocarlo. No sabía si darle las gracias a la Sra. Lovett o enfadarse, como había decidido minutos antes del encuentro.

Fue una noche de deliberaciones. Mientras ella dormía en calma plácida en su cama, una calle más allá, Sweeney Todd meditaba con determinación los últimos acontecimientos. Sin duda, tenían que hablarlo. Era obvio que no había salido con nadie; una mujer que sale y se lo pasa bien, y más siendo la Sra. Lovett, suele no desmaquillarse antes de ir a dormir, o se desmaquilla mal. Sin embargo, de lo poco que pudo observar en sus aposentos todo estaba bien ordenado, incluso los paños que usaba para quitarse las pinturas.

No, no había salido.

Por otra parte, estaba la recién comprometida del juez, su archienemigo. ¿Quién sería? ¿Johanna? Rezaba a los cielos que no, eso sería terrible. ¿El juez Turpin de cuñado? Dios, qué tortura. Tenía que averiguar más cosas sobre él y la supuesta mujer. Estaba empezando a ocurrírsele un plan mejor que matarle... las mejores venganzas son cuando devuelves el mismo dolor en la misma cantidad, ni un gramo más, sólo lo suficiente para hacerle comprender, como a los niños pequeños, que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

Se encontraron, como todos los Domingos, frente a la puerta de St Dunstans, unos minutos después de que empezara la misa, y entraron en silencio. No les gustaba el gentío. Ella le obligaba a ir porque insistía en que, de esa forma, no se sentirían tan mal consigo mismos. Sweeney Todd encontró con el tiempo que esto era cierto, más o menos.

Se escabulleron en las últimas filas sin mediar palabra. Apenas le miraba, pero cuando lo hacía podía jurar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—¿Qué le pasa? —susurró, ya cansado.

—Nada, calle —le chistó.

—... y la mentira, hermanos, será condenada por Satanás. Aquellos que levanten falsos testimonios perecerán en las flamas del infierno, que consumirán su corazón y su alma hasta que no quede retazo de vida en ellos. Pues la mentira, mis queridos feligreses, crea un infierno en vida. Si alguien miente deshonra a Dios, deshonra a su padre y se deshonra a sí mismo. Los diablos de Mefistófeles carcomerán sus entrañas hasta que no quede nada, pues es como...

La Sra. Lovett empezó a retorcerse. _De verdad, ¿__**ese**__ tema? De entre todos los que podía elegir, ¿tenía que elegir __**ese**__?_

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—No... la verdad es que no. Discúlpeme.

Se levantó en silencio y en unos segundos volvía sufrir las nauseas en el patio. No esperó a que la puerta volviera a abrirse para salir corriendo hacia Bell Yard. No quería tener que enfrentarse al Sr. Todd. Todavía no.

Sí, le había mentido, y eso carcomía su alma. Si no era mentir, era ocultar. No había salido con nadie, Lucy no había llegado a morir tras beber arsénico, sí que conocía al juez de antes... eran demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, demasiadas.

Agarró la primera botella de alcohol que encontró y pegó un trago sin vaso ni nada.

—Sabe, estando embarazada no debería beber alcohol.

—¿Embarazada? —no pudo evitar un pico de voz, dándose la vuelta sobresaltada—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en misa?

—Usted también debería —suspiró quitándole la botella de la mano—. Me mintió, ayer no salió a ninguna parte. Son las nauseas, ¿verdad?

—¿Nauseas? ¿Qué...?

—Vamos, déjelo ya. Sé perfectamente que... bueno, que está embarazada. Es obvio. Podría habérmelo dicho, me hubiera ahorrado todo este estúpido juego. ¿Es que no confía en mí?

—C-Claro que confío en usted —no sabía dónde meterse.

—¿Quién es el padre?

La seriedad no había abandonado su rostro. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

—Eso no importa —tragó hondo—. Usted es barbero, ¿no? Recomiéndeme a algún buen abortador y ya está.

—¿Abortar? ¿Está loca? Eso es extremadamente peligroso. No, usted lo tendrá, hágase a la idea. No se preocupe por el padre, ya nos inventaremos algo. De momento, se acabó el alcohol. Y fumar —añadió, quitando los cigarrillos de liar que tenía sobre la mesa—. Las madres no fuman.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, Sra. Lovett. Vendré a visitarla luego, no quiero que cargue con pesos, no en su estado. Descanse, vomite tranquila. Tengo que atar algunos asuntos.

Y como si nada, papi Sweeney se había marchado.

Mentira sobre mentira. No podía más. Ahora sí que iba a vomitar. Tiró todo el desayuno en el primer balde que encontró.

¿Y qué se creía? ¿Que era tonto? Sweeney Todd sabía a la perfección que aquella era otra mentira, pero si era capaz de ocultarlo con algo tan gordo, era porque quizá no merecía la pena saberlo. Quizá era hora de empezar a separar sus caminos, darse un tiempo.

Pero el tiempo lo tendría cuando hubiera reventado el grano de pus en el que _ella_ estaba convirtiendo la relación.

Mientras apretaba, se dedicaría a investigar sobre el juez. En poco tiempo Londres no sería más que un mal recuerdo.


	3. Capitulo III

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol. ¿Dónde está el alcohol?_ Es extraño cómo dos personas separadas por apenas setenta metros podían estar pensando lo mismo en el mismo instante.

Era la mañana del Domingo. Sweeney Todd había ido temprano a su casa para asegurarse de que la Sra. Lovett no escondía ningún «agente perjudicial» para la «criatura» que llevaba dentro.

—Mi madre bebió y fumó durante el embarazo, y nunca pasó nada.

—Y mire cómo ha salido usted, más puta que las gallinas —había contestado él con sorna. Las mejillas de la Sra. Lovett se encendieron de furia, mas recordó que debía seguir la mentira.

—Vale, tiene razón —suspiró al recordar que estaba supuestamente embarazada.

Por supuesto que no le dijo dónde escondía todas las botellas, pero el Sr. Todd se empeñó en guardar en persona la llave del bar de su casa y de quitar todo. La hizo estar presente para que sus propias expresiones corporales delataran las botellas escondidas.

No era justo, ahora tenía que buscar a ver si había dejado alguna. ¿Qué más le daba a él si bebía o no? ¿Quién era? ¿Su padre? Empezaba a hartarse de sentir una obligación tan profunda hacia él. Sí, era cierto que él era el responsable de que ahora mantuviera un negocio más o menos fructífero y una casa, en vez de quedarse en la calle tras la muerte de Albert. Él la había apoyado en aquellas pequeñas cosas, pero su apoyo, el que ella le había brindado, era mucho más importante. ¿Por qué tenía que temerle? ¿Por qué no podía desarrollar su propia vida, al margen de él? Aquella atadura a veces conseguía ahogarla de verdad, no podía hacer lo que quería o se enfada o deprimía, y entonces su vida corría riesgos innecesarios. Riesgos que más de una vez había usado el barbero en su contra para hacerla volver, pero nunca quería nada de ella. Sólo quería poseerla, en el sentido más materialista de la palabra. Ni siquiera estaban en relaciones, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban. ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarle tantas cosas? Se estaba hartando de no tener libertad ni para decidir en qué clase de asuntos quería meterse.

Y cuando se sentía tan frustrada, para evitar pensar y tirarlo todo por la borda, se dedicaba a beber. Pero no tenía alcohol, así que tocaba pensar. Y pensar la cabreaba. La enfurecía. Tenía que dejarlo salir por alguna parte. Ese conducto de ventilación solía ser fumar. Tampoco tenía cigarrillos.

Gritó frustrada. No era su padre, no era nadie. Era un tío de la calle que había conocido casi veinte años atrás, alguien que llevaba jugando con ella una barbaridad de tiempo. No le debía nada. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse mal si él optaba por flagelarse? ¿Por qué debía temer decirle que no estaba embarazada, que sólo era el pensamiento de todo lo que estaban haciendo lo que le daba unas nauseas tales que no podía ni comer ni dormir? Había sido como un juego hasta ese momento, pero cuando vio al juez, en esa silla... Dios, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Lo sabía. Su mentira, su todo. De repente era real, de repente era consciente de que de verdad iban a matar a aquel hombre, de que había llegado el momento. Si el Sr. Todd no lo ataba bien, estaban condenados de antemano. ¡Pero a él no parecía importarle!

¿Cómo iba a contarle el miedo que tenía por dentro? ¿Tanto miedo que le costaba respirar? Burbujeaba dentro de ella, ahogándola, mareándola, enloqueciéndola. Una paranoia que la hacía girar la cabeza a cada ruido que escuchaba, como si el propio Satanás fuera a matarla de un momento a otro, palabras del sacristán. Tantas mentiras, y no sólo hacia él, que no aprobaría la mitad de lo que hacía en verdad, sino hacia las mujeres que trabajaban para ella, hacia todos sus clientes, sus parejas... No podía más con ello y no podía contárselo al Sr. Todd. Sabía que él no aprobaba el miedo o cualquier signo de debilidad. La condenaría. Tenía que pasarlo sola, tenía que superarlo, tragarlo y arrastrarlo con ella, y su única forma de lidiar con la angustia y el dolor era el alcohol y el tabaco. Y el barbero se lo había llevado todo.

_Jodido bastardo_.

Y encima tenía que limpiar sus desastres, como si no tuviera suficiente con recogerse a sí misma cada vez que el sangriento negocio que tenían entre manos podía con ella.

Estaba decidida. Se acabó, iba a hablar con él muy seriamente y se lo iba a tirar todo a la cara. Que lo atrapara como pudiera. Estaba harta y cansada de tantas tonterías. Ella era libre, tenía una vida propia y una voluntad propia, y si él quería tenerla cerca iba a tener que aceptarlo. Lo único que les unía al final era una buena amistad y un secreto mortal, y nada más. No, no era moco de pavo, pero tampoco le debía la vida en su totalidad. Era consciente de que sus sentimientos, esos que la ataban con tanta fuerza, eran los que la retenían en realidad, pero eso no significaba que no necesitase expandirse, socializar. Si el Sr. Todd le deseaba lo mejor, entonces comprendería que necesitaba alejarse de él y su oscuridad para centrarse un poco en sí misma, relajarse y ser feliz. Por mucho apego que le tuviese tampoco era su esclava.

Así que abrió con decisión el sótano y tras entrar cerró la pesada puerta de metal con el pestillo. Bajó las escaleras del fondo a la siguiente puerta, donde guardaba la carne humana, directamente en las cloacas, en una zona limpia anexa al sótano, y entró también, cerrando. Dedicó el resto de la mañana a limpiar el estropicio que el barbero acostumbraba a dejar para ella, tratando de ocupar la mente en algo que no fuera su cabreo. De esa forma no tenía que pensar en nada, seguiría cabreada cuando le viera y se lo soltaría todo, con puntos y comas, si supiera lo que eran esas cosas, claro.

—¿Sabe que el juez está comprometido? —comentó.

Estaba afilando sus navajas frente a la ventana de la barbería, que daba a Hen and Chicken's Court; una vista poco interesante. No se giró a mirarla en un principio, no lo necesitaba. El sonido de sus botines subiendo la escalera era suficiente para saber que había entrado, era un sonido característico que sólo ella podía producir.

—Me da igual —contestó con rudeza.

Entonces se giró a mirarla, sólo para quedarse perplejo. Se había vestido de una forma muy inusual en ella, con colores rojos y negros, pero de una forma muy apagada, muy oscura. Era una de esos vestidos bonitos que sólo guardaba para los días importantes o las fiestas en en el emporio. Lo había combinado con el pelo atado en melena y una sombra de ojos bastante oscura también, dando una sensación bastante... extraña. Como de un luto elegante.

Y todo eso sin obviar las claras señales de que había estado llorando en su rostro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado, dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó para sentarla y tratar de calmarla, pero ella dio un paso atrás, impertérrita.

—No estoy embarazada, Sr. Todd.

—¿Lo ha perdido? —cuestionó de nuevo, fingiendo perplejidad.

—¡No! ¡Usted sabe que no puedo tener hijos! ¡No me venga con falacias! ¡Sabe tan bien como yo que es mentira!

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró dándose la vuelta. Tenía la sensación de iban a tener un encontronazo bastante más fuerte de lo habitual.

—¿Y entonces por qué me tortura?

—¿Todo esto es porque le he quitado el alcohol? Ya sabe lo que opino de eso, sólo me aproveché de la situación, como siempre hacemos.

—¡No es por el alcohol, maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta, Sr. Todd! ¡Estoy harta de usted y de todo esto! ¡Le he mentido! ¡Le he mentido tantas veces sólo para no enfadarle! ¡Y estoy harta! ¡Quiero ser libre!

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos mientras el barbero asimilaba toda la nueva información. Se había equivocado, aquello era más serio que un simple roce, como siempre.

—Siéntese, por favor.

—No, no pienso sentarme —dio otro paso atrás. El miedo cruzó sus ojos un momento.

—¿Es que acaso cree que voy a matarla? —no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—¡Ya no sé lo que creer!

—Tranquilícese, mujer. Explíqueme qué ha pasado, estoy seguro de que no es tan serio como usted piensa. Eso es —asintió al ver que ella tampoco quería destruirlo todo—. Para empezar, ¿en qué me ha mentido? Ya sé que no salió con nadie ayer, estuve en su casa.

—Eso era verdad, es cierto que no salí pero sí que hay alguien en mi vida, Sr. Todd —su respiración se entrecortaba con los nervios—. Y como él muchos otros antes de los que no le he contado nada.

Sweeney Todd respiró hondo. Siempre había exigido saberlo todo de su vida, pero podía comprender que para no preocuparle no le hubiera contado nada sobre todos aquellos otros hombres.

—Usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, querida. Puedo entender que no me cuente cada aspecto de sus relaciones —pero su voz era tenue y seria.

—¿Ve? ¿Ve a lo que me refiero? ¡No puedo contarle nada porque si lo hiciera usted no me dejaría hacer nada!

—¿De verdad se ve tan atada?

—¡Sí! —gritó—. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Déjeme vivir! ¡No soy suya!

—¿De dónde se está sacando todas esas cosas? —preguntó ofendido—. Nunca la he atado a un poste para que me venga con estas calumnias.

—¿Calumnias? ¡Calumnias! ¡Si parezco su esclava! ¡No puedo toser sin pedirle permiso!

—Pero nunca la he privado de sus caprichos, ¿cierto? Como el alcohol, o tabaco, hábitos no aptos para la dama que usted debería ser.

—¡La dama que usted quisiera que yo fuera! —le corrigió.

—¿Por qué vomitaba ayer? —el Sr. Todd estaba hiperventilando. No soportaba aquellas crueles acusaciones, a su parecer—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—¡A que estoy harta, Sr. Todd! ¡A que tengo miedo, y esto sola, y nadie me comprende! —rompió a llorar—. Usted no me apoya, sólo se preocupa de usted, y no puedo soportarlo más. Usted no me permite sentir, tengo que ser la perfecta máquina que usted quiere que sea, y ni siquiera sé si me aprecia o si sería capaz de matarme. Ayer, cuando vi al juez... s-se me cayó el mundo. No puedo con esta presión, lo único que me ayuda a soportarlo...

—Es el alcohol —suspiró, comprendiendo al final cierta parte del puzzle.

No era que le hubiera mentido, era que no le contaba las cosas que ella juzgaba importantes, temiendo que no fuera a aprobarlas. ¿Tanto le importaba su opinión? Se sentía halagado.

—Venga —susurró, y la obligó a aceptar el abrazo—. Usted sabe que el miedo no es una opción para mí —un fuerte sollozo hizo que temblara en sus brazos—, pero eso no significa que vaya a repudiarla por ello. Debe contarme estas cosas pues sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Usted es mi mejor amiga, y lo sabe, y sabe que sólo quiero lo mejor para usted. No importa si decide irse de la ciudad con un nuevo marido y no volver a verme, mientras nunca revele nuestro secreto. Lo sabe, ¿verdad? —ella asintió, incapaz de hablar—. Está bien, Sra. Lovett. Debe contarme estas cosas. La libero de su _terrible_ compromiso de contarme su vida, querida —exageró, riendo—. No soy su padre, sólo quiero que esté bien, es todo. ¿O acaso no soy su protector?

—Mi protector, pero nada más —se apartó.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—No somos amantes, Sr. Todd —sus sollozos se habían convertido en una fría mirada de hierro—. No tiene que controlar todos mis pasos.

—No sabía que lo estuviera haciendo —frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Haré lo que quiera con mi vida, protegeré nuestro secreto y seguiré ayudándole, porque somos amigos, pero esta confusa relación debe acabar.

—¿Confusa relación? ¿Pero de qué está hablando? Es libre para hacer lo que quiera, usted puede estar con quien quiera, ¿qué está insinuando? Es libre para tener su propia vida, creía que eso estaba claro...

—¿Tan ciego está? Si tan listo se cree que es dedúzcalo usted solo, yo me voy —se limpió las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta.

El Sr. Todd no entendía el raro giro de los acontecimientos. Había entrado en estampida, acusándole de un montón de cosas que ni siquiera había llegado a comprender del todo, luego se había puesto a llorar y ahora volvía a estar fría y enfadada con él. No veía cual era el problema subyacente de toda la conversación. La verdad es que había resultado bastante confusa, incluso para él.

—¿Vendrá mañana a comer? —preguntó, casi con esperanza.

—No lo sé, no lo creo —contestó con sequedad, saliendo de un breve portazo.

El Sr. Todd no pudo ver los dos guardias que escoltaban al pomposo juez Turpin por la calle Fleet porque seguía en la barbería, dándole vueltas a la conversación. Podía escuchar a los vecinos susurrar en las paredes; «¿Has escuchado la bronca que han tenido el Sr. Todd y la Sra. Lovett? Creo que de esta no se recuperan.»

Él no era el único, la Sra. Lovett ni siquiera había podido comer por la presión. Todos la miraban cuando salió de la barbería, su voz había atravesado la calle. Y siendo famosa, su vida era asunto de todos.

Había llegado a casa, se había quitado los zapatos y se había asomado a la ventana del callejón de atrás para poder fumar en soledad, ya que había encontrado en uno de sus alijos alcohol y tabaco suficiente para un día. Sólo un triste gato gris vivía en aquella callejuela, ni siquiera las rameras se molestaban en transitar aquel suelo infecto. Sentía una profunda agonía en la garganta, producto de todo lo que había gritado. Ya no podía recordar ni la mitad de la conversación, tal había sido la explosión. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que le había espetado había salido con sentido de su boca. Ni siquiera ponerse un vestido tan bonito como aquel le había dado la fuerza suficiente para hablar con coherencia. Pero se sentía liberada, en parte. Quizá debería haber adoptado otra postura.

—Mírame, Claws —rió con amargura, apagando la colilla en el alféizar y tirándola a la calle.

El gato observaba sus movimientos sentado en el alféizar de en frente, quizá esperando comida.

—Soy patética —suspiró incorporándose y estirándose cuando escuchó las campanillas del timbre—. ¡Ya voy! —gritó, tomándose un momento para cerrar la ventana y asegurar las contraventanas—. ¿Quién demonios es a estas horas? ¡Y en Domingo!

El juez Turpin y sus dos escoltas, era. Abrió la puerta extrañada y maldiciéndose por no haberse arreglado el maquillaje. De todas formas, el juez ya estaba acostumbrado a verla de aquella guisa.

—Buenos días, Sra. Lovett. ¿Me permite pasar?

—Por supuesto... mi señor —añadió con repelencia.

—Quedaos fuera, esta mujer no representa ninguna amenaza —sonrió a sus escoltas, que asintieron y obedecieron—. Sra. Lovett, he venido a proponerle un negocio.

—Habla, Turpin. Estás solo ahora, no necesitas todo ese molesto protocolo para hablar conmigo —se cruzó de brazos, molesta—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Sabes que me voy a casar —sonrió agradado por la valentía que había en aquella mujer.

—Algo he oído —asintió, sin ver el punto de la conversación. ¿Y a ella qué?—. ¿Crees que estoy celosa? —rió.

—No, pero quizá tu querido barberito lo esté —alzó una ceja, y la Sra. Lovett se puso en tensión—. Sabes tan bien como yo quién va a ser mi mujer. Y ambos sabemos quién es él —hizo un gesto hacia Hen and Chicken's Court.

—No es quien crees —se apresuró a decir, nerviosa.

—Oh, pero sí lo sé. Verás, todos los años memorizo las caras de aquellos que podrían quererme muertos. Y créeme, son bastantes. Mi gente se ocupa de encontrar a sus secuaces, les tengo bien controlados. Ese, señora mía —señaló hacia la calle Fleet con el dedo—, es el número uno en la lista. No pienso darle una oportunidad. ¿Sabe quién es mi prometida?

—No, no se lo he dicho —suspiró, mirando a otra parte.

—Y no lo hará —en un rápido movimiento la cogió del cuello y la posicionó contra el mostrador, clavándole las uñas con saña—. Escúchame bien, pequeña sabandija; mi mujer quiere la mayor boda de todas y la va a tener, pero no voy a permitir que un don nadie estropee su sueño. Ella quiere a la mejor repostera de Londres, y esa es usted, así que mientras trabaje para nosotros no le contará nada al barbero _Sweeney Todd_, ¿entendido?

—¿Y sino qué? —se atrevió a decir, con media sonrisa—. Ni que él pudiera hacer nada con tantos guardias como tienes.

—No, claro que no —rió—, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo? Oh, y —se apartó, dejando ver una sonrisa maliciosa— quiero exclusividad en tus clientes de... la tarde.

—¿P-perdón? —tartamudeó, apartándose antes de que pudiera volver a agarrarla.

—De una y media a tres y media —puntualizó—, serás exclusivamente mía. Pagaré tus honorarios, por supuesto.

—No... no sé de qué me hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes, pequeña. Tu fama se ha extendido bien por el foro masculino, el de alta alcurnia en particular.

—Pero... entonces no tendré tiempo para comer.

—¿Y qué más da? A la gente como tú sólo le importa el dinero y yo pago bien.

—¿Y si me niego? —dijo con los últimos retazos de valentía que le quedaban en el cuerpo, pero temblando.

—Creo que la horca será un buen destino para ustedes —dijo abriendo la puerta, volviendo a la educación formal de siempre—. Buenas tardes, Sra. Lovett.

—Buenas tardes, su señoría... —susurró.

No sólo no iba a tener tiempo para comer. No iba a poder ver al Sr. Todd en absoluto. No era eso en lo que estaba pensando cuando dijo que quería libertad.


	4. Capitulo IV

—No, usaremos esto —dijo el juez, dejando a sus escoltas fuera de la habitación al cerrar la puerta y tendiéndole un cinturón a la Sra. Lovett—. Soy un cliente especial.

¿Por qué no acudía? Habían pasado tres días desde la discusión y no había vuelto a verla. Había mandado en varias ocasiones a su aprendiz, Mathew, un pequeño niño mudo que hacía las tareas como limpiar, barrer e ir a por recados, pero nunca había nada para él en el emporio. Ni una sola noticia o mensaje. Nada.

—¿Qué tipo de trato busca? —preguntó, dejando el cinturón junto a la ropa doblada a la perfección sobre su cama—. Hay hombres que prefieren que grite, otros prefieren un trato más picante.

—El silencio y una conversación calmada son dos aspectos que admiro —contestó, arrodillándose frente a la ventana sin camisa, de espaldas a ella, esperándola.

El atardecer rompía en el horizonte, reflectándose en las ventanas y cegándole, pero no le prestaba atención al dolor de sus ojos. Tenía que hacer algo. Pronto. Los problemas empezaban a acumularse y no era capaz de poner prioridad a uno sobre el otro. ¿La Sra. Lovett? ¿La prometida del juez? No tenía nada en claro, normalmente era la Sra. Lovett la que se ocupaba de esclarecer su mente y asentar los planes, uno por uno y con un buen orden, pero es que llevaba sin ella bastantes días ya. Su reserva de alcohol, incluida la que había confiscado en la casa de la mujer, había disminuido de forma drástica en el pasado día y medio. La Sra. Lovett le había distraído siempre de pensar en el pasado, sin ella él volvía para comerle vivo.

—Más fuerte —pidió el juez, aguantando un grito de dolor. Ella obedeció—. Más fuerte.

—No creo que esta sea la más adecuada para hacer penitencia por sus pecados —suspiró la Sra. Lovett, golpeándole con más fuerza en la espalda. Las espigas del cinturón de metal arrancaban las cicatrices del juez con fiereza.

—Qué sabrá usted de mis pecados —escupió entre dientes. Gritó cuando el latigazo cobró un impacto inesperado en su espalda.

—A mí hábleme bien —siseó, pasando el cinturón por su cuello y obligándole a alzar la cabeza para mirarla, la única forma posible estando de espaldas. Él sonrió.

—Eso me gusta —ella le devolvió la sonrisa y de un rodillazo suave en la cabeza le inclinó sobre el suelo. Pronto, los gritos del juez llenaban la habitación.

El campanario tocaba las las ocho. Ya era de noche y la tienda había cerrado una hora atrás, pero ella no venía a verle. Se impacientaba.

—¿Sr. Todd? —llamó una vocecilla en la barbería.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó en un tono poco amable, saliendo a recibir a la desconocida. Eran tres.

Eran tres jóvenes hermosas y bien vestidas, con una piel pálida dado a su estatus y una pulida apariencia. Rubias, las tres, de ojos azules. Una verdadera cucada, nada que ver con las mujeres que solían entrar en aquella casa. Incluida la Sra. Lovett.

—Somos... —empezó una.

—Somos las hijas del Sr. McAllen —contestó la mayor—. Estas son mis hermanas. Queríamos hablar con usted.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó sorprendido y con una sonrisa traviesa—. Con una sí, con dos puede, pero tres a la vez me parece vicio, señoritas —la más pequeña rió y bajó la mirada al recibir un codazo de su otra hermana.

—Ahórrese los comentarios vulgares, Sr. Todd, no estamos aquí por usted.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó ocupando la silla de barbero con aire autoritario.

—Estamos aquí por nuestro padre —la de edad media intervino en ese momento, más moderada que sus acompañantes—. Tenemos entendido que ha entablado relaciones con su protegida, la Sra. Lovett.

—Sí, eso he oído —contestó, interesado de repente—. ¿Es que le ha pasado algo a la Sra. Lovett?

—_Ojalá_ —murmuró la mayor, irritada. El Sr. Todd le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, sólo para ella.

—No, no —sonrió la pequeña, acercándose a él.

—Tememos que nuestro padre esté cayendo en saco roto —atajó la mayor—. No queremos que se meta en nuestra familia.

—Temen que su padre forme otra familia y deje la herencia a la Sra. Lovett y su vástago, ¿no es así? —sonrió, pero no de felicidad—. No se preocupen por eso, ella perdió el don por una desgracia. Tampoco es el tipo de mujer urraca que se ve a veces por aquí...

—No la queremos, y punto. Debe disuadirla de continuar esa ridícula relación, pagaremos cuanto sea necesario.

—No acepto dinero, lo siento —se levantó con una sonrisa—. Pero, si me demuestran cómo podría dañar eso a la reputación o persona de mi amiga y protegida, haré lo que pueda. Oh, y si necesitan otro tipo de visita, también estoy aquí.

—Es usted... asqueroso.

—Sólo con la gente que me repugna, señorita —las echó.

Las tres mujeres desaparecieron con rapidez, como si nunca hubieran estado, y el Sr. Todd se quedó con la sensación de que todo había sido una ilusión para suplir la ausencia de la Sra. Lovett.

—¿Por qué ha elegido hoy para quedarse toda la tarde? —susurró mientras desinfectaba las heridas que el látigo había provocado en la espalda del juez—. Ayer y antes de ayer vino de una y media a tres y media, como habíamos acordado. ¿Por qué es diferente hoy?

—Hoy... —suspiró el juez, observando la luna que brillaba en el cielo, opacada por las densas nubes de humo que emergían de las chimeneas londinenses—... hoy he tenido que condenar a un chiquillo a la horca —bajó la mirada. La Sra. Lovett se sorprendió de la sincera tristeza en sus palabras, abrumadora. El Sr. Todd le había enseñado que no era más que un desalmado, ella había decidido creerle entonces, ¿pero ahora?—. Realmente no había hecho nada demasiado grave. En otros tiempos no me hubiera importado, pero —paró para contener un gruñido de molestia— pero esta vez ha sido demasiada carga sobre mis hombros.

—No debe ser fácil hacer su trabajo, señor juez —susurró en respuesta, entristecida con la noticia.

—No tiene por qué fingir, Sra. Lovett —rió con amargura—. Sé que me odia y que no aprueba mis métodos, y no se lo reprocho. Yo tampoco apruebo su estilo de vida —dijo levantándose y alcanzando su ropa.

—¿Entonces por qué se aprovecha de ella? —preguntó ella esta vez, incorporándose también.

—Me aprovecho de ella porque me interesa, al igual que usted finge tener interés en mis asuntos y que comparte mis agobios para sacarme el dinero.

—En realidad sí que me interesa, y no lo hago por el dinero. No con usted, al menos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace? Mírese, en paños menores mientras un hombre termina de vestirse en su propia habitación, para dejarla en poco tiempo con dinero sobre la mesilla a cambio de actitudes impropias de una mujer decente. En todo caso, actitudes impropias de una mujer con los maridos ajenos. ¿Por qué lo haría sino?

—Porque quiero demasiado al Sr. Todd como para ponerle en peligro —susurró caminando hacia la mesilla donde, en efecto, descansaba el dinero que le correspondía más una propina extra.

—¿Perdón?

—Porque quiero proteger a un buen amigo —resumió suspirando.

—¿Sólo por eso? —se abrochó el cinturón.

—Sí.

—Entonces es más noble de lo que pensaba.

St. Dunstans cantaba las diez. Ya era tarde, ella no iba a acudir. Mathew se había ido a mediodía y ya sólo quedaban despiertos él y sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en Lucy y sus cabellos castaños, con aquellos ojos esmeralda que tantos suspiros le habían arrancado cuando opositaba por su mano. No había tenido ni dinero ni ovejas que ofrecerle a su padre como tantos otros, pero la había conseguido al final de la única forma que le hubiera satisfecho; ganándose su corazón.

—¿Sr. Todd?

Los suaves toques en la puerta de la barbería impidieron que entrase en un peligroso vórtice de autocompasión, por los pelos.

No contestó, pero se acercó a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor qué pasaba allí abajo. La Sra. Lovett volvió a llamarle, y tras no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta con sus propias llaves.

—¿Está dormido? —preguntó desesperanzada, no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró—. Esta bien, le dejaré el estofado en la cocina —era más para sí misma que para nadie.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, sería como un fantasma. Había hecho estofado para él, sintiéndose mal por no haberle ido a ver en tantos días. Sabía que aquella era la receta que él más amaba de ella, incluso más que las empanadas de carne humana. Era el estofado que la Sra. Lovett le había enseñado a cocinar a Lucy para sus aniversarios juntos. Por supuesto a la Sra. Lovett, experta profesional en el arte de la cocina, el estofado le salía riquísimo, más que a Lucy, pero el Sr. Todd lo había idealizado tanto que para él sabían igual.

Sabía que él lo consideraría como una oferta de paz.

Caminó de puntillas hasta la cocina y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa de madera. Sintió la tentación de limpiar; un hombre sólo tres días y una cocina no son muy buena combinación para mantener a las ratas alejadas, pero tampoco quería despertarle.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, se puso los zapatos, los cuales se había quitado en la entrada, y se dispuso a salir.

—¿Piensa huir de la escena del crimen, Sra. Lovett?

Su voz la congeló. Yendo a esas horas no había esperado de verdad que estuviera despierto.

Su corazón empezó a bombear con más fuerza al tiempo que giraba sobre el talón para mirarle. Estaba en la escalera, mirándola fijamente, envuelto en las tinieblas que el estrecho edificio provocaba al no dejar pasar la luz de la luna. Sin embargo, sus ojos refulgían en la oscuridad.

—Sr. Todd —tragó hondo.

—Han pasado tres días —contestó sin cambiar un ápice de su tono de voz—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿O esa pregunta la aliena en demasía?

—Estaba ocupada, mucho trabajo —sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Por qué miente? No ha estado ninguna de estas tardes en la tienda, Mathew me lo ha confirmado —bajó un peldaño.

—Ya... por la tarde me ocupo de otros asuntos de la tienda —retrocedió ella.

—No me lo cuente si no quiere —bufó, bajando. El juego ya no era divertido—. ¿Qué me ha traído de cena? —sonrió al llegar a la luz y giró a su izquierda para entrar a la escueta cocina.

—Estofado —suspiró, siguiéndole.

—Me gusta el estofado...

—Mírese, es como un niño pequeño —rió.

—Usted también —dijo parándose en seco, a punto de meter el tenedor dentro de la cacerola—. Lleva el collar puesto.

—Claro —sonrió—. Es un regalo suyo, no pienso quitármelo más que para limpiar la plata.

—¿Ha cenado algo? Está muy delgada.

—La verdad es que... no —suspiró sentándose frente a él—. He tenido tanto trabajo que apenas he comido o cenado nada.

El Sr. Todd puso cara de espanto de forma automática y alcanzó dos platos antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué venía aquella expresión. Llenó el plato de ella hasta arriba y la obligó a comer, pero la verdad era que no tenía hambre.

—Tengo el estómago cerrado —suspiró frustrada.

—Pues lo desayunará mañana.

—Sr. Todd, usted no es mi padre —contestó muy seria y molesta, tirando el cubierto sobre el plato de malas maneras y levantándose para irse.

—Espere, no se vaya —puso voz suplicante—. No se enfade, por favor. La he echado de menos...

—No estoy de humor para soportar estas cosas —recogió su chaqueta del suelo.

—Quédese a dormir, se lo suplico —se levantó—. No coma si no quiere, está bien, pero no me prive de su compañía. Es lo único que tengo a parte de la venganza, y ya sabe el dolor que me produce recordar...

Suspiró. Nunca cambiaría, seguiría manipulándola hasta extraer cada fluido vital en su cuerpo. No pararía hasta que no quedara ninguno.

Pero no podía negarse, se lo debía tras tres días de sequía.

—Está bien —empezó a subir las escaleras de madera—. Aclare los platos y déjelos en la pila, ya los fregaré mañana.

Hizo como le decían y se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo bien. No quería perderla de nuevo.

Cuando terminó subió para poder charlar un rato antes de irse a dormir, pero a ella ya le habían vencido las fuerzas. Suspiró y sonrió. Al menos la tenía allí.

Cogió una de las fabulosas mantas nuevas que ella había tejido para su casa y se la echó por encima para que no tuviera frío. Se paró un momento para admirar su belleza dormida, sus rizos esparcidos por el sofá, su fina y pálida clavícula, brillando con la luz lunar... y unas extrañas marcas en el cuello. Apartó sus cabellos carmesí para observarlos con más detenimiento, convencido de que no eran simples besos de amor (cosa que no le hubiera importado descubrir pues, al fin y al cabo, ella era libre para estar con quien quisiera y de hecho tenía una relación estable).

Pero no eran señales de pasión, demasiado finas y arqueadas, con retazos parecidos al de una herida a medio curar. Siguió la linea de su cuello, pasando por su hombro hasta llegar al costado, descubriendo una creciente mancha de sangre.

—¿Qué hace? —se despertó cuando tocó su espalda.

—¿Quién la ha agarrado del cuello, Sra. Lovett? —preguntó con profunda seriedad.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con miedo por un segundo, y luego con vergüenza.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dice? —bostezó, tratando de disimular en vano—. Me caí contra un candelabro.

—¿Y también le hizo eso en la espalda? —la giró con brusquedad y levantó su camisón sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

Se quejó y se ruborizó, pero no solucionó nada.

—Esto es un latigazo, Sra. Lovett.

—¡Déjeme en paz! —gritó arrastrándose por el sofá, medio dormida y aún así atacada a los nervios.

—¡Conteste! —insistió—. ¿Quién le ha hecho eso? ¿La han amenazado? ¿Por eso ha venido a dormir aquí? ¿Teme que vayan a atacarla mientras duerme en su casa?

—¡Está loco! ¡Ya le he dicho que me he caído! —las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos. No tenía razones convincentes para aquello.

—Conozco muy bien esa clase de golpes, he tenido unos cuantos —insistió—. Debe contármelo para que podamos arreglarlo.

—¡No hay nada que arreglar! —se levantó y trató de huir.

—¡Sra. Lovett! —gritó agarrándola de la muñeca—. ¡Estese quieta, maldita sea! —forcejeaban.

—¡Me lo prometió! ¡Me lo prometió! —lloraba—. ¡Prometió no meterse en mi vida! ¡No me cree! ¡Sólo me caí!

—¡ES MENTIRA! —la voz del barbero resonó entre las cuatro paredes, callando incluso al periquito nocturno del vecino.

—No es mentira... —el hilo de voz de la Sra. Lovett se rompió al tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas—. Déjeme vivir mi vida...

—Mañana hablaremos de esto —concluyó, comprendiendo que tan alterada como estaba no iba a sacar nada en claro, pero mataría a aquel bastardo como averiguara su nombre.

La Sra. Lovett tardó una hora en arrastrarse de nuevo al sofá donde solía dormir, con calambres por todo el cuerpo debido al poco descanso de la última semana y los recientes actos violentos.

Otra dura noche de soledad y remordimientos la esperaban, tratando de dar con una historia que convenciera a su temible y abusivo guardián de que no había pasado nada, que nadie le había hecho daño. El candelabro era una buena idea para las heridas del cuello, con decir que después lo había mandado a paseo bastaba.

¿Pero cómo justificaba una flagelación?


	5. Capitulo V

Destellos rojos cruzaban la oscura habitación, producto de la pálida luz de la luna. Las manos de ambos se agitaban con energía. La agarraba, la zarandeaba, persiguiendo saber, conocer sus secretos más íntimos. Tan débil, tan frágil. Los rizos cobre de la Sra. Lovett, perfectos y hermosos, cayendo en cascada por su espalda, sobre su camisón, se despeinaban a cada empujón que ella recibía. Se empapaban con la sangre de su camisón blanco y sangraban lágrimas.

El camisón, se lo rompió al tratar de impedir que se escapara. Cayeron al suelo, seguía agarrándola de las muñecas, gritando, exigiendo que hablara, que confesara, pero ella no hacía más que llorar bajo él, inmovilizada.

Se veía golpeándola, agarrándola del cuello con la vena de la frente hinchada, extrayendo de ella cada segundo vital hasta que, de repente, ya no hubo nada más que absorber.

La Sra. Lovett estaba inmóvil bajo él, pálida. Acarició con suavidad sus labios antes rojos, ahora azules e hinchados. Tenía la cara contorsionada en una mueca de horror que hacía retorcerse el frío corazón del Sr. Todd.

Pasó la mano por debajo de su cuello y la alzó, tratando de reavivarla. Pero estaba muerta, tan inerte como una piedra. Lloró sobre ella lo que pareció una eternidad, maldiciendo su personalidad agresiva y sus impulsos imparables. No pudo pensar más:

Observó con horror cómo se desvanecía en sus brazos, se convirtió en polvo.

* * *

Era preso de un sueño profundo, no pudo escuchar los suaves pasos femeninos por el pasillo que bajaban las escaleras y huían en medio de la noche, no hasta que la puerta de la barbería se cerró con un sonoro portazo, despertándole de forma abrupta. Corrió a comprobar que su vecina estuviera bien, pero esta ya no estaba en el sofá. Ni ella ni su ropa, sólo una gran mancha de sangre tiñendo la tela. Suspiró y volvió a la cama. Estaba casi seguro de que había sido un sueño, ¿pero y si no lo era? Por un momento había pensado que uno de sus problemas ya estaba solucionado, pero tenía la sensación de que no hacía más que meter el dedo en la yaga.

* * *

No había podido dormir. Llevaba ya semanas sin poder y cuando por fin conseguía tranquilizar sus pensamientos y tumbarse a descansar, algo aparecía para estropearlo todo. No podía con su cuerpo, las heridas, tanto en su corazón como en su espalda, eran demasiado profundas como para dejarla estar. El forcejeo con el Sr. Todd había sido demasiado violento, demasiado agresiva, la fina piel que cicatrizaba en su espalda se había roto, ahora no paraba de sangrar.

No entendía cómo seguía permitiéndole aquellos desfases. No tenía por qué permitirlo.

Se vistió en silencio, ni siquiera se ató el corsé. Simplemente se escabulló entre la puerta y la pared, bajó las escaleras con sumo sigilo y se perdió en la noche. Eran setenta metros hasta su tienda, setenta. Y por una vez era allí donde estaba el respiro, no en la casa del barbero. Eran setenta conflictivos metros; las noches de Londres no eran seguras para las mujeres, y menos en aquellas calles, pero no tenía por qué pasarle nada.

Con el miedo en el cuerpo primero asomó la cabeza por el callejón, la calle estaba desierta. Decidió arriesgarse y salir corriendo.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, justo encima del Emporio de la Empanada, la ropa se le había pegado a las heridas de una forma muy desagradable. Tuvo que despegarla, con el consiguiente dolor, y curarse ella sola.

_Y todo por tener curiosidad_, gruñó frustrada para sus adentros. _Sólo quería saber por qué, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Para una vez que lo hago parece que todos se ponen en mi contra..._

Subió las escaleras de la trastienda una a una, con cuidado y a oscuras, y abrió a tientas la puerta de su casa. Buscó en la oscuridad la mesita de la entrada, cogió una cerilla y encendió la vela. Con una luz para iluminar su camino, poco a poco fue iluminando las habitaciones.

Sabía que al día siguiente no podría abrir la tienda, no así. No estaba para cargar con infinitas bandejas de empanadas de todos los tamaños y colores. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a manejar el negocio, pero si abría se arriesgaba a que las heridas se abrieran y quedara en ridículo de todos sus clientes, los cuales cada día tenían mejores contactos. Pero si no lo hacía perdía dinero.

Y lo peor de todo es que aquel latigazo que se había dado ella sola no le había proporcionado nada. Era consecuente con sus actos, ella había querido probar, saber qué se sentía y por qué tantos hombres iban a ella a purgar sus pecados, pero no había sentido nada diferente. Sólo dolor, y no se había dado fuerte. Ella había querido y ahora tenía que asumir lo que significaba, pero había sido el Sr. Todd el que había reabierto las heridas que, de no haber forcejeado, no hubieran tenido riesgo de abrirse al día siguiente.

Logró descansar tres horas antes del amanecer tras un largo y tedioso proceso de cura, donde era el dolor lo que la mantenía despierta.

* * *

—James Rhydel, detective privado, descubriré sus más oscuros secretos —saludó el joven, dándole a la dueña de la hostelería su tarjeta mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa ruborizada.

—Pues siento desilusionarle, señor —sonrió la mujer de los rojos cabellos—. No tengo secretos oscuros.

—Entonces mejor para usted, ¿no? —sonrió, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad—. Usted es la Sra. Lovett, ¿me equivoco? Viuda del Sr. Lovett.

—Una suposición fácil —asintió ella— ya que mi apellido es Lovett, y soy señora y no señorita.

—Sí, Albert John Lovett, gran hombre. Héroe en algunos barrios por haberla conseguido —bostezó mirando una libretilla que se acababa de sacar de la chaqueta.

—Vaya, ya sabe más de mí que yo misma —ella no quitaba su sonrisa, ese era su trabajo—. Aquí tiene su empanada.

—Gracias, su media libra.

—De nada. Y dígame, Sr. Rhydel... —se inclinó sobre el mostrador— ¿acostumbra a saludar así a todas las mujeres o sólo a las que son especiales? —_darle la sensación al cliente interesado de que hay posibilidades aumenta la probabilidad de venta_, se dijo para justificar aquel coqueteo.

—Sólo a las hermosas —le guiñó un ojo—, y ya que usted me interesa como objetivo remunerado, aún con más razón.

—Ya veo... —se incorporó y empezó a limpiar el mostrador con aire distraído— ¿y suele también decirle a sus objetivos que lo son? ¿Puedo saber por qué se me investiga?

—Nada grave, Sra. Lovett. Tres hijas celosas.

—Ya veo —sonrió, aliviada en secreto—. Entonces tendré que ser buena y decirle todo lo que usted quiera saber, ¿verdad? —alzó las cejas insinuante.

—Oh, Sra. Lovett, no, no —rió James Rhydel—, no hace falta. Ya sé qué tipo de mujer es usted.

—¿Y qué tipo de mujer soy?

—De las que no son _para nada_ buenas —y con un último guiño mordió su empanada y abandonó la tienda.

James Rhydel era un hombre de mujeres y, en efecto, un detective privado. Pero no aceptaba cualquier mujer ni cualquier caso, tenía su propia metodología. Dentro de todo, era incluso honrado.

Pero había algo en aquella mujer, algo que no acababa de encajar. Su investigación previa había sido muy exhaustiva, mucho más profunda de lo que solía ser para otros casos.

Tres mujercitas se presentan en su oficina cerca de Hyde Park y le piden que investigue a la compañera de su padre ya entrado en años; la señora Margaret Eleanor Lovett, viuda de Albert John Lovett, propietaria de una pequeña pastelería en Bell Yard, esquina con Fleet.

Esos habían sido los pocos datos que había recibido, poco interesante a simple vista. Pero había llamado su atención.

Lo primero que hizo fue investigar las cuentas de la familia; pronto lo vio claro: el Sr. Andrew Edward McAllen tenía en un banco una cantidad muy jugosa de dinero destinado a sus hijas a su muerte. Además, era un amante de las matemáticas, así que el dinero se repartiría en base a unos porcentajes que actualizaba cada semana, dependiendo de lo querido que se sintiera por su hijas.

Lo que Rhydel llamaba un _culebrón_.

Y la Sra. Lovett entraba justo ahí. ¿Pero cómo alguien con tanto dinero va a parar con una mujer simple y llana como esa? Ahí estaba el misterio, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a conocerla. Y no tenía problema en presentarse y contarle todo, sabía por experiencia que la sinceridad directa da mejores resultados en ciertas investigaciones, sobre todo en las que son tan simples como lo era aquella.

Cuando llegó y la vio, el caso se esclareció casi del todo. El motivo de que hubiera elegido a aquella mujer era obvio: hermosa, cuidada, delicada, amable con todos... más allá de la obvia fachada que gastaban todos los vendedores de Londres, la cual a la Sra. Lovett le costaba mucho mantener porque ella era así, se podía ver en ella como en un libro abierto. Y no sólo eso, sino que se notaba distinción. Era elegante en el fondo, como un diamante en bruto que todavía hay que pulir. Era un complejo de ideas inacabadas debido a la pobreza que casi con seguridad había sufrido durante toda su vida hasta alcanzar un estatus más o menos decente. Y eso que le constaba que la mujer ni siquiera sabía escribir y apenas hacía bien las sumas y las restas, cosa a la que seguro el Sr. McAllen estaría contribuyendo.

¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar de ella? Si hasta él, James Rhydel, el hombre que nunca se había atado a nada ni nadie, se estaba planteando intentar algo.

Pero algo malo tenía que tener, algún secreto inconfesable. Algo, las cosas no son así de perfectas y Rhydel lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Así que nada más salir de la tienda se propuso encontrar sus defectos a toda costa. Las mujeres que sorben los sesos de los hombres son peligrosas y por cómo había hablado la Sra. Lovett con él ella era consciente de eso y se aprovechaba a conciencia para sacar partido y cubrir sus propias necesidades.

Así que decidió empezar por el principio, ¿cómo se habían conocido la famosa pastelera y el banquero Andrew McAllen?

Mirando su pequeña libreta fue a donde tenía los apuntes de investigación; métodos y trucos que había desarrollado durante los años o sacado de los libros para ocasiones como aquella.

El primer consejo era preguntar en la calle. Es frecuente encontrarse con gente, primos segundos, hermanos despistados, que paran a uno en medio de la vía y desorientados suplicaban por un poco de ayuda. Era un buen consejo, no tardó en dar con los secretos peor guardados de la Sra. Lovett; su protector y sus actividades vespertinas.

Para empezar, la Sra. Lovett mantenía una relación muy estrecha con un hombre cuya barbería se encontraba en la calle anexa. Su mecenas, se había ocupado de protegerla en el último año al igual que en su día lo hizo otro hombre, un tal Benjamin Barker, anterior al Sr. Lovett. No eran pocas las habladurías sobre la pareja, pero sabiendo que la Sra. Lovett no era consciente de la fortuna que ocupaba su actual y oficial pareja, era descartable un interés monetario en la relación que tenía que investigar.

Cambiando de tercio, el nombre de la Sra. Lovett hacía eco en los círculos masculinos, los círculos bien posicionados en especial. Los hombres de dinero nunca hablaban de ella, pero si no todos, muchos la conocían y no sólo por sus pasteles. Al parecer la Sra. Lovett era una de esas mujeres que ofrecen un servicio social, pero no uno cualquiera. No era una prostituta, lo cual ya decía bastante a su favor, sino que se ofrecía a _purgar_ los pecados de sus mejores clientes a cambio de una insignificante suma de dinero para ellos y que para ella suponía el sustento de su negocio y su vida.

Y los hombres _adoran_ que una mujer hermosa y en paños menores _purgue_ sus pecados o encontrar el placer en esas prácticas. Rhydel no tenía nada en contra de ellas, no se sentía cómodo aireándolas para las tres hijas del banquero, quienes se encargarían de hacer que estuviera en todos los periódicos. Y era obvio que Andrew McAllen había conocido a la mujer al entregarse a aquellos placeres mal vistos por la sociedad, y siendo un hombre honrado como era James Rhydel le resultaba difícil destrozar la vida de dos personas que, en apariencia, no hacían nada malo. Si el banquero le permitía a la mujer seguir con su segundo negocio, ¿quién era él para meterse en medio?

Por otra parte, estaba sujeto a un contrato firmado y de mucho dinero. ¿Cómo podía sacarle partido a la situación?

Estaba apoyado en una verja negra, justo frente al Emporio de la Empanada, viendo a la gente ir y venir, tratando de averiguar una solución a su incógnita que no fuera contra sus propios principios. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era el chantaje.

Entonces apareció alguien al fondo de la calle, en la esquina con la calle Fleet y Strand. Llamó su atención nada más aparecer en la escena, a todos les llamaba la atención. Un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y fuerte, con una cara austera, dura y perfilada, y el cabello más lacio y rudo que jamás hubiera visto. Chaleco y pantalones de tela de baja calidad, pero resistente y el periódico bajo el brazo. Era siniestro.

Había escuchado muchas historias sobre aquel hombre; que si su pelo tenía aquel aspecto porque toda su vitalidad la dejaba en las pelucas que creaba, que si en realidad era un diablo salido del averno, que si se comía a los niños... habladurías que él habría creado para la fiesta de Halloween, seguramente.

Lo que Rhydel no sospechaba es que, en realidad, el Sr. Todd no era para nada parecido a la Sra. Lovett.

Entró detrás de él y se sentó en una mesa con disimulo, sosteniendo un periódico, el suyo propio, por delante de los ojos para no ser descubierto. Le había llevado dos días descubrir todo aquello, no estaba dispuesto a soltar la pista así como así. Aunque sólo fuera por curiosidad, quería llegar hasta el final.

Una del mediodía, el barbero entraba en la tienda e iba directo hacia la Sra. Lovett, quien daba vueltas entre las mesas sirviendo a diestro y siniestro.

—Anoche se dejó esto en la huida, Sra. Lovett —dijo el barbero con tono secante y de pocos amigos, tirando el citado periódico del brazo al mostrador.

—Lo llevé para que me leyera las noticias importantes esta mañana, pero usted estaba más preocupado en las anécdotas carentes de interés —contestó ella. La tensión era palpable, su voz había sido fría como el hielo, algo inusual en una mujer tan candente.

—Insisto en saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Ya le dije que no —contestó ella.

—Tengo derecho a saberlo, Sra. Lovett —casi gritó, dando un golpe en el mostrador. Varios clientes se giraron a ver qué pasaba.

—¿¡Está usted loco! —susurró, le agarró del brazo y la conversación continuó en la trastienda, lejos de oídos y miradas indiscretas.

James Rhydel suspiró, pensando que la diversión se había terminado. Estaba equivocado, por la puerta entraba el Sr. Turpin junto a sus fieles guardias. Rhydel sabía que durante una investigación, a la hora de hacer una vigilancia, el aspecto de los personajes era más importante que escuchar lo que decían. Y por eso mismo lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue el fardo que uno de los guardias llevaba, el más alto y delgado. A juzgar por la forma de los objetos de su interior, llevaba vendas, un látigo y algunas cosas más. Sonrió para sus adentros.

_Vaya, vaya con el juez..._

—¡Sr. Todd! ¡Ya le he dicho que no hay nada que contar! —fue el último grito de la Sra. Lovett.

Había pasado fría y cortante la cortina que separaba ambas partes de la tienda y ahora salía destrozada llorando.

—Por favor, Sr. Todd...

—No hay nada que hablar —gruñó él, dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando casi se choca con el juez. Fue el guardia bajito y barrigón el que se puso en medio—. Turpin —dijo sorprendido—. Sr. Turpin, mi señor —dijo en seguida—. ¿Necesita algo? —su tono había pasado de la ira incontrolada a una suavidad casi envidiable. Incluso la Sra. Lovett y toda la tienda se habían quedado congelados al verle.

—De usted no, barbero —contestó con desprecio, pasando por su lado—. Venía a ver a la Sra. Lovett, ¿creo recordar que tenía algo para mí?

Rhydel observó la letal mirada que el Sr. Todd dedicaba tanto al juez como a la mujer. Al parecer tenía algún tipo de significado por la tremenda cara de culpa que ella gastaba.

—S-Sí, mi señor —tartamudeó—. Su... empanada, sí. Pase por aquí —le dejó entrar en la trastienda.

_¿Una empanada? ¿En la trastienda? Creo que no es una empanada..._

—Mary Ann, cierra la tienda, por favor.

La mirada circunstancial que compartieron barbero y hostelera fue sutil, pero descarada para el detective. En efecto, algo había allí, algo que se salía de su jurisdicción de caso facilón. Se moría por curiosear, pero no debería. No sin un motivo. Tenía que buscar a alguien que le costease su curiosidad.

Y a juzgar por la rabia que aquella escena provocó en el Sr. Todd, acababa de encontrar un cliente.


	6. Capitulo VI

Los clientes especiales de la Sra. Lovett sabían que para saber si estaba libre debían mirar la ventana de su habitación en el tercer piso, la que daba al callejón del gato gris. Si estaba abierta es que tenía hueco para un cliente en el momento, sino tendrían que esperar en el pequeño sofá que ella misma había dispuesto frente a sus habitaciones.

Subir sin que les vieran era tan fácil como entrar por la puerta de atrás, como no tardó en descubrir James Rhydel al seguir a uno de sus clientes habituales. El Juez Turpin era el único que entraba por la puerta delantera.

Había otro hombre esperando con él en el pequeño y mullido sofá. Llevaban un tiempo esperando frente a la puerta detrás de la cual los alaridos de dolor habían ido disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Debe de estar a punto de salir —susurró el caballero que esperaba junto a él.

Porque, en verdad, era un caballero. Tenía dinero, una buena educación, elegancia. Y era amable. Hechos como este le demostraban al detective que los servicios sociales de la Sra. Lovett no eran tan denigrantes.

De todas formas y aunque así fuera, estaba a punto de descubrirlo por sí mismo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—No temas, muchacho —le sonrió el hombre—. Te gustará, no será dura contigo. Tienes la piel demasiado blanda —rió dándole una palmada de ánimo en la espalda.

El pomo giró y la puerta se abrió. Tras ella aparecieron la Sra. Lovett, en paños menores, y otro señor. Alto, algo entrado en carnes... pero sano a simple vista. Estaba sonrojado. _Seguro que es por los esfuerzos_, pensó Rhydel, sorprendido al reconocerlo.

—Sr. Rhydel —exclamó la pareja a la vez—. Buenos tardes, Sr. Williams —saludó, además, la Sra. Lovett al otro hombre.

—Ya buenas noches, Sra. Lovett —sonrió él, que se había levantado nada más verla salir.

—¿Qué hace aquí usted? —preguntó cohibido el que acababa de salir de la habitación de la mujer.

—Creo que lo mismo que usted, Sr. McAllen —se levantó Rhydel, tratando de ser cortés mas con una palpable tensión entre ambos.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett, desconcertada.

—Sí, ten cuidado con él —dijo el Sr. McAllen terminando de abrocharse la camisa y arreglándose el canoso bigote con los dedos.

La Sra. Lovett sonrió, devolviendo a su cara aquella fachada que Rhydel había identificado tan bien desde el principio, y se puso de puntillas para besar a su pareja en la mejilla.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, como dos lobos luchando por un territorio, el Sr. McAllen caminó despacio por el pasillo hasta girar la esquina.

—Lo siento, Sr. Williams —suspiró la Sra. Lovett, quitando la sonrisa en cuanto el hombre se hubo marchado—, mas me temo que hoy no podré atenderle. Desde que el Sr. Turpin aumentó sus horas de visita ha sido un caos organizar las visitas de los demás.

—No se preocupe —sonrió él, tomando y besando su mano con pleitesía—. Es culpa mía por haber venido tan tarde. Vea usted, no he tenido tiempo. El trabajo absorbe mi vida.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó mirando el calendario que tenía dentro de su habitación. Los tres habían entrado para poder hablar con más comocidad.

—Jueves, mi señora —contestó el Sr. Williams.

Rhydel observaba divertido la inverosímil escena, siempre en escrupuloso silencio.

—Jueves... —murmuró, pensativa—. Mañana el juez vendrá de una y media a ocho... entonces... Me temo que no podré recibirle hasta el Lunes, Sr. Williams. Me parece que el Sr. Carter no podía venir a las cuatro, si tiene tiempo pásese a esa hora.

—Me parece bien —sonrió—. De todas formas hablaré con él para confirmar la cita, por si acaso. Es una suerte que nos conozcamos todos —el hombre se giró hacia James Rhydel y le guiñó el ojo—. Esto es como una pequeña familia, Sr. Rhydel. No tema, sus secretos no saldrán de estas paredes.

—¿Secretos? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett, divertida.

—El chaval estaba nervioso —rió el Sr. Williams—. Es su primera vez en estos asuntos.

—Sí, ya lo sé —la hostelera le echaba una mirada cómplice al detective—. Nos vemos, entonces. Cuando pueda, pásese y le daré una empanada por las molestias.

—Claro. Buenas noches —hizo un pequeño gesto en su sombrero y se fue.

La Sra. Lovett caminó detrás de él para cerrar la puerta y luego se giró hacia el detective, quien se había levantado y curioseaba la habitación. Lo tenía todo preparado: las fustas sobre la cómoda, ajustadas y ordenadas por orden de dolor. Paños, vendas y ungüentos al lado; sospechaba que aquellas cosas hacían daño de verdad. Era como un pequeño calabozo de tortura, pero mucho más cómodo, bonito y erótico. O al menos erótico debía parecerle a sus clientes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, caminando con lentitud hacia él. Sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro de manera inconsciente, pudo notar Rhydel.

—Quería saber el porqué de tanto alboroto acerca de sus servicios, Sra. Lovett.

—Margaret, aquí. O Eleanor, como prefieras. Como ha dicho Williams, en esta habitación se quedan todos los secretos.

Se sentó en su cama, apoyada contra una de las columnas que sujetaban el dosel y los pies en el colchón, y sacó un cigarrillo que pronto estuvo quemándose entre sus rosados labios. James podía ver la razón de que tantos hombres optaran por ella y no por otras dominatrix que él había conocido en distintas investigaciones. Nunca como un cliente, claro. No hasta ahora.

—Pero deduzco que no estás aquí por una de mis fustas, tampoco. ¿O me equivoco? —rió tras unos minutos de dejarle curiosear—. No eres el tipo de hombre que disfruta con estas cosas.

—¿Usted sí?

—¿Yo? —rió dejando caer la ceniza sobre el cenicero junto a sus piernas—. No, lo he probado, pero no me reporta nada.

—Por eso discutían esta mañana el Sr. Todd y usted, ¿verdad? —preguntó abriendo el primer cajón de la cómoda de ella.

—Trátame con más confianza —pidió—. Sí, discutíamos sobre eso. ¿Tanto se ha notado? —frunció el ceño, preocupada—. ¿Y dónde estabas? No te he visto.

—Escondido tras un periódico —contestó distraído—. No, nadie salvo ya ha entendido la conversación. Todos han pensado que el Sr. Todd estaba celoso o que le había pedido matrimonio y usted, tú, no sabías qué contestar.

Margaret estalló en carcajadas. Eso era bueno para los negocios; el culebrón. Los dramas alimentan el corazón, el morbo interno de las personas, esa sensación que ella trabajaba en sus clientes de la tarde.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —sonrió James al darse la vuelta.

—Es como ver a un gato —sonrió ella también, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo y dejando salir el humo deslizándose entre sus labios con suavidad—. Curioseas todo sin involucrarte demasiado. No eres el único que se interesa en los pequeños detalles, ¿sabes? Cuando vives mi vida, es lo único que puede alimentar tu alma.

—El alma... interesante concepto —concedió yendo a sentarse con ella en la cama.

Margaret dejó espacio, bajando los pies al suelo para que se sentara en el mismo lado que ella. Le miró con intensidad, como acostumbraba a hacer para enganchar a los hombres en sus redes.

—Pero también te gusta azotar a los hombres —añadió, sacando un puro de su chaqueta, la cual se acabó quitando y tirando sin cuidado sobre la cama.

—¿Y por qué crees que es? —encendió su puro.

James dio una calada y dejó el puro sobre el cenicero antes de llevar las manos a ella. Acarició con delicadeza su pómulo, llevando las yemas de sus dedos hacia su oreja izquierda.

—No ofrezco ese tipo de servicio, James —susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé. Pero aquí... —apartó su pelo con suavidad y señaló una pequeña marca tras el lóbulo—... recibiste un golpe.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y le miró muy sorprendida, casi con rechazo. Nadie había visto eso en mucho tiempo, se esforzaba por que nadie lo viera, nunca. Era casi una marca del terror que había sufrido muchos años atrás.

Apartó su mano, incómoda. Para alguien que la prestaba atención, lo hacía cuando estaba investigándola.

—Eso no lo ha visto nadie desde hace años —evitó sus ojos y se alejó un poco.

—¿Qué pasó? —retomó su puro.

—Mi padre... —suspiró, cogiendo también su cigarrillo—... mi padre me pegaba cuando era pequeña. Un día vino muy borracho y se le fue la mano. Me di contra la barandilla de la escalera y se quedó la marca —dio una calada nerviosa.

—Supongo que el último en verlo fue tu marido —él, por otro lado, se puso más cómodo.

—Sí —sonrió con amargura.

—Y esto... —continuó, acariciando el brazo de la mujer hasta llegar a su hombro. Apartó la fina tela que cubría sus hombros y señaló también su suave piel—. Se dislocó el hombro. ¿Qué pasó?

—Fue mi marido —se levantó muy molesta—. ¿No tienes otra a la que ir a molestar? No veo cómo puede esto servir para tu investigación —apagó el cigarro y se puso una bata—. Si sólo has venido a esto ya ves dónde está la puerta.

—Tu padre, tu marido... —dijo yendo tras ella—. ¿Y la sangre de tu espalda es del Sr. Todd? —adivinó.

—Muy bien, basta. Fuera.

—Sólo trato de hacer una hipótesis —aclaró.

—¡Ni siquiera sé cómo sabe todo eso!

—Soy un detective privado, _Margaret _—la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la cama otra vez.

La mirada del tal James Rhydel parecía sincera. Era muy joven, por una vez se encontraba con alguien que de verdad le prestaba atención. Pero sabía por experiencia que no debía caer en ese error, el amor entre una mujer mayor (o al menos de su edad) con alguien diez años menor siempre cae en saco roto. Sólo iba a ser una ilusión, un encaprichamiento. Lo más probable es que él estuviera causando una impresión equivocada en ella, así como Margaret se esforzaba por mantenerla en sus clientes. Era la inocente, la coqueta, la fogosa, la pura y casta... había trabajado todas las facetas que podían servirle. Con los clientes que azotaba también usaba la furiosa, la arpía, la sádica... esas las había mejorado fijándose en el Sr. Todd.

El Sr. Todd, sólo pasó por su mente un segundo, pero se quedaría por muchos minutos. Revivió por un breve instante la conversación de la mañana.

—¿Se me ha abierto la herida? —fue un susurro, ni siquiera ella misma se entendió. Estaba demasiado ensimismada.

—No, no —sonrió—. Es nada, una pequeña supuración —la invitó a sentarse—. Como decía, se apartó el pelo esta mañana y he podido ver la herida. Hace un movimiento muy característico en el hombro, como si le doliera o lo tuviera resentido. Lo del latigazo... ha sido una corazonada.

—Oh...

—Entonces... lo que quiero saber es... ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —volvió en sí.

—¿Por qué pegas a los hombres? ¿Es porque ellos te han pegado a ti? ¿O porque te gusta? Por lo que he podido comprobar el amor brilla por su ausencia en tu actual y oficial relación con el Sr. McAllen. Lo cual es curioso; permite que sigas ejerciendo.

Margaret se estaba volviendo loca con tanto dato sobre su vida, datos que él no podría haber recavado de nadie ya que ni siquiera había nacido en Londres. Apenas nadie sabía nada de su vida más allá de las habladurías. Ni el Sr. Todd. El pobre barbero ignoraba la mitad de la verdad.

—Les pego porque me gusta —contestó—, me da poder sobre ellos. ¿Te crees que una mujer sola puede permitirse todo esto? Estos cigarrillos me los trae el Sr. Carter de estanco, el Sr. Smith trajo el sofá, Williams me hace una rebaja en la carne... No trates de saberlo todo de mí, te lo ruego. Puedes deducir muchas cosas, pero jamás sabrás las cosas importantes.

—Sé que tienes especial debilidad por los barberos... —aquellas palabras la pusieron en alerta—, que has recibido muchos maltratos a lo largo de su vida... pero lo que quiero saber es... por qué. ¿Qué sacas de todo esto? A nivel íntimo, no a nivel material. Eres materialista, pero no haces nada sin motivo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Por qué le preocupa eso a las hijas de mi pareja?

—Oh, no —rió—. No te preocupes por ellas, el caso está cerrado.

Se dio la vuelta sorprendida. No le había mirado en los últimos tramos de conversación, convencida de que sólo eran fachadas para sacarle información. No sabía qué pensar.

—Estoy con el Sr. McAllen porque me da seguridad, es bueno conmigo -

— - Y tú puedes ser mala con él —rió.

— - Él necesita a alguien para aparentar, dar que hablar. La mala fama es mejor que ninguna, ¿sabes? —ignoró su comentario, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Eres increíble —confesó—. Eres una persona extraordinaria, Margaret Eleanor Lovett —rió—. No, no me mires así, lo digo en serio. Eres una persona muy interesante.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Quiero saber tantas cosas porque... eres una mujer increíble, tan abierta... tan... tú, incluso con todas esas fachadas que no dicen nada. He conocido a muchas mujeres, muchas que fuman en mi habitación...

—Así que eres de esos... —alzó las cejas.

—¡No! —rió—, digo que son clientas. Pero estoy seguro de que de ti puedo sacar muchas cosas —no paraba de apuntar cosas en la libretilla que siempre llevaba consigo—. Eres muy real, pocas mujeres lo son. Puedo aprender mucho sobre vuestra forma de pensar, me ayudará en el pasado.

—¿Todo esto es por eso?

—Claro —sonrió, mirándola—. Ya te dije que no soy así con las que no son especiales.

—Oh, pues me alegro por ti —casi escupió, tratando de disimular—. Por cierto, no creo tener que decírtelo, pero lo que pasa aquí por las tardes no sale de aquí.

—¿El Sr. Todd?

—Él no sabe nada, ni tiene por qué saberlo.

—Por supuesto. Y ahora, ven aquí.

—Pensaba que no venías por las fustas —contempló tomando una, la más leve, del armario.

—Y no vengo, pero te veo frustrada. ¿No será mejor que liberes toda esa tensión acumulada? No es bueno que te pases el día dándole a los hombres; estarás muy cansada. Si algo sé es que he aprendido mucho de vosotras, de ti en especial, y viéndote tan necesitada creo que ya es hora de que tú también recibas algo, de alguna forma —mientras hablaba se había desatado la camisa y los pantalones, dejando muy claras sus intenciones

—No soy una prostituta —avisó.

—Sé que esta conversación me la vas a cobrar igual.

—Por horas, no te quepa duda. Espero que tengas dinero.

—No mucho, la verdad.

—Te haré una rebaja.

James tenía razón, llevaba un día muy duro. Le tenía ahí, dispuesto, atento. Prometía cosas que llevaba echando de menos mucho tiempo y deseándolas todavía más. ¿Por qué se iba a negar? No tenía sentido.

_Pero antes_, se dijo a sí misma, _ten en cuenta que no te puedes hacer ilusiones. Esto es un polvo y ya está. Es lo que siempre haces con ellos; los usas y los tiras. Mentalízate, Eleanor._

En su mente revivía los últimos retazos de una conversación consciente. Los gritos, los forcejeos, la vena palpitando en su frente... Había sido horas atrás, muchas. Al menos tres botellas de ginebra. Y ya la cuarta.

La tarde pasaba lenta y fría. Ignoraba dónde estaba, las paredes se le hacían tan familiares que habían perdido su significado por completo. A sus pies, la ciudad de Londres se iba a dormir. Sospechaba que, de alguna forma, seguía en casa. Se encogió de hombros, _mejor para mí_, y volvió a beber de la botella.

Recordaba haber cogido sus muñecas y haberlas apretado hasta creer que iba a romperlas. Su cara, retorciéndose en una mueca de dolor. Era como el sueño, mucho más doloroso, mucho más real. Había sido real.

En cuanto fue consciente tuvo que soltarla pero ella no paraba de gritar, ¡no paraba! No soportaba más aquella tensión. Trató de hacerla entender que él sólo quería ayudarla, que la necesitaba, que tenía que contarle qué demonios pasaba.

_¿No es lo que hacen los amigos?_ había preguntado.

¿Es que ella no entendía que la necesitaba? A ella, sólo a ella. Era una venganza de dos, no sólo suya. Él no era un barbero demoníaco como a veces ella le llamaba, era un hombre al que le habían destrozado la vida. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado la casa del Juez Turpin soñando con ver a Johanna a través de una de las ventanas? ¿Por qué la Sra. Lovett no veía que sin ella nada funcionaba? Ni su vida, ni su cuerpo... sin ella las tardes se tornaban grises y lo único que deseaba era beber y perderse en la inconsciencia para no tener que pensar en Lucy, en Johanna, en el juez... aquellas grotescas imágenes que cruzaban su cabeza de vez en cuando. Sin la Sra. Lovett el plan no podía continuar. Sabía que tenía que encontrar una forma de que funcionara sin ella, que ella por mucho que decidiera sacarle de su vida no le abandonaría en el tema del dinero. Era demasiado avariciosa como para dejarle tirado en esa parte. ¿Pero cómo se iba a distraer de los terribles recuerdos sino?

¿Era egoísta?

No lo sabía con certeza. ¿Es egoísta querer matar a un hombre que encadena y aliena a los pobres hombres trabajadores y honrados? ¿Es egoísta querer liberar a la sociedad de un asqueroso rico más que sólo busca enriquecerse explotando a los demás?

Creía que no.

¿Pero y si se equivocaba?

La enajenación le impedía contestar a sus propias preguntas. Pronto no hubo nada que contestar. El sueño le venció y se rindió a él y al cálido abrazo que ofrecía, lejos de los recuerdos y el dolor.

Los recuerdos son algo que permanecen en nuestra mente vayamos a donde vayamos. A veces completamos una rutina sin pensar en nada más que lo que nos pasó el día anterior, rememorándolo una y otra vez. Hasta que algo rompe la monotonía del día y nos devuelve a la apestosa realidad.

La Sra. Lovett había encontrado algo extraño entre sus cuerpos del sótano. Solía estar a rebosar, con cinco o seis hombres. Una vez se encontró un niño. ¿Pero esto?

—Sra. Lovett —Mary Ann golpeó la pesada puerta de hierro que protegía su secreto—. Me han pedido que le informe de que el Sr. Todd no ha abierto su tienda esta mañana.

—Muy bien, vuelve al trabajo.

Así que por eso estaba vacío el sótano. ¿Acaso la había liberado de su sangriento plan? Si así era lo primero que haría serían las maletas.

_Pero primero asegúrate. Cocinarás muchos humanos, pero no eres una asesina. Sabes que se moriría sin ti._

Los remordimientos tomaron su conciencia otra vez y suspiró. No podía sacarle de su cabeza, eran demasiados factores los que aseguraban su bienestar.

Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad brindada y limpiar bien el sótano, lo cual le tomó toda la mañana.

Para poder soportar el terrible olor que la sangre coagulada desprendía se entregó por completo a la mañana anterior, evadiéndose incluso de los sonidos y las ratas que a veces pasaban por su lado, traviesas.

James no se había ido antes de que despertara. De hecho, estaba esperando a que lo hiciera, mirando cómo dormía. Ella se había excusado, pero él había dicho que entendía que estuviera tan cansada. Aquel hombre era casi irreal. No podía dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Lo había dicho de verdad?

_Imposible. Los hombres no tratan bien a las mujeres, es rarísimo encontrar uno así. Y mira que yo he conocido hombres, muy pocos de ellos en mi cama. En mi cama de esa forma, claro_, pensaba mientras trataba de arrancar una poderosa mancha de la fría piedra del suelo. _¿Y si lo decía de verdad? No, no puede ser. ¡El amor es para las tontas, Margaret! ¡Mira lo que le pasó a la pobre Lucy! ¡Mira lo que te está pasando a ti con Todd! Si él supiera... moriría de pena, no podría soportarlo. ¿Cómo va a ser James Rhydel diferente? Te ha estado investigando, no eres más que una fuente de dinero para él. Pero... otra vez... ha sido tan cariñoso conmigo... Bfff... no sé, no tengo ni idea. No voy a hacerme ilusiones con él, debe de tener diez años menos que yo, no sabe lo que quiere, seguro que vuela al poco de que cambie el viento. Pero... quiero volver a verle._

Antes de lo que pensaba había terminadoy estaba de vuelta en el sótano principal, donde sus mujeres y niñas hacían las empanadas. Empanadas que llevaban rellenos mixtos de vaca y humano, cerdo y humano, y otras cosas con humano. Suspiró disgustada, ella prefería los rellenos únicos. Ojalá el Sr. Todd la hubiera liberado de su deber para con él. Entonces sí que sería libre; tendría amigas, amigos, una vida social digna. Se acabaría ocultarse tras cuatro paredes para que nadie descubriera sus secretos. Podría ir al parque en vez de quedarse machacando articulaciones en una pútrida cámara de piedra en el subsuelo. Los hombres, los que merecieran la pena, podrían cortejarla en vez de tener que pasarse por su tienda para verla una vez, breves minutos.

No quería admitirlo, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que había malgastado su vida esperándole.

—¿Dónde va? —preguntaron cuando giró la esquina con Fleet.

—A ver al Sr. Todd, buenos días —contestó, sonrió, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir.

—Vaya, sí que sabe usted dejar los negocios en la cama —sonrió siguiéndola y recordando que fuera de la habitación ella seguía siendo la Sra. Lovett y él el Sr. Rhydel—. Me encanta cuando me mira así, parece un gatito a punto de saltar contra un perro. Es adorable.

—¡Cállese! —le chistó nerviosa.

—Vale, vale —rió—. ¿Por qué va a visitar al Sr. Todd?

—¿Y a usted por qué le importa? —acentuó parándose a mirarle, molesta. La sacaba de quicio con tanta preguntita.

—Porque usted me interesa, su bienestar es importante para mí.

—Oh, dios mío, ¡se ha encaprichado! —suspiró incómoda—. ¿Sabe que podría ser su madre?

—No exagere, por amor de Dios —rió divertido—. Tiene nueve años más que yo, ¿y qué? Además, no me he encaprichado, sólo me intereso por usted. Ya le dije anoche —susurró— que usted me fascina. Me parece importante saber cómo piensa. Es todo.

—Y muchas otras antes le han fascinado también, ¿me equivoco, Sr. Rhydel?

—Totalmente, Sra. Lovett. Muy pocas lo han conseguido.

—¿Y con cuantas se ha acostado? —paró en la entrada de Hen and Chickens Court.

—... todas.

—¿Ve? —suspiró girando la esquina. Ella la siguió—. ¿A dónde cree que va?

—Me consta que el Sr. Todd ha estado toda la noche bebiendo —explicó, volviendo a su actitud seria de toda la vida. Tampoco iba a dejar de ser él mismo por una mujer—. Lo más probable es que tenga una resaca tal que ni siquiera pueda moverse. La acompaño para ayudarla.

—¿Qué? —su mente se había quedado en la palabra «bebiendo».

Aprovechando que el Sr. Rhydel la tapaba echó a correr hacia la barbería, con el corazón a mil por hora. Buscó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, que estaba cerrada a cal y canto y con el letrero de «Abierto» todavía puesto. No las encontró, recordó que se las había dejado olvidadas en la mesa del salón comedor cuando se había desvestido casi una semana atrás.

—¡Sr. Todd! —gritó—. ¡Sr. Todd, ábrame la puerta! ¿Pero qué hace? —exclamó cuando Rhydel se aproximó y rompió la ventana con el codo. Una mirada bastó para dejar claro que la situación era grave.

—No se preocupe, una vez ayudé a un cristalero con su infiel esposa. Me debe un favor, así que haré que le arregle la puerta.

—Es muy amable —asintió agradecida antes de correr escaleras arriba—. ¿Sr. Todd?

La barbería estaba vacía y desordenada, como si alguien hubiera entrado tambaleándose, observó Rhydel. Para él estaba claro que cuando había llegado a esa parte de la casa, el Sr. Todd ya no podía andar con normalidad.

—¿Sr. Todd? —volvió a llamar, preocupada.

—Ahí —señaló Rhydel, viendo que todo parecía indicar a esa sala.

No esperó a que la Sra. Lovett se moviera, él mismo fue hacia la puerta del salón-comedor y la abrió, sin saber qué esperar al otro lado.

—¡Sr. Todd!

Estaba tirado en el sofá en el que ella solía dormir, apestando a alcohol. Cuatro botellas de ginebra en el suelo, otra casi vacía en su mano. La Sra. Lovett se apresuró, preocupada, y se sentó a su lado, tratando de despertarle o recibir alguna respuesta. Rhydel le quitó de las manos la botella de ginebra, cuyo contenido se había esparcido por la ropa del barbero y el suelo.

Era deprimente el estado del hombre. Estaba en decadencia. En vez del afamado hombre del cual le tildaban, elegante, educado a pesar de su angosta cara. En ese momento no parecía más que un vagabundo.

La Sra. Lovett pasó la mano bajo la nuca del barbero y le alzó con cuidado. Acercó la mejilla para comprobar que respiraba. Lo hacía. Exhaló aliviada.

—Ayúdeme, por favor —se giró.

Rhydel jamás había visto una mirada tan dolida, tan suplicante... estaba claro que lo que aquella mujer sentía por el borracho entre sus brazos era muy fuerte, no importaba lo que él hiciera. Podía pegarla, hacerla daño, triturar su mente, su alma. Una de las primeras cosas que había descubierto sobre ella era que tenía una relación con un barbero casi autista que la trataba a patadas. Y sin embargo allí estaba, aferrada a su camisa y sin saber qué hacer.

—Claro —¿cómo iba a negarse?

Cogió las piernas del barbero y ella de las axilas. Sweeney Todd murmuró algo ininteligible, parecía una protesta. Le ignoraron y le llevaron a la cama.

Su habitación era el peor lugar de la casa. Parecía una celda de reclusión, con apenas un catre sobre el que dormir, una cómoda y un escritorio. Ni siquiera tenía una ventana porque aquel pequeño habitáculo estaba pensado para ser un almacén, no una habitación. Era lúgubre, siniestra...

—No se ofenda, pero creo que el Sr. Todd necesita ayuda médica. Seria.

—Sólo es una borrachera —suspiró secándole la frente con un pañuelo de tela bordado que ella guardaba.

—Me refiero a ayuda médica para la cabeza, Sra. Lovett. ¿Ha visto su habitación? No... no es normal.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Me haré cargo de esto. Gracias —le tendió unas libras sin mirarle.

—No tiene que pagarme.

—No lo hago. Se lo saqué de la chaqueta cuando no miraba. Después de toda su ayuda es lo menos que podía hacer.

—Está bien...

Rhydel sentía que ya no era importante. Ella estaba ignorándole de forma deliberada, toda su atención era para el débil y enfermo Sr. Todd.

—Llamaré al cristalero —ofreció yéndose. No se sentía cómodo en aquella habitación.


	7. Capitulo VII

—_¿Es habitual este comportamiento en él?_

El sonido era lejano en la oscuridad. El frío del lugar, su habitación, supuso, embotaba su mente.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era aquella persona? Su voz le llegaba distorsionada, como un eco profundo y lejano.

Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la dura almohada que sujetaba su cabeza, pero no vio nada. Se asustó un poco al recordar que muchos ciegos se habían quedado así por borrachos, pero entonces comprendió que si quería ver algo, debía abrir los ojos, los cuales tenía obviamente cerrados y no se había dado cuenta. Sin duda el alcohol le había adormilado el cerebro. Hizo un esfuerzo por estirar y abrir los párpados, preguntándose dónde estaría el dolor de cabeza característico de una ingesta de alcohol. No tardaría en hacerse presente, seguro.

—_A veces... Cuando la __penumbra__ puede con su alma._

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Un rayo de luz se colaba por el pequeño hueco que dejaba con el marco. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de incorporarse, con la mano por delante para tapar el cegador destello. No podía moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sus extremidades, entumecidas, tardaban en responder a los mandatos de su cerebro. Era incapaz de pensar con claridad, el dolor que nacía en su cabeza ya empezaba a nublar su juicio por completo. Ahí estaba la resaca.

—_¿El Sr. Todd cree en las almas? Quiero decir... Parece un hombre bastante... sombrío._

—_Lo es. En verdad, ni siquiera yo misma sé lo que piensa a veces..._

Reconoció una de las voces. Era la Sra. Lovett, su tono era inconfundible. Lo había escuchado en la mayoría de sus resacas desde que la conocía. ¿Pero con quien hablaba? ¿En dónde estaban?

Dio temblorosos pasos hacia la puerta, buscando la respuesta a sus incógnitas se agarró al pomo de la puerta. Se balanceó y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó contra la pared.

—_¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?_

—_¿Sr. Todd?_

Se dejó caer en la esquina con la cabeza apoyada contra los ladrillos, respirando con pesadez. Estaba asfixiado con el dolor.

—Sr. Todd —susurró arrodillándose a su lado. Cálida luz de una vela iluminó sus párpados—. Debería haberse quedado en la cama. Ayúdeme, Rhydel —escuchó que suspiraba y le cogía de las axilas.

Quiso decir _¿Quién es Rhydel? _mas de su boca sólo emergieron balbuceos incomprensibles. Cada vez que trataba de enfocar algo sólo veía los rizos de la Sra. Lovett, sus labios rojos y sus ojos preocupados, dando vueltas y vueltas, mareándole. Se esforzaba por quedarse con aquella cara, volviendo a ella al poco de desviar la mirada, perdido, buscando comprender su entorno. Ni sus ojos ni sus oídos parecían estar de acuerdo con su cerebro. Tuvo que dejar de buscar al tal Rhydel porque sentía que sino iba a dejar el estómago sobre el suelo.

—No hable, Sr. Todd —escuchó que pedía ella, angustiada—. Un vaso de agua, por favor —debió de pedirle al tal Rhydel.

Las frágiles y pequeñas manos de la Sra. Lovett pasaron por debajo de sus axilas y consiguieron llevarle a la cama. Un pensamiento fugaz sobre la fuerza de la mujer cruzó la mente del barbero, después de tanto cargar cuerpos algo debía de habérsele quedado.

Los dedos de la Sra. Lovett se sentían frescos y suaves en su frente, tanto como las falacias que salían de su boca, las cuales prometían que todo iba a estar bien, que no era más que una resaca tonta. Pero él sabía que en realidad era al revés, todo acabaría mal. La Sra. Lovett había dejado entrar a un desconocido en _su _casa, y el Señor sabía que ellos no podían permitirse médicos particulares. Iban a tener una fuerte discusión.

—... pero más tarde... —susurró, frebril.

—¿Más tarde qué, querido? —preguntó ella, preocupada y sobresaltada al haberle escuchado de repente—. Tome, beba un poco.

Alzó con suavidad la cabeza del pobre hombre, enterrando los dedos en su sucio y mojado pelo, y acercó el vaso a sus labios. Inclinó un poco el cristal para que el líquido se deslizara en su boca. Tosió.

—Con calma, tesoro —susurró acariciando su frente con la mano que antes había pasado bajo su pelo y bajo cuyo brazo reposaba ahora su cabeza.

James Rhydel observaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta con desagrado. Aquel hombre había bebido tanto alcohol como para casi matarse sólo por tener una fuerte discusión con la Sra. Lovett. Era una persona inestable, obsesiva. Y no había deducido todo eso por una borrachera, no. Se consideraba bueno, pero no tanto. Habían sido sus vecinos, sus clientes. Le describían como a un hombre de costumbres que rallan la compulsividad. Todos destacaban la extraña manera que tenía el Sr. Todd de limpiar y colocar sus utensilios, de una forma casi maniática. Si trasladaba ese comportamiento a su relación con la Sra. Lovett...

_Señor, debo sacarla de aquí como sea. Dame fuerzas._

Era consciente de que su relación con ella era inexistente. Habían tenido algo, una noche. Y no podía negar que tocarle la moral a la mujer era divertido. ¿Encaprichamiento? No, eso eran percepciones de ella. Aunque sí era cierto que, como persona, resultaba fascinante. Y James había visto a su madre sufrir demasiadas veces como para permitir que otra mujer fascinante lo hiciera frente a sus ojos. Pero la Sra. Lovett no iba a querer irse, estaba enamorada de aquel decrépito barbero. Olía mal, era un borracho, un manipulador y seguro que detrás de toda aquella fachada donde hacía de su mecenas había un maltratado psicológico permanente. ¿Cómo podía seguir amándole? Tenía que sacarla de Londres o aquel maldito barbero iba a hacer que se muriera de pena. Esos hombres no pueden enamorarse de nadie.

—Yo cuidaré de usted.

A pesar de ser un susurro James pudo escuchar la promesa de la Sra. Lovett. Sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho que no supo identificar. Las caricias y los suaves gestos que ella le dedicaba lo propiciaban. Era casi insoportable, pero no quería pensar que ella tuviera razón.

—He de ir a trabajar —carraspeó, un poco molesto e irguiéndose de forma inconsciente, buscando mostrar autoridad—. Volveré más tarde.

—No vuelva —tosió el Sr. Todd, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Incluso para el arrastre, aquel hombre sabía marcar su territorio. Rhydel gruñó por lo bajo.

—Está bien —sonrió ella casi con tristeza, mirándole de arriba abajo un segundo e ignorando el comentario del hombre en sus brazos—. Muchas gracias.

El Sr. Rhydel hizo un gesto con la cabeza y desapareció raudo y veloz, como si quisiera escapar y dejarla sola en la terrible y oscura habitación del barbero. Suspiró agobiada y se quitó el chal con el que había venido. Lo dejó sobre la silla del escritorio del barbero y fue a por más velas; él ya se había quedado dormido pero ella quería ver por dónde pisaba.

Se tomó su tiempo para iluminar la habitación y llevar barreños de agua y paños a su lado. El agua, amarillenta por la tierra del poco, serviría para limpiar el sudor del hombre que la había salvado y condenado de varias maneras a lo largo de su vida. Le limpiaría y quitaría la terrible mezcla de olores que emergían de él, pero jamás cambiaría su forma de ser.

La Sra. Lovett sabía que el agua no se llevaría consigo el conflicto interno del pequeño niño tumbado en la cama, luchando por demostrar lo fuerte que era cuando todo el mundo, los que mirasen bien, sabían que en realidad era más frágil que una vajilla de cristal. Benjamin Barker, Sweeney Todd... hombres rotos por el corazón de una mujer que no era el de ella. Eleanor era la reposición, la sustituta. Era una amiga que de haber muerto Lucy en circunstancias normales, ahora sería mucho más.

Pero no habían sido circunstancias normales y Lucy no había muerto. Aunque, en lo que a él concernía, sí lo había hecho.

Volvió a suspirar, frotando su pecho desnudo con la esponja casi de forma automática.

¿Cómo había podido dejar que ocurriera? No debería haberse revelado, debería haber aguantado. Estoica, como una mujer de verdad, en vez de rendirse y tratar de sacudirse de su yugo. Era un buen yugo, en realidad, a ella no le faltaba de nada... salvo esas pocas cosas que... _a veces_ echaba de menos.

Estaba cansada de luchar, apenas había sido un mes, pero ya no podía más. No soportaba ver cómo se dañaba a sí mismo. Sabía que abusaba de ella, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No era un hombre, era un niño. Un chiquillo con problemas que dependía de ella para todo, ¿cómo había podido abandonarle?

Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era volver a la rutina, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Jugar a las cartas después de comer, echarse una siesta los Sábados y acompañarle a misa los Domingos, que bien le hacía falta a él. No le había visto la última vez. Al menos, a su lado no se había sentado.

—Ha dejado que un extraño entre en mi casa... —murmuró.

—No es un extraño, corazón —contestó ella. Sin darse cuenta habían pasado dos horas—. Es un amigo, me ha ayudado a llegar hasta usted.

—Hablaban de mí con desprecio...

—Lo habrá soñado, nadie le ha insultado, se lo aseguro. Nadie se atrevería en mi presencia —sonrió—. ¿Sigue doliéndole la cabeza?

—Menos.

—Me alegro.

—¿Le ama? —preguntó de pronto.

—Está obsesionado, Sr. Todd —exclamó frustrada—. ¿Es que debo amar a cada hombre con el que comparta una amistad?

—No, necesariamente... —trató de incorporarse.

—... no se levante... —dijo, apretando con la palma de su mano el pecho de él, queriendo recostarle de nuevo. Pero él ya volvía a ser más fuerte que ella.

—... pero a este hay que matarlo.

—¿Qué? —su voz alcanzó un pico bastante más agudo de lo normal.

—Sabe demasiado —puntualizó, aprovechando la sorpresa que había causado en ella para bajar las piernas y estirarse.

—P-Pero no puede hacer eso... Sr. Todd, ¡es un buen hombre!

—¡Es un espía! —exclamó y pronto se arrepintió. Su cabeza iba a implosionar—. ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta? —añadió más bajito—. Cuando salí de su tienda... ayer... o antes de ayer... no sé cuándo fue —se llevó la mano a su dolorida cabeza.

—Ayer —suspiró ella.

—Ayer. ¡Me da igual! —rugió—. ¡Estaba espiando en la entrada! ¿Cree que no le vi?

—Pues yo no —se encogió de hombros—. Se habrá equivocado de persona.

—¡Yo nunca me equivoco con las caras!

—Quizá sí, quizá... esta vez...

—¡NO! —la empujó levantándose. Por suerte ella estaba sentada—. Le mataré, Sra. Lovett. Téngalo por seguro.

—No, por favor —sollozó desde la cama. Por suerte seguía sentada cuando la empujó—. Por favor, Sr. Todd —le agarró del pantalón.

—Lo siento, Sra. Lovett —de un tirón se fue hacia la puerta, impulsado por su propia rabia.

Era triste ver cómo el hombre al que amaba trataba de salir de la habitación haciendo eses, determinado a matar al único que había conseguido animarla en meses.

_Esto es un desastre_, suspiró llorando.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama que antes había ocupado el barbero, tapándose los ojos. ¿Cómo podían pasar de un extremo a otro tan rápido?

—Sra. Lovett —llamó el Sr. Todd con voz rasposa.

Se había dado la vuelta para seguir discutiendo y se la había encontrado así, tan frágil, sollozando en su cama. Sin duda estaba emocional, quizá por eso sus extraños comportamientos las últimas semanas. Se sintió como un tonto, a veces se le olvidaba que las mujeres pasaban... momentos de debilidad en su vida.

Aquella sensación sólo le cabreó más.

—Deje de hacerse la víctima y ayúdeme.

—No —contestó con voz queda, apartando las manos de sus ojos mojados.

—¿Perdón?

—No. No le ayudaré si no me promete que no va a hacerle daño —se limpió las lágrimas con los palmas de las manos, encontrandoselas empapadas de maquillaje después.

—Sabe que es necesario, Sra. Lovett — dijo entre dientes con una mirada amenazadora.

Aquello siempre funcionaba con ella, no escapaba a su mirar. Se quedaba parada, estática, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. Balbuceaba y al final aceptaba y bajaba la cabeza.

Por eso se sorprendió al comprobar que rehuía su mirada.

—Si le manda al ahujero, nosotros iremos detrás —contestó volviendo a mirarle.

La furia y la ira que en ella se reflejaban no las había visto jamás. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y dar un paso atrás, fascinado por el repentino giro en los acontecimientos. Así que había decidido enfrentársele, ¿sabía dónde se estaba metiendo? ¿Qué tenía el tal Rhydel que tanto quería ella?

_¿Y qué clase de nombre es Rhydel?_

La Sra. Lovett se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

—James Rhydel es un buen hombre —agregó parándose por su lado, sus ojos feroces atrapando al barbero esta vez—. Me ha ayudado, le ha ayudado. Si le toca un sólo pelo me aseguraré de que el _olor_ —miró el suelo, haciendo referencia obvia al sótano— suba hasta la capilla.

Pasó de largo con determinación.

—Ya veo —sonrió con sarcasmo—. Está bien, Sra. Lovett, como quiera. Haré lo que deba hacer, lo siento.

—Entonces yo también haré lo que deba —contestó.

—Está usted impertinente hoy, ¿no es cierto? ¿Dónde va?

—Tengo un compromiso.

Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para responderle.

La Sra. Lovett había mirado de repente el reloj mientras hablaba con el Sr. Todd. No sabía de dónde había salido el reloj, pero estaba allí y marcaba casi la una del mediodía.

El juez, entonces se acordó. Tenía que ir a atender al juez, sino sí que subiría el olor de los cadáveres. _Sus_ cadáveres.

Se apresuró en bajar la calle y subir por Bell Yard. Eran setenta metros que cada día odiaba más recorrer, incluso se extrañó de no encontrar a James en la esquina o esperando en su tienda. Conociéndole, era capaz de eso y más.

_Menudo acosador me he buscado_, suspiró abriendo la puerta de la tienda y entrando. Las chicas habían cerrado como de costumbre. Se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su sitio, limpio y ordenado. Así era. Mary se iba a llevar un pequeño extra.

Sacó un plato de la alacena sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del Sr. Rhydel y el Sr. Todd.

_Se van a matar, ¡es que lo veo venir! ¿Quién me obligaría a hacer nada con ese cantamañanas? ¡Pero si es un chiquillo! Ni siquiera tiene una casa todavía, vive en su oficina. Sí, él será mucho detective pero yo lo soy más, que vivo de los cotilleos de esta ciudad. Todos hablan de lo enamoradizo que es... muy buen investigador, pero un desastre con las relaciones. Nunca acierta. Fijo que se obsesiona conmigo y acabamos teniendo bronca con el Sr. Todd, ¡que ese es otro!_

Suspiró, sacando un par de empanadas recién hechas de los hornos del sótano superior y volviendo a las escaleras.

_No sé qué le pasa. Yo estaba dispuesta a volver a ser como siempre, ¿pero por qué se empeña en matar a todos con los que me llevo bien? Sí, el chaval este tiene casi diez años menos que yo, ¿pero y qué? No creo que nos estuviera espiando, el Sr. Todd es... ¡un neurótico! Esto tiene que volver a la normalidad, no podemos seguir así. No me está haciendo bien al estómago._

—¿Sra. Lovett?

Ni siquiera había podido morder la empanada a medio camino a su boca. El juez ya había llegado.

Le miró de arriba abajo, extrañada, mas decidió no hacer preguntas. No era de su incumbencia; sólo era una mandada.

—Honorable señoría —contestó ella, levantándose y reverenciándose cuan respetuosamente sabía—. No le esperaba.

—Es obvio —alzó una ceja aburrido. Levantó un dedo a sus subordinados para que se quedaran fuera—. Eleanor —la llamó cuando se hubieron quedado solos.

—¿Sí? ¿Empanada?

—No, gracias —negó haciendo un gesto cortés—. Ha habido un problema y la boda se va a adelantar. La semana que viene partiré en un viaje de varias semanas hacia el norte para preparar la boda. Queremos hacerla cuanto más lejos del barberito mejor —en su voz se notaban los dejes del desdén.

—Oh, vaya. Haré la lista de los platos que su cocinero tenga que preparar...

—No —rió, y su risa le resultó odiosa a la Sra. Lovett—. Mi pretensión es que venga con nosotros.

—¿Con ustedes?

—Desde luego.

El Juez Turpin seguía quieto en la entrada, con la puerta cerrada detrás de él. Parecía que estuviera haciendo equilibrios para no tocar nada. Se tomó una pausa para mirar todas las cosas con las que no quería tener contacto y luego volvió a mirarla, expectante.

—Todavía no estoy limpio, y sabe usted que quiero llegar limpio de pecado al matrimonio.

—Oh, claro, claro —asintió ella. Qué tonta, no había caído. ¡Y ella que creía que lo hacía por placer!

_Lo que hay que oír_.

—No voy a obligarte a venir si no quieres y de hecho no estás invitada a la boda. Pero sería un detalle que vinieras a asegurarte de todo lo relacionado con la comida... y a mi prometida le hará mucha ilusión verte.

—No lo dudo —rió con sarcasmo—. La última vez que la vi estaba en una pocilga, ¿cómo no se va a alegrar?

Tal insubordinación fue castigada con una bofetada automática.

—_No hables así de mi prometida _—fue una amenaza entre dientes, de esas que sabes que te juegas más que el cuello si vuelves a provocarla—. Será la semana que viene —volvió a su tono normal, como si nada hubiera pasado— así que ésta no podremos vernos pues debo atarlo todo. Espero su confirmación para venir antes del Viernes que viene. Sra. Lovett —hizo una reverencia y se fue.

_Pues qué bien_, pensó ella reverenciándose también.

Las visitas del juez eran siempre así. O largas y tediosas como un día sin pan o cortas e inesperadas como aquella. En las primeras no hablaba, en las otras soltaba un montón de información por la boca. Y no sólo era con ella, era así siempre. Su forma de comportarse trataba de ser distinguida, pero todos podían ver bajo de ella. Estaba aburrido de la gente, tanto como el Sr. Todd.

_Pero no tengo por qué ir. Si la cosa con el Sr. Todd mejora... me quedaré. No creo que me pase nada por eso..._

Empezó a comer en silencio, evitando darle más vueltas al asunto. De pronto, la golpeó. El juez no iba a acudir por la tarde.

_¿Tiempo libre? Nunca he tenido tiempo libre._

Se recostó ensimismada, ¿qué iba a hacer con todas las horas muertas de la tarde? Se le ocurrían mil cosas, como empezar a preparar la fiesta de fin de verano. Pero eso era trabajo, estaba harta de trabajar. Otra cosa que podía hacer era pasarla en la cama con Rhydel, que no era en absoluto un mal amante, y así le alejaba del Sr. Todd. Pero tampoco tenía ganas.

_No, estas horas deben ser para mí._ _A la mierda todos, ¡para un día que tengo libre!_

Así que nada más terminó de comer, dejó los platos en la pila (ya los fregarían las chicas en la apertura nocturna), fue a por un par de barreños de agua y se preparó un baño como Dios manda. Estaba decidida a relajarse, fuera los rollos y las preocupaciones.

—¿Sra. Lovett? —la voz del detective privado llegaba desde la tienda.

—¿Qué? —gritó frustrada—. ¿Es que no podéis dejarme en paz ni un día?

James Rhydel se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta. Sin saber qué contestar se quedó callado.

—Perdona —suspiró—. Estoy cansada. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Iba a ver al Sr. Todd y he pasado para traerle unas flores —sacó un ramo de su espalda.

Ahora se sentía culpable. El chaval había ido para hacerle un cumplido y ella le había tratado a patadas. Pero con razón, ¿no?

—Son preciosas, James —sonrió condescendiente, tomando el ramo y oliéndolo. Encima no podía rechazarlas—. ¿Cómo sabías que las margaritas son mis favoritos? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Soy detective, Margaret. Sólo he tenido que hacer preguntas.

Suspiró frustrada y llevó las flores al florero de la ventana. Las dejó con cariño a pesar de todo. Eran un regalo.

—Te agradecería que la próxima vez que quieras saber algo me lo preguntases a mí directamente, no me gusta que me investiguen.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo si las hijas de tu novio quieren saber tus trapos sucios?

—Ninguna... supongo.

—Es broma, les dije que no había nada el primer día —rió sentándose. Ella le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—No me hace gracia, James.

—Entonces, entiendo que se ha peleado con el Sr. Todd.

—No —mintió sin mirarle, arreglando las flores todavía—. Y no vayas a verle, necesita estar solo.

—Quería afeitarme.

—Hazme caso, no vayas —insistió mirándole con severidad—. Vas a ir de todas formas, ¿verdad? —sentía que hasta la habitación se estaba enfriando de los soplidos que los hombres, todos en general, la hacían suspirar.

—Sí.

—Pues dile que te están esperando, y que vas acompañado. Y no digas que yo te estoy esperando.

—¿Por qué? Es una tontería, no hace...

—James —le cogió por los hombros y se sentó a su lado—. Es importante. Dile que tienes prisa, que un policía te está esperando.

Los ojos de advertencia y preocupación que le estaba poniendo Margaret eran... eran tan... no podía pasar como si no los estuviera viendo. Había algo que la asustaba, algo de verdad. Peligroso.

Intrigado, dejó dejar pasar el tema para otro momento. A veces la gente tiene buenos motivos para asustarse.

—Está bien.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con voz casi suplicante.

—De verdad.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—Bueno, me alegro de que te hayan gustado las flores —sonrió levantándose—. Iré al Sr. Todd ahora. Buenas tardes, Sra. Lovett —hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse.

Y se quedaba sola otra vez.

Suspiró. _A la mierda mi baño relajante. Este tío va directo a una muerte segura. Tendría que haberle seducido... o algo. Espero que me haga caso. Más le vale..._

Las flores captaron su atención un segundo cuando se dio la vuelta. No pudo evitar sonreír.

La verdad es que, aunque tozudo, era un encanto de joven.

* * *

La Sra. Lovett le había dejado solo, aunque tenía la sensación de que no estaba enfadada, sólo mosqueada. Sonrió con sarcasmo, ya volvía a ser la de siempre. O al menos, pronto lo sería. No podía estar tanto tiempo lejos de él, sin saber de él, y viceversa. Se necesitaban como los ancianitos casados, que cuando muere uno muere el otro.

Él mismo se había ocupado de limpiarse y limpiar el local, la casa y la trastienda. Todo volvía a estar como antes. Un buen baño y un lavado de pelo para limpiar su imagen mientras pensaba en qué cosa especial preparar para ella. Algo que le gustara y la emocionara. Podía comprarle unas flores.

_¿Cuáles eran sus favoritas? Rosas, ¿no?_

La puerta del local sonó, dejando pasar a alguien. No recordaba haber abierto la tienda aquella mañana y la Sra. Lovett tenía una forma distinta de entrar. Se asomó preocupado a mirar si era el juez. No estaba preparado para eso todavía, no había afilado sus navajas para él.

—¿Sr. Todd?

La voz le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía ubicarla. Esperó pacientemente a que subiera mientras afilaba sus fieles amigas para matar a quien fuera. Tenía sed de sangre, una ansiedad morbosa que se acentuaba con las discusiones y la resaca.

—Soy James Rhydel, el amigo de la Sra. Lovett.

—Y un detective privado —añadió él.

Rhydel pegó un respingo. No le había visto al subir, escondido como estaba en una esquina. Junto a la ventana que daba a Hen and Chicken's Court, la siniestra figura del Sr. Todd se recortaba a la luz de una vela. Estaba afilando sus navajas. El metálico sonido, lento y cuidado, le daba escalofríos. ¿Dónde se había metido?

—M-Meee... me están esperando —tosió, nervioso—. La Sra. Lovett me ha pedido que venga a ver cómo se encuentra antes de acudir a mi compromiso.

—Estoy bien, lo puede ver —dijo sereno, pero Rhydel podía jurar que había escuchado sus dientes chirriar—. Ahora váyase.

—También... quería hablar con usted de algo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dejó con rabia la navaja en la cómoda—. Usted dirá.

Cogió otra y empezó a afilarla. Rhydel notó la misma distancia exacta entre todas ellas, esperando pacientes a pasar por el afilador. Tragó hondo.

—Es sobre la Sra. Lovett.

Los objetos del Sr. Todd temblaron cuando este dio un golpe con los que sostenía.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es una mujer a la que aprecio mucho, Sr. Todd —se apresuró a aclarar.

No se extrañaba de que la Sra. Lovett no tuviera pretendientes con un protector como aquel, era pavoroso. Estaba temblando como una hoja.

—Y como la aprecio mucho... creo que las actividades que acomete no son dignas de una señorita, la sociedad de escandalizaría de conocerlas. Suficiente tiene ya con ser apodada «la mujer del diablo» entre las esposas celosas, ¿no cree? Deberían parar.

El Sr. Todd se giró entonces. Un inusual brillo cruzó su mirada, fugitivo. Era miedo, el Sr. Todd sentía miedo. Y él lo sabía, por supuesto. Era una persona, sabía que sentía miedo. ¿Era posible? ¿Sabía aquel detectivucho sus relaciones comerciales con la Sra. Lovett? Trató de ocultar aquella consternación bajo una máscara de preocupación por su protegida, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Rhydel lo había visto.

—¿Qué actividades? —tragó hondo.

La mirada de ambos, encontrada en el aire, era feroz. Eran dos caballeros compitiendo por su dama, dos leones por una presa. Los duelistas se estaban midiendo al uno al otro, sin lanzar ninguna estocada todavía.

—Tengo entendido que usted no sabe de ellas —aclaró, no queriendo ser el primero en atacar—. Así que... no quiero hacer saltar la liebre, Sr. Todd. Aprecio a la Sra. Lovett y por eso creo que, aunque su labor protectora es encomiable, creo que debería cubrir ese área, también.

—Hable claro porque no le entiendo y empiezo a sentirme insultado.

—La Sra. Lovett realiza actos impúdicos con hombres, casados y no casados, todos los días por la tarde —terminó soltando.

—Fuera de aquí —la mirada diabólica del Sr. Todd salía a relucir—. No _consiento_ que difame a la Sra. Lovett. ¿Apreciarla? ¡Usted lo que es es...!

—¡Cállese por un momento, por favor! Si no me cree, vaya a su casa cualquier tarde y mire el callejón de la derecha. Verá la ventana de su habitación. Si está abierta, está esperando a que entre alguien. Cuando la cierre suba y verá lo que le digo.

No dejó tiempo para que el Sr. Todd hablara. Parecía que iba a matarle con aquellos terribles ojos que, de haber sido posible, hubieran resplandecido en la oscuridad con el fuego de Mefistófeles. Iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Huyó, prácticamente. Puso pies en polvorosa como un cobarde, pero disimuló los metros en los que el barbero aún podía verle.

¿Cómo no iba a tener miedo la Sra. Lovett con aquel monstruo rondándola? De no haber sido porque tenía un poco de maña con tipos así él mismo se hubiera meado en los pantalones. Sacudió la cabeza ya a kilómetros de la barbería y se sentó en un banco. Era terrible.

Sin embargo... algo había pasado allí dentro. Algo había dicho que había asustado mucho al Sr. Todd, había podido verlo. Sólo había sido un segundo pero lo había visto. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podría sacudir hasta los cimientos a tan horrible ser?

_Voy a descubrirlo_, decidió. _Lo descubriré, y una vez lo haga le chantajearé. Ganaré la libertad de la Sra. Lovett, ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca. No puede quedarse aquí._


	8. Capitulo VIII

Respiró hondo, mirando por la ventana de la trastienda. No podía parar de moverse, estaba demasiado nervioso. ¿Sería aquel que cruzaba la calle uno de esos hombres? ¿O el que giraba la esquina más al fondo? De pronto todos eran posibles pretendientes y depravados que se aprovechaban de ella. El detective había sido claro: Actos impúdicos. Con hombres. ¿Qué hombres? Casados y no casados. ¿Cuándo? Todas las tardes.

_¿Habrá alguien que la obligue?_, se preguntó de pronto. _¿La estarán amenazando?_

¿Y si el detective mentía? ¿Y si sólo jugaba con su mente? Quizá estuviera equivocado y la Sra. Lovett siguiera siendo la dama que siempre había sido, cruel, maquiavélica y una sangrienta maravillada. Pero ahora no podía quitarse la duda. Iba a agujerear el suelo con el zapato de tanto golpearlo. Tenía que saber. ¿Qué le costaba probar? Ya se inventaría una excusa para algo injustificable. Eso se le daba bien.

¡Pero por Dios! ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo pasar? La tarde anterior se había ido corriendo y sin explicación, así, sin más. Estaban hablando tan tranquilamente y ¡zas! Se había ido. Ni siquiera se quedó a ayudarle con la resaca. Seguro que ahora estaba en su habitación, retozando con algún desconocido como una vulgar fulana. Podía verla en el cristal frente a él, como si se tratara de una imagen que se mueve, en brazos de un asqueroso tipo que la sobaba y la poseía, y él tenía que estar ahí, mirando.

Sintió la furia encender sus venas. Ni siquiera fue consciente de llegar frente a la tienda y casa de la Sra. Lovett y asomarse al callejón. Todo lo que veía era aquella horrenda imagen clavada en sus ojos. Miraba a los hombres y les veía tomándola, y no podía soportarlo.

La ventana de su habitación estaba cerrada.

¡Cerrada!

Gritó frustrado e irrumpió en la hostelería. No vio a ninguno de los allí presentes levantarse asustados. Cruzó la estancia de dos zancadas y subió las escaleras raudo y veloz. Tres hombres aguardaban en el sofá frente a su habitación. Para él eran parte del mobiliario.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y se quedó congelado en el umbral.

Era mucho peor de lo que había pensado.

* * *

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un segundo estaba montada sobre la espalda de un hombre del cual no recordaba la cara, azotándole en el culo con una fusta y gritando «¡Arre! ¡Arre, caballo! ¡Arre!» y al siguiente momento estaba tirada en el suelo, mareada y viendo tres caras borrosas sobre ella.

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

—El Sr. Todd —explicó una de las caras borrosas.

Los ojos de la Sra. Lovett se abrieron tanto al escuchar aquello que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas.

—Tengo que hablar con él —dijo tan rápido que apenas se la entendió.

—No, espere —quiso sentarla uno de ellos, pero ella se deshizo de los brazos. Los hombres tuvieron que ayudarla a regañadientes—. Debería esperar a que venga el Sr. Whitte y le cure la herida...

—No... no —jadeó nerviosa y mareada—. Váyanse todos. ¡Váyanse! —les echó.

—Pero... Sra. Lovett...

—¡Váyanse!

Se fueron. Les costó, porque adoraban a la Sra. Lovett, pero se fueron. Y una vez cerró la puerta detrás de ellos corrió, casi matándose por las escaleras, al sótano y atravesó los túneles descalza. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse una bata; no le importaba ir en paños a donde fuera si de eso dependía la cordura del Sr. Todd.

Le conocía tanto que sabía que sino lo había hecho ya, pronto empezaría a perder el norte.

—Sr. Todd.

Jadeó subiendo las escaleras de madera, sus pulmones ardían como dos cigarrillos quemándose.

—Sr. Todd —volvió a jadear al llegar a la barbería, en el piso superior.

Había llegado, pero seguía sin enfocar bien las cosas. Sintió unas manos frías en sus brazos.

Era él, estaba segura. Cerró los ojos porque no podía más y se dejó guiar a un asiento. La silla de barbero, debía de ser. Se había sentado pocas veces, mas aquella comodidad era única de aquel asiento.

Se recostó, destrozada. Con toda seguridad iba a matarla, pero no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de resistirse. Se acabó, era el final. Le había mentido y le había traicionado, y eso se pagaba con la muerte.

Una mano fría bajo su cuello, apretando su piel y tirando hacia la pared frente a ella. Se preparó, lo más probable era que la ahogara, como ella a los pollos, pensó.

Había supuesto que tendría una muerte mejor, un asesinato mejor, uno más rápido. Pero claro, se trataba de Sweeney Todd, un hombre para el cual la palabra venganza era un juego de niños. Y lo más seguro era que no quisiera mancharse con su sangre, era demasiado débil en la mente como para soportar aquello.

Así que la ahogaría.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

—Lo siento —susurró una voz cerca de ella, grave y rasgada—. No sabía que la había golpeado con tanta fuerza.

—¿Sr. Todd? —susurró bostezando y desperezándose. Se frotó los ojos, adormilada.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —no podía verle a contraluz como estaba, pero juraría que su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Sí... al menos... ya no veo doble —se recostó.

Estaba en la trastienda, tumbada en el sofá donde solía dormir. El sol rompía en el horizonte, entrando por la ventana, y por eso no podía verle bien.

—Sr. Todd —dijo terminando de incorporarse. El Sr. Todd se acomodó en sus rodillas.

—¿Qué? —la tristeza en su voz era... la ahogaba.

—Yo... lo siento mucho, Sr. Todd... no es algo... malo... sé que no se lo dije... —los balbuceos salían de su boca sin control.

—Cállese —pidió, dolido.

—Pero... Sr. Todd... —trataba de adivinar su expresión en la oscuridad de su cara.

—Estoy decepcionado —susurró levantándose.

—Lo siento mucho —sollozó yendo tras él y tomándole del brazo—. No es lo que usted piensa...

—Se ha vendido, Sra. Lovett. Me prometió que jamás caería en tales depravaciones, y usted...

—¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? —ella también estaba dolida.

—Ha roto su promesa —trató de escapar mas, de nuevo, ella se interpuso en su camino.

—¡No me prostituyo, Sr. Todd! —exclamó.

—Es peor —insistió—. Por favor, márchese.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Márchese, insisto —quiso apartarla.

—Sr. Todd —las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pómulos sin control—. No quería hacerle daño, era la única forma de mantenernos a salvo... de tener dinero... ¡las deudas me estaban comiendo viva! ¡Nos estaban comiendo a ambos!

—Me mintió...

—No, Sr. Todd —lloró—. No, de verdad que no.

—¡Me mintió! —gritó empujándola contra la pared tras el sofá—. ¿Es que no ve que los hombres sólo buscan aprovecharse de las mujeres?

Cayó contra ella con fuerza, de espaldas. No le dolió, sabía muy dentro de ella que, en cierta forma, se lo merecía.

—¿Hombres como usted? —se dejó caer al suelo y contra la pared.

Se quedaron allí en silencio lo que parecieron horas. Los sollozos de la Sra. Lovett fueron apagándose poco a poco hasta que no quedó nada de ellos salvo las lágrimas que a veces todavía surcaban su cara.

Él la miraba como pidiendo una explicación, como mirando un puzzle irresoluble. No entendía por qué había hecho aquello, ¿qué sacaba? ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? ¿Por qué no había recurrido a él? Podría haberla ayudado si el dinero era el problema, lo compartiría todo con ella.

¿Es que no eran amigos? ¿No se lo contaban todo? Eran como hermanos... desde que el juez se había llevado a su querida Lucy, la Sra. Lovett era todo lo que había tenido en el mundo. Se suponía que tenían que apoyarse a morir, no guardarse secretos...

Los secretos pudren las relaciones.

—No lo entiendo... —susurró Sweeney Todd cuando las estrellas ya iluminaban el cielo—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, levantando la cabeza con ojos cansados.

—Sí... ¿qué sacaba de ello? ¿Placer?

—Sí... no... no sé —suspiró, levantándose—. Ellos... me aprecian, Sr. Todd. Supongo... supongo que es agradable sentirse querida... por una vez.

—¿No se siente querida? —preguntó dolido—. Creí que sabía que yo la aprecio...

—Sí... por supuesto que lo sé. Es sólo...

—¿Qué?

—Que le amo, Sr. Todd... —soltó, por fin— ... y sé que usted a mí no.

Esperó unos segundos, unos tensos momentos a que el barbero dijera algo. No hizo nada, ni dijo nada. Se quedó allí, mirándola, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Llevo _años_ —empezó— esperando... esperándole, Sr. Todd. Y-Y yo... yo no puedo más con esta angustia. Le amo, siempre le he amado —tomó valientes pasos hacia él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos—. Y usted...

—¿Por qué cree que yo a usted no? —preguntó con calma, cortándola.

—¿P-Perdón?

—¿Por qué cree que yo no siento nada por usted? —aclaró.

De una forma sorprendente, los ojos del hombre frente a ella habían tomado la forma de un apacible mar. No era posible.

—Porque... usted nunca... siempre ha dicho que... soy como _su hermana_.

—¿Acaso está reñido?

No sabía si la quería, en realidad. Pero, por fin, sabía lo que ella _sí_ quería. Y podía dárselo, estaba casi seguro. Quizá el sentimiento no fuera mutuo (él siempre amaría a Lucy sobre todas las cosas, no podía evitarlo), pero podían intentarlo. Al menos hasta que el juez estuviera muerto. Era esa la clave, siempre. Hasta que el juez estuviera muerto. Entonces... Dios sabía qué sucedería.

—Demuéstrelo —pidió ella.

No era tonta, sabía muy bien las artimañas del hombre frente a ella. Iba a querer pruebas. Iba a querer una relación de verdad.

Se inclinó sobre ella con suavidad, cerrando los pasos que quedaban hasta posarla contra la pared. Se acercó a sus labios con cuidado. Sintió los nervios de ella, su respiración agitada, su corazón palpitando acelerado. Lo sentía de verdad, nunca lo había dudado.

Pero no pudo. Empezó a temblar. Cuanto más quería acercarse, más le sacudía el recuerdo de Lucy, tirando de él, torturándole. Lo intentó. De verdad que sí. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

—No... —gruñó frustrado, alejándose.

—No puede, ¿verdad?

No hacía falta decir nada más. Había quedado demostrado por su propia naturaleza. Era imposible. Siempre había sabido que era un sueño imposible, mas entonces había sido... eso. Un sueño. Los sueños no tienen por qué ser posibles para que llenen de esperanza a una persona; son fantasías que alegran la vida de los humanos, posibilidades que no irán ni dañarán a nadie.

Había sido maravilloso escuchar las palabras que siempre había imaginado que diría. Eran las mismas exactas palabras de su imaginación pues le conocía de una forma que ningún otro conocía a otra persona.

Y él había roto aquella compenetración. Había traicionado su confianza mintiendo en uno de los temas más delicados que existen en este mundo humano. La prostitución... o la dominación... son sólo temas que atañen a los amigos y familiares, no son sentimientos, son... hechos. Ella lo sabía, sabía que ocultar algo así no era tan grave como él pensaba. Pero, ¿el amor? ¿El cómo se siente una persona? Eso era lo más sagrado en el mundo para ella, era lo que definía a los humanos como humanos. Y él había vuelto a jugar con _sus_ sentimientos para ganar algo a cambio.

—Sra. Lovett... —se había marchado de su lado y salía en estampida hacia la puerta—. Espere.

Se quedó congelada a medio camino. Él no podía ver sus lágrimas.

_De todas formas nunca las ve_.

Nunca sabría de dónde salió la valentía que impulsó a su cuerpo a volver sobre sus pasos, acercar al Sr. Todd y besarle con una pasión que no sentía desde hacía años. Todos esos años en los que no había besado a nadie, ni siquiera a James o cualquier otro amante ocasional. No habían sido besos aquellos, no de verdad, no para ella. Besos de hermano, o con primos... simples muestras de afecto que no llevaban a ninguna parte más que a una recompensa material.

Había sido un pensamiento fugaz lo que la había movido. Una tontería con la que quería zanjar el tema. Quizá no fuera que el Sr. Todd no la quisiera, sino que Lucy no le dejaba. Quizá él sentía algo de verdad y no podía demostrarlo porque Lucy seguía como un fantasma preso en sus recuerdos. A veces al Sr. Todd le costaba comenzar, el Señor y ella sabían que los empieces para el barbero eran la parte más difícil del camino.

—¿Qué hace? —bramó apartándola en un empujón.

Pero una persona a la que le cuesta arrancar no tira lo conseguido por borda.

—Nada —contestó desafiante—. Sólo soy una _zorra _materialista.

Aquellas habían sido las mismas palabras de la opinión del Sr. Todd sobre las mujeres que se buscaban la vida por la noche, en la profesión que fuera. No tardó en reconocerlas.

Estaba dolida, muy dolida, era obvio a simple vista. No podía culparla, él se había sentido igual (pero más) cuando le quitaron a Lucy. Era un sentimiento desgarrador que no iba a irse con la nueva marea.

Se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa y suspiró. Al menos eso haría que la Sra. Lovett comprendiese cómo se había sentido él los últimos años de existencia. Seguro que eso alimentaría su odio hacia el juez Turpin tarde o temprano y la convertiría en una mejor cómplice.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo solo entre papeles y documentos de carácter oficial, fingiendo que la vida mundana no tenía ningún misterio para él. Desde joven, lo que había guiado su vida no habían sido las mujeres ni el dinero, sino el trabajo. Era para lo que su padre le había educado; trabajar. Siempre había sabido que pasaría su vida encerrado en las cuatro paredes de un despacho rellenando los papeles de algún juicio injusto.

Por eso cuando conoció a Lucy perdió la cordura. Era hermosa, bella... la más tierna flor del jardín. No era ni rubia ni una dama educada, mas la dulzura que emanaba de ella había hecho de su frío corazón muerto uno apasionado y lleno de esperanza. Había querido agarrar la oportunidad y no dejarla marchar, pasando por donde tuviera que pasar.

Para su desgracia, desde entonces había tenido que pasar por la cabeza de demasiados alfileres.

Se arregló distraído frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, pensando en Lucy todavía. Era pronto por la mañana, Johanna, la hija del matrimonio Barker, seguía durmiendo en su alcoba. A esas horas pocos estaban despiertos. Muchos menos se arreglaban.

Pero era su rutina, y le gustaba. Gozaba de llevar una vida ordenada, sin quebraderos de cabeza, alejado de todas las cosas mundanas que hacían a los hombres enloquecer. Él ya lo había hecho una vez y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasara de nuevo.

Bajó distraído las escaleras de su gran mansión. Dos puertas a la derecha y estaría en el comedor, donde su ostentoso desayuno aguardaba a que alguien le incara el diente.

Faltaban dos escalones cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era tan pronto que ni el servicio funcionaba todavía en aquella casa, así que fue a abrir él mismo.

Las altas puertas de madera blanca crujieron para dejar ver a un pequeño niño mugroso y harapiento, con al ropa roída y una gorra medio caída de lado. Había hecho un esfuerzo por lavarse la cara, pero seguía tan sucia como todo lo demás.

Si no fuera porque le conocía, le hubiera echado a patadas.

—La Sra. Lovett me ha pedido que le di'a que sí —fue su escueto mensaje.

El Ilustrísimo Sr. Turpin asintió y le dio unas monedas, despidiéndole. El mensaje había sido claro, conciso y discreto. A veces se le olvidaba que la Sra. Lovett no sabía escribir ni leer.


	9. Acto II, Capitulo I

**Acto II**

* * *

Aguardó al Lunes para volver a verla. Sabía que había metido la pata, y bien. Había ahuyentado a la Sra. Lovett al no poder besarla. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Él no sentía nada parecido al amor hacia ella. Sweeney Todd quería a Lucy, esa era el recipiente de su amor verdadero. No podía traicionarla. No _iba _ a traicionarla. ¿Por qué no podía la Sra. Lovett comprenderlo? Pasaba los días diciendo que le entendía, que comprendía su sufrimiento. Pero no era cierto, no podía. Si lo hiciera no le hubiera pedido un beso...

Una fugaz imagen del motivo de todo aquello cruzó su mente. Ya no pudo apartarla. Quemada en su rutina; veía una y otra vez a la Sra. Lovett, sentada a lomos de un hombre y azotándole como si fuera... un caballo. Le disgustaba y le llevaba a imaginar a muchos hombres abusando de ella, como si él, Sweeney Todd, no pudiera protegerla de ellos. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? Muchas dudas asaltaban su mente al tiempo que preparaba el desayuno para sí mismo.

Miró frustrado la tetera. Si aquella mañana hubiera sido normal, hubiera sido la Sra. Lovett la que estaría preparando el té del desayuno, no él. Habría dos tazas sobre la mesa, no una. Suspiró y se sentó frente a su solitaria taza. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales.

Una sombra cruzó la puerta abierta de la cocina por el rabillo de su ojo, la cual daba al pequeño hall con las escaleras de la barbería. Levantó la cabeza alarmado, con un profundo escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Se asomó incluso y rebuscó en todas las habitaciones, pero no había nada ni nadie. Un par de veces más vio la sombra, muy cerca de él. Pero no era nada. Serían imaginaciones suyas.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a la cocina encontró la taza en el lavabo y todo recogido. Frunció el ceño; él no recordaba haber ordenado nada.

_Se me habrá olvidado_, se dijo a sí mismo con una honda bocanada de aire.

Se puso la chaqueta y el pañuelo y salió a la calle tras cerrar con llave la puerta de su barbería, por si acaso. Anduvo los pocos metros que le separaban de Bell Yard y giró, pensando que llegaría antes de que la Sra. Lovett abriera al público. Se equivocaba. Cinco mujeres aguardaban ante la puerta, preparadas ya para trabajar. Reconoció a una de ellas y supuso que eran las trabajadoras de la Sra. Lovett.

Se acercó queriendo ser casual. No era bueno para su imagen que le vieran preocupado por una vulgar furcia.

—¿A qué viene tanto revuelo? —preguntó como si fuera algo molesto.

—Sr. Todd —se le acercaron, preocupadas—. La Sra. Lovett no ha abierto hoy.

—Os dije que no teníamos que venir —les dijo una con voz recriminadora.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió el Sr. Todd, altivo.

—La Sra. Lovett dijo que probablemente tuviera que irse unos días...

—¿A dónde?

—No nos lo dijo, señor —dijo otra de ellas—. ¿Sabe usted dónde está?

—No tengo ni la más mínima. Y si sabéis lo que os conviene, más os vale poneros a hacer algo. No permitiré que os pague un penique de más por trabajo no hecho, señoritas —les dirigió una cruel mirada a todas ellas, deteniéndose en cada una de las desoladas caras frente a él—. Así que; largaos.

Observó con una sonrisa siniestra cómo se alejaban asustadas. No apartó su miradas de ellas hasta que las perdió de vista. Entonces, se volvió a la puerta y llamó. No contestarón. Volvió a tocar con suavidad. Nada. Cogió sus propias llaves y entró.

Contempló, decepcionado, que la Sra. Lovett había tapado todos los muebles con sábanas viejas y que la mitad de su ropa se encontraba desaparecida. Tampoco estaba la vieja y roñosa maleta que solía utilizar para los viajes largos... y definitivos.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama con una mueca de dolor profundo y crispación. Se había ido, y por mucho tiempo. Al final había volado de la dorada jaula que él había construido para ella. No volvería a verla, era muy improbable, al menos.

Se puso una mano en los ojos, de forma que el pulgar tapaba uno de sus párpados y el índice el otro, tratando de no llorar. No pudo evitar un sollozo. Se había acabado. Todo por lo que había trabajado, sufrido... su relación con la Sra. Lovett... Parpadeó varias veces para contener las lágrimas, incrédulo. Volvía a estar solo.

Una repentina sombra emergió en la puerta y un segundo después se desvaneció. Asustado, se levantó de un salto, sin apartar los ojos de la entrada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Habían vuelto los demonios del infierno para atacarle y vengarse al fin? No les negaría la redención, pero necesitaba tiempo. Después podrían hacer con él lo que quisiera.

La misma sombra apareció a su lado, junto al poste de la cama. Pegó un brinco y se alejó, siempre mirando a la sombra. _La luz, debe de ser la luz. Los ojos me están jugando trucos_, se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir corriendo.

—_Sr. Todd..._ —retumbó por la casa—. _Lo siento... Yo..._

La voz de la Sra. Lovett, que le atormentaba. Se tapó los oídos y escapó de allí antes de volverse loco.

Una vez a salvo en su casa decidió trazar un plan. No podía negar que le temblaban las manos, pero necesitaba distraerse para no pensar en los últimos acontecimientos. No debía hundirse. Tenía que aprender a vivir sin ella.

Las sombras seguirían atosigándole durante el resto del día, cruzando la casa, soltando palabras sin sentido. Decidió ignorarlas, pensar que las cosas que se habían movido las había movido él. Por una vez no iba a dejarse arrastrar por la melancolía. No la necesitaba, nunca lo había hecho. No era más que una traidora, una desertadora. Le había abandonado. No quería saber nada más de ella.

Determinado, se levantó y salió de casa sobre la media noche. Necesitaba un trago, alejarse de las sombras y pensar. Pensar deteniéndose en los detalles. El Juez, eso era lo importante. Él y sus secuazes, así como el encargado de sanidad. Ése sobre todo. Borracho, gordo, seboso... asqueroso. ¿Habría estado con él la Sra. Lovett? ¿Con ese tal Alguacil Banford? Qué asco... no podía pensarlo, le entraban arcadas.

—Dale esto a Bermont —le dio un papelito a un vagabundo que pasaba pidiendo entre las mesas.

Había acabado en un bar a las afueras de Londres, donde tenía... contactos. Contactos del Infierno, eso era lo que tenía. Había dado con el hombre en las sombras que iba a ayudarle, y ayudaba a cualquier persona que le hiciera un favor. En este caso, el favor era su propio objetivo; matar al Juez.

El vagabundo asintió.

—¡Fuera de aquí, saco de piojos! —salió el dueño con la escoba, justo a tiempo.

Dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice al Sr. Todd, el mendigo se fue. Todd suspiró. Qué difícil era todo.

Ahora debía asegurarse de que ese nuevo amigo de la Sra. Lovett no se metiera en asuntos que no le concernían. Ese tal... James Rhydel, ¿no? No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto habían hablado, pero le quería muerto y enterrado. Bermont sacaría todos sus trapos sucios y se los pasaría. De algo servirían, seguro; no era la primera vez que requería sus servicios.

Suspiró y dio otro trago a su cerveza. Era malísima, le quemaba hasta las entrañas. Decidió aliviar el dolor de su esófago fumando un poco de la hierba de tabaco que el dueño del bar le había pasado.

Iban a ser tiempos difíciles, mucho. Necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera acumular.


	10. Acto II, Capitulo II

Escuchó las campanas de la puerta principal sonar porque esta se había abierto. Sacó sus navajas y la crema de afeitar y lo preparó todo con sumo cuidado sobre la cómoda tras la silla de barbero, esperando a su cliente.

—Sr. Todd —escuchó tras él—. B. me ha pedido que le traiga esto —le dijo acercándose y dejando una nota a su lado.

El Sr. Todd echó un rápido vistazo a la hoja, sin abrirla. Tenía una pequeña marca en la esquina del papel, por fuera. No significaba nada en especial ni tenía por qué tener una forma concreta, pero él sabía lo que quería decir. La leería más tarde; lo primero era lo primero.

—Siéntese —disimuló una sonrisa sádica.

—Debería irme, Sr. Todd —trató de sonar determinado.

—Déjeme afeitarle... paga la casa —se dio la vuelta, exhibiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas—. Es mi forma de agradecerle.

—Si insiste...

—El más apurado que jamás pueda tener —insistió, de hecho, haciendo que se sentara.

Tan apurado que queriendo coger todo el vello de la cara le arrancó la piel del cuello.

Un jadeó llenó sus oídos, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie. Frunció el ceño.

Se dirigió a la trastienda, limpiándose la sangre de la cara con un pañuelo que la Sra. Lovett había bordado. Acordarse de ese pequeño hecho hizo que todos los pensamientos que había querido alejar los últimos días volvieran a su cabeza, retorciéndole el estómago en un movimiento involuntario. Apretó la mandíbula, incómodo, y trató de olvidarse otra vez de ella. Era demasiado doloroso saber que le había abandonado, que jamás volvería a verla. Tenía que dejarla marchar.

Abrió el papelito para poder apartar su mente de aquellos turbios recuerdos. Sonrió al ver que Bermont cumplía con su palabra; el Juez había partido en un viaje al campo, donde se realizaría su boda. Su futura mujer, sin embargo, se había quedado atrás, cuidando de su pupila, la hija del Sr. Todd. Incluso había apuntado el día de llegada.

Bien, tendría que esquematizar un plan para poder acceder a la vivienda, coger a su pequeña Johanna, matar a la prometida del Sr. Turpin y escapar sin ser visto. Difícil, pero lo sabría con el tiempo. Mientras tanto, se dedicaría a limpiar. Eso le ayudaría a canalizar su creatividad.

En unos pocos minutos en su barbería reinaba la misma tranquilidad de antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora tenía que rematar al hombre. Bajó a buscar el cadáver. Lo saqueó. Bermont tenía razón; no era más que un traidor. Había hecho bien matándole.

Se desnudó con pasividad y dejó su ropa bien doblada y segura en un sitio donde no iba a mancharse antes de ponerse el delantal de trabajo y proceder a trocear el cuerpo. Eso solía reservárselo a la Sra. Lovett, pero ya que no estaba alguien tendría que hacerlo.

Le pareció ver a alguien en la escalera, pero desechó la idea. Nadie podía bajar al sótano sin él saberlo. Siempre cerraba la puerta. Siempre.

Estaba muy seguro de eso cuando escuchó que se cerraba. Se quedó helado, a medio atravesar el hueso del brazo derecho. Sin ni siquiera vestirse salió corriendo escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta, pero allí no había nadie. No había nada. Nada había cambiado ni se escuchaban gritos en las calles. Todo estaba normal.

_¿Me lo habré imaginado?_

Temblando, bajó las escaleras, metió el cuerpo en una bolsa y lo cargó hasta el sótano de la Sra. Lovett. Una vez allí se quitó el delantal y lo tiró al fuego siempre encendido de su horno industrial, en el sótano inferior y abandonado donde procedían sus macabras actividades.

Tenía que quitar toda evidencia por si acudía la policía a su establecimiento. Tenía que limpiarlo todo. Nadie visitaría el sótano de la Sra. Lovett, pero si había habido alguien en su propia casa ya podría estar de camino a las autoridades. Tenía que asegurarse.

—Lo voy a dejar limpio como una patena —masculló al tiempo que fregaba el suelo con nerviosismo.

El sótano estaba lleno de grilletes, sangre y objetos inútiles. Baúles, mesas y cajas se agolpaban unos encima de otros, escondiendo dinero, relojes y collares de oro que nadie iba a volver a utilizar, a la espera de que Sweeney Todd los revendiera o comprara con ellos a alguien. Otros cajones contenían herramientas de tortura y carcnicería, limpios y afilados, listos para ser utilizados contra cualquier indeseable del tipo que fuera. La sangre se pegaba a las piedras del suelo y se repartía por las paredes, creando un siniestro moscaido en las paredes del lugar. Más allá, en la esquina junto a la entrada de las alcantarillas, se erigía un gran montón de ropa, la cual la Sra. Lovett solía donar a los pobres de vez en cuando.

Era su pequeño mundo; y ahora tenía que desaparecer.

Utilizó aquella noche para trasladar la ropa, las joyas y los instrumentos al sótano de la Sra. Lovett. Escondió las joyas en una piedra falsa tras el horno industrial. Quemaba, pero dentro estaba frío. Tendría que romper la pared si quería sacarlo.

—_No sabía que eso estaba ahí..._

Un susurro hizo eco en las alcantarillas. Una sombra junto al horno lo había proferido antes de desaparecer. Queriendo mostrarse fuerte, apretó los dientes y trató de contener sus temblores nerviosos, en vano.

Volvió corriendo a su sótano y trasladó la ropa al fuego del horno, casi apagándolo por completo en su ataque de paranoia.

—_¡Eso es para los pobres!_ —la voz, indistinguible, volvió a cruzar los tenebrosos pasillos de las alcantarillas londinenses.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó a la nada, y no recibió respuesta.

Cuando por fin salió del submundo, tras haber dejado el sótano como si fuera una simple bodega, eran las siete de la mañana. No contento con su trabajo, decidió que era mejor guardarse las espaldas. En la cocina tenía guardadas múltiples campanillas para la puerta, que solían romperse con frecuencia dada a las intempestivas acometidas de la Sra. Lovett contra la puerta. Apretó los párpados al acordarse de ella, sudoroso y cansado. Tenía que empezar a deshacerse de sus memorias.

Colocó una campana en cada puerta de la casa, de forma que al abrirse sonaran y fuera posible quitarlas con facilidad si él quería. Nadie se movería por aquel lugar sin su conocimiento.

Satisfecho por fin con su trabajo, se arrastró escaleras arriba con la intención de acostarse y recibir así un largo y merecido descanso. Abrió las limpias y blancas sábanas de su cama, las cuáles no recordaba así pero ahí estaban. Se quitó los zapatos y la ropa, la cuál se había puesto tras salir del sótano, y se metió en la cama. Respiró hondo, derrotado, y cerró los ojos para dormirse. Su habitación, por extraño que pareciera, le resultaba el lugar más acogedor de la casa y del mundo entero. Empezaba a relajarse cuando, de repente, el sonido de una de las campanillas llegó a sus oídos.

No había sido en la cocina ni en el pasillo, ni en el salón ni en ninguna de las habitaciones inferiores. Tampoco había sido en el sótano.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, acobardado y perdido, perseguido por sus propios fantasmas, temeroso de lo que sospechaba estaba a punto de presenciar.

—Descansa, tesoro —la voz de su mujer, en el cuerpo de su mujer. Su esbelta figura resaltaba a contraluz en el umbral de la puerta—. Nos vemos cuando despiertes...

Su voz se difuminó junto con toda la sala al tiempo que perdía la consciencia. La imagen de su difunta esposa había podido con la fuerza mental del barbero.


	11. Acto II, Capitulo III

—Tobías —sonrió al ver entrar a su pequeño aprendiz—. Hacía tiempo que no venías. ¿Cómo estás?

Tobías era el otro niño que solía ayudarle, y su preferido. Era delgado y muy espabilado, pero también muy inocente. Le recordaba mucho a sí mismo cuando era joven.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho? —se acercó y le golpeó varias veces el hombro a modo de saludo. Tobías le miró asustado; era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa sincera en el Sr. Todd. Una que pareciera normal, al menos.

—B-Bien, Sr. Todd —murmuró nervioso—. Usted me dijo que...

—No importa, no importa —sonrió, encantado de tenerle allí. Mathew era como otro fantasma, al ser mudo...—. Corre a decirle a Mathew que vaya a por espuma. Hoy vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento como barbero.

Le escuchó correr escaleras abajo a buscar al otro chavalillo.

Suspiró. Le convenía tener a alguien cerca, alguien que le mantuviera conectado con la realidad. La Sra. Lovett sabía cómo distraerle de los fantasmas, las alucinaciones... tendría que conformarse con el crío. Tobías al menos podía hablar, no como Mathew. Siempre le había tenido amenazado por hablar demasiado; ahora pensaba tenerle al lado todo el día. Sería lo mejor para su propia cabeza.

Tobías volvió poco después, inseguro. Se había ido una semana y a su vuelta se había encontrado al Sr. Todd más desquiciado que nunca y... amable. Tembló. ¿Iba a matarle? Era capaz de eso y más... lo sabía muy bien...

—Lo primero que tienes que saber, chaval —comenzó el Sr. Todd con su típica voz ausente, sin mirarle, ocupándose de ordenar su cómoda. El Sr. Todd era muy estricto con el orden—, es que los clientes quieren hablar. Así que... dame charla.

—Pero... Sr. Todd... susurró, inseguro.

—¿Qué?

Tobías pegó un respingo.

—... dijo que me dibujaría una sonrisa en la cara si hablaba, señor...

—No digas tonterías, Toby. Yo nunca diría eso —lo dijo con tanta seriedad que parecía verdad.

Pero no lo era. Lo cierto es que solía decirle lo mismo cada vez que hacía algo que no le gustaba.

—S-Sí, señor... ehm... —no sabía muy bien qué decir o por dónde empezar—... ¿qué va a enseñarme hoy? —preguntó, dando inseguros pasos hacia el barbero.

—Me verás afeitar y empezarás a manejar mis herramientas. Ven, quiero veas algo. Vamos, chico, no tengo todo el día —apremió al ver que vacilaba—. El orden, Tobías, es muy importante —le agarró del cuello con suavidad y le acercó más a las navajas. Le sentía temblar bajo su mano—. Mantendrás esto ordenado de esta forma. Siempre. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Buen chico. Cuando venga Mathew con los ingredientes para la crema de afeitar te enseñaré a prepararla. Ahora quiero que limpies la silla. Ten cuidado —le advirtió.

Era consciente de que el matadero iba a cerrar sus puertas por un tiempo, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder el control sobre sí mismo y sus acciones. Era más seguro de esta forma.

Pegó un brinco cuando sintió una mano fantasmal en el hombro.

—_Es tan tierno que le enseñe, Sr. Todd..._

No había vuelto a ver a Lucy desde el día en que limpió el sótano, pero a veces tenía la sensación de verla rondando por la casa, hablándole, tocándole. Había decidido ignorarla, ignorar las campanillas que sonaban y los objetos que se movían cuando él no miraba. No podía enamorarse de una alucionación... no _quería_ hacerlo. Sería irreal y enfermizo.

Mathew no tardó en volver y tras él llegó el primer cliente de Tobías. El barbero enseñó a su aprendiz a mezclar la pomada, batirla y esparcirla por la cara del hombre, quien se mostró algo molesto pero no dijo nada. El Sr. Todd remató la faena que, por una vez, no acabó con sangre.

Pronto llegaron las ocho de la tarde y, a regañadientes, cerró la barbería y mandó a ambos chicos a casa. Suspiró y fue a por su abrigo y la cartera. Se sentía extraño afeitando de verdad a alguien, enseñando a un pequeñoel oficio, haciendo lo que se suponía que hacía todos los días y que se alejaba bastante de su realidad. Sentía alivio, en cierta forma. No tener que esconder nada, ni ocultarse de nadie... era como quitarse un peso de encima. Respiró hondo. Había necesitado aquel día de descanso durante mucho tiempo, entonces se daba cuenta.

Salió de casa y serpenteó por las calles hasta la tienda del Sr. Smith, un afable anciano que conocía desde que era pequeño y al que hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba. Sonrió al ver que el local seguía abierto y el hombre vivo; la Sra. Lovett ya nunca hablaba de él.

—Sr. Smith... —sonrió, abriendo la puerta.

Era una acojedora tienda en el centro de Londres, de madera oscura y ventanas de marco dorado. Los estantes estaban repletos de accesorios para hombre y diversas profesiones, ordenados por tamaños y nombre. Su dueño era un maestro en el arte de vender.

Habían pasado más de veinte años, pero el lugar seguía como la primera vez. Impoluto.

—¿Sí? —el hombre, casi ciego, levantó la mirada—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Quizá no me recuerde... —avanzó con un súbito nudo en la garganta. Nervios. Admiraba a aquel hombre, de él había aprendido algunas de las cosas más importantes de su oficio—. Compré aquí mis primeras navajas de afeitar... Sr. Smith, señor —sonrió acercándose.

—¿Barker? —preguntó atónito, ajustándose las gafas con la mano y los ojos como platos—. ¿Benjamin Barker? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, señor —sonrió.

El Sr. Smith salió de detrás del mostrador y le dio un efusivo abrazo, casi llorando. Sus estrechos brazos le rodearon con poca fuerza, y pese a su poca costumbre de recibir abrazos le correspondió, incómodo.

—Has cambiado mucho, hijo —sonrió, colocando su temblorosa mano en el hombro del barbero—. Escuché que te habían mandado al extranjero... ¿es cierto? ¿De verdad lo hiciste?

Sweeney Todd suspiró. Qué difícil era hablar con su mentor sin decirle la verdad.

—No, no lo hice —masculló agobiado—. Y nunca lo habría hecho, Sr. Smith.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, cuéntame más. Ven, chico, vamos al almacén. Ya era hora de cerrar, de todas formas. Las ocho, ¿verdad?

—Y veinte —sonrió.

—Bien, bien...

El anciano caminó con paso torpe hasta la puerta y la cerró con esfuerzo, dándole dos vueltas a la cerradura y la vuelta al cartel con su temblorosa mano.

La edad... qué mala era. Con suerte, él no tendría que aguantar tanto.

—Hijo... bueno, Sr. Barker —sonrió al volver junto a él—. ¿Hace cuánto que volvió?

—Sr. Todd, ahora. Sweeney Todd... —dijo con mucha seriedad—. Cambié mi nombre al conocer el destino de mi difunta esposa... —no pudo evitar cierta afección en su voz. Todavía le dolía aquello—. Tampoco deseo que nadie sepa mi pasado delictivo, Sr. Smith —aclaró al ver su cara interrogante.

—Entiendo, entiendo —palmeó su brazo al tiempo que le guiaba a la trastienda—. Entonces... entiendo que no has vuelto a ver a mi hija...

La profunda tristeza en la voz del Sr. Smith le conmovió. ¿No había vuelto a verle? Nunca hablaba de él. No pensó que fuera tan importante la discusión que habían tenido hacía casi... diecinueve años.

—No, a ella sí la he visto —dijo, carraspeando incómodo—. Ella también me reconoció... supongo que heredó esa habilidad de usted, Sr. Smith.

—Seguramente —suspiró dejándose caer sobre un pesado sillón de cuero verde. El Sr. Todd se sentó en una caja—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien... supongo. Hace unas semanas que no sé de ella...

—Escuché hace no mucho que regenta una hostelería bastante exitosa... —trató de encender su pipa de tabaco.

—Sí —asintió—. Es de mi propiedad. La ayudé a lanzar el negocio, pero fue su habilidad comercial la que ha conseguido ese éxito que usted menciona... También lo heredó de usted, estoy seguro.

—Señor... Todd... —se inclinó hacia él, con sus ojos pequeños y casi cerrados fijos en los de él, implorante—. ¿Podría...? ¿Podría decirle que venga a verme? —suplicó—. S-Siento que mi fin se acerca y... no quisiera irme al otro lado sin verla una última vez... necesito hablar con ella... es mi única hija. Lo entiende, ¿verdad? Johanna...

—Sí, lo entiendo —le cortó de forma abrupta, pero trató de tranquilizarse. Él no tenía la culpa de que un bastardo se hubiera quedado con su hija.

—Pero dime, joven... ¿a qué has venido? No creo que buscaras visitar a este viejo anciano... —rió, queriendo cambiar de tema. El Sr. Todd sonrió.

—Hay un joven aprendiz a mi cargo. Estamos empezando su formación ahora, y mañana quería traerle para que comprara aquí sus primeras navajas.

—¿Iniciando una tradición, Sr. Todd? —rió.

—Eso creo, sí —sonrió.

—Bien, entonces prepararé unas cuantas y que el elija. ¿Entiendo que el chaval no tiene mucho dinero? —empezó a levantarse y el Sr. Todd se incorporó para ayudarle.

—Se las compraré yo.

—Bien, bien... buscaré unas acordes para un jovencito de unos ocho años, supongo. No muy caras, por si hubiera algún percance...

—Se lo agradezco, Sr. Smith.

—No te preocupes, hijo —volvió a apretarle el brazo con cariño—. Me alegro de haberte visto una última vez. Iré a visitarte antes de morir. ¿Dónde te has establecido?

—Fleet Street, señor.

—Buen sitio, lleno de borrachos y abogados. Seguro que haces buen uso de esas manos —le guiñó un ojo—. Iré a visitarle, Sr. Todd. ¿Le... le dirá eso a mi hija?

—En cuanto la vea, se lo prometo. Mas me temo que va a tener que aguantar un tiempo... creo que se ha ido de viaje y no sé cuándo volverá.

—Ojalá sea pronto... —suspiró, abriéndole la puerta para que saliera—. Hasta la vista, Sr. Todd.

—Sr. Smith —se despidió y continuó su camino.

Se había sentido muy extraño con el hombre. Habían tenido mucho contacto en la infancia, durante su primera estadía en prisión. El Sr. Smith se había mostrado muy indulgente con él desde el principio, enseñándole a ser barbero con todos los trucos correspondientes. Cuando cumplió los nueve años consiguió que le dejaran salir una hora para ir a su tienda y comprar, con el poco dinero que el propio Benjamin había logrado robando a los presos, su primeras navajas de barbero. Eran de mango de madera y una hoja mal labrada, pero eran sus primeras navajas. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Las habrían vendido junto a todo lo demás? Quién sabe... quizá alguien las hubiera guardado.

Suspiró, acordándose de la Sra. Lovett. ¿Cómo no iba a acordarse de ella? Acababa de estar con su padre y, por lo que parece, ella llevaba veinte años sin hacerlo.

La había conocido allí, el mismo día que compró sus navajas. Ella no se acordaba, pero él sabía que era ella. Una pequeña niña de rizos rojizos, ojos grandes y expresivos y pecas por toda la cara. Se había escondido nada más verles entrar, dejando su libro de imágenes y su muñeca atrás, asustada. También era la primera niña que él había visto en su vida y que se había asustado de igual manera. Recordaba que, cuando la vio, pensó que era la cosa más bonita que jamás hubiera visto antes. Cuando nadie miraba robó su muñeca y se la guardó en el chaleco.

Se abrigó y se apresuró en volver a casa; empezaba a lloviznar. Se preguntaba dónde estaría aquella muñeca. La Sra. Lovett debía de haberla guardado en alguna parte. La buscaría... quizá sirviera para hacer las paces con ella.

—_¿Dónde estabas?_ —le abordó Lucy en cuanto llegó a casa.

Suspiró y dejó el abrigo, calado, sobre el perchero.

—_No deberías dejar eso ahí, ¿sabes? Se va a humedecer el suelo..._

—Lucy... ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta ya no estaba. La puerta de entrada se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Suspiró. _Fantasmas_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Una carta le esperaba en la mesa de la cocina junto a un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Él ya no se preguntaba cómo cocinaban los fantasmas, le bastaba con tener comida en la mesa y que fuera comestible.

Cogió distraído un tenedor y lo hundió con suavidad sobre el pastel. Lo probó, estaba delicioso. La combinación del chocolate fundido con el exterior resultaba exquisita. Emitió un gruñido de profunda satisfacción antes de abrir el sobre. Era de Bourmont, los datos sobre el tal Rhydel que le había pedido. Los ojeó sin mucho interés hasta que una de las frases hizo que se atragantara.

—Pobre Sra. Lovett... —suspiró para sí mismo y para Lucy, que le miraba ceñuda desde el umbral de la puerta—. ¿Sabrá ella que el tal James Rhydel es en realidad el hijo del Sr. McAllen? —rió amargado.

—_¿Q-Qué?_

—Sí, Lucy —asintió, tomando un poco más del pastel—. Y... estoy seguro de que se ha enamorado de él. Esta mujer... no consigo que asiente los pies en la tierra —suspiró—. Es una pena que tenga que matar al muchacho... parece que tiene madera de detective. En fin, supongo que se ha relacionado con la mujer equivocada...

—_P-Pero... no puede..._

—Claro que puedo, Lucy, mi amor —le guiñó un ojo—. Claro que puedo.


	12. Acto II, Capitulo IV

Eran unas navajas perfectas para el pequeño Tobías, el cuál no podía creerse que el Sr. Todd se hubiera gastado un penique en él. Era un hombre extraño, muy maniático e intimidante. Siempre le había temido, desde que puso el primer pie en su barbería. Decía cosas extrañas, a veces tenía ataques y les echaba a él y a Mathew. Muchas veces no les dejaba quedarse durante un afeitado completo o les daba la tarde libre porque no quería verlos. Les usaba como criados y recaderos, pero les pagaba bien. Por eso nunca se habían quejado.

Observó maravillado la navaja en sus manos. Era de madera clara y una buena hoja de metal afilado, como un cuchillo. No eran tan bonitas como las del Sr. Todd, ni de lejos, pero eran suyas. Se sentía orgulloso, por primera vez en su vida, de ser aprendiz del Sr. Todd. Él era su maestro, una figura más mayor que él que iba a enseñarle. Tobías se sentía un Sr. Todd en miniatura, sin esa maldad que el barbero tenía, claro, pero con potencial. Su respeto a su maestro nunca había dejado de ser máximo, y saber que se iba a convertir en alguien tan curtido como él le enorgullecía.

Caminaban de vuelta a la barbería. El Sr. Todd le pasaba una mano por el hombro, casi protector. Este cambio repentino de comportamiento desconcertaba al pequeño aprendiz sobremanera. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Así se comportaban los padres? No podía saberlo, nunca había tenido uno... aunque albergaba la sensación y la esperanza de que así era, de que le empezaba a apreciar. Las amenazas habían quedado atrás y, aunque seguía tan estricto como siempre, empezaba a respetarle.

Sonrió y alzó la mirada, buscando la de su mentor, pero éste siguió mirando al frente, ceñudo.

Tobías nunca había tenido un padre, pero llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que un adulto se comportara como tal, aunque no fueran nada ni tomara obligaciones. El Sr. Todd había sido un referente hacia él y había ayudado a su madre a salir del pozo de deudas donde se había metido años atrás adoptándole como alumno.

Muy dentro, Tobías deseaba que el Sr. Todd le tratara como a un hijo, y si esta era su forma de ser... a él no le importaba. Era mejor que nada.

—Sr. Todd —llamó el pequeño, tirando de su chaqueta. Apenas levantaba tres palmos del suelo, ni siquiera le llegaba al pecho.

—¿Sí? —preguntó distraído, abriendo la puerta de la barbería con aquella combinación de llaves que sólo él y la Sra. Lovett conocían

—¿Tengo... que pagarle estas navajas?

—Son un regalo, Tobías. El Sr. Smith me regaló mis primeras navajas a tu edad, y yo hoy te las regalo a ti. No hay nada más que explicar —la puerta por fin cedió y le dejó pasar primero—. Algún día te las enseñaré.

—Las guardaré como un tesoro... —susurró para sí mismo, abrazándose al estuche de navajas.

Sweeney Todd no pudo evitar sonreír, algo conmovido.

—Hoy aprenderás a afeitar —dijo, cerrando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó preocupado, subiendo tras él.

—Sí, hoy. A partir de ahora me afeitarás todos los días. Durante las horas muertas te dejaré pieles para que aprendas a no dañar la piel. Te iré corrigiendo a medida que cojas destreza.

Cuando Toby llegó al piso superior el Sr. Todd ya estaba en su cómoda sacando los utensilios de barbero y un par de pieles de vaca.

—Ah, y una cosa más —se dio la vuelta y miró al muchacho de una forma siniestra y oscura—. Mathew es tu responsabilidad a partir de hoy. Le controlarás, y si comete algún error pagaréis ambos. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, señor —asintió, entendiendo la amenaza implícita.

—Bien, ahora ven aquí.

El Sr. Todd le enseñó a Tobías cómo cortar los pelos de la piel sin dañarla y le dejó con ello. No era un hombre que se metiera en los asuntos de los demás, así que en cuanto volvió a sus cosas Tobías se relajó y empezó a hacerlo mejor. Era un chico demasiado nervioso como para aguantar la mirada inquisitiva del barbero.

Fue una mañana ajetreada. El Sr. Todd se ocupó de afeitar a los señores mientras su aprendiz les echaba la pomaba, la limpiaba de la navaja que su mentor utilizaba y daba la charla que el Sr. Todd era incapaz porque estaba demasiado nervioso, mirando las sombras que a veces rondaban la habitación y de las que nadie más que él parecía darse cuenta.

Consiguió una concentración total en su tarea, ajeno al mundo exterior cuando, de repente, un macabro ser emergió de la nada. Cubierto de la sangre que emanaba de su desfigurada cara y su hombros perforados, el hombre le miraba con ojos demoníacos, acusadores, terribles. Le reconoció al instante.

El cliente gritó de dolor cuando la navaja de plata atravesó su fina piel.

—L-Lo siento —tartamudeó dejando caer la navaja y sin dejar de mirar al horrible ser frente a él—. Tobías, sigue tú —susurró.

—P-Pero... ¡señor!

—No importa, hijo —sonrió el anciano—. Ven, yo te guío.

Temblando, el Sr. Todd corrió escaleras abajo y más abajo hasta el sótano. Estaba vacío e iluminado, como debía estar. _Los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen_, se decía a sí mismo al tiempo que avanzaba inexorable hasta el final del pasillo de muebles y armarios. No podía ser, los muertos no se levantan y caminan. Sólo él le había visto, y parecía tan real...

Se agachó frente a la pared y metió los dedos por una pequeña rendija en las piedras de su base, buscando el saliente al otro lado. Lo encontró y tiró, revelando el asa de una pequeña trampilla. Respiró hondo y se aseguró de que nadie más estaba con él, ni siquiera las sombras. Cuando estuvo seguro, contuvo la respiración y alzó la puerta.

La pequeña placa cuya inscripción rezaba «_Albert J. Lovett_» seguía en su sitio, tapiando los restos mortales del hombre que en su día le había separado de la Sra. Lovett.

—_Vas a tener que decírselo algún día, corazón _—Lucy hizo que pegara un brinco.

—Nunca. No debe saberlo.

—_¿Y entonces por qué le tienes ahí, mi amor? Y con una placa, y todo... Sé que fue tu primer asesinato, pero aún así..._

—Fue una **ejecución**, Lucy —gruñó, cerrando la trampilla—. No un asesinato.

—_Estoy en tu cabeza, tesoro... ambos sabemos que fue un asesinato..._

—La maltrataba —apretó los dientes, levantándose.

—_Y su padre se emborrachaba cuando ella era pequeña y la pegaba, pero a él no le tocarías un pelo de la cabeza..._

—No sabes de lo que hablas —siseó girándose a mirarla.

Lucy reposaba sobre una de las cómodas, sentada con elegancia, hermosa, preciosa, fantasmal. Provocaba a cada célula de su cuerpo a tocarla, a besarla, a estar con ella. Su cuerpo y su alma la añoraban como los pulmones al oxígeno.

_Pero es una alucinación... y esas no se pueden tocar_, se lamentó y pasó de largo.

—_Claro que lo sé, amor mío._

—Lo que tú digas, Lucy.

* * *

—Sr. Todd.

James Rhydel entró en su barbería. Se sentó a esperar, paciente, a que el barbero terminara con su cliente actual.

—Sr. Rhydel —saludó con un gruñido seco.

Despachó al cliente y hasta entonces no emitieron palabra alguna. Una vez estuvieron solos del todo tampoco hablaron, esperando a que el otro iniciara la conversación.

—¿Sabe, Sr. Todd? —se decantó Rhydel—. Cuando investigue a alguien debería asegurarse de que no contrata al investigado.

A pesar de estar de espaldas, la crispación del Sr. Todd fue visible en toda su persona al escuchar tales palabras.

—Ha espantado a la Sra. Lovett, pero conmigo no lo va a conseguir, Sr. Todd. Ella ya sabe de quién soy hijo y, para su información, sus relaciones con mi padre terminaron hace semanas.

—Me parece bien, la sinceridad es importante —asintió el barbero, impertérrito.

—Entonces supongo que debería ir donde el _honorable _Sr. Turpin y contarle toda la verdad, ¿no? —sonrió.

El Sr. Todd se dio la vuelta muy despacio, sintiendo que su cuerpo subía de temperatura a una velocidad vertiginosa. Su visión se tornó roja, cubriendo la habitación de fantasmas que rodeaban al chaval casi viente años menor que él.

—¿Qué quiere? —siseó, y notó que su presa vacilaba un segundo.

—Nada, Sr. Todd —hizo un gesto con la mano como si le quitara importancia—. Estamos en el mismo bando, en realidad. ¡Imagínese mi sorpresa al saber que usted estaba metido en todo esto! —rió—. Jamás imaginé que tuviéramos tanto en común... Ahora que sé que puedo ayudarle, trataré de acelerar el proceso... a cambio de algo, claro.

—Entonces sí que quiere algo...

—Todos queremos algo —asintió—. La Sra. Lovett volverá en unos días y hará como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero yo no quiero que sea así. Tendrá su venganza, pero ella debe permanecer lejos de todo esto.

El Sr. Todd esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ella ya está demasiado metida en el asunto, Sr. Rhydel —acarició su nombre como una serpiente a punto de deborar un ratón.

—No me ha entendido. Lo que quiero decir es que la sacará de su vida, _para siempre_. En cuanto la muerte del _honorable_ salpique los periódicos, la Sra. Lovett y yo cogeremos las maletas y nos iremos muy lejos, y no quiero volver a verle cerca de ella. _Jamás_.

—_Cielo, no la necesitamos _—susurró Lucy en su oído, apoyándose en su hombro—. _No es más que una desertora, te ha traicionado, te ha mentido. Estamos tan cerca, mi amor... ¿qué importa ella?_

—¿Y si no le mato? —aventuró, sintiendo cómo todo volvía a la normalidad, dejando sólo a Lucy a su lado, fría y calculadora.

—No me importa si no lo hace, Sr. Todd —atajó—. Voy a llevármela de todas formas, pero sé que su apoyo es importante para usted. Tiene un mes para aclarar todo esto, y entonces me la llevaré y no volveremos a verlo. ¿Acepta, entonces, mi ayuda?

—_Podemos hacerlo, mi corazón. En menos de un mes se acabará todo. Por fin, justicia..._

—Está bien —exhaló la bocanada que llevaba conteniendo unos segundos, en tensión.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, llevesela donde quiera a cambio de ayudarme con el juez.

La fría y despiadada mirada del Sr. Todd seguía clavada en el suelo, perdida, como si percibiera sonidos que nadie más podía descifrar.

—¿En serio? Vaya... —silbó el detective, mirándole incrédulo—. ¿Sabe? Pensaba que se negaría, y no iba a traicionarle ni nada, pero... vaya...

—¿Qué?

—Pensaba que la Sra. Lovett le importaba de verdad... ya veo que no...

—Eso no es asunto suyo, Sr. Rhydel.

—Fui sincero en mi propia investigación; no tengo nada que ocultarle, Sr. Todd, pero usted no me conoce, podría ser... un monstruo como usted —alzó las cejas. No había ni rastro de malicia en su cara.

—Podría —asintió—. Mi deber es proteger a la Sra. Lovett de todo mal, pero es una mujer fuerte. Sabrá arreglárselas con usted como lo supo hacer conmigo. Yo no tengo nada más que ofrecerle. Espero que sean felices juntos.

—Está bien —frunció el ceño, confundido—. Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, Sr. Todd —le tendió la mano. El barbero la ignoró deliberadamente—. Supongo que no es lo suyo... le haré llegar la información, pronto. Hasta la vista, Sr. Todd.

—Hasta nunca, Rhydel —escupió y se encerró en su trastienda.


	13. Acto II, Capitulo V

Un oscuro día londinense teñía la ciudad. Las nubes tornaban la vida en algo deprimente. Como muchos, Sweeney Todd observaba estos acontecimientos al resguardo de su casa, melancólico. Un poeta hubiera dicho que la lluvia le traía recuerdos de su vida olvidada, pero lo cierto era que no importaba la situación climatológica; él siempre recordaba. Lo recordaba todo.

Apoyado contra el cristal, el barbero observaba impertérrito la calle, pensativo. Su corazón escapaba un latido cada vez que un carruaje pasaba raudo y veloz bajo su ventana, pero ninguno se detenía.

—_¿Sigues esperando a que vuelva?_ —la dulce y melodiosa voz de su esposa vino desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Cállate —masculló malhumorado.

—_¿Esperas al juez o a la panadera?_

—He dicho que te calles —repitió un poco más alto.

—_No tienes por qué fingir conmigo, cariño_ —contestó con una voz tan amorosa que le dieron náuseas—. _Sé que en tu cabeza no les llamas por sus nombres._

—¡CALLA! —gritó, dándose la vuelta, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

Confuso, miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar la procedencia de aquella voz, mas no la encontró. El suave sonido de unos nudillos al tocar la puerta de su casa le interrumpió.

—_Llaman a la puerta._

Cuando volvió la vista a la ventana allí estaba ella, casi como un fantasma a la tenue luz que el cielo dejaba pasar. Contuvo el aliento, seguía tan hermosa como siempre... un pálido reflejo de su pasado. Su pelo, de un exquisito color chocolate, enmarcaba su cara concediéndole la inocencia que siempre había poseído.

—_Siguen llamando a la puerta _—insistió, moviendo con suavidad sus carnosos labios rosados.

Suspiró. Verla dolía demasiado.

Sweeney Todd asintió, se mordió la lengua y fue a ver quién llamaba sabiendo que aquella visión no iba a abandonarle todavía.

—¿Sí? —preguntó malhumorado abriendo la puerta.

Un joven de unos veinte años estaba parado frente a la puerta, calado de pies a cabeza y mirándole con tanta esperanza en los ojos que se le retorció el estómago de nuevo. Además, su pelo era asqueroso. _¿Cómo aguanta tanta mugre?_, escuchó en su cabeza.

—¿Sr. Todd? —jadeó.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo de parte de Bourmont.

—Oh, pasa —se hizo a un lado.

Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

—_¿Cómo puede Bourmont confiar en este individuo?_ —la voz asqueada de mujer consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Pensé que me mandarían a alguien más experimentado —le dijo al chico, invitándole al salón que nunca utilizaba.

—Soy muy discreto, señor —hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea apagada y llena de hollín.

—_Benjamin, cariño _—suspiró Lucy siguiéndoles—. _¿Por qué no has quitado las sábanas todavía? Me encantaba esta habitación..._

—Cállate —susurró.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó el muchacho, desconcertado.

—Siéntate —forzó una sonrisa demasiado falsa y se sentó frente a él—. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

—Anthony, señor.

—Anthony... —se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo—. ¿A qué te dedicas, Anthony?

—Soy marinero, señor —retorcía su empapada gorra sobre las piernas, nervioso.

—Marinero —asintió—. ¿Y debo fiarme de un marinero? —soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—_Déjale, pobrecito_ —Lucy hizo un puchero, sentada sobre el reposabrazos del sillón mientras jugaba distraída con su pelo—. _Deberías peinarte más, querido... se te está estropeando la cabellera..._

—Está bien... —suspiró el barbero—. Y... ¿Te ha dicho Bourmont cómo vamos a hacerlo?

—Sí, señor —asintió con la cabeza—. El Sr. Juez llegará pasado mañana por la mañana junto a su futura esposa. Tenemos hasta entonces para planear el asalto. Una de las criadas es... bueno, es mi madre..., así que puede conseguir cualquier información que usted necesite.

—_...y por eso Bourmont nos ha mandado al chaval... _—rió Lucy apoyando los labios en su oreja. Le recorrió un escalofrío al sentirla.

—... y nos dejará pasar el día D. Diremos que estamos allí para arreglar un problema con los hornos, ya que me consta que usted sabe de hornos...

—Sí —fue su seca respuesta—. ¿Algo más?

—Nos acompañará un experto en cajas fuertes, nos ayudará con las cerraduras y ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y podré ver a mi hija?

El silencio invadió la habitación. No había podido evitar cierta desesperación en su voz, llevaba deseando verla desde que abandonó la isla y no iba a dejar de hacerlo jamás. Quería verla, aunque fuera una sola vez en su vida y ella no supiera que era su padre. Quería prometerle que iba a sacarla de allí, pero sabía que no podía. No todavía.

—No lo sé, Sr. Todd —la sinceridad del joven le abrumó.

—Muy bien, Anthony, muchas gracias —se levantó recobrando su típica expresión impenetrable y le dio la mano—. Mañana a las seis de la mañana, no os demoréis —le soltó y le guió a la salida.

—_¿Estás bien?_ —la cauta pregunta no consiguió calmar sus nervios.

—No, Lucy, no lo estoy.

Cuando puso un pie en la barbería ella ya estaba allí, escrutándole como si siguiera viva. Reprimió el impulso de llorar. No lo soportaba. ¿Por qué había tenido que irse la Sra. Lovett? Se maldecía cada minuto desde el día en el que descubrió que se había marchado.

—_Apostaría cualquier cosa a que desearías haberla besado cuando tuviste la oportunidad_ —una maliciosa sonrisa asomó en la cara de su mujer—. _Pero ambos sabemos que no pudiste porque me amas a mí, sólo a mí._

—Déjame en paz —gruñó yendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta antes de que Lucy pudiera entrar. Pero daba igual, ella ya estaba tumbada en su cama.

Cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso.

Todos sus demonios se presentaban cuando la Sra. Lovett estaba lejos. _Por eso tienes que mantenerla cerca, estúpido_. Ella había querido actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, superar sus problemas respecto a la relación que tenían y adaptarse, por él... y él no paraba de tirar patadas al aire. La había espantado, le había hecho daño... Estaba seguro de que si ahora trataba de ser amigable y comportarse como antes, todo volvería a empezar. No era la primera vez que tenían problemas parecidos.

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la Sra. Lovett sobre aquel... gordo. Asaltándole, torturándole...

—_Te recuerda a mí, ¿verdad? _—susurró Lucy a su oído—. _Crees que Turpin también me usó como prostituta..._

—Cáyate —gruñó, congelado en el sitio al entender que así era—. Tú no eres ella. _Ella_ se envenenó. _Ella_ murió. Y ahora va a pagar por lo que le hizo a _Lucy_.

—_Puedo ser quien tú quieras _—estaba vez era la voz de la Sra. Lovett, dulce en su otro oído, pero con un matiz distinto, distintivo—._ Al fin y al cabo... soy parte de ti _—la atrevida mano de la Sra. Lovett se deslizó por su pecho, atrevida, entre su camisa. Ella era más entrometida.

—Déjame —siseó alejándose varios pasos, apartándola de un empujón.

—_Temes que me haya vuelto como tú. Temes haber corrompido mi alma, que sea tan sádica y macabra como tú. Pero ya lo soy, cariño, amor, tesoro mío. Siempre lo he sido. Cuando te subía esas empanadas y las comía contigo... cuando torturaba a los hombres en mi cama... cuando los despedazaba en mi sótano... siempre he sido como tú._

—¡CÁLLATE! —bramó y, por impulso, la abofeteó descubriendo, asombrado, que sí podía tocarla.

Los ojos acaramelados de la panadera y su pelo cobrizo se desvanecieron en el aire con una mirada desafiante y una tibia sonrisa.

Eran tan diferentes y aún así su mente encontraba la forma de torturarle con ambas por igual. Aquellas voces que le hablaban, que le pedían cosas siniestras y extrañas, mucho más crueles de lo que sus actividades nocturnas ya eran en sí. Y muchas veces se veía obligado a obedecer, presionado, angustiado, amenazado. Le hacían más daño que cualquier otro recuerdo. Eran recuerdos alterados.

Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, atormentado. Llevaba dos meses aguantando aquellos fantasmas rondando por su casa. A veces no eran Lucy ni Lovett, a veces eran clientes muertos, crueles y tan sedientos de sangre como Albert, acusadores. Le miraban furiosos por no haber vengado a su mujer, por no haberle dado sentido a sus muertes. Él estaba furioso consigo mismo. La racionalidad se escapaba entre sus dedos como la vida de aquellos hombres en su día.

Y no sabía si iba a volver a verla jamás, no sabía si estaba condenado a vagar con sus alucionaciones por el resto de sus días, pero sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo. Las palabras de la Sra. Lovett sólo cobraban sentido cuando ella estaba lejos, como una lejana letanía que quebraba sus huesos durante la noche, en sueños. La echaba de menos. Cuando despertaba todo lo que quería era verla entrar con el desayuno.

Por eso debía deshacerse del Juez cuanto antes, o al menos hacérselo pagar. Sentirse en paz consigo mismo para ir a buscarla allá donde estuviera. Tenía una ligera idea, muy ligera de dónde podría irse con el detective, pero no podía ponerla en práctica hasta que hubiera terminado su misión. Era una soga que le retenía y que no podía cortar. Jamás se lo perdonaría si abandonaba ahora.

—¡Tobías! —exclamó mientras afilaba sus navajas en la tira de cuero colgada de la silla—. Hace dos días que no te veía, ¿dónde te has metido, chaval? —gruñó enfadado—. Teníamos un trato, si no vienes...

—Sr. Todd... —sollozó—. Madre... está muy enferma... Estaba cuidándola, yo...

—¿Qué le ocurre? —paró de inmediato.

—No lo sé —lloró.

—Vamos, acercáme el abrigo —dejó las cosas sobre la cómoda sin ningún orden especial y avanzó a zancadas hacia él.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡El abrigo, niño! —gritó irritado, cogiéndolo él mismo—. ¡Mathew! —llamó—. ¡A la puerta, corre!

—No... no entiendo...

—Vamos a ver a tu madre, chaval —le empujó hacia la entrada.

—P-Pero... no tenemos dinero para...

—Tu madre no necesita un médico, tu madre me necesita a mí.

_Cualquier cosa por alejarme de este lugar embrujado_, se dijo.

—¿D-De verdad...? —se limpió una de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con la manga de la chaqueta.

—Mathew, coge tu chaqueta y vete a casa —le ordenó—. Tobías y yo tenemos que salir un momento.

Tobías guió al barbero a través de los suburbios de Londres durante seis kilómetros hasta que llegaron a la vieja cochambre en la que su madre y él vivían. Era el lugar más insalubre que Todd hubiera visto en su vida, pero estaba preparado para tal acontecimiento. Sabía de buena mano a qué se dedicaba la madre del chiquillo, y si estaba tan enferma como aseguraba... no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Sr. Todd... —susurró la mujer desde la cama, febril. Su voz estaba ronca y tosía de vez en cuando.

—No hable —rogó—. Niño, sal de aquí.

—Pero...

—Sal —y su mirada asesina le obligó a ello—. Bien, Sra. Ragg —por suerte se acordaba del apellido—. Levanté el brazo.

No quería tocarla, sabía de sobra lo que tenía. Sólo quería comprobarlo.

La mujer levantó el brazo como le había indicado, revelando erupciones y un chancro bastante grande en la palma de la mano. El Sr. Todd reprimió una arcada con bastante éxito; podía matar a mucha gente y despedazarla, e incluso hacer cosas mucho más macabras con sus cuerpos, pero... las enfermedades... no podía con ellas.

—Es sífilis, Sra. Ragg —tosió. El aire viciado de la casa era tan enfermizo como ella. La mujer estayó en lágrimas.

—No quiero que mi hijo me vea así, Sr. Todd...

—Es culpa suya. Nunca debió meterse en la prostitución.

—Lo sé, pero... tenía que alimetarle, yo... —sollozó.

—No hay nada de lo que lamentarse ya, Sra. Ragg.

—... lléveselo, se lo suplico —se alzó para cogerle las manos, pero el Sr. Todd la esquivó con mucha rapidez—. No quiero que me vea así... no quiero que me vea morir. Él no lo sabe...

—Sufrirá si no está con usted en sus últimos momentos, señora. Créeme, lo he experimentado en mis propias carnes —suspiró.

—No me importa, Sr. Todd. Invéntese algo...

—¿Le ha tocado?

—¿Qué...? —la mujer deliraba y se le iba la cabeza. Había sido incapaz de mantener un tono normal en toda la conversación.

—Escúcheme bien —le clavó su penetrante mirada—. ¿Ha tocado al niño?

—No... no —negó.

—Bien. Entonces dígale que para curarse necesita que le traiga aceite de chocolate.

—¿Aceite de...? Eso... eso no existe... —movió la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

—Exactamente. Es lo que mi madre me dijo —se levantó—. Es probable que su hijo la odie durante el resto de sus días.

—No importa... eso no... no importa... —dejó caer la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Le ayudará?

—Haré lo que pueda —no iba a prometerle nada.

Sweeney Todd sabía que no podía ahcerse cargo de un niño cuando ni siquiera era capaz de mantener su enfermedad mental a raya. Era muy triste el destino que le esperaba al chaval, eran situaciones como aquella por las que siempre había advertido a la Sra. Lovett sobre ciertas actividades.

—Tu madre te dirá qué hacer, hijo —le frotó la cabellera con la mano, apenado.

Giró la esquina y tomó el camino a su casa.

La Sra. Lovett... suspiró. Todo aquello traía de vuelta los viejos recuerdos felices de Benjamin...

Su madre estaba muy enferma, moría con lentitud en la cama, inmóvil. Desesperado, le preguntó qué podía hacer para aliviar su dolor y ella, no queriendo que la viera sufrir, le dijo que buscara aceite de chocolate en el mercado. Había corrido a buscarlo, preguntando a cuantos conocía, aventurándose en las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad sólo para conseguir aquel pequeño bálsamo que su madre esperaba. Contaba con él para superar el dolor, pero nadie sabía a qué se refería.

Cuando volvió, con las manos vacías, su madre yacía muerta en la cama. Poco después, su hermano mayor empezó a tratar con negocios turbios para escapar de padre, el cual pagaba con ellos todas sus frustraciones. Le arrastró en un pequeño robo sin importancia en el mercado. Tenían que robarle a un hombre su reloj de oro. Era fácil, sin complicaciones, llevaban practicando semanas para ello. El pequeño Benjamin tenía seis años y ya era todo un profesional en el arte del robo, pero sus piernas eran demasiado cortas como para correr delante de un policía.

Les apresaron y a su hermano le colgaron por cabecilla del asalto. Benjamin fue condenado a once años de prisión sin derecho a visitas. Fue el Sr. Smith el único que le trató bien en todo aquel tiempo. Era el barbero de la prisión y le dejaron entrar a su cargo, ganarse la vida con algo antes de salir al cruel mundo exterior.

Abusaron del pobre e inocente Benjamin cuanto quisieron, pero su comportamiento ejemplar le facilitó ciertos permisos para abandonar la prisión durante unas horas como, por ejemplo, el día que fueron a comprar sus primeras navajas.

No conoció a la Srta. Smith hasta el día de su liberación. Era una joven hermosa y llena de esperanzas, vivaracha. Le saludó con una energía insospechada y le tendió una caja rectangular y aplanada, un regalo. Él había mirado indeciso al Sr. Smith, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. La energía de la joven le había descolocado por completo, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto interés.

«_Son para ti_», había sonreído la pecosa Margaret Smith, tendiéndole el paquete.

«_¿Qué son?_»

«_¡Ábrelo!_»

Se sentaron en un banco de Hyde Park. Benjamin estaba emocionado de poder salir al exterior y saber que no tenía que volver al cuchitril de su celda. Su cara perdió el color al abrir el estuche.

«_Oh, Dios mío..._» susurró.

Eran unas navajas de barbero, pero no unas cualquiera. El mando estaba bañado en plata y había sido labrada con cuidado, dibujando las abstractas formas de los ángeles en ella. Eran lo suficiente abstractas como parecer de un fanático religioso, pero tan hermosos que harían al propio Dios llorar.

Eso le parecía a él y su pensamiento no había cambiado desde entonces.

Y por no hablar de la hoja, la mejor que jamás hubiera visto.

«_¿Son...? ¿Son para mí?_» musitó.

«_¡Claro, bobo!_» rió ella.

Se hicieron amigos casi de inmediato.

¿Dónde demonios había metido su muñeca de trapo?

Sin darse cuenta había acabado en la barbería, rebuscando en las viejas cajas de la habitación de invitados, la cual utilizaba como trastero. Allí habían guardado el pasado de Benjamin y Lucy Barker, junto con sus retratos, su ropa y sus recuerdos. Fuera de aquella habitación sólo quedaban algunos muebles como los del salón, tapados con sábanas viejas, y sus navajas de plata.

Tenía un rincón separado para las cosas de la Sra. Lovett y sus recuerdos, junto a la ventana porque eran los únicos para recordar, pero sabía que no podía estar ahí porque él nunca había llegado a dársela. Aún así, debía de estar cerca. Era suya... ¿no?

Encontró una caja abandonada y solitaria a medio camino de la luz que entraba por la sucia ventana y la oscuridad que gobernaba en el lado derecho de la habitación. Dentro de ella reposaban los recuerdos de ambos en la juventud. Suspiró, melancólico, y metió la mano entre las cosas. Había una pequeña pestaña en la parte baja que revelaba un falso fondo, y en ese pequeño espacio estaba la muñeca.

Sonrió al encontrarla como siempre. Tenía un brazo descosido y se había perdido uno de los botones que tenía por ojos, pero podía arreglarla.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Por primera vez en muchas semanas no hubo sombras ni fantasmas que le acosaran mientras arreglaba la muñeca de la pequeña Margaret Smith. Eran él y sus recuerdos, pero unos felices y nostálgicos, no macabros y horribles.

Dejó el juguete sobre la mesa de la cocina y sacó del armario la tarta de chocolate y un tenedor. Seguía deliciosa.

Estaba clavando el tenedor en la dulce superficie por quinta vez cuando de repente, al mirar la muñeca, le golpeó. No había vuelto a visitar a la Sra. Lovett. No había ido a su casa ni a su tienda, y ella no tenía por qué ir a visitarle si estaba enfadada. Quizá hubiera vuelto hacía días y estaba esperando a que él diera un primer paso.

Casi en un acto reflejo salió disparado hacia el perchero, cogiendo la muñeca por el camino y su bufanda. Se lo puso todo corriendo y salió de la casa. Los setenta metros jamás le parecieron tan largos.

Con la llucia que caía ya no había nadie en la calle a pesar de ser mediodía, sólo algunos incautos se quedaban bajo tormentas como aquella. Dos de ellos estaban en Bell Yard, la calle de la Sra. Lovett, pero parecían muy borrachos así que no les dio importancia y entró en la tienda. El corazón le dio un vuelco introdujo la llave y vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Sra. Lovett? —gritó. Odiaba sonar tan animado, pero no podía evitarlo. La había echado mucho de menos—. ¿Sra. Lovett? —preguntó, esta vez preocupado.

Del piso superior llegaban sonidos extraños, como jadeos o gritos. Mil escenas escalofriantes cruzaron su mente al tiempo que corría hacia las escaleras.

Cogió el atizador de la chimenea al pasar, pensando: _No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí._

Los ruidos provenían de la habitación. Decidió entrar en estampida para sorprender a quien quiera que fuera. La sorpresa fue suya.

Se quedó congelado en el umbral, todavía sujeto al pomo de la puerta y con el atizador alzado. Se deslizó entre los dedos y cayó al suelo.

—Sr. Todd... —gimió la Sra. Lovett, apoyando la cabeza en el poste de su propia cama y con los ojos cerrados en un movimiento involuntario.

Sujeta en los brazos de el _honorable_ Juez Turpin, únicamente cubiertos por sábanas sudadas y una mueca de placer en sus caras, la situación era más que obvia.

En sus ojos imágenes grotescas surgieron, pasando a velocidades insospechadas. Demonios, eran demonios, sonriéndole, imitando aquella extraña postura, la extraña, obscena y pecaminosa escena frente a él. Sentía la ira subiendo desde sus pies, calentando sus venas, retorciendo su estómago, haciendo que la sangre le hirviera. Y la burlona sonrisa en la cara de él... esa sonrisa que quería quitar a puñetazos... Ojalá fuera una alucinación, ojalá lo fuera porque ya no era dueño de sus acciones.

Avanzó a pasos agigantados hacia la pareja, agarrando a la Sra. Lovett por el pelo porque en ese momento no hacía más que estorbar en su camino. Ni siquiera la escuchó caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sólo veía al Sr. Juez y su sonrisa burlona. La arrancaría a puñetazos, la arrancaría.

—_Hijo de puta _—gritó con una voz que no era la suya. Se escuchaba a sí mismo como el propio diablo, el ejecutor. No le importaba lo que fuera a pasar después, sólo quería librar al mundo de ese bastardo malnacido.

Lanzó un gancho contra su impoluta y reseca cara, haciendo que rebotara en el colchón y cayera al otro lado. No contento con eso atravesó la cama, saltó a su lado y descargó toda su furia mientras le agarraba por el cuello.

En la lejanía podía oír a la Sra. Lovett gritando, pidiéndole que parara, pero no la escuchaba.

_Es una alucinación, una mera alucinación. Llevo esperando por esta mucho tiempo, no vas a arrebatármela, pequeña bastarda_, decía para sus adentros mientras golpeaba al juez una y otra vez, quien no paraba de reír a cada puñetazo que recibía, con la boca inundada en sangre.

—_Jodido bastardo_.

—¡Usted! ¡Deténgase, en nombre de la ley!

Dos hombres, los mismos dos supuestos borrachos de la calle le agarraron por los brazos y le retiraron. Por muchas patadas que dio no pudo soltarse.

Se tranquilizó, respirando hondo como un toro embrabecido. Su presa se alzó del suelo con una sonrisa mezquina y triunfal. Se acercó a él y le clavó los nudillos en el estómago, repetidas veces, pero no era lo suficiente fuerte como para darle una paliza por sí mismo.

—Tienes suerte, Barker —rió limpiándose la sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano izquierda—. Si esto hubiera sido en la calle, ya estarías de camino a la soga. Pero no creas que tus acciones van a quedar impunes... oh no —soltó una carcajada—. Espérame, porque mi cara será lo último que verás —siseó antes de vestirse y marcharse, con sus dos hombres tras él.

—Sr. Todd —susurró la Sra. Lovett, cayendo de rodillas junto a él en cuanto quedaron solos en la casa—. Sr. Todd, puedo explicárselo.

Se había quedado sentado sobre la fría madera, apoyado contra la cama y mirando al suelo, observándose los nudillos rotos. No alzó la mirada, no quería verla. Se sentía traicionado y humillado por la única persona a la que había apreciado de verdad, después de Lucy y Johanna. Era lo más agrio que jamás hubiera sentido en su vida.

—Sr. Todd, por favor —sollozó poniéndole las manos en los hombros, preocupada.

Poco a poco los ojos del barbero recorrieron su cuerpo cubierto por la salla y el corsé, hasta sus brazos y luego su cuello. Las piedras preciosas que le había regalado reposaban apagadas sobre su clavícula, sucias, contagiadas de la corrupción que ella...

Se las arrancó en un impulsó. Las perlas y los diamantes cayeron al suelo y se esparcieron, libres. La profunda rabia en la mirada de él cohibió a la Sra. Lovett, haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

—Sr. Todd... —susurró.

Sweeney Todd comenzó a levantarse con extrema y calmada lentitud.

Le imitó, con cautela, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera sobresaltarle y liberar el odio y el horror que sabía buyía dentro de él.

Descansó la palma de la mano en el brazo del barbero, con precaución, queriendo hacerle reaccionar. No tardó en hacerlo. El Sr. Todd le dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo y le rompió el labio en el choque.

Sin dejar de observarla ni un segundo sacó de su abrigo la muñeca y la tiró a su lado con profundo desdén.

—No quiero volver a verla en la vida —siseó.

Pasó por encima de ella y poco después había abandonado Bell Yard.


	14. Acto II, Capitulo VI

No había dormido para preparar la casa y sacar las maletas y gran parte de su ropa, decidida a abandonar Bell Yard por unos cuantos días. Los pocos vestidos que poseía estaba ya en la maleta y sólo quedaba cubrir los muebles con sábanas para que no se llenaran de polvo. Tres o cuatro semanas lejos del barbero le vendrían bien para aclarar sus sentimientos. Estaba segura de que a ambos les sentaría bien.

Así que lo dejó todo preparado y tomó el primer carruaje que encontró hacia la casa del Sr. Juez. Sabía muy bien a lo que iba; días y días de puro aburrimiento, siempre rondando alrededor del tema del banquete de la boda y demás. No le hacía demasiada ilusión, pero sabía que era necesario. Al menos tendría tiempo para distanciarse y pensar. Pensar sobre su vida; sobre James; sobre su prometido, el Sr. McAllen...

Pero su mente volvería una y otra vez al Sr. Todd, lo sabía. Aquel maldito barbero no abandonaba su cabeza ni un segundo. Él y sus venganzas, él y sus enfados, él y sus asesinatos, él y su enfermedad mental... Había sido un beso, sólo un simple beso, y ya sentía que le había clavado una daga en el pecho.

El suave traqueteo del carruaje la mecía, adormeciendo su cuerpo y ayudándola a pensar, guiándola por derroteros siniestros en el fondo de su mente.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no se podía conformar con lo que ya tenía? Eran buenos amigos, _como hermanos_, con florecientes negocios y una seguridad económica que muchos quisieran tener... Podía tener a cualquier hombre, **cualquiera**_. _Proposiciones indecentes había recibido tantas como peniques el cepillo de la iglesia, ¿por qué tenía que volver siempre a lo mismo?

_Pero... sin mis otros trabajos jamás hubiéramos aguantado tanto_, recordó y sacudió la cabeza. Éso tendría que habérselo dicho antes, como muchas otras cosas. _¿Cómo he podido decirle así que le amo?_, suspiró. _Con él hay que ser más suave, le cuesta mucho procesar ese tipo de información... ¡No lo sabré yo! ¿Cuántas veces se lo he dicho o insinuado? Y como si oyera llover, lo cual sucede a menudo... Es tan... extraño, nunca sé a ciencia cierta lo que piensa. ¿Cómo voy a estar con este hombre? Y besarle... Señor, ¿he perdido la cabeza? No puedo dejarle solo, no ahora, no así. Va a volverse loco de tanto pensar y darle a la moyera. _

Se incorporó, somnolienta, y llamó varias veces a la pared frente a ella, donde se suponía que estaba el cochero.

—Pare el carruaje, ¡pare he dicho! ¡Y dé media vuelta! Volvemos a Bell Yard —añadió asomándose por la ventanilla. El frío aire londinense terminó de despertarla.

No, no iba a huir como una cobarde. Iba a quedarse, iba a enfrentarse a lo que había hecho y a solucionarlo.

Habían avanzado muy poca distancia desde Bell Yard debido a la ingente caravana de inmigrantes y comerciantes, así que no tardó en volver a casa. Por una vez, que Fleet Street diera a Strand había sido una ventaja.

—Aclárese, señora —gruñó el cochero tirándole la bolsa a la cabeza. Por suerte, la Sra. Lovett tenía los tacones de los botínes bien clavados en el barro, sino hubiera perdido toda la dignidad.

—Piérdase —gritó ella tirándole los peniques a la cara y avanzando hasta la puerta de su tienda.

_Qué extraño..._ _yo he cerrado bien la puerta_, frunció el ceño al tiempo que entraba. La tienda estaba tal y como la había abandonado, pero había algo extraño que hasta ella podía notar. Dejó con cuidado la bolsa junto a la puerta y, según lo hacía, escuchó la madera del pasillo superior crujir. Sabía que era el pasillo de su casa porque tenía varios tablones colocados de forma estratégica para que crujieran, avisándole de clientes nuevos o inesperados, o de ladrones...

Asustada, se armó de su rodillo de madera y subió con cautela al segundo piso, su casa, su hogar. Él único lugar donde se había sentido a salvo alguna vez y por el que tanto había luchado.

_Una rata_, se dijo, esperanzada. _Podría ser una rata, nada más que una rata. Hay muchas estos días..._

Mas los ruidos continuaban, producto de alguien caminando por su casa. Le escuchaba avanzar hacia las escaleras y subir al tercer piso, último del edificio.

El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora al tiempo que la distancia a las escaleras al piso superior se acortaba. Había escuchado historias sobre hombres, acosadores que se metían en la casa de una cuando no estaba en busca de objetos personales. A veces lo hacían mientras las mujeres dormían, y algunas pocas las violaban... Los escalofríos la asaltaban sólo de pensarlo.

_Oh, Dios mío. ¿Y si es un ladrón de recetas?_, tembló. _¿Y si quiere quitarme las recetas y venderlas? Menos mal que el sótano tiene una combinación especial... Seguro que ha sido esa zorra de Mooney... menuda furcia, ¡vendiendo su cuerpo y su alma con tanta facilidad! El demonio se la trague, pobres gatos... ¿es que no hay piedad en su corazón? No, claro que no, por eso todo el mundo me prefiere a mí. No es más que una sucia, pérfida bruja envidiosa. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que la gente me prefiera? ¿De que me regalaran flores el día que inauguré la tienda? Yo no podía saber que ella la inauguraba el mismo día..._

_» Seguro que ha contratado a un sicario para matarme, violarme y robarme las recetas. Quizá sea su chulo. ¿Pero qué más le daría a él? Ella las va a explotar, si lo sabré yo. Las venderá por ahí y se abrirán franquicias, se harán famosos con mis empanadas y pasteles y entonces perderé el negocio, y me embargarán, y el Sr. Todd la preferirá a ella, a esa gorda granuda, y me quedaré sola. Me quedaré sola, en la calle, pobre, sin un gato que llevarme a la boca... Y cuando me embarguen verán el sótano, e iré a la horca. ¡Pero me los llevaré conmigo, vaya que sí! ¡Y todo por unas malditas flores!_

Sentía que no podía respirar bien, tanto pensar la estaba mareando. Sus jadeos se habían vuelto rápidos y desacompasados. Estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos para no alertar a quien quiera que hubiera entrado, ya fuera Mooney o un perro (aunque mucha diferencia no hubiera), pero la ansiedad y los malos olores siempre le habían jugado malas pasadas. El sudor frío que cubría su piel no hacía más que añadir tensión al momento.

Se acercó a la puerta con extrema lentitud, fijando todos sus sentidos en la habitación frente a ella. Escuchó su colchón chirriar, como si se hubieran sentado. _Bien, eso me da el factor sorpresa_, se dijo, impaciente.

Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces, preparándose. _Una, dos, tres_, se dijo de nuevo, sintiendo que le faltaba la valentía.

—Una, dos, tres... —insistió en un susurro—. Una... dos...

Con pisotones apresurados y mucho nerviosismo irrumpió en la habitación con la intención de golpear a quien fuese. Se detuvo en seco.

—¡Sr. Todd! —sin aliento, de sus labios no salió ningún sonido.

Asustado, se levantó de un salto, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Sonrió con cariño y avanzó hacia él, dejando el rodillo sobre la cómoda, aún tapada con la sábana. Era como un cachorrito... Mordía y ladraba, pero al darse cuenta volvía arrepentido a su lado con sollozos lastimeros.

Se apoyó en el poste junto a él con un profundo sentimiento de cariño en su interior. No había apartado la mirada de la puerta ni un sólo momento, como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado.

_Pobrecito_, pensó. _Cuando se siente intimidado o avergonzado se queda paralizado... Ay... igual que Benjamin_.

—Sr. Todd... —comenzó con suavidad, muy arrepentida.

Sabía que le debía una disculpa o jamás podría superarlo. Él pegó un brinco y se alejó, mirándola muy asustado.

— Lo siento... yo... —alzó la voz, intentándolo otra vez. Cuando el Sr. Todd se quedaba bloqueado lo mejor era hablarle con claridad.

Pero se fue corriendo, acobardado. Suspiró, ¿qué iba a hacer con aquel hombre? Era incapaz de mantener una conversación normal con nadie. ¿Cómo iban a solucionar sus problemas de una vez y para siempre? Sentía la urgente y súbita necesidad de aclararlo todo, soltar toda la verdad. _Casi toda_ la verdad.

Dejó todo y le siguió escaleras abajo, pero él apresuró el paso y le perdió al girar la esquina de la calle. Volvió a suspirar, ya le pillaría más tarde. Por el momento debía desmantelar la casa, dejarla como antes y abrir la tienda, aunque fuera unas horas.

Se acercó al calendario y arrancó la última hoja de Agosto. Primero de Septiembre, ¿cuándo iba a celebrar el fin del verano?

—Este mes la caja ha sido buena... —murmuró para sí misma, acostumbrada como estaba ya a hablar sola—. Quizá la segunda semana de Septiembre... creo que sí, a la gente le gustará un pequeño descanso ahora que es la época más dura del año. Es una pena que no haya podido disfrutar del verano... pero ya vienen mis vacaciones.

Sonrió feliz y, tarareando, comenzó a prepararlo todo.

Era una costumbre que había adoptado al abrir la tienda; cuando acababa el verano, entre Agosto y Octubre, hacían una fiesta para celebrar el final del calor y para animar los espíritus de los trabajadores. Era un día de arduo trabajo y precios relajados, con mucha decoración, música y demás cosas que no solía tener a diario, así que resultaba bastante caro. Pero a la gente le encantaba, y como era más barato acudían en masa. Solía tener que contrar a varios mozos para que repartieran pasteles en la calle, ya que la tienda del barbero se llenaba de gente y no daban a basto con tanta carne.

Y después se tomaban unas vacaciones juntos. Alguna vez había conseguido arrastrarle a una bonita casa en la costa, pero habían sido tan pocos días que la felicidad había resultado efímera.

Una idea tonta la golpeó de repente. El Juez iba a casarse... y no quería al Sr. Todd cerca. Le había dicho que sería pronto, que adelantaría la boda a principios de Octubre.

_Tengo que hacer coincidir esas fechas_, se dijo con determinación y tachó el día límite. Era una analfabeta, pero por suerte sabía contar y los meses y días del año. Si se apuraba se sabía hasta los santo.

Si conseguía arreglar la situación en la que se encontraban antes de la fiesta de fin de verano tendrían suficiente dinero para alquilar otra vez aquella bonita casa de la costa por varias semanas, lo cuál daría el tiempo perfecto al Juez para salirse con la suya...

Se sentía muy culpable con todo el tema del Juez. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que hacía con él durante las tardes sentía pinchazos de angustia en el pecho, ¿pero qué otra salía tenía? Si no obedecía... en el resumen el barbero y ella acababan al otro extremo de una bonita soga.

Tragó hondo y se frotó el cuello. Mejor lejos, por si acaso.

¿Y cómo había adivinado que el Sr. Todd era el Sr. Barker? Maldito viejo zorro... tenía una memoria prodigiosa cuando le daba la gana. Ahora, para otras cosas... Como los aniversarios, nunca había sido capaz de recordar un maldito aniversario. _Y para muestra un botón_, bufó para sí misma en su mente. _Mira que arrestar a Benjamin el día del cumpleaños de su hija... terrible, ¡terrible!_

* * *

La gente iba y venía con normalidad, nadie reparó en la tardía apertura al público ni en los problemas personales de la Sra. Lovett, los cuáles la habían tenido ensimismada toda la mañana.

—Ahí estáis —bufó al ver aparecer a sus chicas por la puerta.

—Lo sentimos, Sra. Lovett —se disculpó en seguida Mary Ann, adelantándose a las demás y agarrando los delantales del perchero—. Cuando vinimos esta mañana estaba cerrado, y como usted dijo... —empezó a decir, entregando un delantal a cada empleada según pasaban por la puerta de la cocina una a una.

—A callar —gruñó—. Vuestro deber era _esperar_.

—Pero...

—¡Que te calles! —chilló con una voz muy aguda e histérica—. ¡Ponéos a trabajar de una vez, sucias ratas! —gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina con un portazo.

Respiró hondo y forzó una sonrisa, tratando de calmarse.

—El servicio —se excusó con una afable mueca ante los clientes que la observaban—, ¡tan incorrectos a veces...!

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo. Esos malditos empleados no sabían comportarse, no eran más que unos vagos que pretendían cobrar por la cara.

Adoptó su puesto tras el mostrados y sacó una libreta y un carboncillo para hacer cuentas. Tenía que empezar a planear la fiesta de fin de verano si quería que todo saliera a la perfección.

_¿Qué estará haciendo el Sr. Todd? _Se preguntó mientras dibujaba distraída una nota de música en la esquina superior izquierda de la hoja. _Recuerdo que le gustó mucho la música del cuarteto de Michael... Quizá pueda contratarlos de nuevo..._

—Perdón, ¿Sra. Lovett? —preguntó uno de los clientes, quien se había acercado desde su mesa—. Llevamos diez minutos esperando...

—Sí, perdone —sonrió—. Creo que voy a tener que despedir a alguien... —murmuró para sí misma, pero el pobre joven pudo escucharla y se quedó blanco. La Sra. Lovett soltó una risita—. No se preocupe —le guiñó un ojo.

Se dirigió a la cocina con un enfado que crecía de forma exponencial. ¿Es que no eran capaces de hacer nada a derechas? Les pagaba bien, las condiciones de trabajo, aunque no óptimas eran las mejores por aquel lugar y las dejaba en paz la mayoría del día. Tampoco es que las pegara a diario, y el horario no era muy exigente. Iba a tener que despedir a alguna de verdad, tanto retraso la estaba cansando. Había dos que, sobre todo, eran muy problemáticas. Les encontraría unas suplentes muy rápido.

—Vamos, sucias perras —gritó.

Cogiendo la fusta que tenía colgada a la entrada del sótano (el cual hacía las veces de cocina) y su propio delantal de jefa bajó las escaleras de una en una y de lado, dando fuertes latigazos a las paredes de piedra.

—¡Eloise, Heather! —azotó la barandilla de metal—. ¿Por qué no estáis sirviendo las mesas? _¡Vamos!_

—Es Mary Ann, señora —dijo Heather, apareciendo de la habitación contigua muy preocupada—. No se encuentra bien.

La Sra. Lovett respiró hondo y adoptó una mueca seria. Apreciaba a aquella chica, era la mejor de todas y la cabecilla por ello. Si se moría caerían todas como moscas.

—No la trate mal, por favor... —susurró Heather cuando pasó a su lado.

No pudo evitar darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo con la fusta. Heather pegó un salto y se alejó un par de pasos, llevándose la mano al lugar donde la había pegado. Escocía.

—¿Quién te crees que soy? —siseó como el Sr. Todd la había enseñado—. Sube si no quieres recibir uno que te haga herida. ¡Vamos! —le dio en el culo y ahora sí, con un brinco, salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Sus subordinadas pensaban que era una bruja y lo sabía muy bien; pasear con una fusta entre las cacerolas no le daba una buena reputación, mas sabía que era la única forma de controlar a aquella manada de hienas.

—Veamos, querida —suspiró entrando en el almacén y acercándose al corro de chicas.

Mary Ann se encontraba sentada en una silla, rodeada por Eloise y las dos chicas conflictivas de las que nunca había conseguido aprenderse el nombre. Estaba pálida y con la mirada perdida, jadeando. Parecía muy enferma, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—No os pago para mirar a las musarñas —dio un golpe sobre la mesa, dejando de paso la fusta—. Vamos, vamos.

Una vez se hubieron ido cerró la puerta y se acercó a Mary Ann, que seguía con la cabeza entra las manos, mirando la mesa y respirando con dificultad. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda, con cariño.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, querida? —susurró.

Mary Ann negó con la cabeza. Estaba tan pálida que parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. La Sra. Lovett le puso la mano en la frente, inquieta. La pobre mujer estaba sudorosa y muy caliente.

—Cariño, tienes fiebre —le acarició el pelo y la obligó a moverse—. Ven, ¿estás mareada? —ella asintió—. Vale, no te preocupes. Ven.

La cogió por las axilas y la obligó a tumbarse en el suelo. Era un lugar muy frío ya que estaban junto a las alcantarillas, aisladas de las cocinas. Colocó unas bolsas de harina bajo su cabeza para que estuviera cómoda y le desató el corsé. Poco a poco la pobre mujer empezó a respirar mejor. Los ojos llenos de sufrimiento y lágrimas de Mary conmovían profundamente a la Sra. Lovett, que estaba sentada a su lado, acariciándole la frente para calmarla.

—Gracias... —susurró cerrando los ojos.

—De nada. Tranquila —insistió y acercó un cubo de metal—. Si tienes que vomitar puedes hacerlo ahí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás mejor?

—Un poco... ¿Cree... cree que me esté muriendo? —sollozó.

—No —sonrió, aunque no podía evitar cierta aflicción en su voz—. No, cariño, no te estás muriendo. Los vapores de la cocina te habrán mareado, nada más. Escucha —se incorporó y se puso de rodillas—. Voy a salir un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ir a por unas hierbas para hacerte una infusión. Me llevaré a la pequeña Alice para que te lo traiga cuanto antes y yo me quedaré un poco más para aprovechar y llenar el almacén. En cuanto te pongas mejor organizaremos la fiesta de fin de verano, ¿de acuerdo? —se puso de pie—. Descansa, duerme un poco.

—Pero... el trabajo...

—No te preocupes, trabajas mil veces más que las demás. Te mereces un descanso —acarició su frente antes de salir—. Te voy a cerrar con llave para que no te molesten —le guiñó un ojo.

Dejó la tienda a cargo de Eloise y Heather antes de subir a por sus cosas y partir hacia el mercado con la pequeña Alice. Era una niña la mar de dulce que limpiaba las mesas al cerrar y que se ocupaba de pelar las patatas y atender a las cocineras. Apenas tendría doce años, pero era muy eficiente. Ella y Mary Ann eran sus favoritas, las demás de no ser porque necesitaba personal no estarían ahí.

Cogió su pelo con suavidad, sacándoselo de la chaquetilla que tenía al tiempo que giraban la esquina hacia el mercado. Estaba a bastante distancia, por eso tenía que aprovechar ahora que había salido de la tienda para comprarlo todo, pero Alice sería capaz de volver con mucha rapidez.

—¿Por qué es tan dura, Sra. Lovett? —preguntó la niña, cogida de su mano y tratando de seguir su paso.

—¿Dura, tesoro? —inquirió mirándola sorprendida.

—Sí... en la cocina... —bajó la mirada. Era una niña muy tímida—. No lo es tanto conmigo ni con Mary Ann, pero con las demás...

—Querida, las mujeres a veces tenemos que imponernos unas a otras para que el trabajo se haga. No es que no las aprecie... es sólo que son unas vagas. Ya lo entederás cuando seas mayor —acarició su cabeza por encima de su sombrerito de salir.

Llegaron al mercado poco después. La Sra. Lovett sabía dónde comprar las hierbas y, por suerte, no había mucha cola, así que no tardó en adquirirlas.

Fue un segundo, lo que se tarda en girar la cabeza para observar el panorama, un gesto instintivo, pero le vio. En medio de la plaza, cinco puestos más allá, James mantenía una alegre conversación con el Sr. McAllen, su prometido hasta la fecha, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No podía creérselo, creía haberle dejado claro que no debía acercarse a él. Si descubría su extraña relación, James estaría perdido.

Andrew era un hombre muy influyente, tenía muchos contactos en la policía y, según se rumoreaba, con varias mafias. No habían sido pocas las intrusiones cuando tenían una cita o quedaban para tomar el té. Era un hombre de negocios y eso era lo que le gustaba a la Sra. Lovett. Era agradable, amable con ella y la trataba bien. Él necesitaba una mujer y ella mejorar su imagen en la sociedad; que estuviera ocupado no era más que otra ventaja para la Sra. Lovett.

Pero si se enteraba de lo de James...

—Alice, toma esto y llévaselo a Eloise, dile que le haga una infusión a Mary —susurró dándole la bolsita con hierbas a su pequeña acompañante, sin apartar un segundo la mirada de ellos.

Alice asintió, la cogió y salió corriendo. La Sra. Lovett apenas se percató de ello, ya estaba avanzando para esconderse detrás de unos puestos. No le gustaba espiar a la gente, no era lo suyo... ella utilizaba otros métodos para conseguir información.

_No hay opción_, se dijo a sí misma, suspirando.

* * *

—No me lo puedo creer, ¡no me lo puedo creer! —gritó al tiempo que escapaba a paso apretado de la multitud.

—Pero... Margaret, déjeme que se lo explique —suplicó siguiéndola.

—¡No, no! ¡Nada de Margaret! ¡Sra. Lovett para ti, desvergonzado! —se paró un segundo y se giró a mirarle.

La gente se había parado a escuchar su conversación, debía mantener la compostura, fingir que ella era una dama.

Le dio una bofetada.

—Puedo explicárselo —insistió, llevándose la mano a la dolorida mejilla.

—No hay nada que explicar, Sr. Rhydel. No vuelva a acercarse a mi tienda —le amenazó con el dedo antes de retomar su camino.

No la siguió, un poco aturdido por la bofetada y cohibido por la mirada acusatoria de todos los presentes. Era mejor dejarla sola unos días para que lo asimilara. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto se tranquilizara vería todo con una perspectiva mejor.

Trató de no correr, pero sus pies la traicionaban. Sólo quería refugiarse en su habitación y llorar, dolida. No era su estilo, nunca lo había sido; tumbarse en la cama a llorar era una de las mayores idioteces que una mujer podía hacer, no era productivo. Mas, en ese momento, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tirarse en cualquier lado, abrazarse a un cojín y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, los cuales no tenía demasiado claros. ¿Cómo iba a aclararse cuando todo a su alrededor estaba patas arriba? Ya no era por quejarse de los cadáveres... era algo que con un par de copas de más había conseguido superar.

_Es todo lo demás_, suspiró en su mente. _El Sr. Todd, ahora lo de James, Ann..._

—Ann —se acordó de repente.

Disminuyó el paso poco a poco hasta quedarse parada en medio de la calle, mirando el horizonte con los ojos perdidos. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ella? ¿Qué clase de amiga era? ¿Era humana, siquiera? Empezaba a sentirse muy descolocada, como si la gente y ella no llegaran a encajar del todo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_¿Me estoy volviendo como el Sr. Todd?_, se preguntó asustada. _No quiero... no quiero ser como él..._

Se le saltaron las lágrimas al pensarlo. Ella no quería ser como el Sr. Todd, no quería volverse una amargada misántropa encerrada en su habitación alejada del mundo, con recurrentes pesadillas martilleando su cabeza y demás turbios problemas mentales...

Salió corriendo hacia la tienda. Tenía que estar con Ann, demostrarle su apoyo y ayudarla para que se recuperase. Necesitaba demostrarle al mundo que no era así, que podía comportarse como una persona normal aunque empezara a dudar que dichas personas existieran.

Cuando llegó Mary Ann se había ido a casa del brazo de su marido, algo mejor pero todavía débil. Suspiró y decidió cerrar la tienda durante el resto del día. Perder a una empleada no era un gran problema, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de empezar a cambiar las cosas por allí.

—Bien, chicas _—_golpeó la mesa con su fusta de cuero negro trenzado, una de sus adquisiciones favoritas; aquella en especial las asustaba mucho—. Mary Ann, como sabéis, se ha puesto enferma y estará fuera unos días. No puedo arriesgarme; quiero que todas paséis por la casa de socorro esta tarde y os hagáis un chequeo. Tú y tú —señaló a las dos problemáticas—, no hace falta que paséis, estáis despedidas.

Se quedaron tan pasmadas que no acertaron más que a pasar por su lado dándole fuertes golpes con el hombro. Nunca habían sido amables, de todas formas.

—Alice, gracias por hacerme el favor —sonrió acariciándole la mejilla—. Toma esto, dáselo a tu madre para que te lleve a la casa de socorro, ¿sí? —le dio una pequeña bolsita con un cuarto libra, lo cual ya era bastante dinero—. Bien, todas a limpiar. Aseguráos de que no queda una rata viva; mejor minimizar los riesgos.

—Pero... Irvine era la única que no tenía miedo a los ratones... —susurró Eloise, muy tímida ella.

—Tendréis que arreglároslas sin ella. ¡Vamos! —golpeó la mesa con la fusta y, con un brinco, todas se pusieron al trabajo.

* * *

—Hoy he despedido a Irvine y Rosemary —comentó tras limpiar la última navaja—. Eran problemáticas, ¿sabe usted? No podía encargarles nada, ¡todo eran quejas! Una vez les dije que me cuidaran las flores de la ventana, porque se estaban marchitando y yo tenía que ocuparme de las mesas. ¡Pues nada! —hizo un dramático gesto con las manos y tiró el trapo sobre el sillón—. Que si menuda mandona, que para qué quiero flores si no puedo cuidarlas yo misma, que no le hace nada bien al negocio... ¿Qué sabrán ellas de negocios? —sonrió acercándose a él y apretándole los hombros con cariño, pero él se deslizó hacia delante y se sacudió, molesto.

Aquella tarde había decidido cancela todas sus citas y estar con el Sr. Todd en su casa. Él a ignoraba, como si no existiera, pero como no era la primera vez que le hacía el vacío, ella seguiría intentándolo.

—Las flores se murieron, claro —suspiró siguiéndole a la trastienda—. Pobrecitas, como si hubiera llegado el Otoño. Podría ponerle unas aquí, ¿sabe? Usted nunca tiene muchos clientes, seguro que les alegra ver algo de vida en este local. Claro —rió para sí misma doblando y arreglando la manta del sillón—, deben de olerlo. Son como los gatos, supongo, en seguida saben dónde están las ratas. Normal, esas pequeñajas y sus enfermedades... ¿Sabe que Mary Ann se ha puesto enferma? Estaba muy pálida, con fiebre y náuseas... ¿Qué cree que pueda ser? Yo creo que está embarazada, pero tampoco soy una experta... y por lo que tengo entendido mucha actividad con su marido no ha tenido... a no ser que... —lo dejó en el aire y colocó los vasos en su sitio—. Cielo, ¿usted ha vuelto a...? Bueno... ¿ha tenido relaciones desde...?

—Yo nunca te sería infiel, mi amor... —fue apenas un murmullo el que escapó de sus labios, y al otro lado de la sala era difícil distinguir su voz, pero le había escuchado.

Sonrió.

—Usted sabe que no hay otro en mi corazón, tesoro —le guiñó un ojo, aunque él no pudo verlo porque ni siquiera la miraba.

Siguió tratando de hablar con él hasta la hora de la cena, pero no consiguió arrancarle ni una frase más.

* * *

Estaba confusa, tan confusa que se hería a sí misma. Se había quedado despierta toda la noche para llegar a la conclusión de que quería al Sr. Todd, le amaba. No sabía si era su cara rígida, su difícil personalidad o la extraña relación que mantenían, pero desearía pasar el resto de su vida con él. Una vida sin muertes ni jueces, a poder ser. Pero, ¿y James? Él era un tipo normal, con un trabajo interesante, inteligente, cariñoso con ella... Todo lo contrario al barbero. Y también la agradaba. Sin embargo, con él no había estado más que unas cuantas tardes, de las cuales la mayoría habían tenido lugar en su alcoba.

_¿Tan enamoradiza soy?_, se lamentaba entre las cálidas sábanas de su cama, arropada por los cojines. _¿O es que estoy muy desesperada? El Sr. Todd... yo sé que él me aprecia, me lo demuestra más de lo que a él le gustaría, pero... ¿y si nunca deja su pasado atrás? ¿Seré capaz de casarme con alguien a quien no amo sólo para mantener las apariencias mientras le espero? ¿Y si es para siempre? Con James tendría una mínima esperanza... podría tener una vida agradable... Quizá no como la que he soñado, pero... me adaptaría. Y el Sr. Todd podría venir de visita cada poco, o vivir con nosotros. Si nunca llega a superarlo, al menos me tendrá cerca... _

Decidió que si quería averiguarlo tenía que coger al toro por los cuernos. Le había dejado aquel día para asimilar el beso, pero si quería llegar a su interior tenía que pegarse a él e ir abriéndole por capas, como a las cebollas, y no le importaba lo mucho que tuviera que llorar para ello. El pobre hombre estaría alucinando ya, ¿cómo de malo podía ser esta vez? No digería nada bien las malas noticias.

Se vistió y bajó a abrir la tienda como cada mañana, cansada. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, sólo de resolver sus problemas, pasar como fuera el tiempo hasta la fiesta de fin de verano y llevarse al Sr. Todd lejos. Un descanso... ¿cuánto hacía que no tenía uno de esos?

—Sra. Lovett —alguien sacudió su brazo. Se había quedado ensimismada mirando la libreta donde hacía las cuentas—. ¿Me atiende de una vez?

Levantó la mirada, apagada, para encontrarse con un hombre bajito y gordo de mirada dura e inquisitoria. Le reconoció al instante; era el mismo policía que se había encontrado a principios de Agosto en la calle del Sr. Todd, escoltando al Juez Turpin.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó sin mucho interés, acercando uno de los papeles en los que envolvía la comida para llevar.

—Un Shepherd's Pie, por favor —señaló el plato con dichos pasteles de carne—, y si fuera tan amable de indicarme dónde queda Hen and Chicken's Court...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No parecía estar de servicio, pero estaba bajo el mando del Juez... No le daba buena espina.

—¿Sabe qué? —arregló una sonrisa al tiempo que le daba su pastel—. ¡Eloise! Quédate al cargo de la tienda —gritó al tiempo que abandonaba el mostrado—. Venga conmigo, buen hombre. Un valioso amigo mío posee una barbería en esa calle, le acompañaré —le puso la mano en la espalda, guiándole hasta la entrada—. Sweeney Todd, ¿le conoce?

—No tengo el placer, pero cuál coincidencia... iba a pagarle una visita...

—Perfecto, entonces —sonrió saliendo de la tienda—. Apenas son setenta metros. Por aquí —señaló el final de la calle—. Le convenceré de que le afeite gratis, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —contestó.

El hombre mordió su pastel con un hambre voraz. La Sra. Lovett tuvo que reprimir varias arcadas; no sabía qué era más asqueroso: que era un cerdo o que comía como un cerdo.

Trató de sonsacarle información sobre su visita al Sr. Todd, mas no soltó prenda. Sus respuestas eran evasivas y a menudo irrespetuosas, como si no fuera más que un cacho de carne andando por la calle. Todo él le causaba repulsión.

_Diez metros más, Margaret..._ se dijo, reprimiendo otra arcada.

El hombrecito llamó a la puerta del Sr. Todd con insistencia, pero éste no acudió a abrirle.

—Entre directamente, hombre —rió ella—. Al Sr. Todd no le importa; quizá esté ocupado.

—Está bien —masculló mirándola con rabia y los últimos retazos del pastel todavía en la boca.

Aguantó el nudo y le siguió escaleras arriba, cerrando la puerta y, aprovechando que se alejaba, echó la llave y dio la vuelta al cartel.

—_Sr. Todd —escuchó en el piso superior—. B. me ha pedido que le traiga esto._

—Siéntese —contestó el barbero.

_¿Quién es B.?, _se preguntó intrigada, subiendo los primeros escalones con cautela para no interrumpir su intimidad.

—Debería irme, Sr. Todd —quiso sonar determinado, pero la Sra. Lovett sabía que en realidad lo que estaba era intimidado por el Sr. Todd.

—Déjeme afeitarle... paga la casa. Es mi forma de agradecerle —insistió el Sr. Todd.

—Si insiste...

—El más apurado que jamás pueda tener.

En cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Quiso detenerle, subir a todo correr y avisarle de que era un policía al servicio del Juez Turpin, pero no tuvo tiempo. Cuando llegó a la barbería el Sr. Todd estaba asestando el golpe de gracia.

Lo hizo con tanta saña que le levantó parte de la piel del cuello.

Ahogó un jadeo por la impresión, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. A veces era tan... sádico. Le revolvía las tripas. Se quedó allí mientras terminaba el trabajo y corría a darle a la palanca de la trastienda, pero le siguió al sótano cuando bajó. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él, no podía ir asesinando a lo loco como si tal cosa. Estarían en un gran lío si alguien sospechaba.

No le dio tiempo a decirle nada; el Sr. Todd ya estaba desvistiéndose para descuartizar el cadáver. Se quedó en la escalera para darle algo de privacidad y decidió que lo mejor era salir un momento. Supuso que cualquier otra se hubiera quedado a mirar qué escondía el misterioso barbero con tanto ahínco bajo la ropa, pero ella no era de esas. Prefería esperar a la sorpesa.

De pronto empezó a escucharse mucha actividad, así que volvió dentro, alarmada. Le vio correr de un lado a otro, poniendo las cosas en bolsas. No sabía muy bien qué pasaba, pero por sus ojos desorbitados y sus murmullos sin sentido dedujo que estaba aplicando el Protocolo 1.

Agarró un par de bolsas y le siguió a través de las catacumbas. ¿Podía ser? ¿Les habían descubierto? ¿Es que el policía aquel llevaba algún documento que dijera tal cosa? Se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa. ¿Quizá James...? Pero él no sabía nada, no era posible.

—No sabía que eso estaba ahí... —comentó, ayudándole a vertir el oro detrás de un muro falso, justo junto a su horno industrial.

No le contestó, así que lo más seguro era que llevara utilizando ese escondite mucho tiempo. Quizá no quisiera saber para qué...

Utilizaron toda la noche para transportar las cosas, siempre en riguroso silencio, atentos a cada ruido.

—¡Eso es para los pobres! —se quejó en uno de los últimos viajes al ver que quemaba la ropa que habían estado guardando para la caridad.

—¡Cállate! —bramó sin mirarla.

Se quedó sin habla y tuvo que obedecer, entendiendo que era por el bien de ambos, no por eso menos entristecida al contemplar la esperanza de tantos niños reducida a cenizas. Suspiró y le siguió de vuelta a la casa. Estaban agotados, tanto esfuerzo físico iba a ser demoledor para sus cuerpos. Lo peor era que todavía no sabía por qué se habían pegado aquella paliza.

Se arrastraron escaleras arriba. Mientras el Sr. Todd colocaba campanillas en las puertas (lo cuál tampoco entendía), aprovechó para cambiarle las sábanas de la cama. Estaban tan sucias que chorreaban el sudor de sus pesadillas. Lo dejó preparado con mucho cariño y salió de la habitación antes de que regresara. Cuando estuvo segura de que se había cambiado y acostado, volvió a entrar, haciendo que las campanillas sonasen.

El Sr. Todd la miró muy asustado y se desmayó.

La Sra. Lovett sonrió.

—Descansa, tesoro —susurró antes de que perdiera el conocimiento—. Nos vemos cuando despiertes...

Se acercó y le beso con ternura en la frente.

* * *

Mary Ann regresó al trabajo aquella misma mañana, diciendo que se encontraba mucho mejor. La Sra. Lovett le insistió mucho para sabes si así era, pero la verdad era que se sentía aliviada de tenerla de vuelta. Nunca se había fiado demasiado de Eloise y si quería pasar más tiempo con el Sr. Todd tendría que dejar la tienda al cuidado de alguien.

Al menos, de aquella forma, Mary Ann no tendría que moverse tanto ni estar en la cocina.

—Buenos días, corazón —exclamó entrando en la barbería del Sr. Todd a primera hora de la mañana, mirando al piso de arriba como si él fuera a contestar o asomarse—. Hola, Mathew —sonrió al ver al pequeño niño barriendo distraído junto a la puerta del pasillo.

Le apretó el hombro y Mathew le dedicó una sonrisa. Tobías pasó veloz a su lado, sin darle chance a subir una sola escalera.

—Buenos días, señora —hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de correr escaleras arriba.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó, pero el niño ya estaba arriba—. En fin, querido —le dijo a Mathew, acariciando su pelo rubio—, hombres, ¿verdad?

Mathew se encogió de hombros y continuó su tarea.

Cuando coronó las escaleras Tobías ya volvía corriendo, escaleras abajo. Suspiró divertida, ¡menudo culo inquieto! Siempre corriendo de un lado al otro, nervioso como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Sr. Todd —comenzó dejando su chaqueta en el perchero de la pared junto a su sombrero de salir—. ¿Qué le ha...?

—Lo primero que tienes que saber, chaval —la cortó, haciendo como si no estuviera allí y ordenando su cómoda—, es que los clientes quieren hablar. Así que... dame charla.

—Pero... Sr. Todd... —susurró inseguro, mirando nervioso a la Sra. Lovett.

—¿Qué?

Tobías pegó un respingo.

—... dijo que me dibujaría una sonrisa en la cara si hablaba, señor... —comenzó.

—¡Sr. Todd! —exclamó la Sra. Lovett, escandalizada—. ¡Pobre niño! ¿Cómo le dice esas...?

—No digas tonterías, Toby. Yo nunca diría eso —volvió a cortarla y lo dijo con tanta seriedad que parecía verdad.

Pero no lo era. Ella sabía que no lo era, volvía a mentir y sólo lo hacía para no escucharla. Se dio con un canto en los dientes; al menos empezaba a tenerla presente.

—S-Sí, señor... ehm... —parecía no saber muy bien qué decir o por dónde empezar. La Sra. Lovett se le acercó por detrás con una cálida sonrisa y le apretó el brazo, queriendo darle ánimos. Toby se relajó un poco—... ¿qué va a enseñarme hoy? —preguntó tomando inseguros pasos hacia el barbero.

—Me verás afeitar y empezarás a manejar mis herramientas. Ven, quiero veas algo. Vamos, chico, no tengo todo el día.

Con aquellos ojos rojos e insistentes el Sr. Todd daba verdadero miedo. Sólo recordaba haberle visto así un par de veces antes, y todas ellas tenían que ver con alucinaciones. Se acercó preocupada, ¿qué estaría viendo? Siempre lo habían hablado... ¿por qué no era capaz de dejar las rencillas atrás y hablar con ella?

— El orden, Tobías, es muy importante. Mantendrás esto ordenado de esta forma. Siempre. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Buen chico. Cuando venga Mathew con los ingredientes para la crema de afeitar te enseñaré a prepararla. Ahora quiero que limpies la silla. Ten cuidado —le advirtió.

Suspiró y le puso la mano en el hombro. Aun si no quería hablar con ella, al menos estaba haciendo algo bueno por el chico. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que el Sr. Todd estaba tratando de cambiar, cambiar de verdad. Quería pensar que había sido el beso lo que le había hecho reaccionar y comprender que no podía continuar toda su vida de aquella forma, matando gente, haciendo sufrir a los demás... Pero no quería aventurarse y luego salir escaldada.

—Es tan tierno que le enseñe, Sr. Todd... —sonrió con cariño.

Estuvo con él hasta que cerraron la barbería un poco a regañadientes. Le apretó la mano al tiempo que ella misma echaba la vuelta al cartel, pero él la apartó, cogió su chaqueta y se fue, dejándola sola. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios por enésima vez aquel día. ¿Es que no iba a volver a hablarla en la vida? Tenía que haber alguna forma de que la perdonara... Tampoco era para tanto. Ella no había querido injuriar a su pequeña y querida Lucy, pero... Tenían que continuar su vida, ¿no? No podían estar siempre tan anclados en el pasado.

_No es sano_, se dijo a sí misma. _¿Y sabes qué tampoco es sano? ¡Un pastel! ¡Al Sr. Todd le encantan los pasteles!, _recordó recuperando la jovialidad de apenas unos minutos. _Le haré un gran pastel de chocolate._

Se puso manos a la obra y terminó bastan te pronto, animada por la inspiración y por el hecho de que quizá así se ganara un huequito en el frío corazón de piedra de su amado. Se sentó dispuesta a esperarle junto al pastel, emocionada.

Un poco después llamaron a la puerta. Era un pequeño muchacho pecoso y pelirrojo, tan joven que le faltaban varios dientes. Le entregó una misiva y se fue corriendo.

_Qué dulce_, sonrió para sí misma. _Quizá... dentro de unos años... Bueno, aunque yo no puedo... Es igual._

Encontró que una carta junto al pastel, aunque ella no pudiera leerla puesto que no sabía, mejoraba mucho la presentación. Se aprovechó de eso y volvió a sentarse.

No debería de tardar mucho, ¿a dónde habría ido? Suspiró golpeando la superficie de la mesa con las uñas, intranquila. Comenzaba a lloviznar fuera y, según el reloj, ya eran más de las doce. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Por fin sonó la campana de la entrada una hora después. Salió muy preocupada de la cocina para recibirle (ya que estaba al lado de la entrada), y con los brazos en jarras le preguntó con mucha severidad, casi abordándole de inmediato:

—¿Dónde estabas?

Escuchó que bufaba y dejó el abrigo, calado hasta su última fibra, en el perchero de la entrada.

—No deberías dejar eso ahí, ¿sabes? Se va a humedecer el suelo...

Había estado tan preocupada por él que se había olvidado hasta de las formas. Sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Lucy... —comenzó, helándola la sangre—. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

_¿Lucy? ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿... entonces...?_

Fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando que era su difunta mujer? ¿Había estado todo aquel tiempo creyendo que no era más que una alucinación? ¿Estaba su mente tan frustrada que había eliminado su cuerpo de la ecuación y el entorno de una forma total? La Sra. Lovett sentía que no podía respirar. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle frente a eso? ¿Cómo iba a traer al Sr. Todd de vuelta si ni siquiera era capaz de verla?

—Pobre Sra. Lovett... —escuchó que comenzaba a decir, con un suspiro—. ¿Sabrá ella que el tal James Rhydel es en realidad el hijo del Sr. McAllen? —rió con una amargura que perforó el corazón de la panadera.

—¿Q-Qué? —se atrevió a decir, indecisa.

—Sí, Lucy —asintió clavando de nuevo el tenedor en el pastel—. Y... estoy seguro de que se ha enamorado de él. Esta mujer... no consigo que asiente los pies en la tierra —suspiró—. Es una pena que tenga que matar al muchacho... parece que tiene madera de detective. En fin, supongo que se ha relacionado con la mujer equivocada...

—P-Pero... no puede...

—Claro que puedo, Lucy, mi amor —le guiñó un ojo—. Claro que puedo.

* * *

Sentía escalofríos cada vez que se acordaba de aquella conversación. No había vuelto ni pensaba volver a casa del Sr. Todd, no podía. Sabía que era una enfermo mental y que su cordura pendía de una cuerda, pero no podía soportar la idea de ser comparada con Lucy. Ella jamás podría superar su distorsionado recuerdo; Lucy siempre sería perfecta, inocente.

_Nada más lejos de la realidad_, se dijo y aplicó un poco más de colorete a sus mejillas. _Si el Sr. Todd supiera..._

Si supiera que Lucy Barker era la más coqueta del barrio, que fue ella la que la obligó a entrar en el negocio del sadismo para costearse las empanadas. Al principio quería ser su _madame_, prostituirla a lo largo y ancho de Londres, pero la Sra. Lovett nunca accedió a aquello y Lucy no se lo perdonó en la vida. Desde entonces, la mujer del Sr. Barker había empleado cada segundo de aliento en hacer su vida imposible, denigrándola frente a su esposo.

Lucy sabía muy bien la amistad que unía a la Sra. Lovett, viuda reciente de Albert J. Lovett, con su marido, el Sr. Barker, casi desde la infancia. No entendía muy bien el lazo que les unía, pero sin lugar a dudas la Sra. Lovett era una amenaza para su matrimonio. Nunca supo por qué la veía así, y aunque Benjamin lo negaba una y otra vez y no tomaba parte en las riñas que a veces tenía, no quedó más que confirmado con el nacimiento de Johanna.

La pequeña trajo alegría y luz a la morada de los Barker, los cuales sufrían una pequeña crisis en aquellos momentos. No volvió a ver a Ben.

Por lo que se enteró meses después, habiendo sido la madrina de Johanna en el bautizo, Lucy le había pedido a su esposo que no volviera a hablarla ni a mirarla después de que él dejara a la panadera como tutora de la niña en caso de que les pasara algo. En un par de ocasiones consiguió alcanzar al barbero en la calle, mas siempre que se encontraban él parecía nervioso y esquivo.

La Sra. Lovett tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia de que había perdido a su único amigo.

Y entonces llegó el juez Turpin. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tenía Lucy que atraía tanto a los hombres; quizá fuera su aire inocente, que dejaba entrever a los hombres la zorra que en realidad llevaba dentro, o puede que fuera su cálida y simple charla, pero los traía de calle.

Cuando Turpin se encaprichó de ella las cosas no podían ir sino a peor. Eventualmente, Benjamin acabó encerrado y deportado a Australia. Lucy le cedió a Johanna, que tenía tres años, a regañadientes para ir a despedirse de Benjamin al puerto. No pudiendo soportarlo más, decidió que ella también iría aunque fuera desde la lejanía. Necesitaba ver al amor de su vida una última vez, decirle adiós de una forma apropiada; sabían que lo más probable era que muriera en las minas de Australia antes de cumplir su condena.

Pero Lucy no estaba entre el grupo de gente perteneciente a los familiares.

La Sra. Lovett cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo una lágrima al tiempo que evocaba las dolorosas imágenes.

Fue un día muy triste y gris. Las nubes encapotaban el cielo, recelosos de soltar sus lluvias todavía, como si esperaran al momento oportuno para amargar la tarde. Los reos avanzaban en fila hacia el barco, unidos con cadenas que ataban los grilletes, siguiendo la marcha de un tambor.

A través de los gritos de algunos insensibles, les permitían despedirse de conocidos y familiares antes de subir a bordo.

—Margaret... —había susurrado Benjamin Barker al verla en las primeras filas junto al barco—. Has... has venido... —frunció el ceño—. Johanna... —se quedó sin aliento al observar a la pequeña en sus brazos, mirándole sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, pero llorando porque sabía que su padre se marchaba—. No, no... no lloréis —suplicó borrando las lágrimas de ambas con la poca movilidad que los grilletes permitían.

—Te esperaremos —había conseguido decir entre sollozos—. Sa... Sabemos que tú no... —era incapaz de hilvanar algo con sentido, pero él entendió al instante y asintió.

—¿Y Lucy? —preguntó esperanzado, buscándola con la mirada. La Sra. Lovett negó con la cabeza—. Entiendo... —susurró besándola en la mejilla a ella y a su pequeña. Tiraban de él para que retomara la marcha—. ¿Cuidarás de ellas? —suplicó.

Uno de los carceleros tiró de sus cadenas y le pegó en la espalda, haciendo que tropezara y tuviera que levantarse.

—¡Cuida de ellas! ¡Por favor! ¡Prométeme que cuidarás de ellas! —gritó desde la borda, arrastrado por los guardias.

La Sra. Lovett asintió, incapaz de contestar.

Suspiró, limpiándose el maquillaje para volver a empezar. Cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Le había querido _tanto. _Había hecho _tantas_ cosas por él... y sin embargo era incapaz de asumir que su querida Lucy le había abandonado, ido, desaparecido. No había sido ni buena esposa ni amiga, pero él eso no quería verlo. Para el barbero siempre sería «la perfecta y adorable Lucy, un ángel caído de los cielos».

_Si supieras que una semana después de su arresto ya dormía en los brazos de tu verdugo..._

Negó con la cabeza. Nunca iba a asumirlo, no iba a conseguir que cambiara de opinión sobre aquello. Aunque siempre había albergado la esperanza de hacerle sucumbir a sus encantos, de que comprendiera que con el tiempo podrían superarlo y adaptarse.

_Si Lucy no hubiera sido tan **puta**_, rió con amargura al tiempo que repasaba la línea de los párpados_. Tanto zorrear a los hombres le valió una muy merecida venérea; sí, señor. No es que me alegre del mal ajeno, pero... se lo merecía, por buscona. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido ya era demasiado tarde: su cuerpo sucumbía ante los efectos de la viruela francesa. Una pensa... eso hizo que perdiera la mollera definitivamente_.

—¿Por qué lloras? —las ásperas palabras del Juez llegaron a sus oídos. Sintió su mano en el hombro, bajando por su brazo.

—Por nada, señor —contestó negando la cabeza—. He debido tocarme el ojo con el lápiz —se excusó.

—Veamos —la obligó a mirarle, tomando su barbilla—. No, lo tienes bien.

—Me alegro —marcó una sonrisa falsa y se levantó, caminando hacia la ventana—. Es sólo... —Turpin exhaló con pesadez a su espalda.

—¿Qué, Margaret?

—Me acordaba de Lucy —confesó jugando con el cristal de su ventana, cohibida.

—¿Lucy? ¿Otra vez? —gruñó—. Ella está bien, ya lo sabes. Y Johanna también. ¿Es que el barbero sabe algo? —se puso alerta.

—No, no —se apresuró a tranquilizarle—. No sabe nada... de hecho dudo que pueda saber nada... no se encuentra muy bien últimamente...

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? ¡Habla, mujer!

—¿Por qué...? —comenzó, dudando de si era conveniente mencionarla en aquel preciso momento. Tras una extenuante sesión de purga el _Honorable_ Juez Turpin se podía poner muy irritable—. ¿Por qué ella?

Se giró a observar la respuesta del hombre, que miró al suelo y se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

—Es nuestra última sesión, Margaret... ¿de verdad quieres sacar ese tema ahora?

—Sino cuándo, ¿eh? —se aventuró a decir—. No creo que me dejen siquiera pisar tu calle, como para mencionarla. Estoy segura de que has ordenado el encarcelamiento de cualquiera que diga su nombre en tus dominios.

El juez emitió una carcajada y asintió.

—Así es.

Estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, con las piernas colgando por el borde. Era tan... humillante. Resultaba extraño. Aun en calzones y camiseta interior, el Sr. Turpin era capaz de transmitir una sensación de seguridad y elegancia impresionante. Le hacía casi... excitante.

Su cara no había perdido el atractivo de antaño, pero su cuerpo desde luego sí. No estaba tan fuerte como el del Sr. Todd, se había ido dejando poco a poco, sin llegar a algo exagerado. Al menos parecía en buena forma y sano.

Se mordió la uña, nerviosa, mientras le observaba desde la ventana. Sería tan fácil rendirse al pecado... Disfrutar de una última vez antes de que todo acabara... Echaba de menos tener a alguien cerca sin ningún tipo de compromiso.

_Y Dios sabe que con James éso no es posible..._

—¿Por qué me miras así, mujer?

_El Sr. Todd no tiene por qué enterarse... es por su bien, me ganaré al juez... verá que estoy de su parte... no le hará nada..._

—Estaba preguntándome... —susurró, melosa—. Estaba preguntándome sí, ya que esta es su última sesión, ¿no sería adecuado cerrarla con un broche de oro?

Flexionó la rodilla apoyándola a un lado suyo y, cargándose en su hombro, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Él sonrió y en sus ojos apareció la mirada de hambrienta y lasciva lujuria que ya pocas veces asomaba.

—¿Una última vez, Margaret? Creía que habíamos superado aquella etapa —susurró colocando cada pierna a un lado del poste de la cama y apoyando a su acompañante sobre él.

—Supongo que nunca se supera al _gran _Juez Turpin... —contestó antes de entregarse.

* * *

El sol la cegó cuando salió de su casa al día siguiente. ¿Cómo podían estar todos tan felices? ¿Es que no entendían lo que había pasado? Deberían estar tirados por el suelo, amargados por las asquerosas y miserables vidas que llevaban, no disfrutando del Domingo y del buen tiempo.

Gruñó cuando la saludaron en la entrada de la iglesia. No esperaba verle, pero albergaba cierta esperanza de que se sentara a su lado.

El cura comenzó a hablar del Antiguo Testamento y no pudo sino dejar que su mente volara a los acontecimientos del día anterior

Había sido bochornoso. El Sr. Todd había elegido el peor momento para entrar, justo cuando estaba terminando. El gemido de éxtasis que había escapado de su boca de forma involutaria se había quedado grabado a fuego en la mente de la panadera junto a su semblante de puro dolor y traición.

Apretó inconsciente su muñeca en el regazo, intentando no llorar. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? ¿Cómo había podido fallarle de aquella manera tan rastrera y cruel? Se suponía que él no debía enterarse, que lo hacía por protegerle... mas empezaba a dudarlo. Muy dentro de ella tenía la sospecha de que sólo se había acostado con el juez por despecho, y ella nunca había hecho algo parecido.

Pero odiaba _tantísimo_ a Lucy. Le daba _tanta rabia_ que la confundiera con ella. Sabía que el juez era el némesis del Sr. Todd, su archienemigo, pero... ¿acaso no era ella libre para hacer lo que quisiera?

_¿Por qué tengo que estar siempre supeditada a sus deseos? Turpin nunca me ha hecho daño ni se ha aprovechado de mí... ¿Por qué tengo que hacer como si también le odiara? Me parece un hombre detestable, pero aún así... es mi vida. Se supone que somos amigos, como hermanos, aunque no le gusten mis acciones no debería poder juzgarme... Debería acerptarme tal como soy, con mis más y mis menos. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, los hermanos, éso me dijo él. Dijo que no debía odiarle por matar a la gente, que eso era cosa suya... ¿entonces por qué tiene que odiarme él a mí?_

La misa de la tarde se le hizo más larga que otras veces, nerviosa como estaba por enfrentarse a él. Quizá fuera su Waterloo, pero... si no lo hacía se arrepentiría toda la vida. Era hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes, dejar claro lo que eran y lo que iban a hacer.

—James —susurró apesadumbrada al verle esperándola en la puerta del templo. Hacía semanas que no le veía—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Estás bien? —dijo llevándola al principio de un callejón para que nadie la viera llorar—. ¿Y esta muñeca?

—Es mía, es... de cuando era pequeña —se lamió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—¿Y el pastel?

—Es... es para el Sr. Todd.

—Tu labio... Margaret, ¿qué te ha hecho?

—¿Quién? —quiso apartarse.

—No me esquives, ya sabes quién. ¿Te ha pegado el Sr. Todd?

—No —no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos sin temblar.

—No te creo —la obligó a levantar la cabeza—. Llevas demasiado maquillaje. Maggie, si te ha pegado, yo...

—¡No! —exclamó apartando su mano—. ¡Déjame en paz! Eres un mentiroso.

—No lo soy —la agarró del brazo antes de que se fuera—. Ven aquí. Escápate conmigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula—. Pero si ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas en realidad. ¡No te conozco de nada!

—Nos conoceremos mejor con el tiempo, Margaret —insistió, acelerado—. Escucha, lo he hablado todo con él, ¡y está de acuerdo! Podemos irnos esta misma tarde; el Juez se casará en unos días y él tendrá lo suyo, entonces...

—¿Tú... tú lo sabías? —se le secó la boca—. ¿Tú lo sabías _todo el tiempo_? —de un tirón se soltó de su agarre, enfadada.

—No _todo_ el tiempo, pero...

—Increíble —exclamó mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Y sabes que está enfermo?

—¿Perdón?

—Está mal de la cabeza, James —gritó, dándole en la sien con los dedos—. Está _enfermo_.

—Sé que es peligroso, ¡por eso quiero llevarte conmigo!

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —le empujó—. _Se morirá_ si me voy.

Como recordando de pronto lo que había pasado el día anterior, salió corriendo calle abajo hacia Hen and Chicken's Court. James siempre encontraba el momento para distraerla de los asuntos importantes. Hasta donde sabía, el Sr. Todd podía estar sólo en el suelo, agonizando.

Se precipitó sobre la puerta, la cual encontró abierta.

—¿Sr. Todd? —preguntó preocupada, dejando el pastel y sus cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de aventurarse a buscarle por la casa.

Sabía que no iba a estar en las habitaciones interiores, aquellas donde Lucy y él solían hacer vida propia de parejas y padres, así que las ignoró por completo.

No le hizo falta buscar; él esperaba en la lúgubre habitación que hacía de barbería, sentado en su sillón de barbero, con la mirada oscura y perdida en la pared frente a él como la perfecta, sádica estampa del verdugo antes de ejecutar a su víctima. Podía ver la sangre reseca en su cuello.

Desvió los ojos un segundo para mirarla y, al hacerlo, una mueca de asco cruzó su cara al tiempo que volvía a su posición original.

—Sr. Todd... —sollozó, quieta junto a las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —su tono sobrio y mocorde, muerto, hizo que su estómago se retorciera de culpabilidad.

—Sr. Todd, lo siento —sollozó tomando un paso más cerca de él.

—Váyase —gruñó.

—Pero...

—Me da _ASCO_. Váyase —se había levantado con una súbita y violenta furia, con los ojos desorbitados.

Dio un traspiés, asustada, y agarró a la barandilla para no caerse.

—Sr. Todd... —volvió a intentarlo—. Tiene que entenderlo, querido... Turpin y yo...

—¿Qué tengo que entender? ¿Hmm? —de dos zancadas estaba a su lado, agarrándola por el cuello—. ¿Que es una furcia? ¿Una zorra que se vende por dinero? ¿Que me ha traicionado? ¿Que ha traicionado a _Lucy_?

—¡Yo no soy Lucy! —sollozó, temblando bajo su mano la cual aumentaba la presión de forma progresiva—. Sé que ha estado confundiéndome con ella, pero...

—¡CÁLLESE! —apretó aún más.

—Sr. Todd... —susurró con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué podía hacer...?

—_Contármelo._

—... él sabe quién es usted.

—¿Qué? —la soltó de inmediato y ella cayó al suelo, tosiendo en busca de aire—. ¡Habla, maldita sea! —la obligó a levantarse.

—Vino a mi tienda hace unos meses... —jadeó, sujetándose a sus brazos temiendo que fuera a tirarla por las escaleras—. Desde que puso un pie en la ciudad ha sabido que usted estaba aquí, Sr. Todd. Me ha estado haciendo chantaje, no tenía... no tenía otra opción. Quería protegerle, se lo aseguro —no podía controlar su verborrea—. Me dijo que si se lo decía y entrometía en su vida haría que le colgasen, ¿cómo iba a permitirlo? ¡Le quiero, Sr. Todd! ¡Usted lo sabe! No podía dejar que le matara... Lo hice por su bien, ¡tiene que creerme!

Pero la extraña mueca del Sr. Todd no se debía a su escepticismo, sino a la excitación que le había sobrevenido de repente. Sus ojos se habían nublado y ya no era dueño de sus actos. No veía a la Sra. Lovett ni la barbería, sólo los gérmenes del Juez, infectándolo todo. Veía su figura idealizada, rodeada de hombres que la tomaban y la alejaban de él, llevándosela lejos, arrebatandosela. No podía soportarlo. Tenía que limpiarla, debía purificar el alma del pobre corderito frente a él, alejarla de todos aquellos pecados que la ensuciaban y la hacían impura...

—Sr. Todd... me está asustando —susurró cuando, tomándola de los hombros se acercó a ella un par de pasos con un brillo extraño en los ojos—. ¿Qué hace?

No tuvo tiempo de cavilar, él ya estaba besándola, rompiendo los cordones de su corsé con furiosa rabia y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia su alcoba.

¿Cómo iba a negarse? Sabía en lo más profundo de su mente que no iba a amarla, pero llevaba esperando para aquello demasiado tiempo. Era torpe, descontrolado. Buscaba dominarla, no quererla. No estaba siendo amable.

_Pero no me importa, nunca me ha importado..._


	15. Acto III, Capitulo I

**Acto III**

* * *

Se reclinó en la pared de su celda, febril. Apenas había comido en los tres días que llevaba encerrado allí, mareado y atosigado por sus fantasmas. No era capaz de hablar ni de abrir los ojos, sus compañeros de celda se escondían en las esquinas del cubículo, buscando huir de él y de sus delirios. Escapaban de sus palabras y de sus fantasmas.

La habitación daba vueltas bajo su cuerpo, mareándole, haciéndole vomitar la asquerosa comida que les daban los carceleros. Tampoco ninguno de ellos le había aguantado durante mucho tiempo. Nadie era capaz de lidiar con su terror.

Había perdido la consciencia de sí mismo, era sólo el recuerdo de una persona muerta. Se estaba conviertiendo en otro fantasma.

* * *

Había amanecido un bonito día en Hyde Park y el juez tenía ganas de ir a pasear con su amor y su pupila del brazo. Quería cambiar su rutina, salir de las lúgubres habitaciones de su mansión y demostrar a los demás y a sí mismo que él también podía ser feliz.

—Molly —llamó con inusual amabilidad—, ¿se ha preparado ya mi prometida?

—Se está bañando, señor —saludó con una rápida reverencia—. ¿Quiere que vaya a decirle...?

—No, deja que lo disfrute —sonrió—, pero dile a Johanna que vamos a salir. ¿Dónde está?

—En la biblioteca, leyendo, señor.

—Bien, que se prepare. Dile que puede llevarse un libro si quiere.

Molly hizo otra reverencia, extrañada, y salió corriendo.

El señor nunca era tan amable con sus criadas, desde luego tenía un buen día. _A ver si le dura_, pensó para sus adentros. _Debe de ser por la boda, creo que lleva esperándola mucho tiempo... Desde luego, la señora es muy hermosa..._

—Johanna, querida —dijo entrando en la biblioteca. Cuando estaban a solas podía hablarle así, era lo más cercano a una madre que la chica hubiera conocido.

La joven de largos cabellos castaños se levantó del sillón y la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—El señor espera que te prepares para salir.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó emocionada, corriendo hacia ella. Los bucles que enmarcaban su cara flotaron con gracia, siguiéndola.

—Sí —sonrió sujetando sus manos—. Dice que puedes llevarte un libro si quieres. Creo que vais a ir a dar un paseo...

—Oh... bueno, es mejor que quedarse en casa —no quiso desanimarse—. Oye, ¿crees que podré ponerme el vestido amarillo? Sé que es un poco difícil, pero me encanta porque parece el vestido de un canario y ahora que voy a salir a la calle por fin... voy a salir de la jaula y... ¡oh! ¿Crees que aceptará comprarme un pajarillo que no esté cegado? ¡Me haría tanta ilusión! Y así mi alondra no se sentiría tan sola...

La sirvienta rió y apretó sus manos. Su viejo corazón se llenaba de alegría cada vez que la veía emocionada con algo, lo cual no solía ser a menudo.

—Claro, hija. Lo que tú quieras, vamos.

Molly había sido la criada de los Turpin desde que tuvo edad para trabajar. Siempre fueron muy amables con ella. Cuando la familia gozaba de dinero y títulos, educaron a los hijos de todos sus criados y les trataron como si fueran suyos propios, aunque manteniendo las distancias obvias de la clase. Con el tiempo y las crisis habían ido perdiéndose hasta quedar en... _aquel_ Turpin. Había más por ahí, desperdigados a lo ancho y largo de Inglaterra. Estaba segura de que a ella le había tocado el peor de todos.

Suspiró, atando el corsé color canario de Johanna. Había criado a la niña toda su vida, ella había sido su única alegría. Incluso la había visto nacer; el señor la había mandado atender el parto de la mujer que en su día había ocupado su corazón, algo muy noble, desde luego... pero nunca le perdonaría lo que le hicieron a su pobre madre.

—Johanna, ¿estás lista, hija? —llamó su tutor a la puerta.

—En seguida, padre —la palabra salió a través de sus jóvenes labios casi sin esfuerzo.

Se había acostumbrado a llamarle así, aun sabiendo que no lo era. Nunca la había tratado mal; le había concedido muchas cosas a lo largo de su corta vida, y ella había sabido recompensarle no quejándose nunca. Y ahora que por fin iba a salir a la calle no iba a empezar a comportarse mal. Hacía dos años que no veía el sol, ¿cómo iba a perdérselo? En un día tan espléndido como aquel...

Se dirigió entonces hacia la habitación contigua a la de su pupila y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás preparada?

—Creo que sí, sí.

Edmond Maximilian Turpin se quedó maravillado al abrir la puerta y encontrar a su pronto esposa esperándole en medio de la habitación. Exhaló hechizado por su belleza. El dinero que había gastado para que arreglaran su cuerpo y su mente había merecido la pena. Aunque jamás sería como en sus recuerdos, se acercaba mucho.

Vestida en un hermoso vestido de fino encaje blanco, con dos mechones de pelo negro y pendientes de diamante enmarcando su cara, caminó con suavidad a su encuentro. Su dulce y tímida sonrisa era capaz de iluminar toda la habitación y su viejo y muerto corazón.

—Lucy... —susurró.

—¿Sí, Max? —contestó, mirándole a los ojos.

—Estás hermosa —suspiró colocando los mechones tras sus orejas y besándola con ternura.

—Tú también.

—Vamos a ir a dar un paseo —sonrió—. Con Johanna —agregó abriendo los ojos.

—¿Johanna? —se le iluminó la mirada—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí, querida. Se emocionará al verte, te ha echado mucho de menos.

—Gracias —susurró abrazándole.

El Sr. Turpin respiró hondo, feliz, recibiéndola. Por fin tenía todo lo que quería en el mundo.

_Bueno, no todo_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Pero ese hombre no va a conseguir nada. Será mejor que se quede con su panadera_. Sonrió. Los puñetazos todavía dolían en su cara, pero no eran más que un signo de victoria. Le había arrebatado todo a su eterno enemigo.

_Todo_.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estaba completa, por fin. Él la había aceptado, la había tomado. Había sido un poco torpe al principio, sabía que había sido su forma de «limpiarla», pero después la había dejado tomar parte. La había _amado_.

Suspiró hinchada de alegría.

Se incorporó y le observó en la oscuridad. Una pequeña rendija de luz atravesaba la puerta e iluminaba su cara, en completa paz. Estaba relajado, sujetándola contra él como si no quisiera dejarla escapar. Margaret sentía que su corazón se derretía por segundos.

Se agachó sobre él con cuidado y le besó, cariñosa. No se despertó. Sonrió y salió de la cama con lentitud. Quería darle una sorpresa.

Abrió la puerta y vio que era muy pronto por la mañana; apenas amanecía. No se molestó en ponerse la ropa, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o si seguía de una pieza.

_Lo de anoche fue caótico..._ recordó reprimiendo una sonrisita y bajando de puntillas las escaleras.

Cuando despertara tendría para desayunar un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Le encantaban, solía hacérselos cuando eran jóvenes y él empezaba a trabajar en una barbería. El pobre apenas tenía para comer, así que ella le llevaba el desayuno y se quedaban a charlar un poco.

«_Este es, sin duda, el mejor pastel que he probado en mi vida._»

«_Es el único pastel que has probado en tu vida, Benjamin..._» había dicho riéndose.

«_¿Por qué eres tan cruel?_» Pero él no se lo había tomado a mal, no podía. «_Es mi favorito, quiero que me lo hagas siempre. Cuando seas una panadera de renombre y te conozcan en toda Londres y el mundo entero, iré a comprarte uno todos los días_.»

«_Para ti será gratis_»

Aquellos pasteles de chocolate habían conmemorado cada momento triste y feliz que habían pasado juntos, y sólo aquellos. No los hacía para nadie más, ni siquiera para sí misma. Eran especiales. Había hecho uno el día que le presentó a Lucy, el día de su fiesta de pedida, el día de su _propia_ fiesta de pedida y en las bodas de ambos. También lo había hecho el día que se habían reencontrado, con Albert en sus últimas, y el día que él tuvo otra pelea con Lucy y estaba tan triste que...

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos; él no querría acordarse de aquel día. Él se acordaría del nacimiento de Johanna, de cuando regresó de Australia y la encontró desmayada junto a News Gate...

Sí, él recordaría todos esos días felices.

Sacó el pastel del horno y lo dejó tapado sobre la mesa para que no perdiera el calor cuando se despertara. Desayunarían juntos y compartirían una agradable mañana, como una pareja. No tenían por qué abrir las tiendas, tenían dinero de sobra. Le podría hablar de la fiesta de fin de verano y el viaje a la casita del mar... que así podrían hablar de lo que había pasado y averiguar qué eran...

Con esos pensamientos en mente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se deslizó entre sus brazos y se quedó dormida.

* * *

—Padre... —empezó Johanna con mucha timidez. Lucy apretó su mano, instándola con la mirada y una sonrisa a constinuar—. Padre... ¿podría...?

—¿Sí, querida? —inquirió con curiosidad sin girarse a mirarla, mateniendo siempre su porte altivo y la barbilla alzada.

—Quisiera... —cerró los ojos muy nerviosa. El Sr. Turpin no solía concederle caprichos—. ¿Podría tener un pajarillo que no esté ciego? —dijo muy deprisa, tanto que las palabras salieron atropelladas.

El juez se paró un momento para mirarla y sonreír divertido.

—¿Por qué no? —suspiró con una sonrisa cuando Lucy, siempre guiada de su brazo, le miró de la forma que sólo una madre sabe para conseguir los caprichos de su niña—. Mas ten en cuenta que no cantará todo el día...

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Gracias, padre —añadió, reprimiendo unos saltitos de emoción al recordar que esos eran castigados con azotes. Aunque no pudo evitar ponerse de puntillas al menos una vez.

Su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al ver a su familia. Las dos mujeres que siempre había querido en ella estaban, por fin, conformándola, y cada una vestía una hermosa sonrisa perlada en su cara, alumbrando el parque. Era una visión tan escalofriante que no podía siquiera procesarla; era lo que era, y era suyo.

—Continuemos —sugirió, retomando el camino—. Pararemos en la tienda de ropa de la esquina para que tu madre elija sus vestidos de Domingo y mientras podrás ir a la pajarería que ahí más allá. ¿Os parece bien?

—Me parece genial —contestó Lucy, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Johanna, unos pasos atrás, asintió ensimismada.

* * *

El dulce olor de la cocina ocupaba su nariz, obligándole a caer en dulces sueños sobre pasteles y tartas. Lucho contra la deliciosa visión. Era consciente del cuerpo junto al suyo, atrayéndole con delicadeza, casi miedo. Hubiera reconocido a la Sra. Lovett y el olor de sus cobrizos cabellos en cualquier parte.

Apartó con cuidado su brazo y se incorporó. ¿Qué había hecho? No iba a fingir que no recordaba nada, que había sido un momento de enagenación provocada por la furia porque sabía que no era así. Recordaba cada caricia, cada beso fuera de lugar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al tiempo que deslizaba los pies sobre la fría madera de su habitación. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado, otra vez. Tenía la memoria bloqueada por la intensa relajación que su cuerpo sentía, como si fuera algo que debería haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Se detestaba por ello, no debería sentirse bien... había traicionado a Lucy... otra vez.

Ahogó un grito para no despertarla y se levantó. Tenía que ser un hombre, tomar las riendas de su vida.

Encendió una vela y se vistió en silencio, observando sin querer la belleza de la mujer que todavía yacía semidesnuda en su cama. La visión le producía angustia, como si él tuviera la culpa de ello.

_¿Pero cómo voy a lamentarme de admirar algo bonito? Para mí, al menos, es..._

—_Pero no deberías creer que es bonita _—puntualizaron las últimas sílabas de Lucy, desvaneciéndose poco a poco en el océano de sombras de su mente.

—Lo sé... —susurró para sí mismo.

La Sra. Lovett se movió en la cama. Se quedó paralizado, creyendo haberla despertado, pero ella siguió durmiendo. Exhaló y salió de la habitación, aliviado. No quería enfrentarse a eso todavía.

Decidió que no abriría la barbería aquel día. Era Lunes, podía permitírselo. Además, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con la mujer de su cama y muchas otras que limpiar en su casa. Frunció el ceño al recordar sus pensamientos la tarde anterior, cuando había sentido que de aquella forma podía limpiar los pecados del juez de la aterciopelada piel de su protegida... ¿cómo podía habérsele ocurrido semejante... idiotez?

_No es aterciopelada_, se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad en el corazón.

Comenzó a limpiar la silla de barbero con la parsimonia y cuidado que le caracterizaban, tratando de alejar los recuerdos que ahora volvían a su mente. Le daba miedo enfrentarse a ellos también, le atormentaba saber que no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la noche que había compartido con la Sra. Lovett.

_¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Debería sentirme culpable por haber traicionado el recuerdo de mi esposa, de Lucy? ¿Debería estar aliviado porque parece que al fin empiezo a rehacer mi vida? ¿Enfadado por lo que vi antes de eso? ¿Agradecido por la prestación de la Sra. Lovett? ¿Compasivo con ella? ¿Alegre por haberle dado lo que quería? ¿Debería...? Oh, cállate, estúpido._

Bufó tomando una de sus navajas para afilarla. Ellas nunca le habían abandonado, nunca le habían traicionado. ¿Debía sentirse mal por quererlas? Ellas habían sido su pasión... ¿pero acaso la Sra. Lovett no lo fue la noche pasada? ¿Era eso traicionar a su Lucy también? Nunca había lamentado su afición a la mortífera plata de que completaba su brazo, ¿mas era su obligación hacerlo? ¿Lamentar cada cosa que le gustara en el mundo porque Lucy no estuviera? Observó a su reflejo fruncir el ceño en el filo cuando apartó el trapo tras limpiar una impureza. Empezaba a dudar de todos los motivos que habían guiado sus actos, como si él y las palabras de la Sra. Lovett se hubieran anquilosado en alguna lejana parte de su mente, dejando que un maniquí obrara por él.

_¿He perdido mi alma?_ Se preguntó distraído mientras barría el suelo.

—¿Sr. Todd? —una temblorosa voz ascendió desde la entrada.

—¿Sí? —recordaba con vaguedad haber abierto la puerta por costumbre.

—Soy el Sr. Smith... —se presentó acompañado de sus tremulantes pasos en los escalones.

Una desagradable sensación le invadió al ver el canoso pelo del padre de la Sra. Lovett asomar en el filo de la escalera.

* * *

Despertó horas después sintiendo el frío anidado en su cuerpo. Remoloneó, buscando las sábanas. Logró taparse con ellas pero no recuperó el confort que sentía antes, cuando dormía. Emitió un leve quejido, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos y despejarse, mas la llama de la vela sobre la mesa, la cual no había notado hasta ese momento, no se lo permitía.

Extrañada al ver que el Sr. Todd ya se había levantado, se desperezó con una nueva sonrisa y salió de la cama, dispuesta a encontrarle. Quería ver su cara de sorpresa y gusto al probar el pastel de chocolate que le había preparado para desayunar.

Cogió de la silla la chaqueta de cuero del barbero y se la puso por encima.

—¿Sr. Todd? —abrió la puerta y salió riendo—. ¿Ha visto ya el...? —la sonrisilla se congeló en su boca al ver a su padre en medio de la barbería.

—¿Margaret? —el Sr. Smith la miró de arriba abajo una fracción de segundo para luego volver al barbero con ojos asesinos.

Cerró la puerta en un acto reflejo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No había sido consciente en su inmensa dicha del aspecto que en realidad tenía, con el pelo alborotado, descalza y en ropas menores. Había presupuesto que estarían solos toda la mañana, sin pararse a pensar que tal vez el Sr. Todd quisiera abrir la barbería para... algo.

—He venido... —comenzó su padre, arrastrando las palabras. Entornó los ojos—. He venido con la esperanza de que hubieras hablado con ella... de que la hubieras convencido —le apuntó con el dedo—. ¡Y encuentro has mancillando a mi propia HIJA?

—¿Hablado conmigo? ¿Para qué?—preguntó desconcertada.

—Me has decepcionado, hijo —continuó, sin mirarla—. Tienes suerte de que sea un viejo, porque sino no volverías a levantar la cabeza del suelo en la vida.

—Entre ahí dentro —siseó el Sr. Todd empujándola dentro de su habitación en un rápido y brusco movimiento. Cerró la puerta.

Exhaló con pesadez y se dejó caer sobre la silla donde antes había descansado la chaqueta en la cual se refugiaba ahora, a salvo abrazada por el Sr. Todd aunque él no estuviera con ella.

Aguardo a que los murmullos se apagasen en la barbería, la habitación contigua.

_¿Y el Sr. Todd?_ El miedo invadió su cuerpo. _Tampoco he pensado en él... Mierda... he dado por hecho que todo estaría bien por la mañana, que él quería, pero... ¿y si estaba teniendo otro episodio? ¿Y si creía que era Lucy? Prefiero no saberlo... quizá lo supiera y ahora esté todavía más enfadado conmigo..._

—Sra. Lovett —la ronca voz del barbero la sobresaltó.

La había encontrado acurrucada en su cazadora, casi cubierta con ella por completo y mirando al vacío. No había podido evitar que estaba adorable y sentirse mal por ello.

—Va a decir que es mejor que me vaya, ¿verdad? Sí, sí, no importa —se apresuró a decir, levantándose y agachándose para buscar su ropa, donde quiera que estuviera—. Uy —añadió al recordar que todavía llevaba su chaqueta puesta. Se irguió y se la tendió—. Tome.

—No —dijo con rapidez—. No era eso lo que quería decir —añadió, tragando la saliva que empezaba a ocupar su boca de una forma muy molesta—. No... creo que deberíamos hablar —hizo un esfuerzo por sonar desenfadado.

La cara de la Sra. Lovett se iluminó.

—¿No está enfadado?

El barbero bufó y salió con un portazo.

—No está enfadado —sonrió ella muy aliviada—. Uy, si tengo que vestirme —recordó de repente.

* * *

Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas. No podía evitarlo, se lo había planteado durante años y por fin tenía la oportunidad, pero... ¿tendría el valor para hacerlo? Por fin había salido a la calle, había visto el sol... El juez ya tenía a su esposa, Lucy, su _madre_, la misma que la había abandonado tantos años a su suerte con un hombre que no conocía y que no sabía apreciarla. Estaba segura de que a partir del día de la boda podría salir más a menudo, ver y sentir el sol y la lluvia y el viento en la piel. Podría conocer a chicos, ser una adolescente normal... En el mejor de los casos.

¿Quién aseguraba con total convicción que no se convertiría en un tirano una vez se hubieran casado? Tampoco sabía cómo era su madre... estaban viviendo un momento de felicidad máxima, pero en cuando llegara la rutina todo eso cambiaría. Lo sabía bien; _padre_ se estresaría con sus juicios y negocios, no sabría controlarse y las ignoraría, y entonces ella tendría que cargar con su _madre_ y consigo misma, quizá ambas encerradas como pajarillos en una jaula.

Aprovechando que se había quedado varios metros atrás sacó el pequeño guardapelo que siempre llevaba consigo en secreto. Mientras el juez pensaba que de la cadena de oro que descansaba en su cuello y se escondía en el escote de su vestido colgaba el dije que él le había regalado, ella lo había reemplazado por un viejo guardapelo de madera que había pertenecido a su madre y que esta le había escondido entre la ropa cuando tuvo que entregársela a Turpin. Tenía una solitaria rosa tallada en la tapa, la cual había ido perdiendo la forma con el tiempo. Suspiró melancólica y lo abrió, recobrando el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre. Era lo único que tenía de él; su cara recortada de una foto y metida a la fuerza en el guardapelo. Sabía su nombre; Benjamin Barker, que los momentos más felices de su vida los había pasado junto a su madre y que había sido encerrado por varios crímenes injustificados, según comprobó una noche en el despacho de Turpin, a escondidas. Había recibido varios varazos por ello, perdiendo así su derecho a salir de la habitación, pero había merecido la pena. La había merecido porque fue entonces cuando entendió por qué. Por qué no podía salir al jardín a leer o a tomar el sol, por qué no podía pisar la calle bajo ninguna circunstancia ni asomarse a la ventana. Había sido un año y medio muy duro con todas aquellas dudas asolando su cabeza cuando la respuesta era muy sencilla: su padre, su verdadero padre, había terminado su condena y, por ley, podía llevarse a su hija consigo a donde fuera ya que ella ya era mayor de edad.

Y ahora estaba en la calle, por fin.

—Johanna, querida, no te quedes rezagada.

—Sí, padre —pegó un respingo y forzó una sonrisa, devolviendo con disimulo el guardapelo a su sitio.

El juez sonrió con cariño y volvió la vista al frente.

_Pero no quiero ser más un pajarillo enjaulado... _se dijo Johanna a sí misma, clavando su mirada en la nuca del juez. _Sé que no sé lo que hay aquí fuera pero... nunca aprenderé a volar si no salto fuera del nido... Debo fijarme bien, si le veo... ¡si le veo sé que le reconoceré! Tengo su cara grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Todos los días, antes de dormir. Le encontraré, no me importa su pasado ni lo que haya hecho, sé que él no ha dejado de buscarme ni un segundo... sin embargo, esta... mi... **madre**... No sé quién es, no la he visto en mi vida... ¿Por qué todo el mundo me obliga a quererla? Fue alguien importante, y siento mucho lo que le pasó pero... yo no siento nada._

Frunció el ceño y adelantó unos pasos.

_Está decidido. En cuanto me quede sola escaparé, encuentre a mi padre o no._ _No miraré atrás. Jamás._


	16. Acto III, Capitulo II

Tiritaba; el invierno había llegado con fuerza a la prisión y se colocaba por las ventanas y toda rendija al descubierto, enfriando el alma de los reos aguardando al juicio final.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia la izquierda, sin despegarla de la pared. Sus ojos sin alma vagaron con dificultad hasta la ventana junto al techo, donde la nieve se agolpaba en su alféizar. No le importaba el frío, había olvidado el dolor de los cortes en los labios y la falta de saliva en su boca. Las torturas de la carne ya no eran un misterio para él.

Uno de los carceleros se acercó con una socarrona sonrisa mientras se ponía en su sitio el cinturón de los pantalones, el cual apenas podía sujetar ya su barrigón.

—¿Sabes? —rió, exhibiendo entre sus podridos dientes uno de oro pulido—. Al final vas a tener suerte.

—Ah... —la voz rasgada que emergía de su garganta era desconocida para él, como si un demonio quisiera abrirse paso a través de sus entrañas—... ¿sí? —sonrió volviendo la cabeza a su derecha para enfrentar al alcaide. Su incapacidad para levantarla le dio una apariencia aún más siniestra.

—A mí no me asustas, viejo diablo —rió—. Y tampoco asustarás al Juez Turpin. Ese juez es un tipo muy distinguido, pero se las ha visto con ratas de peor calaña que tú.

—¿Y la suerte? —preguntó. El rictus desapareció de su oscura faz.

—Probablemente... —volvió a ajustarse el cinturón—... el juez será indulgente y acabe con tu existencia pronto.

—Es sea, maldito imbécil —gruñó.

—La literatura no te salvará de la soga —rió antes de irse.

_La **ortografía**_, le corrigió en su mente antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

—¿Sr. Todd? —abrió la puerta de la trastienda con timidez, roja como un tomate.

—¿Sí? —se dio la vuelta para recibirla.

Estaba esperándola frente al ventanal que daba a Fleet Street con una pipa en la mano. Era algo inusual, jamás le había visto fumar. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sra. Lovett? —suspiró. Tenía por costumbre quedarse ensimismada a veces, pero aquel no era el momento más idóneo—. ¿Por qué no se ha vestido todavía?

—Oh, sí —recordó, saliendo del trance y alzando el vestido roto por la costura que unía la tela que cubría el corsé y la falda—. Me... me la rompió anoche de un tirón —tragó saliva, todavía mirando el suelo llena de culpabilidad.

Escuchó que se acercaba con cautela. Cuando estuvo a apenas unos pasos no pudo sino levantar la mirada para enfrentarle, pero él observaba otra cosa. Siguió su mirada en dirección al vestido, donde su mano examinaba el descosido en inquietante silencio.

Cuando por fin se encontraron las pupilas de ambos estallaron en risas. No sabían muy bien por qué era divertido, pero el caso es que lo era.

—Iré a buscarle algo de ropa —sonrió dejando la pipa en la mesa a su derecha, donde hacía mucho que ya no comían juntos, y cogiéndole el vestido con delicadeza—. Quédese aquí; no se asome a las ventanas —le recordó antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

—No se preocupe —rió apoyándose en el marcicio de la puerta—, no lo haré.

* * *

—Johanna, cariño, ¿qué te parece esta tela para el velo?

Era la primera vez que su _madre_ se dirigía a ella de una forma concreta. La pilló por sorpresa y no supo qué decir. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —preguntó el Juez Turpin.

Observaba sentado en una silla, no entrometiéndose en ningún momento en los asuntos de su prometida más que para cuestiones monetarias, las cuales no eran un problema... Johanna reprimió una mueca de asco, pero fue en vano.

—No tienes buena cara...

—Creo... creo que necesito tomar el aire, _padre_ —añadió en un rápido y agrio suspiro.

—¿Por qué no vas a mirar esos pájaros que querías? —preguntó Lucy, distraída.

—Sí, ve. Nos reuniremos contigo allí en un momento.

Johanna asintió con una sonrisa radiante y salió corriendo de la tienda como si temiera que cambiaran de opinión. Era toda una novedad; sola, en la calle, ¡por fin! Tanto tiempo, ¡tantos años!... fantaseando con ser libre... y ahora lo era.

Se quedó congelada en la esquina.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Miró a un lado y a otro. No conocía muy bien la ciudad más allá de los mapas, a los cuales no había prestado demasiado atención si no convenían con sus planes.

A su derecha, una larga calle. A su izquierda, una que hacía un giro y continuaba más allá. Podía ver la pajarería desde donde estaba.

La gente pasaba a su lado y nadie la miraba. Nadie hacía las cosas tan mezquinas que el juez siempre decía que le iban a hacer si se dejaba mostrar... no parecían malos ni buenos, sólo eran... sombras, gente desconocida. Y ella era anónima, se sentía anónima. Podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo con prisa, embrabecido por la adrenalina que empezaba a recorrer sus venas.

¿Sería capaz? ¿Podría huír? La libertad estaba tan cerca... sentía que podía tocar su sedosa piel con las yemas de los dedos sin se estiraba un poco más, sólo un poco más...

Y, de repente, estaba corriendo calle abajo. No sabía qué había sido, quizá el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse tras ella, el pánico de volver a la fría jaula de mármol donde la tenían encerrada. Ella quería volar, quería tocar el sol, y las nubes. Y quería encontrar a su verdadero padre. Quizá no fuera como ella había imaginado, pero tenía que salir de dudas. También dijeron que su madre era una furcia pero en su rostro no había ninguna cicatriz de sífilis. De hecho le constaba que había tenido bastante éxito en su vida. Quizá alguna relación inadecuada, pero...

Se detuvo frente a un edificio de aspecto extraño, un castillo que, en cuanto sus ojos dejaron de estar anegados por el esfuerzo, reconoció como New Gate. Entre otras cosas, por el olor.

Pegó un brinco y volvió sobre sus pasos, girando en la primera calle a su izquierda y bajándola toda ella.

_«_Fleet Street», rezaba un cartel. Se llevó la mano a la frente, jadeando.

_Imposible, ¿he bajado corriendo todo el camino desde Hyde Park hasta aquí?_

Se apoyó en la pared para mantener la compostura, tratando de recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración y sin dejar de mirar ni un momento el cartel que anunciaba la calle. ¿Por qué le resultaba familiar? Le sonaba a campanas... y campos...

_Bell Yard..._ susurró en su mente una vocecita.

Tenía que verlo, aunque fuera una última vez en su vida. Tenía que ver el lugar donde había nacido, donde sabía que quizá estuviera _ella..._

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, se levantó y trató de mantener un paso apretado por la calle. Era un barrio bastante conflictivo, lleno de abogados y borrachos... y barro, dicho sea de paso. Se mantuvo en todo momento pegada a los edificios de la derecha para no tener que cruzar la carretera más tarde.

Su concentración en no desafallecer de ánimo se rompió como si fuera una frágil porcelana al pasar junto a una callejuela casi escondida entre dos altas casas. Era oscura, siniestra. Se escuchaban ecos saliendo de ellas, como si el mismo demonio estuviera inhalando el hedor de los pecadores.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, imantada hacia la oscuridad como las piedras mágicas con las que a veces se entretenía.

Quiso continuar, pero su mirada fija en la oscuridad de Hen and Chicken's Court hizo que chocara de frente con un desconocido.

Cayó al suelo de culo, asustada.

—Perdone, señorita...

Los familiares ojos de un hombre de mediana edad, alto y pálido, de mejillas chupadas aunque en apariencia no mal nutrido, la recibieron con una mirada de profunda sorpresa. Le tendió la mano, dispuesto a dejar que se apoyara en ella para levantarse. No quiso hacerle un feo y la aceptó. Quizá lo más extraño de todo fuera su pelo, aquel espeso matojo de hebras negras que la distraía.

Respiró hondo, tratando de no ser descortés. Parecía un hombre amable a pesar de su singular aspecto.

—¿Perdón, señor? —preguntó extrañada al escuchar algo parecido a una palabra en su boca—. ¿Por qué... por qué me mira así? —se asustó y retrocedió un paso.

—No —cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza—. Perdone, Srta. Barker —Sweeney Todd forzó una sonrisa y trató de continuar su camino, pero la delicada mano de la joven se posó sobre su brazo, parándole.

—Perdone, pero... ¿nos conocemos?

* * *

—¿Sr. Todd? —la desquebrajada voz de Tobías ascendió desde el piso inferior.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa.

—¿Sr. Todd? Por favor...

—Tesoro, no está —no pudo al final. Escuchar a un niño llorar podía con su corazoncito, por endurecido que estuviera—, pero si quieres puedo decirle que...

—¿Sra. Lovett? —sollozó acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Sí, corazón? —suspiró sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, abriría la puerta.

_Aunque es un niño, quizá no se dé cuenta..._

—¿Por qué lloras? —se aventuró a preguntar cuando la única respuesta fue un quejido lastimero.

—Mi madre ha muerto.

—Oh, cariño —exclamó abriendo la puerta de golpe para recibirle entre sus brazos—. Dios mío, yo... no lo sabía. Cuánto lo siento...

Le llevó hasta el sofá y le arropó junto a ella bajo la manta. Tobías se acurrucó sobre su pecho, llorando con un dolor desagarrador imposible de ignorar. La Sra. Lovett, sintiendo cómo su corazón se iba deshaciendo con las lágrimas de él, se limitó a abrazarle, meciéndole con cariño y cuidado.

_Pobre criatura_, pensaba una y otra vez, mirando atormentada por la ventana. Se sentía culpable, en parte, de haber pensado en el qué dirán cuando el pobre niño acababa de perder a su madre.

Las lágrimas de Tobías se fueron secando poco a poco hasta que ya no se escuchó nada. No se había dormido; a pesar de haber caminado muchos kilómetros hasta la barbería todavía no tenía fuerzas para dormirse. Sabía que si lo hacía despertaría horas después, y entonces todo se volvería real, ya no podría pensar que era una mala pesadilla de la que algún día iba a despertar.

Había perdido el único eje de su mundo.

—¿Sabe...? —comenzó, aunque su voz sonó ronca y sin vida.

—No tienes que decir nada, Tobías... —acarició su pelo—. Duerme... te sentará bien.

—... ella me pidió que fuera a por aceite de chocolate... —ignoró sus palabras—... me dijo que aliviaría su dolor...

—... dios santo... —susurró, cayendo en la cuenta. Eso era obra del Sr. Todd, sin duda—. ¿Por eso viniste a preguntarme...?

—Sí —contestó tajante.

—Cariño, lo siento mucho...

—¿Por qué es buena conmigo? —se apartó de ella y se secó la cara con las mangas de su roída chaqueta, tan vieja que le quedaba pequeña. Casi parecía albergar desdén hacia ella—. Usted siempre es fría con todo el mundo.

La Sra. Lovett suspiró.

—Tobías... cuando eres mayor... a veces tienes que ser estricto. Eso no significa que no sea... _buena_ persona...

—El Sr. Todd es muy estricto... —susurró—... pero no es... ¿o sí...?

—¿No deberías estar en algún otro sitio, Tobías? —preguntó preocupada, dándose cuenta por primera vez del hecho de que había ido a ver al Sr. Todd. ¿Pero para qué?

El muchacho negó con lentitud y bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Tenía miedo de que el Sr. Todd me despidiera...

La Sra. Lovett no pudo evitar que una sonrisa emergiera de su blando corazón.

—¿Y por qué te iba a despedir, corazón?

—... no tengo dinero para pagarle...

—El Sr. Todd no te echaría por eso —rió y le pasó una mano por los hombros—. Eh —susurró, apretándole con cariño—, escúchame. No lo hará, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y cómo lo sabe? Ya no tiene nada con lo que amenazarme.

La Sra. Lovett frunció el ceño y se levantó.

—¿Sabes? El Sr. Todd es muchas cosas, entre ellas una de las mejores personas del mundo. Lo que pasa... es que no sabe demostrarlo —sonrió y fue hacia la mesa donde solían comer. Cogió algo del monedero que allí reposaba y pronto volvía a estar a su lado—. Toma.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó. Lo había puesto en su puño.

—Es una guinea, Tobías.

—¡Una guinea! ¡Pero es muchísimo dinero, Sra. Lovett!

—Lo suficiente para que puedas pagarle dos meses, ¿verdad? Oh, no te preocupes —sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilal—. No le diré nada. Es mi dinero, de todas formas...

—Sra. Lovett... ¿qué va a ser de mí? —volvió a sollozar.

—¿No tienes a nadie? —susurró, compungida. El chico volvió a negar.

Respiró hondo. ¿Y a eso qué podía decirle?

—Quieren mandarme a un orfanato, señora... Me hicieron dormir allí anoche... nos dan ginebra para que podamos dormir, porque es imposible hacerlo con las cosas que pasan allí de noche... —los lamentos volvieron a brotar de sus ojos en cascada—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —se abrazó a ella, con fuerza.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Tobías —se aventuró a decir tras un minuto de silencio—, pero... hablaré con el Sr. Todd, ¿de acuerdo? Él te aprecia mucho, seguro que encuentra alguna solución...

—¿Por qué está tan segura de eso? —sollozó, apretándose más a su regazo—. Siempre dice que iba a dibujarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con sus navajas...

—_Qué bruto es_ —sopló para sí misma—. Verás, Tobías... la madre del Sr. Todd murió cuando él era joven, también. En unas circunstancias parecidas a las tuyas.

—¿Ah, sí? —alzó la mirada, incrédulo. Ella asintió.

—Su padre desapareció en el invierno... se quedó huérfano muy joven, pero estaba su hermano mayor a cargo de él. No le gusta que nadie lo sepa, así que no se lo digas, pero fue por eso que cometió muchos errores en su vida. No querrá que te pase lo mismo a ti.

—Oh... Él... vino conmigo a examinar a madre... nunca me dijo qué tenía... ¿cree que...?

—Tu madre sólo quería evitarte dolor, cariño —le acarició el pelo—. Que no la vieras sufrir era suficiente para ella.

—¿Por qué lo sabe?

—La madre del Sr. Todd hizo lo mismo, cielo. Las mismas palabras. Sólo lo hizo por tu bien, para que no sufrieras... ella te quería muchísimo, estoy segura.

Tobías permaneció en silencio.

* * *

—Johanna, no deberías estar aquí —suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Por qué no?

Había sido el momento más incómodo de su vida hasta la fecha y con diferencia. No se esperaba encontrarla, allí, libre, frente a él. Su primera reacción había sido huír, presa del pánico. No había tenido tiempo de pensar qué iba a hacer de darse tan inimaginable situación, no sabía qué tenía que decir. Había pasado por delante de la casa del juez infinidad de veces y la había visto en la ventana, camuflado en las sombras, esperando. Claro que sabía quién era, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo? Además, la Sra. Lovett le había proporcionado una fotografía. Aunque nunca le había dado importancia, tampoco sabía de dónde procedía.

Y ahora estaba delante de él, libre. Y sabía que él era su padre, lo había dicho. Había sacado su guardapelo, un guardapelo que reconoció y que Johanna no debería haber tenido, pero que al fin y al cabo le había guardado en la memoria de su pequeña durante dieciocho largos años.

—Soy libre —jadeó—. ¡Mis pulmones arden! ¡Mi corazón late acelerado como un pajarillo! ¡Siento como si mis piernas fueran a romperse de puro cansancio y... es genial! Nunca me había sentido así, tan... viva.

Sweeney Todd frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Turpin no ha dejado que saliera de casa en tres años, padre... —susurró, y por primera vez sentía de verdad el significado de aquella palabra. Observó cómo se crispaba la mirada del hombre frente a ella—. Mire... sé que no le conozco, Sr. _Todd_ —aunque sabía que su apellido era Barker, él se había presentado así y podía respetarlo—. Pero... pero conozco a la Sra. Lovett... comprendo que quizá usted no quiera hacerse cargo de mí después de tantos años... —se frotó los brazos un poco desilusionada— pero... yo... —respiró hondo—. Quisiera conocerle. Ya me ha demostrado quién es, y no es siquiera parecido a lo que el Sr. Turpin contaba sobre usted... La Sra. Lovett se hará cargo de mí, estoy segura. Y sino, da igual, soy mayor de edad, puedo buscarme la vida.

La mueca del Sr. Todd se intensificó, pasando a una de profunda rabia y desdén.

—Por supuesto que me haré cargo de ti, Johanna. Eres hija mía por encima de todo, no permitiré que ese bastardo siga ejerciendo su voluntad como si... —respiró hondo, recordando las palabras que la Sra. Lovett decía siempre que quería tranquilizarle y, recordando, que seguía en ropa interior en su casa, esperándole—. Sin embargo...

—¿Sin embargo? —Johanna no quería saber lo que se escondía tras esas dos palabras porque ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar.

—Johanna... —alargó el brazo que no sujetaba el paquete y apretó su hombro, sintiendo que las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojo de pura dicha al verla.

—No... no, por favor —sollozó—. No me haga volver, se lo suplico.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—¡No! —gritó abrazándose a él.

Se quedó quieto como una estatua, desprevenido. Qué joven, qué inocente... ¿no le habían enseñado que no debía tratar con tanta proximidad a los extraños? Suspiró. Qué impulsiva, esa era la palabra.

Le recordaba a alguien.

—Johanna... si te ven... —la apartó con cuidado—. Escúchame —tomó su carita llena de lágrimas con su mano derecha. Se le rompía el corazón sabiendo lo que tenía que decir para que todo saliera bien—. Escúchame, Johanna —pidió de nuevo, borrando sus gotitas de tristeza con el pulgar—, tienes que volver, querida mía... Te has escapado mientras estabas en un paseo. Si nos ven juntos van a pensar que te he secuestrado, y entonces...

—Oh... entiendo... —sus enormes ojos color chocolate se abrieron de pronto, presos de la comprensión.

—Iré a buscarte, pronto, te lo prometo —la atrajo hasta el empiece de la oscura callejuela y la abrazó un breve momento.

Tenerla contra su pecho otra vez, como cuando era pequeña y le cantaba nanas para dormirla mientras Lucy descansaba, provocó que su corazón muerto y gélido explotara en nuevos latidos.

—Espérame aquí —pidió, borrándose las lágrimas antes de que pudiera verlas, aunque se notó en su voz que estaba afectado—. Voy a dejar esto en casa —levantó el paquete y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Vive en esta calle?

—Sí —sonrió—. Tú también solías vivir aquí, cuando eras pequeña.

—¿Puedo...?

—No, Johanna. Es mejor que no —no se cansaba de llamarla por su noombre—. Son cosas que a veces es mejor dejar atrás.

Asintió y esperó paciente en la entrada de la callejuela, atenta a cualquier sonido extraño procedente de su exterior o su interior, insegura.

Por supuesto, hablaba de su _madre_. Suspiró. Si él supiera lo había sido de ella...

El Sr. Todd entró deprisa, emocionado, pero paró en seco al escuchar voces en el piso superior. Dejó el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina, encontrándose el desayuno que aguardaba allí para él y que, por el aspecto, llevaba muchas horas esperándole en la mesa.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado y apoyó la oreja sobre la rendija de la puerta.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —lloraba Tobías.

Se relajó al instante y sintió hasta pena por él, pero en esos momentos no podía ocuparse de cuidarle. Tenía a _su_ hija esperándole abajo. Era perfecta, era suya, y por fin había escuchado su dulce voz.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Tobías —la Sra. Lovett también estaba allí y parecía bastante afectada por la situación del pequeño—, pero... hablaré con el Sr. Todd, ¿de acuerdo? Él te aprecia mucho, seguro que encuentra alguna solución...

—¿Por qué está tan segura de eso? —la duda casi le ofendía—. Siempre dice que iba a dibujarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con sus navajas...

—... —murmuró algo para sí misma que no alcanzó a escuchar—. Verás, Tobías... la madre del Sr. Todd murió cuando él era joven, también. En unas circunstancias parecidas a las tuyas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Su padre desapareció en el invierno... se quedó huérfano muy joven, pero estaba su hermano mayor a cargo de él. No le gusta que nadie lo sepa, así que no se lo digas, pero fue por eso que cometió muchos errores en su vida. No querrá que te pase lo mismo a ti.

—Oh... Él... vino conmigo a examinar a madre... nunca me dijo qué tenía... ¿cree que...?

—Tu madre sólo quería evitarte dolor, cariño. Que no la vieras sufrir era suficiente para ella.

—¿Por qué lo sabe?

—La madre del Sr. Todd hizo lo mismo, cielo. Las mismas palabras. Sólo lo hizo por tu bien, para que no sufrieras... ella te quería muchísimo, estoy segura.

Tobías se quedó en silencio. Vaya... la Sra. Lovett estaba siendo muy... tierna con el chiquillo. No le gustaba que nadie supiera esas intimidades de él, le hacían parecer débil.

Sin embargo, no podía reprocharle que se lo contara al pequeño.

—Escucha —fue la Sra. Lovett la que rompió el silencio—. No te preocupes por esa guinea que te he dado, ¿vale? El Sr. Todd me ayuda con las cuentas y, eventualmente, hubiera llegado a él de todas formas. No tiene por qué enterarse de esto.

—Está bien... —susurró el niño.

—Y si él no te adopta, lo haré yo. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —éso también se lo preguntaba el barbero, sorprendido por el repentino arrebato de su vecina—. No me conoce... quiero decir, me ha traído empanadas siempre que sabía que yo estaba aquí, incluso me las ha dado escondidas cuando el Sr. Todd la regañaba por ello, pero...

—Tobías, lo sé todo sobre ti.

Se alejó y bajó las escaleras en silencio. No necesitaba escuchar más. Nunca hubiera imaginado tanta maternalidad en su amiga y... amante, quizá. Sin duda era una caja de sorpresas. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar a su vuelta.

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente en la sombra, esperándola. Era el momento de actuar. No podía soportar un día más espiando a la mujer del pescadero, la cual había encontrado la felicidad junto a un jovencito casi veinte años menor que ella. No le agradaba la idea de ver chicas encerradas, como la pupila del juez, o viejos matrimonios caminando por el parque en una romántica tarde de final de verano.

Tanto romanticismo le había llegado al fondo del estómago. Si tenía que soportar una sola onza más reventaría.

Sufría que cada vez que recordaba el día del mercado, semanas atrás.

_Hace ya casi un mes de eso_, suspiró. _¡Pero qué mala suerte, leches!_

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la Sra. Lovett decidiría ir a comprar en aquel preciso momento? Había quedado con su padre para hablar, limar asperezas... Necesitaba llevarse bien con él antes de pedirle dinero para conquistar, por irónico que pareciera, a su prometida. A veces se preguntaba cómo lograba la Sra. Lovett meterse en tantos líos familiares; era algo que jamás entendería por sí mismo. Sabía lo suficiente de ella y los problemas que la asediaban a diario como para escribir una novela que abarcara todos los géneros del momento incluyendo el preferido de la clase alta; el morbo de la sangre y la tragedia.

Tampoco se le habían escapado los detalles de su relación con el Sr. Todd. Habían estado quedando casi todas las tardes a espaldas del barbero, encubriéndolo como un cliente o citándose a escondidas en algún lugar a leguas de Fleet Street, donde no pudiera verles. ¿Acaso le creía tonto? Sabía a la perfección que entre ella y el Sr. Todd había algo más, que las habladurías y sus desmesurados celos tenían alguna razón de ser. Lo había visto en su sonrojada cara de porcelana muchísimas veces, sus ganas de escapar.

_Si fuera feliz no saldría conmigo. Está claro que le gusto... quizá incluso puede que me quiera... ¿sino por qué arriesgarlo todo? Debe de estar intuyendo que hay algo raro con el Sr. Todd... si ella supiera que es un asesino, que le hace el trabajo sucio a una rata de cloaca llamada Bourmont..._

Cogió la gabardina y su sombrero orejero. Era un piso pequeño con espacio para tres habitaciones: su oficina, el archivo y la sala de espera. No era mucho que ofrecer a una mujer con todo un edificio para ella sola

Se paró a mirar por la pequeña ventana, fantaseando en el dinero de la herencia que le había suplicado a su padre. Pensaba comprar una casita en el norte con él, cerca de Escocia, las playas y el campo. Sabía que le encantaría, ella siempre hablaba de vivir en un sitio parecido cuando fuera tan mayor que no pudiera agacharse para hacer una empanada. Con ese dinero podía ser ya mismo; tendrían suficiente para abrir una pequeña panadería en el pueblo cercano y vivir de la renta. Entonces ya no tendrían que ocultarse por miedo a los cotilleos ni callarse durante las noches de pasión. Le compraría un anillo carísimo y ya no estarían en pecado. Con lo religiosa que era, eso también la entusiasmaría.

No podía esperar. Se la iba a llevar lejos, muy lejos, donde los fantasmas ya no pudieran atacarla.

Si no hubiera presenciado la escena del mercado... nunca debió saber que su prometido era también el padre de él.

_Bueno, da igual_, cerró los ojos y arrugó las cejas, enfadado consigo mismo por acordarse una y otra vez de eso. _Me perdonará del todo, eventualmente lo hará, estoy seguro. Al menos ya lo ha hecho lo suficiente para relacionarse conmigo todas estas semanas, ¿no? Aunque ya no me deje besarla... No importa, la quiero, y ella lo sabe; no necesito tocarla para eso. Pienso perseguirla todos los días hasta que vea que que se lo ocultara no tiene nada que ver con ella... y entonces la convenceré para que se fugue conmigo. _

_»Por mucho que ame a ese hombre, ese... barbero, él no es bueno para ella. No la quiere, y por eso se esconde tras las promesas vacías de un hombre casado con su trabajo, como es mi padre... «El Sr. McAllen»... Já. Margaret es la mujer con la que llevo soñando desde que era pequeño, no pienso renunciar ahora. Yo la quiero, la haré feliz. Si sólo supiera cómo convencer a mi padre sin que se entere de para qué quiero su dinero..._

* * *

No había tardado en salir.

—Vamos —le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Dónde estaban?

—En Hyde Park... —susurró, cabizbaja.

—¿Has venido corriendo desde Hyde Park? —silvó impresionado, queriendo distraerla de lo que sabía que sentía. Él también había pasado por eso; sabía lo que era estar en un corredor de la muerte cuyo final no es el descanso en paz.

Ella asintió, mirando al suelo.

—Querría haber visto a la Sra. Lovett una última vez...

—La verás —sonrió—. Te lo prometo, aunque tenga que llevarla bajo tu ventana a que la veas.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió agradecida.

—¿Te trata bien...? ¿...Turpin?

—Sí, sí —suspiró—. Azotes me he llevado, claro, pero...

—_No era su deber hacerlo_ —los dientes del barbero chirriaron debido a la fuerza con la que estaba apretando la mandíbula.

—No importa, de verdad. No han sido muchos —sonrió un poco asustada. Sin duda su padre se enfadaba con facilidad, aunque no con ella al parecer.

—Más le vale —siseó—. Encontraremos la forma de sacarte de ahí, te lo prometo.

Aquella promesa cerró la conversación.

Continuaron caminando calle arriba, en silencio. No podía evitar observarla de reojo. Era tan perfecta... como un angelito de ojos chocolate y cabellos color cobre oscuro, con esos perfectos bucles enmarcando su cara.

Frunció el ceño. Algo no encajaba; Lucy tenía el pelo negro, él castaño oscuro. ¿Cómo podía ser el de su hija cobrizo? Y ninguno de los dos tenían rizos en el pelo.

—Johanna —comenzó, pero se vio cortado por ella.

—Ya hemos llegado —suspiró.

—¡Johanna! —la voz del juez atravesó como un trueno los cien metros que les separaban. Johanna, que se había puesto delante de él para poder observarle una vez más, se dio la vuelta asustada.

—Johanna, dame el guardapelo —pidió—. Vamos, rápido. Si te ve con él...

—Pero, es mi último recuerdo, yo...

—Dámelo, Johanna. Sabes dónde vivo, sabes dónde vive la Sra. Lovett —echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro de la niña para ver que, en efecto, el juez Turpin se aproximaba a una velocidad considerable—. No nos moveremos de allí.

Ella asintió con rapidez y se lo arrancó del cuello. Hizo una mueca de dolor pero no dijo nada.

—Johanna, una última cosa —susurró.

—¿Sí? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¿Te han teñido el pelo?

Extrañada, negó con la cabeza.

—No, este ha sido mi pelo de siempre...

—...¿y esos bucles?

—También —sonrió—. ¿Por qué?

—Es igual —sacudió la cabeza—. Ve y abrázale. Llora, dile que te has perdido.

Asintió.

—¡JOHANNA! —la estruendosa voz del juez ya estaba demasiado cerca.

Dándose la vuelta como si acabara de escucharle, una sacudida le sobrevino. ¿Llorar? Llevaba todo el camino haciéndolo.

Le costó, le costó mucho correr a sus brazos y sollozar sobre su chaqueta, sabiendo que su verdadero padre observaba en la distancia.

—Johanna, ¿qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha hecho algo? Como se acerque a mi hija... —gruñó, no reparando hasta ese momento en quién era el hombre que había estado hablando con ella.

Una extraña sonrisa sarcástica invadió su cara. Al Sr. Todd le pareció la sonrisa del propio Diablo, que se deleitaba en el sufrimiento de los demás.

—No, no, _padre _—forzó la horrible palabra—. Me... me perdí. Este señor me encontró y me trajo de vuelta hasta usted, ha sido muy amable...

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió, mirándole suplicante. No parecía saber nada de su verdadera identidad, ¿cómo iba a mentirle?

Cincuenta metros separaban a ambos hombres, que en ningún momento habían apartado la mirada el uno del otro. Era una distancia prudente, aunque quizá no lo suficiente. No era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara desde el día en el que el padre de Johanna volviera de Australia. Sintió una arcada de repulsión al recordar lo que había contemplado en la alcoba de la Sra. Lovett.

—Entonces debo recompensarle... ¿no, Sr. Todd? —alzó la voz.

—Saber que he servido a que la inocencia de un alma pura no se vea corrompida por las perversiones que habitan éstas, nuestras inóspitas calles de Londres. es satisfacción suficiente para mí, señor.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí... —sonrió el juez con malicia—. Creo que tendré que volver a afeitarme en su barbería, Sr. Todd... e invitarle a mi boda.

Los ojos de Johanna se abrieron de par en par. ¿Habían estado juntos? ¿En la _misma_ habitación? Y el Sr. Todd seguía vivo...

_Dios mío... _musitó en su cabeza. _¿Cómo es posible? Oh, eso explica..._

Recordaba haber visto volver al juez con un moratón en la cara y severas lesiones en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué no le había matado todavía? A muchos otros por mucho menos les había hecho cosas terribles.

_Entonces... es que le está guardando para algo mucho peor... _comprendió y miró a su padre asustada. _¡La boda!_

—Será un placer para mí, señor —mintió—. Le esperaré, como siempre.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue, con la mente en blanco y disimulando sus puños cerrados entrelazándolos por delante.

Quería matarle.

Iba a matarle.


	17. Acto III, Capitulo III

El olor de la carne frita hacía rugir los estómagos de todos los presos de New Gate.

—¿Vendrá? —sus ojos entonaban casi una súplica al carcelero, mas su voz aún se teñía con una maldad sólo propia del más profundo averno.

—¿Tu mujer? No —rió el celador al tiempo que deboraba el muslo de pollo con el que llevaba tentando a los prisioneros media tarde—. Se ha ido, ha pasado página. No creo que quiera ver a un deshecho humano como tú colgando de la soga... Dicen que ahora ha encontrado _algo mejor_ con lo que entretenerse.

Los débiles músculos del reo encontraron fuerza para avalanzarse hacia delante buscando agarrar la sebácea calva del alcaide y estrellarla contra la pared y los barrotes. Pero las cadenas le coartaban.

El carcelero rió y le tiró el hueso resultante de su gula.

—Estos rebeldes... ¡se creen que pueden contra el sistema! —se dijo para sí mismo mientras se iba—. ¡Aparta, cucaracha!

* * *

Estaba exultante cuando llegó a Hen and Chicken's Court. Jamás le había visto nadie tan feliz, ni siquiera el mendigo de la esquina, quien se había sorprendido al ver que unos peniques saltaban de la mano del hombre e iban a parar a su roída y desteñida gorra, con lo tacaño que solía ser para aquellas cosas.

Cuando llegó a casa, recogió el vestido de la Sra. Lovett, el cual seguía sobre la mesa de la cocina, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos a su encuentro, emocionado. Esperaba que Tobías se hubiera ido ya; quería a la Sra. Lovett para él solo.

—¡Sra. Lovett! —exclamó precipitándose eufórico en la trastienda de la barbería.

La buscó con la mirada y la encontró en el sofá, todavía tapada con su manta, sola. Sonrió. Ella no pudo verlo. No le miraba. Se estaba frotando la cara con las manos.

—Sra. Lovett —se acercó.

—¿Sí, corazón?

Cuando por fin encontró sus ojos descubrió que había estado llorando. Aunque era obvio; el maquillaje del día anterior seguía ahí, cada vez más extendido por sus pálidas mejillas. Mas aun si hubiera sido de otra manera, por mucho que se esforzara las lágrimas seguían escapando de sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh, nada —fingió una sonrisa, tratando de secarse la cara—. No, es que... —gimió—... oh, Sr. Todd, soy... es que me siento... soy... soy...—miraba hacia otro lado y sonreía con una incredulidad propia de cuando se sentía culpable.

Decidió tomar asiento a su lado y ayudar a que lo soltara. No quería lágrimas empañando los preciosos momentos que habían acontecido minutos atrás.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, dejando el vestido a un lado.

—Me siento... me siento como... como una furcia, Sr. Todd —sus sollozos se volvieron incontenibles.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—¿Es que no lo ve? —abrió los ojos, dolida.

Se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar si era por la noche pasada o si, contra todo consejo y amenaza, de verdad se había atrevido a meterse en tal profesión, pero decidió callarse y negar con la cabeza.

—Primero James, y luego el Juez... y luego usted...—apenas podía hablar.

—Ya veo... —musitó. _Él también._

—... y otros antes... —susurró, mirándole de reojo esperando que explotara en su cara. En todo caso se lo hubiera merecido—. Es que... Tobías ha estado aquí y...

—Sí, lo sé —se apartó unos centímetros de ella, en parte decepcionado, y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas con la vista fija en el suelo.

No sabía si se sentía peor por haberse desentendido tanto tiempo de ella, o si en verdad la culpaba por haberse dejado llevar por aquellos caminos tan fútiles. Sweeney Todd no encajaba muy bien los cruces de la vida ni las luchas internas; los sentimientos de traición y responsabilidad libraban una batalla que amenazaba con estropearlo todo.

Decidió actúar, por primera vez desde su vuelta, como Benjamin hubiera hecho. Perdonar, comprender y quitar importancia.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por dentro.

—¿Lo sabe? —inquirió, confusa.

—Les escuché hablar, antes, cuando traje el vestido. ¿Puede ir al grano? Tengo algo importante que contarle...

En realidad, tenía la sensación de que estaba más molesto aúnpor tener que escuchar sus problemas, los cuales parecían nimios. ¿Por qué no le dejaba hablar y contarle que se había encontrado con Johanna? ¿Alguna vez aprendería a no ser tan tonta esa mujer? ¡Hay cosas que priman por encima de lo que opinen los demás de uno mismo!

—Me ha visto en... bueno, en ropa interior... —decidió acelerar al ver que no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo prestándola atención—... y... ha empezado a parlotear sobre las prostitutas y me ha preguntado si lo era, entonces me ha suplicado que no lo sea porque... como su madre, que ella ha muerto y no quiere que yo me muera y... eso. Me ha hecho sentir mal, es todo —se encogió de hombros.

—Sra. Lovett —suspiró y cogió sus manos, las cuales reposaban sobre la manta, y la miró a los ojos—. Usted no es una furcia —sentenció—, aunque hablaremos de lo de Turpin porque... sinceramente... esa ocasión sí...—su cara adoptó una mueca de profundo asco y repulsión por una fracción de segundo.

—Lo sé —suspiró llena de tristeza, mirando al cuello de la camisa del barbero para ocultar su vergüenza.

Él tomó su barbilla y la obligó a seguir mirándole. La Sra. Lovett pudo notar que hacía un esfuerzo por no pensar demasiado en _eso_

—Usted no es una zorra, a no ser que cobre por ello, lo cual ya conoce mi opinión al respecto —la miró con severidad, pero volvió a la normalidad con prontitud—. Es probable que su moral esté un poco... _distraída_, mas tampoco es para tanto. Vivimos en un nido de ratas, ¿qué más se puede esperar? En cuanto a... la etiqueta... —la miró de arriba abajo, parándose un visible segundo en la manta que la tapaba—... creo que es algo a revisar.

—¿Lo cree de verdad? —le miró con ojos brillantes—. Gracias —susurró y le besó en la mejilla. El Sr. Todd podía ser un cielo de persona cuando se volvía comprensivo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con los dorsos de las manos, queriendo pasar a otra cosa cuanto antes. Bastante habían sufrido los últimos días como para teñir toda su felicidad por algo que ahora parecía tan tonto.

—¿Qué era eso que quería decirme? —recordó.

—¡Oh, sí! —se levantó con tanta rapidez que la Sra. Lovett pegó un brinco. Aún más le asustó la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara—. ¡He visto a Johanna!

—¿Perdón? —exclamó, incapaz de incorporarse ante la sorpresa.

—Sí —asintió con mucha energía—. Estaba viniendo con su vestido cuando me he chocado con ella aquí abajo. Me ha reconocido, y me ha hablado. Me ha dicho que...

El Sr. Todd inició entonces una larga disertación sobre lo maravillosa que era su hija, tan educada y bonita, y lo encantado que estaba de haber podido verla en persona y hablar con ella, conocerla un poco, seguida de _otra_ perorata sobre cuánto odiaba al Juez, su plan para despedazarle con mucha lentitud y acomapañándolo todo con una detallada descripción gráfica del macabro asesinato.

La Sra. Lovett no pudo escuchar ninguna de sus palabras. «Johanna» y «problemas» rebotaban en su cabeza con intensidad, distrayéndola de todo.

El Sr. Todd no estaba preparado para un acercamiento tan pronunciado a la verdad, sobre todo cuando la novia del sujeto era su Lucy. No había tenido tiempo de explicarle _todo_ lo que debía saber, lo que había pasado en su ausencia; había querido ahorrarle el sufrimiento aun sabiendo que se metía en arenas movedizas con ello. Los secretos habían estado escociendo en su pecho y ahora que por fin comenzaba a apreciarla... no quería echarlo todo a perder.

_Pero si no se entera por mí, entonces... estoy muerta. Oh, Señor, no hay forma de que salga viva de esta_, suspiró para sí misma, apesadumbrada. _Sólo hay una posibilidad... y jamás la aceptará. No sin Johanna... ni con ella._

—... y entonces me ha invitado a su boda. Creo que lo haré ese día... le mataré, a él o a su mujer. Sí, eso suena mucho mejor. Le haré sufrir lo que yo sufrí con Lucy, no quedará impune ese bastardo.

—¿Qué? —salió de su ensimismamiento. La palabra «boda» era la única que podía hacer saltar todas sus alarmas —. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—¿Estaba escuchándome? —frunció el ceño—. Este no es el momento de ponerse vengativa, Sra. Lovett... Sé que a veces me distraigo cuando me cuenta sus tonterías; esto es importante y...

—Sí, sí, claro que le estaba escuchando, cielo. Sólo... repita eso último. Me ha... me ha distraído un... un poco de polvo en el sofá —disimuló visiblemente nerviosa limpiando la falsa suciedad con la manta.

—Me ha invitado a su boda —suspiró y sonrió, tratando de ser comprensivo.

—Pero... eso no puede ser —parecía contrariada. En realidad buscaba desperada esa última posibilidad—. Es el quince de Octubre, si no recuerdo mal... _Usted _y_ yo_ estaremos de vacaciones en la costa ese día.

—¿Cuándo hemos decidido eso? —gruñó.

—¿Qué más da? Además, la boda es en el campo —evitó decir el nombre del lugar, por si acaso—, muy lejos de aquí y muy lejos de Grimsby.

—¿Y cómo sabe todo eso? —frunció el ceño, molesto. Ella siempre iba por delante de él, no sabía cómo.

—Sr. Todd... —suspiró. Era obvio el por qué lo sabía.

—Ah, claro, se me _olvidaba _la _confianza_ que tiene con ese maldito bastardo —gruñó.

La Sra. Lovett se levantó con una sonrisa triste y le abrazó con cariño, sabiendo que no lo decía en serio, sino que le daba rabia acordarse y ser el último en enterarse. Él, que se había levantado durante su discurso, emocionado, permanecía ahora frío e impasible.

—No sea así, querido —susurró antes de volver a besarle la mejilla—. Se lo contaré todo, ¿de acuerdo? _Confíe_ en mí. Tengo mis motivos.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Sra. Lovett. Vístase —impertérrito, se apartó y abandonó la habitación para darle, como siempre, intimidad.

¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera a pedirle que confiara en ella? La había clavado un puñal el día que regresó de Australia. Ni siquiera ella se fiaría de sí misma.

Suspiró y obedeció.

* * *

Había escuchado que habían abierto un banco en Fleet Street, en el mismo edificio que antes albergaba los trabajos de cera de la Sra. Salmon. La pobre mujer era tan mayor que había decidido retirarse.

_Bien por ella_, pensó al tiempo que entraba en Bell Yard con la esperanza de ver a su panadera favorita por la ventana. Ella también abandonaría Londres, pronto, cuando comprendiera que el Sr. Todd necesitaba una ayuda que ella no podía proporcionarle, y que lo mejor era internarle en algún psiquiátrico. Bedlam, por ejemplo.

_No, Bedlam no_, se recordó a sí mismo. _No son muy buenos con los... pacientes, ahí._

De pronto, detuvo su paseo, extrañado, y retrocedió unos pasos. Había confiado en que la gente, la algarabía, el característico sonido de los platos al juntarse y el delicioso olor de las empanadas detuvieran sus pasos, pero la tienda estaba cerrada, a oscuras y con las contraventanas puestas. Extraño para ser un Lunes. Quizá hubiera seguido su consejo de tomarse un par de días libres para descansar. Ojalá fuera así.

_O quizá Todd haya terminado por matarla..._ cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz. _No, imposible_, sacudió la cabeza como siempre que quería deshacerse de un pensamiento. _La aprecia demasiado. Me pregunto... ¿le habrá mandado ya Bourmont algún que otro cliente «especial»? Estoy seguro de que le encanta, el muy cabrón. ¿Qué hará con los cadáveres...?_

Resultó que eran ciertos los rumores; un banco reemplazaba a «_The Wax Works_» en el lugar que éste antes había ocupado aunque, a juzgar por el estado de la fachada, todavía no habían comenzado con las obras importantes. Ni siquiera habían quitado el antiguo cartel.

El interior sí que había cambiado. Ahora era la recepción del banco, con lámparas de cristal tintado y sillas para aquellos que tuvieran que esperar. Pequeño, acogedor y algo desordenado. Le encantaba.

Detrás del oscuro mostrador de madera aguardaba un hombre mayor, con el escaso pelo que poseía peinado para dar la mejor impresión y unas gafas de pequeños cristales redondos.

El detective se acercó con paso lento hacia él y carraspeó para llamar su atención, tratando de no sobresaltarle ya que revisaba, concentrado.

—¿Sí? —alzó la cabeza, deteniendo su murmullo de cuentas. Su mirada se suavizó al ver al joven frente a él—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó con su fino acento escocés.

—Quisiera abrir una cuenta —la sonrisa del anciano se amplió.

—Venga conmigo, por favor. Tenemos los papeles en el piso superior. Si es tan amable...

Asintió siguiéndole a las empinadas y estrechas escaleras.

Mientras subía, sus ojos comenzaron a fijarse en los bordes de los peldaños que pisaba. Estaban descuidados, la madera se había ennegrecido con el paso del tiempo. Mas se notaba cierto esfuerzo porque recobrara su esplendor anterior. Le recordaban a las de la barbería del Sr. Todd.

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquel hombre... siempre metiéndose en las mentes de las personas, confundiéndolas, ocupándolas. Su egocentrismo era capaz de llegar a ese punto con tal de controlarlo todo. Odiaba cuando esos pensamientos le invadían, buscando recovecos donde acumularse como remolinos de polvo que no llevan a ninguna parte.

—Perdone el desorden —sonrió el amable señor, abriendo las puertas del despacho para él—. Acabamos de instalarnos.

—Por supuesto —asintió sin saber muy bien qué había dicho, pero seguro de que era lo apropiado.

Acompañó al banquero hasta el escritorio, donde éste se aposento y comenzó a extraer unos papeles.

—¿Sería una indiscreción preguntar qué le ha llevado a interesarse por nuestra pequeña caja?

—Sí, lo sería —contestó secante y molesto. Se sintió mal al segundo.

Sus pensamientos estaban siendo interrumpidos otra vez, justo cuando llegaba al núcleo de su problema con Todd. Tenía que averiguar como apartarles sin que ninguno de los dos acabara odiándole... ¿Pero cómo iba a saber aquel escocés que era tan importante?

—Perdone, no quería... —se excusó al momento.

—No se preocupe —sonrió—. No es asunto mío —aseguró volviendo a sus papeles, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ahora se sentía peor.

—Mire... hay una mujer —se sentó frente al escritorio, tratando de arreglarlo—. Quiero empezar una nueva vida junto a ella, mas necesito guardar el dinero en un lugar seguro y desconocido hasta entonces. Para evitar... problemas.

—Comprendo —sonrió el banquero—. Ya me extrañaba que usted nos conociera, ya que todavía no hemos abierto el negocio al público de una forma oficial.

—Oh, ¿es eso un problema? —inquirió preocupado—. No quisiera causar ninguna...

—No se preocupe —sonrió—. Mi hijo se alegrará de saber que ya tenemos un cliente.

—Oh, ¿no es usted el dueño?

—No, no —rió—. Pero tengo experiencia, y no me importa ayudar.

—Me parece loable —sonrió—. Ojalá un día yo...

Su mirada se posó por inercia en la ventana a su izquierda, la cual daba a la calle, a Hen and Chicken's Court y por tanto a la ventana de la trastienda del Sr. Todd cuando iba a decir «Ojalá un día yo tenga también hijos con ella y nos vaya tan bien como a ustedes», lo cual le había hecho retroceder a su hilo mental anterior. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de terminar su deseo en voz alta ni sus cavilaciones, pues todo él se congeló al observar a su amada abrazando al malvado barbero al otro lado de las cortinas de terciopela de la trastienda de este. Y, a pesar de la distancia, podía adivinar que la vestimenta de ella no era la más adecuada para una visita.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No —finjió frivolidad—. Acabo de recordar que tengo prisa.

—Acabemos cuanto antes, entonces —sonrió el señor presentándole los papeles a firmar.

* * *

—Le sienta muy bien ese vestido —sonrió al verla emerger de la trastienda, tímida—. Debería llevar el pelo suelto a diario.

—Creo que eso me lo ha dicho más veces —sonrió, sonrojándose—. Pero no todo el mérito es mío, ¿sabe? Es usted quien escogió el vestido y... —jugó, queriendo disimular su nerviosismo, con los volantes de la falda—... debo admitir que tiene un ojo escalofriante para elegir.

Sweeney Todd emitió una pequeña carcajada triunfante sin dejar de _mirarla _desde su posición junto a la ventana.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento de las consecuencias que lo acontecido el día acarreaba. ¿Qué se suponía que eran ahora? Ya no podían negar que eran «amantes», pero tampoco eran pareja...

_¿O sí?_

A veces tenían la sensación de que las cosas que sucedían en su día a día eran tomadas con demasiada frivolidad. Matar, descomponer, cocinar... era una rutina a la que se habían acostumbrado y de la que pocas veces tenían ya nada que hablar. Y cuando por fin sucedía algo importante, algo que abría las compuertas a todo, eran como niños con un peluche nuevo.

No podían tomárselo en serio.

Hasta ese momento.

_Supongo que ahora soy suya..._ pensaba la Sra. Lovett al tiempo que se aproximaba al barbero, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. _ Y el mío... para eso nos hemos tomado el uno al otro, ¿no? ¿No éramos «algo», antes, ya? ¿Estamos más juntos? ¿O más separados? ¿Significa esto que tengo que hacer __**todo**__ lo que él me diga, o sólo ha sido cosa de una noche? Parece distinto... Las relaciones son difíciles... él ya lo es de por sí... ¿Quiero de verdad...?_

_Vamos, también somos un hombre... No tienes por qué avergonzarte de estar comiéndotela con los ojos_. Y de hecho lo hacía aprovechando que no podía mirarle. Y eso era todo lo que podía pasar por su cabeza en ese momento.

—Supongo que deberíamos hablar apropiadamente de lo que ha pasado —suspiró la Sra. Lovett al estar a un paso escaso de él, aún incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que sí —suspiró él también, con pesadez, sabiendo que toda la animosidad de los últimos minutos estaba a punto de venirse abajo—. Sospecho que hay muchas cosas que no me ha contado... y que no me van a gustar.

—Sospecha bien —susurró jugando con el esmalte de sus uñas. Sabía que de no ser porque estaba tan cerca de él, hubiera tenido que pedirle que hablara más alto; los látidos de su corazón desbocado le impedían escuchar con atención—. ¿Por... por dónde... por dónde quiere empezar?

—¿Qué tal... por el principio? —se ladeó para invitarla a ocupar la silla de barbero.

Sintió un placer macabro al escucharla tragar el nudo de su garganta, muerta de miedo. Se reprendió, quizá, al instante, dada la implicación emocional que ahora tenían. Aunque no lo tenía claro.

—Oh, pero antes quería pedirle algo.

—¿Sí?

—Es... algo más que una petición. Es algo que necesito que haga para que... esto... lo que quiera que sea... salga bien.

—Oh... ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó preocupada. El Sr. Todd rara vez titubeaba a la hora de expresarse.

—No quiero que... oh, mire, pensando en el demonio... ¿Qué quiere, Sr. Rhydel?

Iba a decirle que no quería que volviera a ver al tal James en la vida, en su vida, ni en la vida de nadie, pero éste se adelanto, como invocado por el destino.

Ni siquiera le habían oído entrar.

—Entonces estaría pensando en usted mismo, Sr. Todd —el desdén en la voz del detective no pasó desapercibido. Carraspeó—. Necesito hablar con la Sra. Lovett.

—Puede comentarle _lo que sea_ en mi presencia —el rostro del Sr. Todd se inclinó hacia delante, en postura amenazante, al tiempo que una de sus manos acercaba a la mujer a su costado, más si era posible.

—Quizá la Sra. Lovett no quiera que usted sepa de ello.

—No creo que a la Sra. Lovett le importe, ya que estamos juntos.

—La Sra. Lovett está aquí —se apartó la susodicha del Sr. Todd y su sofocante agarre—. Y puede hablar por sí misma, si mal no recuerdo.

Ambos hombres se miraron con hostilidad. Los baremos habían quedado eones atrás, ahora era pura competición, como lobos en celo por la misma hembra. Suspiró y caminó con suavidad alrededor de la mesa, queriendo ganar tiempo ante el inevitable final. Sabía que a uno de los dos iba a sufrir con lo que dijera, sino ambos. Jamás podría hacer felices a los dos y, Dios sabía, uno de ellos la necesitaba más que el otro. ¿Y no había dicho Él: ama a tu prójimo? A tu igual. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; no podía quedarse con ambos por más que le hubiera gustado. Tenía que decidirse.

—James... —comenzó, pero una rápida mirada al Sr. Todd le indicó que aquella no era la forma—. Sr. Rhydel —carraspeó, aprovechando para humedecerse la boca y los labios, que parecían haber perdido cualquier interés en ayudarla—. Ha... ha pasado algo entre, aquí el Sr. Todd y yo y, creo...

—No me importa —la cortó con arrogancia.

—Pero...

—No me importa, he dicho; ya sé lo que ha pasado.

—¿Lo sabe? —frunció el ceño el Sr. Todd, molesto.

—Y si no yo, media Londres si se abrazan casi desnudos frente a las ventanas —le perforó con la mirada, y el Sr. Todd no se quedó atrás.

—¡Ey! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Él estaba vestido y yo...!

—¡Sra. Lovett! —gruñó el barbero—. ¡Concéntrese!

—Sí. Eh... Sr. Rhydel... vistos los últimos acontecimientos, creo que no deberíamos vernos más.

—Pero...

—La señorita ha hablado. Ahora, si nos disculpa...

El Sr. Todd no daba derecho a réplica. Le agarró del hombro sin piedad y le forzó a salir de la cocina.

—¡No! —gritó soltándose de un empujón—. Margaret, ¡este hombre es malo! —le dio otro empujón y consiguió llegar hasta ella, al otro lado de la mesa. Con mucho dramatismo la acercó por los codos—. Te quiero, y sabes que podría darte _mucho muchísimo más _de lo que él jamás podrá. Ya tengo el dinero, y dentro de poco la casa y los billetes. Todos nuestros sueños, todo lo que hemos hablado estos días... ¡podría hacerse realidad! No me importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes... —la acercó un poco más y tomó sus labios.

La Sra. Lovett, quien se había quedado obnubilada con las palabras del detective, reaccionó como cualquier mujer haría ante un joven y apuesto hombre ofreciéndole la luna y las estrellas; se rindió.

Y el barbero, que observaba desde lejos, no podía soportarlo. Sacó con decisión su navaja y esperó. Esperó porque sabía que si actuaba ahora se arrepentiría más tarde.

_De todas formas, tendrás que castigarla. Y lo sabes. Tal traición no puede quedar impune._

—Te quiero —volvió a susurrar—. Puedo llevarte lejos de aquí, lejos de... todo.

—No —retrocedió ella un pequeño paso—. No voy a dejar al Sr. Todd, ya te lo he dicho.

Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de que éste seguía presente, tan sólo era una sombra en la parte trasera de sus mentes.

—¡Pero...! ¡Agh! ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? —se echó atrás él también—. ¡No es un buen hombre! ¡Es que no lo entiendo, Margaret! ¿Qué ves en él? ¿¡No ves que te está engañando!?

—¡El Sr. Todd jamás me engañaría! —se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Sabías que trabaja con una mafia? ¿Una mafia que _mata_ personas? Lleva haciéndolo durante meses. Todos estos meses, todos esos regalos... ¿acaso podría comprártelos con el suelducho de un barbero? ¡No! Es todo una gran mentira, Margaret.

Sentía las lágrimas corriendo raudas por sus mejillas, de dos en dos a cada paso que daba hacia atrás, buscando la fuerza que el Sr. Todd siempre le brindaba, fuera activa o pasiva.

—¿Y quién le dice a usted, Sr. Rhydel —su voz se rompía a cada sílaba que sus labios formaban, mas sus ojos crecían con más y más dureza—, que yo no tenía conocimiento de todo este asunto?

—¿Qué? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Así es, Sr. Rhydel —corroboró el Sr. Todd, dándose cuenta del plan de su cómplice—. La Sra. Lovett ha estado ayudándome de vez en cuándo a deshacerme de los cadáveres.

—¿Pero... cómo...?

—Utilice la imaginación.

La frialdad con la que la Sra. Lovett había pronunciado aquellas palabras le dejó clavado en el sitio. Sus una vez hermosos ojos se habían vuelto como la fría piedra que envolvía el corazón del Sr. Todd.

—Oh, pero no se preocupe —sonrió el barbero con malicia—. No encontrará prueba alguna contra nosotros si lo que quiere es vernos entre rejas. Usted no es el único que quiere alejarse de Londres de una vez por todas. Ahora, si nos disculpa, creo que la Sra. Lovett y yo tenemos asuntos que retomar —le invitó a salir con crudeza.

—Esto no va a quedarse así —amenazó—. No importa lo que hayas hecho, Margaret —buscó sus manos.

—¡James, déjalo ya! —explotó con furia. Le empujó con demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña—. ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¿¡Es que tanto te cuesta entenderlo!? Dios mío, tanto dar vueltas y vueltas para conseguir que te vayas, ¡de una vez! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que acabes como uno de ellos!

Sintiendo una repentina ola de nauseas, Rhydel salió por patas de aquella pequeña casa en Hen and Chicken's Court y no paró de correr hasta dejarla bien atrás, donde pudo vaciar su estómago por fin.


	18. Acto III, Capitulo IV

La imagen de Johanna, su hermoso bebé de mejillas sonrojadas y pelo castaño bailaba en sus ojos tras una pesadilla bastante desagradable. En el sueño no era una niña, sino un niño. Tenía la cara de un joven Benjamin Barker muerto en los brazos de un hombre desconocido para él, pero el bebé era su hijo y le quería con locura, y sabía que aquel desconocido no dañaría a su vástago. Había sido un segundo, un corto segundo en sus brazos antes de que una mujer se lo quitara y se lo llevara. Desesperado, la difusa habitación había parecido esclarecerse para revelar a unos angustiados padres en el lecho. La mujer, a la que sí reconoció, era Lucy.

«¡Pero...! ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡No puede llevárselo!» había gritado, mas nadie parecía capaz de escucharle.

Y, de repente, habían traído a Johanna. Sin más explicación que, tras unos largos momentos, el bebé había llorado y había resultado ser una niña. La cara era muy parecida, pero no la misma, y los padres jamás vieron la diferencia porque jamás se habían asegurado del género de la criatura.

Sweeney Todd, sin embargo, sospechaba. Sospechaba porque era un sueño y no recuerdos. Los sueños, sueños son. Representaciones de oscuros pensamientos en una entumecida mente.

Dos parpadeos y tanto Lucy como su hija yacían muertas en la cama, cubiertas de sangre.

Despertó sobresaltado a la mugre de su solitaria celda.

* * *

Los suaves golpes en las ruedas mecían el carruaje, el viento suspiraba por las rendijas y vibraba en las ventanas acompañado por los espontáneos golpeteos de aquellas ramas tan atrevidas como para suspenderse en el camino, componiendo una nana tan dulce e inusual que era imposible de ignorar.

Respiró profundamente y apretó los párpados, tratando de evitar la vigilia una vez más. La suave manta que la envolvía había sido el detalle final para borrar el duro año de trabajo y traer la paz que tanto necesitaba su machacado cuerpo. Había olvidado el significado de la palabra «soñar».

La música de la fiesta, ahora tan lejana, aún resonaba en sus oídos. Había sido una noche deliciosa, perfecta, tan memorable que era digna de sus más profundos sueños y escenarios fantásticos. Sus cocineras, sus clientes, el cuarteto de música... Incluso el Sr. Todd había decidido acudir. Había querido obligarle a relacionarse un poco, _socializar, _argumentándole en privado que, hacer amigos, podría ayudarle a alejar sus más oscuros fantasmas. Porque ella sabía que el Sr. Todd todavía era incapaz de asumir que todo aquello era real, que ella jamás se había ido. Sentándose alejado de la multitud, como un cervatillo asustado en una esquina, decidido observar el transcurro de la noche sin inmiscuirse. Ella sabía que era su forma de juzgar si lo que veía era real o fantasía. Había esperado que la invitara a un baile por lo menos, pero... no se puede tener todo, ¿verdad? Al menos le tenía ahí, observándola con tanta fijeza como un león a sus crías. Con él cerca no podía pasar nada malo.

Quizá hubiera sido el mal trago con Rhydel lo que había hecho de la celebración algo tan especial, un respiro, un brote de aire fresco. Les había unido más pese al primer desgarro.

Estirándose con timidez y llevándose la mano a la boca para bostezar con suavidad abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por el cristal de la puerta. Se recostó, desperezándose y frotándose los ojos. Apartó la púrpurea cortina de una de las ventanas junto a su asiento y, colgándose del fino marco, se alzó para observar el exterior. Los elementos del paisaje todavía avanzaban en dirección contraria al acogedor carruaje. Debían de estar a medio camino de Grimsby.

_Señor, este vagón es tan cómodo que empiezo a plantearme seriamente comprármelo. Así la gente pensaría que tengo dinero, que soy una dama. ¿Y no lo soy, acaso? Luego sólo tendría que contratar un chófer de cuándo en cuándo... _En su cabeza resonó la voz del Sr. Todd: _«¿Y los caballos? ¿Qué haría con los caballos? No creo que quepan en una empanada...». _Suspiró y sonrió.

El pobre hombre lo había pasado tan mal... Había estallado poco después de la marcha del detective. No le habían visto desde entonces. Ni siquiera la había dejado salir de la casa, convencido de que todo era un plan para reunirse con el detective, denunciarle y dejarlo solo a merced de la policía de Londres. Los celos del barbero tenían el poder de cien perros enfurecidos.

_Pobre..._, suspiró para sus adentros. _Espero que nunca descubra las actividades de su difunta... de su... ¿ex-mujer? Bueno, quizá sea mejor no tocar nunca ese tema. En realidad, el muerto es él, no Lucy._

Y eso sin contar lo que le costó convencerle aunque fuera en una miga de que los últimos meses no habían sido una alucinación, al menos no en su totalidad. Ella había estado junto a él, hablándole, acompañándole, tratando de hacerle la vida más sencilla. Sweeney Todd aseguraba no haberla visto, y cuando Sweeney Todd aseguraba algo, lo más probable es que fuera muy difícil convencerle de lo contrario. Y, por triste que sonara, no era ninguna sorpresa.

Abandonó su cómoda posición sobre la ventana para mirar al Sr. Todd, bajando los pies del asiento e incorporándose del todo.

Cuando el Sr. Todd sufría un episodio perdía cualquier noción de la realidad. Su ojos y su mente veían lo que querían ver, con normalidad cosas que acababan torturando cada partícula de su cuerpo hasta su yo más profundo.

Éste, al contrario de lo que la Sra. Lovett había pensado en un primer momento, no se había movido ni una pulgada. Al parecer sí que lo había hecho cuando salieron por fin de Londres, Fleet Street y toda su mugre para dejarla espacio, y también la había tapado, mas era como mover una estatua de un sitio a otro; la posición y la mueca siempre serían identicas. Seguía sentado frente a ella, estático, mirando al frente con los ojos perdidos en un mar de pensamientos, pensamientos que estaba segura de conocer. Las únicas señales vitales que el barbero era capaz de emitir eran sus desacompasados parpadeos y el golpeteo nervioso de su dedo en el cojín del asiento.

Suspiró, sintiendo que toda la tensión volvía a ella. Le había costado Dios y ayuda sacarle de Fleet Street, conseguir que dejara de rumiar en voz alta que tenía que ir a esa boda, que tenía que vengarse. Aun y todo, sabía que en su cabeza era el ritmo que sus dedos seguían.

—Buenos días, Sr. Todd —una suave sonrisa asomó en sus labios—. Gracias por la manta —bostezó refugiándose aún más en ésta.

—De nada —fue su seca respuesta tras unos segundos, los cuáles empleó en enfocar la cara de la mujer y analizarla con detenimiento.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Por qué no alegra esa larga cara que tiene, Sr. Todd? —intentó, sacando la mano de la manta y apretándole con cariño la rodilla—. Sé que no es verano, pero Grimsby es igualmente bonito en esta época del año... ¿sabe? Y es un lugar pequeño, no hay mucha gente... creo. Pasaremos desapercibidos, nadie nos buscará allí.

El barbero pudo observar cómo las pupilas de la panadera se dilataban de excitación ante la expectativa, permitiendo que la luz le reflejara en ellas. Eran muy claras las señales para él también: la emoción, la tranquilidad de su sueño... no hablaba sólo de unas simples vacaciones; ella quería quedarse allí el resto de su vida. Frunció el ceño.

—No —contestó tajante.

—¿Por qué? —bufó frustrada, terminando de despertarse—. ¿No está contento con el viaje?

—Usted sabe dónde me gustaría estar, Sra. Lovett —y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Sr. Todd, eso ya lo hemos discutido muchísimas veces —con rabia, hizo un arrebujo de la manta y la tiró al otro extremo del asiento para no darle una bofetada. ¿Es que no lo entendía?—. No puede ir allí, no saldrá vivo. No _saldremos _vivos.

—Usted, quizá, sí. Una vez me vengue, me importa bien poco lo que pase con mi cuerpo —repitió, por enésima vez, su plan.

—¿Y Johanna? No merece la pena hacer todo eso si se queda con el juez.

—Ella ya es mayorcita. Apenas sabe nada de mí, y jamás debe saberlo —puntuó atravesándola con la mirada—. Sabrá arreglárselas sola, y sé que usted la ayudará de algún modo. Usted siempre lo hace.

—¡Por amor al Señor! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan puñeteramente pesado? ¡Estoy harta de escucharle! ¡Debería tener más consideración conmigo! ¿Cree acaso que me gusta pensar que en cualquier momento puede acabarse _todo_? Que podemos acabar en la soga, o cualquier otra cosa peor... ¡Tenía una sorpresa para usted en Grimsby! ¿Es que no quiere verla? ¡Estamos juntos ahora! Yo he hecho muchas cosas por usted, ¿es que no puede hacer usted una por mí? Como me haga echarlo todo a perder, _como siempre_, le juro que no volverá a verme en la vida —un color rojizo empezó a invadir su cara, comenzando en el cuello—. No sé que es esto que tenemos, ¡pero se acabará! —añadió señalándole y luego a sí misma con el dedo índice repetidas veces.

—En este punto de la historia y con todo el respeto, Sra. Lovett —se cruzó de brazos y la miró con mucha severidad—, me importan bien poco sus sorpresas... y sus amenazas.

—Muy bien —contestó ella.

Calló, dándose segundos. Quería no llorar, no demostrar lo mucho que le dolían sus palabras, sus ilusiones rotas. Había sido una ilusa pensando que algo cambiaría tras aquella también lejana noche.

Respiró hondo y se levantó.

—Golpee el techo —pidió sin mirarle.

Cuando el coche hubo parado, la Sra. Lovett abrió la puerta y se asomó para hablarle al cochero y darle la nueva dirección, prometiéndole que a pesar de ser un recorrido más corto, la paga sería la misma. Aprovechó para solicitar que le bajara una de las bolsas que habían cargado en el techo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el Sr. Todd con curiosidad minutos después, un poco más animado, sintiendo que la tensión abandonaba poco a poco su cuerpo.

—Supuse que me haría cambiar el destino del viaje —suspiró y se mordió el labio para reprimir, una vez más, sus sentimientos. El Sr. Todd no iba a entenderlos, de todas formas. Sólo lo estropearían todo—. Me gusta ir preparada.

—Llegaremos mañana por la mañana.

—Lo sé, pero la boda es dentro de tres días. Turpin contrató todo un hotel para alojar a sus invitados, así que no habrá problema. Podré alisarle el traje para entonces y todo estará preparado.

—Oh... ya veo que ha pensado en todo —comentó un poco confuso. ¿Cómo hacía para estar siempre un paso por delante de él?

—Sí, mucho —contestó alzando los ojos para mirarle, anegados en lágrimas—. Después de ese día... —lo dejó en el aire y respiró hondo—. Tome —sacó una corbata de la bolsa de la boda y se la entregó sin mucho cuidado—. Averigüe cómo ponérsela.

—¿No va a ponérmela usted? —alzó una ceja, divertido. La estaba tentando, y lo sabía. Quería distraerla, hacer como que no había pasado nada.

Les estaba condenando a una muerte casi segura. Aquella podía ser la última noche de sus vidas, ¿y ahora quería jugar?

—No —y esta vez fue tan seca como él—. Como le he dicho, usted y yo no somos nada ahora. Búsquese la vida usted solito.

—Oh, vamos —rió.

Ignorándole, cogió la bolsa y se la puso en las piernas para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, no fuera que tuviera que comprar un complemento de última hora al llegar a Derby. Se mordió el labio otra vez, nerviosa, mirando las distintas joyas que había metido en el pack, preguntándose si serían apropiadas para la ocasión.

—¿Quiere dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Mmm? —levantó la mirada, confusa.

—Deje de morderse el labio. Me distrae.

El Sr. Todd jamás había presenciado aquella indiferencia en la Sra. Lovett. Había presenciado su odio hacia personas, incluso había sido el artifice de su desdén hacia cierta gente, hacia Rhydel... mas nunca había tomado aquellas dimensiones.

—Sinceramente, y con todo el respeto, Sr. Todd, _en este punto de la historia _me importan_ bien poco _sus nervios_... _y sus distracciones.

Dejó la bolsa a su derecha, sobre la maltratada manta, y se giró hacia la ventana. El paisaje ya comenzaba a cambiar, cada vez más lejos de la costa.

Suspiró, jugando con el gordo anillo de su dedo corazón.

_Sí, servirán_, pensó para sí misma antes de cerrar los ojos, deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido.

* * *

—¿Crees que estas flores le gustarán a tu padre? —la mujer de cabellos negros seguía hablándola como si tuvieran algo que ver.

Bufó por lo bajo y dio un leve taconazo, reacomodándose sobre la mesa de madera en la que estaba apoyada desde hacía casi una hora, con los brazos cruzados y el cejo fruncido. ¿Es que no veía que no era su madre y que nunca iba a serlo? Había perdido la oportunidad.

_Y ese no es mi padre_, añadió.

—A _padre_ no le gustan las flores, en general —contestó con sequedad, desviando la mirada a las ventanas, donde los pajarillos cantaban sentados en sus bonitos nidos, en los hermosos arbustos llenos de flores que enmarcaban el bello paisaje inglés a las afueras de Derby.

—Oh...

Lucy no sabía muy bien qué decir. Hacía semanas que había empezado a pensar con claridad otra vez. Estaba débil, demasiado pronto para enfrentarse a Johanna y su rencor. En algún punto de su mente nebulosa podía entender que su hija se sintiera frustrada por la abrupta separación que habían tenido en la tierna edad de la niña, aunque sospechaba que era así por convenio social y no porque saliera de ella.

—Pues yo creo que le gustarán —sonrió, tratando de animarla. Johanna resopló una vez más—. Hija... ¿te apetece salir? Yo puedo quedarme aquí con las flores, no te preocupes. Sal y diviértete, si quieres.

La joven alzó la mirada, confusa, y asintió. La verdad era que se moría por salir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de la inminente boda.

O de mi propio funeral, según se mire.

—Sí... sí, gracias —se incorporó.

—Pero no vayas así. Ponte una rebeca o algo; ya refresca.

—Claro —asintió antes de salir de la amplia cocina.

Turpin había elegido la mejor finca que su familia poseía; una gran finca inglesa con una casa señorial en la cúspide. Los jardínes eran tan amplios y hermosos que podría perderse en ellos y no volver a ver a nadie jamás. Acarició la tentadora idea por un segundo, entrando en su alcoba, pero sacudió la cabeza.

No, no. Tengo que seguir el plan, que es más importante. Si encuentro un momento, quizá... Igual podría servirme de tapadera, incluso... Sabía que todos esos libros me ayudarían tarde o temprano.

* * *

Era un bonito hotel rural, alta hiedra enraizándose en los blancos ladrillos de la fachada y numerosos carruajes frente a la fuente de la entrada. Le hubiera gustado poder disfrutarlo.

El sol brillaba fresco en el horizonte, iluminando las hojas de los árboles. Iba a ser un día precioso para una boda. Lucy estaría encantada.

—Vaya registrándose —le ordenó al Sr. Todd, sin mirarle—. Yo me encargo del cochero.

Iba a quejarse, mas su seria mirada le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo. Tampoco tenía problema con ser él el que se registrara, pero no era digno para una dama adoptar el rol de un hombre.

Bufando, se alejó hacia las altas puertas de madera.

—Se quedará aquí y me esperará al atardecer un par de millas abajo, detrás de los árboles —señaló el lugar, susurrándole aunque no hubiera nadie cerca para escuchar. Cogió su monedero del escote para sacar la cantidad acordada.

—También puede pagarme en especias —rió el baboso cochero. La mirada de la mujer le cerró la boca.

—No haga que me arrepiente. Me esperará ahí abajo, y le pagaré lo mismo una vez nos lleve a nuestro destino. ¿Está claro?

El hombre asintió.

—Muy bien.

Cuando por fin entró en la recepción no se extrañó al encontrar al Sr. Todd discutiendo con una temblorosa recepcionista. La pobre mujer, que no debía de tener más de veinte años, estaba encogida en su silla con los nudillos blancos de tanto agarrar el borde de la misma. Incluso su pelo platino parecía temblar estando bien recogido en un moño.

—Sr. Todd —gruñó apartándole. Recibió un empujón como saludo.

—Me dijo que no volvería a hacerlo —bufó.

—¿Perdón?

La joven mujer observaba pasmada la feroz batalla de miradas entre las dos personas frente a ella. Aquel angustioso momento se haría eterno si nadie intercedía. Pasaron unos lentos segundos, nadie acudía a su rescate. ¿Qué podía hacer? Casi podía ver las venas de los ojos del hombre, tan rojos con sangre, explotar y quemar todo. Estaba segura de que si se movía un centímetro, el extraño la mataría de la forma más cruel y sangrienta posible. Respiró hondo, reunió el valor que necesitaba y decidió romper el tenso silencio. La mujer no parecía en absoluto asustada por el supuesto barbero, ¿por qué debía ella?

—Intentaba decirle al señor que no hay más habitaciones libres, pero no quiere...

—¡Ha dicho que el _juez Turpin_ reservó una suite para usted! —estalló el barbero por fin, cuidándose de usar el título completo. _No se ofenda algún pamplinas casual_, se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? —por un momento, una expresión de alivio y agradable sorpresa cruzó el semblante de la panadera, que no esperaba tan buenos tratos.

_¿Y por qué se enfada?, _bufó para sí misma, frustrada. _Tampoco es el fin del mundo. Al menos tendremos una cómoda cama... _

—¿Por qué parece tan feliz? —los ojos del barbero se convirtieron en una pequeña línea suspicaz.

_Oh... ya veo por dónde viene. Seguro que Turpin previó esto. Estoy cansada de los listos._

—Está bien —se giró hacia la recepcionista—. ¿Me da la llave de mi habitación, por favor? —extendió la mano con una agradable sonrisa. La recepcionista sonrió con timidez y se la tendió, algo aliviada.

—El _honorable _—miró al Sr. Todd, sintiéndose animada por la desconocida— juez Turpin dijo que si traía acompañante, y usted lo deseaba así, podrían compartir la habitación. Aseguró que nadie se metería en sus asuntos.

—¿Qué más sitio hay aquí, querida?

—Los... los establos, señora.

—¿Se puede dormir ahí? —mantuvo el tono calmado, como el de aquél que sabe muy bien lo que hace.

—... supongo... —se encogió de hombros.

La Sra. Lovett pareció pensarlo un momento antes de girarse hacia el hombre y dijo con una amplia sonrisa dentada:

—Espero que encuentre sus... habitaciones, _Sr. Todd_, de su gusto. ¿Podría avisarme alguien para la hora del desayuno? —volviéndose de nuevo hacia la recepcionista.

Podía sentir los punzantes ojos de demonio que el poseía sobre ella, evaluándola, pero no iba a darse por vencida. Seguro que se pregutaba qué tramaba. Seguro que pensaba en cómo vengarse fuera lo que fuera. No necesitaba mirarle para ver la traición tras sus pupilas. Seguía muy enfadada con él. E iban a ser condenados de todas formas, ¿no? Al menos escarmentaría antes.

—Claro, Sra. Lovett.

—No se preocupe, puedo encontrar _mi _habitación. ¿Puede acompañar al Sr. Todd a las... _suyas_?

—¿Quiere decir a... los establos?

—Sí, querida.

La mujer dio un inseguro asentimiento.

Con un guiño hacia el Sr. Todd, cogió sus dos bolsas y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Cerró los puños hasta que sus nudillos adquirieron un pálido tono hueso.

_¡Maldita mujer! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Estamos juntos en esto!_

Le estaba provocando. No necesitaba a _Rhydel_ para saberlo. Quería llevarle al borde, donde sus nervios no pudieran más, sabiendo que gritar y montar una escena no le serviría más que para dar con sus huesos en una celda. De esa forma no podría vengarse del juez. ¿Era esta su venganza por no haber querido ir a Grimsby? No podía saberlo, pero apostaría su mano a que sí.

_Pues bien, no se saldrá con la suya, mi amor,_ susurró la diabólica voz de Lucy en su mente. Se giró hacia la pobre mujer, quien se había levantado para indicarle el camino. Asustada, sus rodillas fallaron y volvió a sentarse.

Podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban con las llamas del infierno.

—P-Por ahí, s-señor —tartamudeó, señalando una puerta aventanada que daba al otro lado del jardín. Y más allá, los establos.

* * *

Estaba segura de que era una de las habitaciones más bonitas de la casa. Con enormes ventanas que daban vistas al campo, a los jardínes, a las montañas... envidiables. Giró el bronceado picaporte en la madera blanca para abrir la ventana y asomar parte de su cuerpo.

El Sr. Todd bajaba, solo, con su maleta por el caminito de tierra hacia las caballerizas. En otra ocasión quizá hubiera reído por lo bajo al verle tan molesto, divertida con su propia genialidad, mas sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, la alegría no tenía lugar en su mente ni en su corazón. Aquella vez sería la última vez que le vería con vida, o una de las últimas casi con total seguridad. Después de la boda se acababa todo.

_Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos..._ pensó para sí misma. Siempre habían conocido sus destinos. Que estaban condenados a verse morir. Señor, le quería y le odiaba con todo su corazón, pero... aún así...

_¿Y Toby? ¿Qué pasará con él? _

—¿Margaret?

Sus látidos se dispararon al escuchar la voz del Juez susurrándole al oído. Como un resorte cerró la ventana, haciendo los pulidos cristales vibrar. Tan distraída estaba en sus cavilaciones que sus pasos, siempre quedos, habían quedado enmascarados del todo. La expresión divertida de Turpin se reflejó en la ventana al tiempo que sus manos rodeaban su cintura.

—Veo que has decidido dejar fuera al barbero. Eres cruel.

En su voz no había rastro de recriminación.

—Yo no quería venir —sentenció con seriedad—. Él se ha empeñado.

—Así lo imaginé. Me alegro de haberlo previsto —colocó un suave beso en su cuello—. Intuyo que a ti no te ha satisfacido la idea.

Entre sus algo más ancianos brazos el juez pudo notar el ya no tan delgado cuerpo de la mujer tensarse, notando que no sólo la comida sino también su relación con el barbero le habían hecho bien a su salud los últimos meses.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

La Sra. Lovett soltó la cortina y se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. ¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué? Pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Es un libro —aclaró para tranquilizarla.

—¿Un libro? Yo no sé leer. Sabría, si alguien se hubiera molestado en enseñarme. Y el Señor sabe que llevo suplicando toda mi vida, pero no es como si _alguien_ —y en ese alguien había muchas personas implicadas— se hubiera molestado en ello.

El desafío en su voz sólo hizo que la sarcástica sonrisa del buitre se alargara.

—Quizá sea hora de que aprendas. Algo sí sabes, siempre se sabe. El desayuno se sirve a las siete, en las habitaciones.

—El Sr. Todd está en los establos —no pudo evitar anotar antes de que el Juez saliera.

—Algo le llegará, estoy seguro —le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Se dio la vuelta mordiéndose el labio, insegura. ¿Había hecho bien diciéndole dónde estaba el Sr. Todd? Sentía como si le hubiera traicionado incluso más. Apartó la cortina, rezando por no ver bajar al Juez hacia los establos. En cuanto viera su cana cabellera saldría corriendo a detenerle. Su corazón no paraba ante esta idea. Aguardaría, vigilante, en la ventana. Nunca nadie lo sabría. El _Sr. Todd_ no lo sabría. Y su conciencia estaría más tranquila.

Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué iba a matarle en los establos? ¿Por qué montar toda aquella escena para matarle así? El Juez no era del tipo asesino, ella lo sabía muy bien. Le había visto cometer atrocidades, tantas como al Sr. Todd. De hecho, había visto a los grandes amores de su vida cometerlas durante toda su vida. Primero su madre, después su padre, el Juez, Lucy, Barker, el Sr. Todd, sus variopintos y ricos prometidos (de los cuáles muchos no recordaba más que el apellido)... El único que parecía salvarse era James Rhydel... o McAllen, o quien quisiera que fuese. Y todavía así parecía arrastrarle hacia la locura poco a poco. Había jugado con él, lo cuál estaba mal. Era cierto que aquel chico le gustaba algo, pero no podía asegurar que le amase.

Pasados diez minutos decidió que el Juez no iba a vengarse en ese momento y que estar ahí parada mirando el camino no iba a cambiar nada. Siendo una mujer de clase media-baja no era su costumbre hospedarse en posadas, menos aún hoteles de aquella calidad. De hecho, no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. Ya era hora de empezar a disfrutar de las cosas. _De todas formas, en unas horas estaré muerta, ¿verdad? _Así que hizo lo segundo que más le gustaba hacer en una habitación nueva: Tirarse en la cama.

Sin pensar, pegó un salto y se dejó caer en la suave colcha. Era muy cómoda. Casi podría quedarse dormida y no volver a despertar en días. Sentía cómo sus huesos se relajaban sobre el mullido colchón. Dejó escapar un quejido al notar los afilados bordes de algo clavarse en su espalda. Se arqueó un poco para poder sacarlo.

Era el libro de Turpin. Lo había olvidado. Alzó los brazos para observarlo en la luz. Las letras pequeñas y doradas del título brillaron en un fondo verde botella. Lo bajó un poco hasta tenerlo a la altura de los ojos y lo abrió. No sabía lo que ponía y no tenía dibujos. Suspiró frustrada. _El Señor sabe lo que la retorcida mente que le ha dado a ese juez puede haberme dado. _Lo cerró y, apoyándose en una mano, se arrastró hacia el cabezal y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche. Observándolo un segundo. Suspiró.

_Menuda forma de sellar un pacto de sangre._

Se quitó las alhajas y las amontonó encima de la portada del libro, como siempre que se iba a dormir. Quería esconderlo. Quería olvidarlo todo. Aquellos hombres no habían hecho más que destrozar su vida.

Cuando llegó al anillo en su dedo anular, paró. La sombra de la tristeza pasó una vez más por sus ojos. Era el símbolo de su atadura con el Sr. Todd, el lugar donde se suponía que cuando todo acabara, reposaría el compromiso y la alianza de su matrimonio.

_Irónico, _pensó, _que lo único que me ate a él ahora sea un veneno._

Era de madera, simple y barata, con un pequeño adorno abombado en la parte superior. Tiró de ella con los dedos, haciendo fuerza hasta que sus yemas quedaron blancas. Y entonces, se abrió la cúpula dejando ver un pequeño recipiente con muchas bayas negras. Era el veneno que el Sr. Todd le había dado cuando organizaron su crimen. En caso de que les descubrieran, podía tomárselo para no sufrir dolor. Belladona. Una infusión bastaría para acabar con todo.

Lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesilla, recostándose hacia el lado contrario como si las bayas fueran a salir del anillo para meterse por la fuerza en su garganta. No quería hacerlo, no quería dejar de existir. Todavía no era su hora, tenía que hacer mucho bien para ganarse al menos el purgatorio. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había traído consigo. O quizá sí. Quizá una parte de ella sabía que el Sr. Todd jamás llegaría a las cabañas junto al mar. Quizá fuera una prueba para sí misma, esperando no tener que verlo. _Quizá... quizá..._

* * *

No era tonto. La Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Turpin se habían conocido desde jóvenes. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, ni qué relación habían mantenido. En los tiempos de Barker poco le había importado. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que, ahora, ese detalle tan importante era la espada que pendía sobre su cuello y que con total seguridad aguardaba en alguna de las ventanas de la fachada a los establos.

Se giró un momento maleta en mano. No estaba muy lejos, apenas veinte o treinta metros, pero le había dado tiempo suficiente a la Sra. Lovett para llegar a su habitación. El golpe de una ventana le indicó con exactitud dónde se encontraba ésta.

_Y, por supuesto, mira quién está detrás_. No hacía falta Lucy para señalar lo ovbio.

Apretó los dientes y los puños para contenerse.

_Date la vuelta, date la vuelta, ¡maldita sea! ¡Ella no nos importa! ¡No es nada! ¡Ni nadie! ¡Olvídala! Ha sido una herramienta muy importante en nuestra venganza, pero se acabó. Quizá solucionar nuestras necesidades ha sido un problema mayor de lo que esperábamos. _Decidió que era mejor seguir sus propios consejos.

La «suite» poseía un catre y un escritorio medio desvencijado. Punto. Ni ventanas, ni flores ni armarios. Era ridículo. ¿Por qué tenía que dormir él ahí? Ella era la puta. Que ella se llevase los dolores de espalda. _Estoy seguro de que ha tenido muchos_, se comentó a sí mismo.

Dejó la maleta en el viejo colchón y se sentó en él. Tampoco era para tanto. Había dormido en lugares más duros. _Ella también_, rió para sí mismo asqueado.

Era una sensación desagradable no saber qué demonios estaba pasando con su vida. Las cosas no paraban de dar vueltas y vueltas. Estaba confuso, en realidad. Mareado. ¿Por qué no paraba de saltar de un lado a otro? ¿De una cama a otra? Él, Rhydel, Turpin, él otra vez, Rhydel, él una vez más y ahora Turpin. La Sra. Lovett tenía más esqueletos en el armario que en el sótano.

_Madre mía. Si me lo contara todo sería **tan** fácil._

Y lo peor es que estaba seguro de que no había nada que no supiera ya. Como siempre, las mayores obviedades se le pasaban por alto, y luego ella tenía que recordárselas. Se sorprendía, claro, y se enfadaba. Con ella y con el mundo y con todos los que en él habitaban.

_Y, ahora, ¿qué?_

Su maleta, sentada junto a él, esperaba a ser abierta. Soltó los enganches. Dentro no había más que un par de pantalones y camisas. Gruñó. ¿Y sus navajas? ¿Dónde estaban? _Maldita mujer, _gruñó rebuscando en las esquinas. Nada. Tendría que ir a buscarlas. Bufó. No estaba listo para verla. _Además, seguro que está con su _queridísimo_ juez. Tengo que darles _tiempo_ para saludarse. _

* * *

Una sacudida y una rápida pregunta.

—¿Quién es la mujer del Juez?

Se incorporó asustada. El Sr. Todd la observaba apoyado sobre la puerta. Confusa, flexionó las piernas bajo las sábanas para ganar estabilidad al verle y entender dónde estaba.

—¿Perdón...?

—He estado estudiando la casa y los alrededores. Me he encontrado con gente. He _hablado_ con ellos...

—¿Ha hablado con gente? —rió, aunque no pretendía ser maliciosa. Eso no era posible para su dormido cerebro.

—... no me interrumpa. Nadie sabe quién es ella. Usted sí, ¿verdad? Claro que sí —entrecerró los ojos—. Usted lo sabe todo. Usted _siempre_ lo sabe todo. Dígame quién es ella.

Se encogió de hombros y alzó la mano para que le alcanzara la bata. El Sr. Todd cogió la prenda del colgador de la puerta y se la acercó.

—No juegue conmigo, mujer —gruñó apartándola antes de que pudiera cogerla.

—Se enterará cuando deba enterarse —contestó saliendo de la cama, y quitándosela de un tirón.

—Siempre dice lo mismo. _Lo sabrá cuando deba saberlo _—la imitó lleno de sarcasmo—. _Se enterará cuando deba enterarse_. ¿¡Y cuándo será eso!? —la Sra. Lovett pegó un respingo—. Porque me estoy volviendo loco aquí, ¿¡sabe!? —añadió dándose en la sien con furia—. ¡Loco! ¡Por su culpa! ¡Deme mis navajas! ¡Sé que las ha traído! ¡Démelas para que pueda matarla! ¡Si no me lo dice a mí, no se lo dirá a nadie más!

La apartó de un empujón para alcanzar las bolsas y empezar a revolverlas.

—No encontrará nada ahí —susurró la Sra. Lovett llena de tristeza, abrazándose con la suave bata blanca que habían dejado para ella en la habitación.

—¿Y dónde están? —con otro súbito cambio de dirección la enganchó por el cuello y contra la pared, la alzó varios centímetros.

—Si me mata —tosió— entonces jamás lo sabrá.

—No me importa —gruñó.

—... el juez habrá ganado...

—No me importa —insistió entre dientes.

Ni siquiera le agarraba las manos con fuerza. Eran caricias. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza le observaban dilatados sobre un fondo color chocolate mientras su tez perdía color segundo a segundo. Sus tirabuzones rojos (que, por el aspecto, acababan de ser bañados con los mejores aceites y perfumes) enmarcaban su cara como ríos de sangre. _¿Por qué no suplica? ¿Por qué no me grita? ¿Por qué no lucha? ¡Quiero que luche! _La golpeó contra la pared, aún sin soltarla, y el susto hizo que cerrara los ojos y que una lágrima escapara de sus espesas pestañas. Sus manos todavía reposaban sobre las de él, quietas.

—¡Lucha, maldita sea! —gritó.

Sorprendida, abrió los ojos.

—¿Luchar? ¿Por qué? —su traquea no estaba cerrada del todo. Era una lenta agonía que debía sufrir—. Usted no me ama. No tengo nada por lo que luchar ya.

—¿Y usted qué sabe si la amo o no?

—Ama a Lucy —sentenció, y esa era una verdad que ninguno de los dos podía obviar—. Siempre lo hará —sonrió con pesadez—. Si me amase, habría venido conmigo a Grimsby.

—Es hubiese.

—¿Qué importancia tiene? Si voy a morir... —susurró—. Máteme. Máteme y acabe con esta agonía.

Sus palabras eran tan sinceras que quemaron la piel de su mano y tuvo que soltarla y apartarse. La daga que siempre había llevado en su corazón y que cada vez que pensaba en ella se hendía un poco más en la herida acababa de hundirse hasta el puño.

—¿No es divertido si no me resisto? —preguntó entornando la cabeza tras unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

—No —contestó con crueldad. Vio como aquella simple respuesta impactaba en su cara como un puñetazo—. La odio —añadió—. Mucho.

—Lo sé, corazón —susurró apartando la mirada—. No se preocupe. Estaré a su lado hasta el final, y luego me apartaré para dejarle vía libre. Todo saldrá bien —hizo su camino hacia el baño. _¡Un baño en un cuarto! ¡Increíble! _recordaba haber pensado al descubrirlo.

—No la quiero a mi lado —soltó con dureza—. No sabiendo que acaba de estar con el Juez. ¿El mismo día de su boda? No pensaba que fueras tan zorra, Margaret.

Se quedó clavada en el sitio y se dio la vuelta, incrédula.

—¿Cómo se atreve si quiera a...? —cada palabra alzaba su voz.

Dos suaves toques en la puerta la cortaron a mitad de la frase.

Con un desafiante dedo le hizo callar. Acercándose a la blanca madera, la entornó y sacó la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—Sra. Lovett —saludó un hombre de mediana edad—. Estamos avisando a los invitados de que la unión entre el Juez y...

—Sí, sí —le cortó a la mitad—. Ahora mismo bajo. Gracias.

—Muy bien, señora —sonrió el hombre antes de irse.

La Sra. Lovett cerró con un golpe y en dos pasos alcanzó una de sus bolsas. El Sr. Todd, que se había retirado a la ventana para observarla, no pudo evitar notar la gracia en sus pasos. Odiaba darse cuenta de los pequeños detalles de alguien que se suponía debía odiar por ocultarle tantas cosas. Sólo se irritaba más.

Dos prendas le golpearon en la cara, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

—Su traje. Póngaselo.

—¿Perdón?

—Su traje, para la boda. Vamos.

—Si se cree que voy a...

—¿Quiere hacer las cosas bien por una VEZ en su vida? —gritó cogiéndolas del suelo y tirándoselas otra vez—. Si quiere salir bien parado de esta, me hará caso.

Sacó su propio vestido y se metió en el baño, dispuesta a no pensar en nada.

* * *

Habían esperado mucho. Varios terribles años llenos de sangre y desgracia, peleas, confusiones y malos entendidos. Las horas habían pasado lentas al tiempo que intentaban resolver sus vidas para así llegar limpios a la hora del juicio final. Éste, ahora, se presentaba frente a ellos como la venganza en la línea final. La puerta de no retorno. Y sus vidas nunca habían sido más complicadas.

Habían ido del brazo, aparentando normalidad. Nadie allí era de su nivel social, por lo que, de haber cotilleos, serían susurros y jamás abandonarían la fiesta. A ninguno de aquellos pomposos seres les interesaba ser el foco de venganzas, por lo que si tenían una relación, a nadie le importaba.

Una parte de ella moría por ver su cara al ver a la futura esposa del honorable Sr. Turpin. Él jamás lo hubiera entendido si se lo hubiera contado. Su mujer, impedida de cuerpo y mente, tan suelta como había sido en sus relaciones toda la vida, ¿desposándose con el némesis de un diabólico barbero vengativo? Impensable. Todas las fibras de su lado más sensato imploraban por echar a correr. Sería un baño de sangre.

Los futuros Sres. Turpin habían elegido una bonita decoración de campo. La ocasión se emplazaría en el centro de un pequeño laberinto de setos altos y verdes, con una gran carpa esperando al otro lado en terreno llano para comenzar con la fiesta. La salida hacia ella, por un vistazo capturado por el ávido ojo de la Sra. Lovett, estaría guiado por una alfombra blanca y lacayos tirando arroz a los novios y a los invitados.

Con sedosas telas blancas colgando de los setos, los cuáles formaban figuras como imponentes caballos o vasijas de piedra, la zona de la boda era un lugar de ensueño. En vez de bancos había caras sillas de madera con ramos de flores blancos colgando de los extremos. En el centro, continuaba aquella maravillosa alfombra de la salida.

_Agh_, trató de no hacer ninguna mueca._ Asqueroso._

Envidia, en realidad, pero nunca se lo admitiría a sí misma.

El novio ya esperaba en el altar, escrutando a sus invitados con frialdad, como un buitre.

_Un buitre, de hecho_.

—¿Parte del novio o de la novia? —preguntó con sequedad el acomodador.

_Y aquí viene el final. _

—Novio —contestó con el Sr. Todd.

—Novia —ella había contestado a la vez. Ante la extraña mirada del hombre que la llevaba del brazo, agregó:—. La novia y yo hemos sido siempre muy buenas amigas.

_La sangre teñirá de hermosura esas blancas telas._

Aprovechando la confusión de su acompañante escogió un sitio al final del todo, justo en el extremo más escondido para poder escapar antes del final. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarse a ver cómo todo su mundo se derrumbaba bajo el peso de sus mentiras.

El Sr. Todd la buscaba con la mirada desde la distancia. Aunque le estaba mirando, no le hacía falta para saberlo. Él siempre quería saber más, como si eso fuera a solucionar las cosas. Aquellos ojos del demonio eran capaces de atrapar a un ave rapaz volando a cien metros sobre el suelo. No tardaron en atraparla una vez más.

Mantuvo su mirada con falsa serenidad. Tenía unos minutos para hacerle entender todo. Una mirada tendría que bastar, si no se había sentado a su lado era por algo. ¿Pero cómo decirle que en su interior sólo quedaban las cenizas de seis años perdidos? Una vida perdida y, pronto, él también.

El tiempo pasó volando y, de repente, la música nupcial anunciaba la llegada de la novia. Se preparó. No hacía falta, lo tenía planeado desde hacía meses. Mas, aún así, respiró hondo y adoptó una posición apropiada. El barbero todavía no apartaba la vista de ella. Mejor. Así podría ver su cara una vez más.

Pétalos blancos volaron seguidos de la espléndida novia la cual, como suponía, capturó todos los ojos al instante. Una extraña sensación fría la invadió. No tardó en reconocerla, pues había convivido con ella desde que había conocido el compromiso de Barker hasta el día en el que éste volvió convertido en un demonio. Soledad. Fría, oscura y desesperante soledad. La historia volvía sobre sus inicios. Margaret ya no era la chica de los ojos de Benjamin.

¿Y quién era la misteriosa mujer? Se debía de estar preguntado. La forma de andar, su tímido cuerpo, el precioso vestido... Parecía una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. Había quedado encantado por el hechizo, al igual que todos los demás. No podía ver su cara, aún, pero la magia estaba ahí, presente. Siempre había estado. Ese tipo de magia que había hecho que todos los presentes exhalaran casi al unísono en admiración. Esa magia que le había ganado las atenciones de cuantos hombres quisiera, sin importarles siquiera si no eran los únicos en su vida.

Seguida de la novia, una tímida joven a la que ya conocían avanzaba igualmente hermosa, soltando más pétalos a su paso. Habían teñido el pelo de la joven para que fuera más castaño, más liso.

_«Pero... ¿por qué?» _Se giró confuso hacia la Sra. Lovett, quien había imaginado sus pensamientos. «_¿Dónde está?»_, se debía de estar preguntando, pues ella ya había desaparecido entre la maleza.

Estaba seguro de haberla dejado ahí sentada. La esquina trasera derecha, cerca del seto del caballo levantado, junto a la señora de azul cielo y tras el hombre del sombrero de copa alta, tan alta que era ridícula. Pero estaba vacío. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde se había metido? No era una alucinación, de eso estaba seguro. Alcanzó a ver unos vestidos entre la espesura. _Me ha dejado solo_, comprendió la voz de su atormentado niño Barker interior al tiempo que se giraba hacia el altar, sólo para quedar eclipsado con una terrible y hermosa visión.

_Lucy._

* * *

El tiempo corría en su contra. Ya no había marcha atrás. Había guardado todo (llevaba guardado semanas). Sólo le quedaba coger el guardapelo.

_Maleta, hecho. _

Se detuvo un segundo frente al espejo, indecisa. Sus manos rondaron sin guía hacia su pelo, alisado y oscurecido para simular una gran ñó disgustada. Le asqueaba. Por suerte no era permanente. El plan del juez siempre había sido simular un «cambio deimagen», demostrando así lo _buen_ padre que era para su querida niña y la gran _libertad_ que esta tenía.

_Muñeca, hecho._

También se había quitado el vestido para no ser reconocida, mas no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo en la habitación, así que lo había metido en la maleta no fuera que más adelante lo necesitara.

Suspiró, pensando en lo bonito que hubiera quedado su pelo cobrizo oscuro sobre la tela negra golondrina del delicado vestido.

_Ropa... hecho._

Nadie la pararía, nadie sabría jamás lo que había pasado porque nadie lo averiguaría antes de que pasara. A los ojos de todos, había ido al baño, tanta comida no era buena para el estómago y necesitaba retocarse el maquillaje. ¿Quién iba a preocuparse? Una joven cuya madre vuelve a la vida y se casa con el hombre que tan bien la ha cuidado... es normal que esté emocionada. _Unos momentos a solas_, habían pensado todos con lástima. Turpin no se preocuparía hasta el día siguiente. Su _madre_, borracha, ni la reconocería a plena vista. Su infierno terminaba por segundos. Y, si debía defenderse...

Otra mano inconsciente se deslizó hacia su escote.

_Navaja, hecho._

Contó hasta tres, nerviosa, y respiró hondo. Lo único que la separaba de la libertad eran cinco pasos hasta la puerta. Tomó uno, y luego otro. Se detuvo, una sonrisa traviesa asomando en su cara. Girar el picaporte, era todo.

_¿Me atrevo?_ se preguntó nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. _Esto... es algo muy importante. Y posiblemente peligroso... No sé si seré capaz..._

_Claro que soy _capaz.

Y con un chillido de emoción se precipitó sobre la puerta. La abrió y paró en seco, no debía olvidar no hacer ruido. Cerró con cuidado y se giró, golpeándose con algo que se apartó.

—Johanna.

—¡Sólo iba al baño! —su voz alcanzó el pico de una ardilla cuando todavía no había visto la cara de la víctima—. Oh... —suspiró, aliviada, al darse la vuelta—. Eres tú.

_Maleta, hecho. Adiós, infierno. Hola, libertad._

* * *

El sacramento había transcurrido frente a sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta, opacado por la terrible visión frente a él. No, no una visión. Una realidad.

_Lucy... está viva. Ella... siempre ha estadoviva. Y... la Sra. Lovett... Margaret... No, Lovett. Esa bruja... ¡lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supo! ¿Amiga de la novia? ¿Qué amiga permitiría _esto_? ¡Esta... aberración! ¡Lucy! Has mirado a los invitados, ¿por qué no me has reconocido? ¿Por qué?_

Moría por gritar, pero su mente había quedado eclipasada por las tersas palabras de su amor: «Sí, quiero», y su voz silenciada en los aplausos posteriores.

No se había levantado. No había aplaudido. El peso de la verdad era demasiado grande para sus débiles músculos humanos. Turpin no la había forzado. Ella había aceptado gustosa.

_Lucy... ¿le ama? Pero... ¿cómo?_

De pronto notó que se quedaba atrás. Los novios habían firmado los certificados de matrimonio y desaparecían entre los setos seguidos por todos los invitados y varios lacayos. No tenía fuerzas para seguirles.

Pronto, el centro del laberinto se convirtió en un remanso de paz donde sólo estaba él.

Estaba confuso. Johanna, Lucy, Turpin... ¿siquiera alguna vez había sabido el primer nombre de ese hombre? ¿Cómo podía alguien que apenas conocía causar tanto daño?

De repente todo cobraba sentido, y después volvía a dar vueltas, confundiéndole, para más tarde volver a encajar las piezas. Y las cosas se iban y venían, giraba y doblaban, y sentían y perdían. La Sra. Lovett, ella... lo había sabido todo aquel tiempo. Era como la gran titiritera que maneja a los muñecos. Ella había sabido siempre todo, había tenido cada pieza de información en su poder. Si le hubiera enseñado a escribir tal vez lo hubiera descubierto antes ya que, siendo como era, lo más probable es que lo habría dejado escrito en alguna parte.

_Maldita sea_.

Gruñó. Y bufó. Y dio una patada a las sillas frente a él. Protección, había sido su palabra. _Protegerle_. ¿Necesitaba ser protegido? ¿De qué? ¿De la confusión?

—_No, del dolor —_la Lucy de sus sueños se había sentado junto a él buscando, por una vez, aclarar sus ideas_—. Esa mujer ha pasado años bajo amenaza de muerte sin contarte nada, presa de sus propias mentiras y tramas. Y todavía no lo sabes todo, corazón. Sólo ves lo que ella deja que veas. Turpin es tu enemigo, pero es ella la que sabe cómo se manejan los hilos. Siempre que has estado a su lado has prosperado en tu cruzada. Ella podría haberte detenido, ¿no crees? Margaret te ha ayudado. No te lo ha contado todo, mas mientras estés bajo su ala, no tendrás nada que temer. Tú sabes lo que es guardar un secreto, mantener toda la rabia y el odio y el dolor en tu corazón como único modo de salir adelante. ¿Sabes algo de esta mujer? ¿Ella, que ha estado _seis_ años a tu lado, ayudándote, sabiendo que la más mínima pieza de información podría dar con sus huesos en un horno? ¿Hubieras soportado saber que mi alter-ego, la versión real de mí, iba a casarse con tu mayor enemigo? Aquel que destrozó tu familia... tu vida..._

—No _—_se admitió.

—_No, claro que no. Y lo peor es que no conoces a la única que podría haberte ayudado. Jamás sabrás lo que _ella_ ha pasado. Te ha dejado solo porque no has podido admitir que la querías. Porque has jugado con ella y la has golpeado como a un saco de boxeo desde el día en el que os reencontrasteis, ¡y a ella no le ha importado! ¡Jamás le ha importado que no la amaras como a mí, o que no pudieras comprender cada movimiento de sus cejas! Si tienes algo de honor, Sweeney Todd, más te vale ir a buscarla, porque jamás tendrás una oportunidad como esta para salir adelante. Búscala o quédate a morir._

* * *

Los setos pasaban raudos y veloces a sus lados. Una salida de aquel maldito laberinto era imposible de encontrar, y en eso sus alucinaciones poco podían ayudarle.

En su cabeza una sola palabra; _Margaret._

_Margaret, Margaret, Margaret._

Decidió volver al centro y seguir la alfombra hacia la salida. No debería haberlo hecho.

—Sr. Todd _—_sonrió el viejo juez al encontrarselo de pronto_—. _¿No nos acompaña en el combite? —su esplendorosa sonrisa triunfante le dio ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

—Me temo que no —entrecerrró los ojos y enseñó los dientes, sabiendo que con tanta gente cerca no podía hacerle nada—. Tengo otros asuntos que entender, y no _quisiera_ molestar a la novia.

—Oh, pero no creo que fuera a hacerlo, Sr. Todd. Estoy seguro de que mi _encantadora_ esposa adoraría conocerle.

—Quizá.

—Sí, quizá —sonrió.

—De todas formas, he venido sólo por el evento. La Sra. Lovett y yo teníamos planes de antemano y no creo que deban ser ignorados —alzó la barbilla, comprobando satisfecho que sus palabras irritaban a su interlocutor.

—No, no deben.

—Felicidades, Sr. Turpin. Espero que sean muy, _muy_ felices —sus ojos se fueron tornando hasta alcanzar aquella terrible mirada vengadora.

El juez tragó hondo, mas mantuvo la compostura.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Pasó por su lado con un golpe rival en el hombro sintiéndose vencedor. Una victoria agria, todo fuera dicho, mas una victoria. No sabía por qué, pero aquella maldita panadera siempre tenía razón.

Ya había estado de antemano en los dormitorios de la Sra. Lovett, así que no fue un problema encontrarlos. Los pasillos, vacíos, parecían alinearse en su mente para facilitarle la carrera. Sólo le quedaban unos angustiosos pasos.

Paró en seco.

La puerta estaba entreabierta.

—¿Sra. Lovett? —preguntó poco convencido, entornándola y asomándose al interior.

La habitación estaba vacía. La ventana, abierta. La cama, deshecha, como si hubieran hecho las bolsas a todo correr. Y, encima de una de las mesillas, un papel.

_¿Un papel?_

Se acercó y se sentó en la cama. No tenía sentido correr; ella se había ido, le había dejado. Estaba muy cansado. Respirando con dificultad y sintiendo densas gotas de sudor correr por su espalda, se acomodó en el mullido colchón y observó la pequeña nota. Al tomarla, notó que las letras eran irregulares y torpes, llenas de faltas de ortografía. Algunas no se podían entender debido al efecto de las lágrimas sobre la tinta.

Respiró hondo.

* * *

_Amado Sr. Todd:_

_A estas alturas ya conocerá la terrible verdad que llevo ocultándole tanto tiempo. Sólo debe saber que ella ama al juez y que apenas recuerda nada del pasado. Para ella, usted y yo hemos muerto, y su hija siempre ha estado esperándole. Maximilian Turpin Jr. cuidó de ella y se aseguró de que tuviera lo mejor. Es una mujer inestable ahora, y no creo que él vaya a hacerla ningún daño mayor._

_No sé si llegará a leer esta nota. Quizá otro lo haga. Espero que se la hagan llegar de ser así._

_Respecto a nosotros, lo mejor es que nos separemos ahora. He estado muchísimo tiempo esperándole, pero yo ya no puedo más. No puedo soportar pensar lo que está a punto de hacer, mucho menos verlo. Nos veremos allá donde sea que nos corresponda._

_Siempre suya,_

_Margaret._

* * *

Respiró hondo una vez más, esperando que lo que caía por su mejilla fuera sudor y no lágrimas.

Al ir a dejar la nota en su sitio descubrió que bajo ella había estado todo el tiempo un anillo de madera.

_¿Abierto?_

Lo tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y olió su contenido.

_Belladona_.

Se levantó de un salto.

¿Se había envenenado? ¿A eso se refería? Nos veremos allá donde sea que nos corresponda. ¿Se refería a después de la muerte? No podía estar muy lejos, el veneno actuaba en cuestión de minutos. Su primer instinto fue mirar en el baño y en el armario (del tamaño de un baño también), pero estaban vacíos. ¿Dónde podía haber ido?

La ventana abierta dejó entrar una pequeña brisa que movió las traslucidas cortinas de tela. Un brillo rojo captó su atención. Se asomó.

—¡Margaret! —gritó al verla caminando ladera abajo, tambaleándose.

_Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde. Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde. Por favor, por favor._

Cuando alcanzó el jardín trasero, lejos de miradas indiscretas, la Sra. Lovett se caía en el horizonte.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, **por favor**._

—Margaret, Margaret, Margaret —llamó desesperado cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

Margaret Eleanor Lovett yacía entre la hierba con el vestido de la boda desparramado a su alrededor. Su cuerpo, salpicado con sus bucles rojizos, tenía violentos espasmos.

Su cerebro, poco a poco, se estaba apagando.

—Margaret, no es demasiado tarde. Dime, ¿cuánto has tomado? —susurró girándola para poder verla mejor.

Estaba a medio camino de abrirle la boca para meterle los dedos en la garganta y así hacer que vomitara (la única forma de poder contrarrestar el veneno), cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Margaret.

Sino la recepcionista. Y estaba muy despierta.

—¡Tú! —ladró apartándola de un empujón.

—L-lo siento, Sr. Todd —se sentó asustada la mujer, con la peluca cayéndosele hacia un costado—. La... La Sra. Lovett me pagó muy bien. Me dijo que si le veía ir a su habitación me vistiera con sus ropas y...

—¡Cállese! —bramó agarrándola por el cuello—. Dígame ahora mismo dónde está. ¡Dígamelo o le juro que partiré su cuello en dos como si fuera mantequilla!

—No lo sé —sollozó—. Me pidió que le deseara suerte, que ella se iba muy lejos. No sé más. Se lo juro. Déjeme ir, por favor. Por favor.


	19. Acto IV, Capitulo I

Por una vez en su vida, no eran fantasmas o visiones lo que le atormentaban, sino recuerdos que, por mucho que lo lamentara, sí habían tenido lugar.

Siempre había sido una posibilidad. Habían sabido que, llegado el momento, alguno de los dos podría tener que presenciar la muerte del otro, cuál fuera la ocasión o la forma no importaba. Desde luego, nunca había pensado que a él fuera a importarle lo más mínimo, en parte porque había supuesto que, de morir alguien, sería él. Sí, la Sra. Lovett – Margaret – era su amiga, siempre lo había sido, mas con el paso de los años se había convertido en un maniquí que siempre había estado ahí para colgar aparte y soportar sus problemas. Como los percheros, uno deja sus sombreros y gabardinas sobre él, pero no tiene ninguna preocupación por el peso que éste tiene que soportar. Y, si se rompe, la solución es sencilla: comprar otro. El problema es que no había notado cuánto le importaba ese perchero hasta que su madera, trabajada y quebrada, había dado de sí originando una ruptura insalvable.

Una de las pequeñas cedió ante su propio peso. Sus patitas de oscuro hierro se doblaron y perdieron su fuerza. Cayó al vacío y sus alas de oscuro cristal azul se esparcieron por el siniestro suelo, salpicando los pétalos de una rosa terrible.

Había decidido partir nada más descubrir el truco de la Sra. Lovett. En parte enfadado, en parte aliviado y confuso, había recogido sus cosas del establo y se había encaminado hacia el pueblo; ya no quedaba ningún cochero frente a la recepción del hotel.

Ni siquiera había sido consciente de pagar al conductor, la única imagen nublando su mente era la falsa Sra. Lovett arrastrándose por el césped, medio muerta. Al final había resultado ser la recepcionista.

Ocupó un carruaje con viejos y roídos cueros, tan desgastados que el bermellón se había desvanecido casi por completo. No pudo evitar recordar vagamente el color del pelo de la Sra. Lovett puesto que su mente aún seguía enfrascada en aquellas turbias memorias.

—Londres, Fleet Street —fue su corta dirección.

* * *

Era una fría mañana a mediados de Octubre. Los colores del verano se habían desvanecido con el paso del tiempo, dejando a los colores tristes tomar posesión del reflejo en las piedras de los edificios. Escondido detrás de su periódico, Rhydel no podía evitar pensar que, de haber estado Margaret ahí, la calle hubiera sido mucho más alegre.

La gente iba y venía de Strand a Fleet Street. No era algo extraño; estando las cortes tan cerca los abogados se veían obligados a correr por aquella vena de la ciudad. También era muy normal ver a gente sentada o apoyada contra los muros, leyendo o comiendo empanadas que, casi con total seguridad, había preparado la Sra. Lovett.

Ahora que ella no estaba, sólo quedaban los lectores.

Suspiró y pasó la hoja tratando de disimular. ¿Quién le mandaría aceptar una investigación en esa calle? Eran ganas de torturarse a uno mismo. Había pasado casi un mes desde la discusión en casa del Sr. Todd y todavía le daban ganas de vomitar cada vez que se acordaba. No podía superarlo. No podía superar_la_.

_Que me maldiga el Señor si no me acuerdo de ella todos los días_, se apretó el puente de la nariz como silenciosa reprimenda.

Ellos... eran unos asesinos. Y le daba igual. ¿Dónde estaba su moral? Quería ver a ese demonio entre rejas, por supuesto. O mejor aún, colgando al otro extremo de una soga. Pero no a ella. No le importaba si había colaborado, si había desmembrado miles de cuerpos, sacado sus órganos con el único objetivo de...

_Para_. Rechinó los dientes. _Para._

Respiró hondo, tratando de alejar las nauseas.

Y eso no era lo peor. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado lo que había pasado entre asesinato y asesinato? Dos personas tan... morbosas, tan _retorcidas. _A saber si no se habían bañado en aquella sangre mientras...

_En serio, para_.

Al menos se había dado por contento al ver al Sr. Todd volver solo. Por un momento había temido que hubiese matado a la panadera, pero al ver su profunda cara de desolación comprendio que aquella no era la mirada de un asesino, sino la de un hombre desolado.

Eso le daba un rallito de esperanza.

Además, había algo excitante en reformar a una asesina. ¿Habría matado ella a alguien? ¿Alguna vez?

_Concéntrate._

—_Bell Yard_, le he dicho. ¡Bell. Yard! ¿Tan difícil es de comprender?

A veces soñaba oír su voz.

—No pienso moverme de aquí, señora. Usted me ha pagado y es aquí donde termina el viaje por ese dinero.

—¡Son unos metros, maldita sea!

_Un momento, eso no es un sueño_.

Asomándose por el borde superior del periódico vislumbró un carruaje. Desde su ventana, una airada Sra. Lovett discutía con un incompetente cochero que la ignoraba por completo.

—Dios mío —la escuchó bufar irritada.

La mujer bajó del coche con malos humos y cerró de un veces la había visto tan bonita y macabra a la vez. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que había olvidado cómo era su figura, en parte. Aunque notaba una peligrosa delgadez. ¿Qué habría pasado? Decidió acercarse a saludar.

La Sra. Lovett se alzaba de puntillas sobre una pequeña piedra que no había sido víctima del barro, tratando de alcanzar una bolsa en el tejado del carruaje. El cochero ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para alcanzársela.

_Bastardo_, pensó para sí mismo, parado a unos pasos de ella.

Avanzó por el lado y se la alcanzó.

—¿Pero qué...? —se dio la vuelta con una fiera mirada.

Reconocerle hizo que su humor se calmara un poco.

—Gracias —fue su escueto agradecimiento.

Levantando la falda del vestido se subió a la acera y echó a caminar en dirección a Bell Yard sin mirar atrás.

—Espere —exclamó siguiéndola.

No fue muy difícil alcanzarla y, en cuanto lo hizo, le quitó la bolsa de las manos.

—Deje que le lleve esto —sonrió con timidez.

Ella le miró con la misma seria expresión. Sólo asintió.

Continuaron en silencio hasta la esquina de Bell Yard.

—¿No quiere saber qué me trae por aquí? —intentó empezar una conversación. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Un chico me ha pedido que averigüe si su novia le está siendo infiel. Es la hija de los Cornwell. Parece que viven por aquí.

—Al final de la calle, a la derecha —contestó—. Es una chica rubia con pecas. No creo que le sea difícil encontrarla, Sr. McAllen —había tanta apatía en su voz como seriedad en su rostro. Ni siquiera se había parado.

—Eh, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupado, obligándola a detenerse y mirarle—. Vi al Sr. Todd llegar unos días atrás. Parecía... atormentado.

Los ojos de la Sra. Lovett reflejaron el pánico de un condenado a muerte y su cuerpo se tensó casi al mismo tiempo.

—... ¿atormentado?

—Desolado, sería quizá un adjetivo mejor.

—Oh —se relajó un poco. Hizo el ademán de retomar su camino, mas vaciló en el último segundo y volvió a girarse—. No le diga que he vuelto. No estaré mucho tiempo aquí —ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos. Nerviosa, se humedeció los labios. Estaba siendo tan injusta con él.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No es de su incumbencia —le cogió la bolsa de las manos.

—Pero puedo ayudar.

—Creí haberle dicho que no quería saber nada de usted —una acertada y corta mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para hacerle retroceder un paso.

—Sra. Lovett —y se cuidó mucho de decir su nombre formal—, creí haber esclarecido que no me importa. Siempre estaré aquí. Para usted. Para lo que necesite. Si han discutido... o si tiene algún problema... mi oferta sigue en pie.

Aguardó unos segundos para dilucidar si los ojos suspicaces de la mujer auguraban un buen final para su cuello. Después de la escena en la casa del barbero...

— ¿A dónde se va? ¿Es para siempre? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí, eso espero. Sí.

Volvió a desviarse de su faz, esta vez hacia el final de la calle. Conociendo al Sr. Todd estaría espiando su casa las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿Puedo acompañarla? —preguntó amistosamente. Estaba tan inquieta que veía sus rizos botar.

—¿Perdón? —soltó una carcajada, sorprendida fuera de guardia.

—Tengo dinero, y no tengo problema en empezar de cero en otra parte.

—Usted sabe que yo no...

—_No me importa_, siempre que podamos ser amigos.

La Sra. Lovett retrocedió un paso, dudando. La uña de su dedo índice chocaba con sus dientes de forma inconsciente, como si fuera a ayudar en el dilema que tenía delante.

_Quizá no sea tan mala idea después de todo..._

—Está bien —suspiró al fin, tratando de recomponer sus formas. _Las manos quitas a la altura de la cintura_, se recordó—. He convivido con un asesino, ¿qué tan terrible puede ser hacerlo con un detective? Pasado mañana, aquí. A mediodía. Estaré cargando un coche con los muebles que quiera llevarme y el equipaje. ¿Va a traer mucho usted? ¿Sabe qué? No me importa. Puedo alquilar otro carruaje si hace falta.

—Apenas tengo una maleta, señora —sonrió emocionado.

No le importaba en absoluto que su bonita cara tuviera el rictus de un muerto mientras pudiera ir con ella a donde fuera que quisiera irse. Lejos del barbero y la sangre en sus manos.

Las palabras «muerto», «barbero» y «sangre» fueron suficiente para ganarle un par de retortijones.

* * *

Para ser una ciudad con tanta facilidad para la lluvia, 1802 estaba siendo un año muy seco. La gente aprovechaba el buen tiempo, aunque no por ello menos nublado, para hacer compras de última hora y pasar el tiempo con la familia. Verlos a través de las ventanas de la trastienda-salón hacía que se le retorcieran los sesos en ira y agonía. Caminaban en parejas, con sus niños, con sus mayores, ajenos a todo el mal del mundo, a la marcha de la Sra. Lovett, a todos los que conspiraban por hacer su vida un infierno. Ajenos a su dolor, como si pudiera pasarles nada malo a ellos.

_Es simplemente asqueroso_,gruñó alejándose de la luz.

Había esperado. Había esperado _muchos_ días. Le había dado una oportunidad para volver, y otra, y otra y otra. Había visitado su casa esperando encontrarla, pero por allí no había aparecido. Y esta vez tenía métodos para comprobarlo, así que podía estar seguro de la realidad. Esto no impedía que su cordura trotara lejos de la realidad a cada minuto.

_Y ella no vuelve. ¡Es que no vuelve!_,gritaba en su cabeza mientras daba vueltas por la barbería como un tigre enjaulado. El tempo de sus pasos iba marcado con los _clicks _de su navaja al abrirse y cerrarse.

_Tiene que volver, ¿verdad? Tiene que volver. Es ella, tiene que volver. Ella no me ha fallado, siempre ha estado ahí. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo ahora? TIENE que volver. DEBE hacerlo. ¡Quiero a la Sra. Lovett de vuelta! ¡A **mí** Sra. Lovett de vuelta! ¡No la de ese detectivucho! O la mataré. No, no la mataré. No, ¡sí que lo haré! ¡Qué cruel es esa mujer! ¡Maldita diabla! ¿¡Es que no se da cuenta de que no sé dónde está!? ¿¡Cómo voy a matarla así!? Además, ¿a dónde va a ir sin dinero ni ropa? Ropa llevaba, sí, pero las joyas siguen aquí. Va a necesitarlas si quiere irse. ¿Dónde las escondió? No sé dónde las escondió. Las cambió de sitio. ¿Dónde están? Me da igual. ¡MALDITA SEA, DÓNDE ESTÁ!_

Sus pensamientos habían logrado por fin ser monotemáticos cuando estaban a solas con su dueño. Día tras día, cinco, siendo exactos, sufriendo aquella agonía. Su mente no podía descansar. Afeitaba, trabajaba, pero no mataba a nadie y eso también estaba pudiendo con sus nervios. ¿Pero a quién iba a matar si ya no había Juez del que vengarse? Ese tema lo había dejado para otro momento; cuando la Sra. Lovett estuviera en casa ya tendría tiempo de discutirlo. De todas formas, ella tenía las claves a ese asunto. De momento no podía hacer nada en ese frente.

Y, aunque por suerte su fama había hecho de cojín para su comportamiento errático, empezaba a afectar a su salud. Apenas dormía o se alimentaba, y si se lavaba era por exigencias del oficio. Ni siquiera luchaba ya contra las alucinaciones. De hecho, incluso las buscaba, pero éstas no acudían a salvarle. Había conseguido escuchar voces en la lejanía, eso era algo.

Empezaba a volverse loco de verdad.

—Maldita sea —gruñó por lo bajo al tiempo que retiraba su vieja chaqueta del perchero y enfilaba las escaleras.

Tenía que comprobar de nuevo las ventanas de la Sra. Lovett, asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. _Quizá haya vuelto. Seguro que ha vuelto_, se dijo a sí mismo aun sabiendo que se mentía.

Recorrió los sesenta metros a un paso tan apretado que los transeúntes se apartaban para no ser atropellados. Los sollozos de una niña pequeña al caerse al barro por su culpa apenas rozaron sus oídos. ¿Qué le importaban los insectos cuando el gran premio estaba tan sólo a la vuelta de la esquina?

No creyó a sus ojos cuando vio la ventana entreabierta en el piso susperior. Tras varios intentos para discernir una alucinación, no cedió ante la evidencia hasta que no se metió un dedo en el ojo, con disimulo para no llamar la atención.

—Maldita sea —volvió a bufar quitándose el guante de cuero. Solía olvidársele lo que escocía una mota de polvo en el ojo.

Se frotó los ojos maldiciéndose también a sí mismo. Picaba. Por varias razones.

El alivio de una pequeña voz llegó a su cabeza: _¿No ibas a matarla? ¿Dónde están tus navajas?_

—No, todavía no. Ya hemos superado ese plan —sonrió para sí mismo.

Una vez susperadas la incredulidad y las lágrimas, fue capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para entrar en la casa. Ni siquiera se paró a llamar, irrumpió como si le fuera la vida en ello. En parte, le iba.

_Además, la Sra. Lovett cerró con llave el sótano para no dejarme entrar. Lo tenía todo planeado, la muy maldita..._

No se molestó en ser cuidadoso. Ya se había fijado en que pocos muebles estaba destapados; lo más seguro es que no se quedara mucho tiempo. Conociéndola, si no estaba saliendo ya por la puerta rumbo al Señor sabía dónde era un milagro. Uno de esos en los que ella tanto creía antes de entregarse al alcohol.

Se sentía como un cazador en busca de un cervatillo que lleva cazando durante semanas, pisando cada tablón contra ladrones para asegurarse de que su presa supiera que estaba llegando.

Subió las escaleras. La única puerta abierta del pasillo estaba al fondo. Un nudo se instaló en su estómago al pasar por sus ojos todas las malas memorias que había encontrado allí. En especial la del Juez.

Tragó hondo y avanzó. No había escapatoria, ni para ella ni para él. Iba a solucionarlo todo en aquel mismo momento. Lucy, el Juez, Johanna (a la que no había podido volver a ver), y todo lo demás.

La luz del tímido sol le cegó por un segundo al colocarse él en el umbral.

Una esbelta figura yacía de lado sobre la colcha. A contraluz, lo único que podía discernir de aquella persona eran los rojizos rizos de la Sra. Lovett y un largo y abrigado vestido negro, tan impropio de ella. Un lazo negro adornaba su pelo.

Temiéndose lo peor se pasó la mano por su grasiento y descuidado pelo, nervioso. No podía estar muerta, ¿o sí? ¿Quizá era una alucinación?

Barajó la opción de volver a meterse el dedo en el ojo, mas la descartó por absurda. No era una visión, ella _estaba _allí.

Se acercó con lentitud, midiendo sus pasos para retrasar cuanto pudiera el encuentro final. Apoyó una rodilla en la cama y adelantó un brazo para tocar su hombro, esperando poder girarla y ver su cara. Quizá sólo estuviera dormida.

* * *

—Sr. Todd —jadeó al verle.

Le había oído llegar, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era un maldito elefante por su casa.

Había esperado al momento oportuno. Pensándole un ladrón, había adoptado una postura tumbada hacia la ventana y una mano bajo la almohada para aparentar estar dormida. Era una mujer sola en una casa de dos pisos; había tenido que desarrollar pequeños planes de defensa en caso de que ocurriera lo peor.

Sólo su férreo control de sí misma había impedido que le metiera una bala entre los ojos al girarse con la pistola que siempre descansaba bajo la almohada.

Asintió a modo de saludo, sobresaltado por la súbita reacción de su cómplice. Se apartó un poco para dejarla espacio. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, ni de su relación ni de si debía odiarla o quererla o... pero tenía la certeza de que, si obligada, no dudaría en dispararle.

La Sra. Lovett bajó la pistola con lentitud, manteniéndola cerca por si acaso. Se sentía más segura con ella cerca. Por muy rápido que fuese con las navajas, ni siquiera él podía batir a una bala. Era una de las pocas cartas blancas que le quedaban para escapar con vida.

Pasaron unos tensos minutos mirándose a los ojos, ambos asustados, estudiándose al uno al otro en busca de una señal de peligro. Ninguno de los dos podía evitar preguntarse dónde había quedado la confianza. Incluso después de todas las mentiras de la panadera algo había quedado, siempre. Era la única forma de que pudieran continuar con su sangriento negocio.

_¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esta situación?_

No había dudado que fuera a aparecer tarde o temprano por su casa. Al fin y al cabo era Sweeney Todd; un barbero loco, diabólico y temerario. Tan temerario como para acudir a la boda del único señor capaz de destrozar su vida desde la raíz. Y éste lo había hecho, otra vez.

Lo que no sabía era cómo iba a reaccionar. Tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar ella. Estaba tan cansada... de las mentiras, del odio, de ocultar cosas, de hacerle y hacerse daño. Era una persona a la que siempre había apreciado, más allá de cualquier sentimiento ilícito. Y ahora apenas podían mirarse a la cara sin dudar el uno del otro.

Al fin se decantó por la mostrar la misma apatía que James Rhydel había presenciado en la mañana, la de aquellos días de su lenta existencia.

—Escúpalo —demandó con voz queda, levantándose de la incómoda posición que había adquirido para enfrentarle.

El Sr. Todd notó, mientras la pastelera caminaba hacia la cómoda frente al lecho, cómo la pistola nunca abandonaba su mano, balanceándose con una extraña y mortífera elegancia.

—¿El qué? —inquirió desconcertado, jamás dándole la espalda.

—Es obvio que ha venido a resolver sus dudas y yo no tengo todo el día, Todd. Estoy esperando a alguien, así que dese prisa. Probablemente esta sea su única oportunidad, así que aprovéchela.

El barbero respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama de una forma más apropiada. Ahora no podía verla, ya que él estaba sentado hacia el lado de la puerta, pero sabía que estaba llí.

_¿Todd? ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Por qué...? Suena casi a... desdén_. _Ella no..._

Era cierto que tenía preguntas. Muchas. Cientos, miles. Miles de cientos, mas algo había estado rondando su mente con mucha más impetuosidad que las demás. Estaba seguro de que le resultaría extraño y de que la pillaría por sorpresa. Por una vez, Lucy no era la que existía de todas sus palabras. De hecho, ahora sabía que existía mucho más allá de ellas.

—¿Cómo sabía los efectos del veneno? —había perdido los ojos sobre la madera del suelo.

—¿La belladona?

Pudo escuchar una pequeña y sarcástica risa y el sonido metalizado del arma al caer sobre la superficie del bajo armario. La ventana alta entre éste y su tocador, la famosa «ventana del callejón», fue abierta con lentitud y las bisagras chirriaron.

—Hay tantas cosas que no sabe de mí... —suspiró apoyándo el codo en el alzado alféizar.

—Lo sé —contestó con sequedad—. ¿Va a contestar?

—No, no hay necesidad.

Pasaron otros minutos. Era la agitada respiración de la Sra. Lovett lo único que rompía la monotonía del silencio.

Suspiró. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar de las cosas. Sentía una presión en el pecho, un extraño bloqueo que antes siempre había sido autoimpuesto. Sabía que era miedo, mas jamás había experimentado uno tan fuerte como para no poder reaccionar.

Él observaba sus movimientos todavía sentado, confuso. ¿No le había pedido que preguntara? ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿No llevaba años _clamando_ cuánto desearía poder contarle todo? Y él lo había aceptado. La había forzado a hablar en un par de ocasiones, era cierto, mas nunca había ido más allá. Había confiado su vida a ella.

_¿Por qué confiamos en ella?_

—Creo que me debe varias explicaciones.

Se había ido acercando poco a poco.

Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaban como personas normales y no como asesinos en serie. Quizá no tuvieran fuerza para seguir peleando.

_¿Es que se ha rendido? ¿Después de todo lo que me ha hecho? Después de todo lo que _ella _ha hecho. Por mí, por nosotros._

—Sí —admitió dándose la vuelta con un cigarrillo en la mano. Al verle tan cerca pegó un respingo, pero le esquivó con facilidad—. Es cierto. Y se las daré...

—... ¿a su debido tiempo?

La Sra. Lovett creyó ver el fantasma de Benjamin tras la pequeña sonrisa que se colgó de sus labios cuando terminó la frase. Estuvo a punto de rendirse y darse por vencida.

Pero no podía.

Cogió una cerilla y encendió el cigarrillo. Dio un par de caladas.

Se apoyó en el escritorio del tocador y respiró hondo, tranquilizándose poco a poco.

—No fume —pidió entristecido. No le respondió, así que trató de llamar su atención poniéndole la mano en el hombro como ella solía hacer con él.

Ella se la sacudió.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un vicio horrendo, se lo he dicho muchas veces —suspiró cansado.

—Usted también fuma —apuntó dando la calada más larga que pudo con el propósito de molestarle.

Tomó sus brazos y la obligó a girarse.

—Precisamente por eso sé lo que es —contestó perforándola con la mirada.

—Si no quiere nada más, ya sabe dónde está la puerta —gruñó a la defensiva y se apartó.

Chocó con el escritorio y ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¿Va a contarme la verdad? —su tono era casi suplicante.

—Claro —y ahora su otra mano estaba emplazada con mucho cuidado sobre la cómoda, asegurándose siempre de ser la primera en alcanzar el arma de ser necesario. Pero era sincera.

Se le escapaban las lágrimas de la confusión que sentía. Y no era un hombre con facilidad para admitir sus debilidades, pero es que ya no podía soportarlo más. Había aguantado durante tanto tiempo el rencor en sus entrañas que ahora que no tenía razones para seguir adelante todo comenzaba a diluirse en el vacío. Y eso le hería en lo más profundo de un corazón que creía muerto.

Se sentía perdido.

_Estaba_ perdido. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ahora era la Sra. Lovett, pero ella había decidido darle la espalda.

¿Y podía culparla?

—... no entiendo... tantas cosas... —fue capaz de susurrar.

_Mantente, Eleanor. Nada de lo que haga va a cambiar lo que ya ha hecho_. _Nada_.

—Por supuesto que no —suspiró apagando el cigarro en el alféizar. Con la colilla entre el índice y el pulgar, ésta salió volando por la ventana—. Sólo es un pobre ignorante.

Un maullido se alzó desde la oscuridad.

—¿Perdón?

—Lucy —rió sin prestarle atención—. La _adorable _Lucy. Esa _puta barata_.

—Sra. Lovett... —ladró.

—No miento —sonrió—. Incluso casada con Benjamin Barker era incapaz de mantener las bragas entre las piernas. Escúcheme bien —le dolía tanto como deseaba decírselo—. Su Lucy —y avanzó un trecho hacia él apuntándole con el dedo— no era —un paso más— tan pura como se piensa.

—Lo sé.

Se congeló a medio camino.

—¿Qué?

Sus pupilas se contrajeron creando un extraño efecto con sus párpados, los cuales se habían abierto hasta parecer platos de porcelana.

Frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía tanta sorpresa? ¿Ése era todo el misterio? ¿Había acarreado tanto para contarle algo que ya sabía? Nunca dijo que Lucy le fuera leal _siempre_, sólo que tenían una relación _sincera_.

—Lucinda cometió adulterio en multitud de ocasiones —explicó con calma—. Éramos sinceros el uno con el otro...

—¿Sinceros? ¿¡Sinceros!? —estaba tan fuera de sí que parecía que iban a salírsele los ojos.

—Cálmese —pidió volviendo a cogerle los antebrazos. Ella, también, se apartó de nuevo.

—¿Calmarme? ¡C-calmarme! ¡Cuando...!

—Cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a tener a Johanna me lo contó todo, y la perdoné. Incluso embarazada seguía teniendo visitas de sus amantes.

La Sra. Lovett se había tenido que apoyar en el escritorio para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba furiosa, eso lo podía ver a simple vista. Tanto como jamás la había visto. Por un segundo, tuvo miedo. Miedo de lo que aquella mujer podía hacer. Nunca había tenido mucha fuerza, pero a veces la maña era mucho más útil en un asesinato.

—Esos asuntos no la incumben, Sra. Lovett. Sólo a Lucy y a mí. Usted no era ni es parte de esta pareja.

No vio venir la bofetada que le volvería la cara.

—¿Es esto lo que la ha torturado todo este tiempo? —preguntó con frialdad y la mejilla roja—. Siento comunicarle que llega varios lustros tarde.

—No sé lo que es un lustro, pero sí que me está mintiendo. _Tiene _que estar mintiéndome —el barbero la miraba con aparente calma y sinceridad, como si fuera verdad. Pero no podía serlo... ¿podía?—. ¿¡Me está diciendo que he estado...!? ¿¡... todo lo que he tenido que aguantarle sobre esa furcia...!? ¿¡Y usted la perdonó!?

—Sí, Sra. Lovett. ¿Qué podía hacer si yo no le daba lo que necesitaba? No me importaba mientras yo fuera el único que ocupara su corazón. Cuando se ama a alguien es lo que suele hacerse. Tampoco es quién para criticarla, ¿no cree?

—No, pero usted tampoco —recuperó su compostura alejándose un paso hacia la puerta, desafiante.

No iba a dejar que se fuera impune, no después de todo lo que había sufrido para cubrirle las espaldas. Ella había cometido errores, pero él también. Y caerían juntos, como siempre hacían.

Todavía no podía creerse que él supiera las actividades extramatrimoniales de su esposa. No le entraba en la cabeza.

—Eso fue un _error_ —siseó el Sr. Todd inclinando la cabeza hacia delante, adoptando aquella mirada de advertencia demoníaca. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, pero ahora por fin podía responderle.

—Un _error _que _yo _le conté a mi marido poco después de ocurrir, no como _usted_. Yo nunca le puse los cuernos, incluso teniendo su permiso. Albert sabía muy bien lo que había, pero nunca me aproveché de ello. ¿Puede usted decir lo mismo, Todd? ¿Puede usted _decir _—y esta vez si se atrevió a acercarse hasta tenerle a apenas unos centímetros, con el dedo clavado entre sus costillas para mayor efecto— que Lucy supo nuestro pequeño desliz?

El barbero apartó la mirada dolido y avergonzado por el recuerdo de algo que se había esforzado mucho en enterrar. Una sonrisa triunfante asomó en la Sra. Lovett al comprobar que el Sr. Todd evitaba el contacto visual.

—Sí, se lo conté y... —susurró girándose.

Se alejó y se apoyó los postes de su cama, mirando hacia la iluminada ventana a Bell Yard. La Sra. Lovett puso los ojos en blanco. Qué dramático se ponía en ciertas ocasiones.

—... ella... ella torturó con ello a Benjamin hasta el día de su muerte.

—No fue una buena mujer —sentenció.

—No, no lo fue. Todos cometemos errores. Nosotros dos más que nadie, y a propósito. Pero era perfecta para mí.

—Basura —escupió con crueldad—. Eso no es lo que me dijo cuando se me escapó alguna palabra de más, o cuando equivocaba algún gesto, ¡o cuando le decía lo que pensaba! Usted ha hecho de estos últimos seis años media tortura para mí. He sufrido mucho por su culpa. Ocultándole verdades para protegele, haciéndome hacer cosas de las que... hasta mi madre se avergonzaría. ¿Y pretende que aguante todas estas pamplinas? Lucy, perfecta... por favor —rió con asco—. Ni siquiera le amaba. Sólo jugaba con usted y usted me trató todos esos años como... como... _argh_.

—Cállese si no sabe qué decir —le espetó molesto por la verdad que empezaba a ver tras sus palabras.

—¡Sé muy bien lo que digo!

—¿¡Y si tanto me odia por qué no dejó que me ejecutaran cuando tuvo la oportunidad!? —estaba harto de tantas recriminaciones. Ella siempre hacía eso: recordarle cosas que no quería admitir, diciendo cosas que no quería escuchar. Cosas que le herían en el pecho.

Se había dado la vuelta con tanto ímpetu que había roto el poste y no se había dado cuenta. Sólo cuando dosel cayó sobre la cama fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Soltó la pieza de madera astillada. La Sra. Lovett se asustó y su mano que voló a la culata de la pistola casi de forma automática.

Habían estado tan enfrascados en la discusión que no habían notado las lágrimas en los ojos del otro. La Sra. Lovett estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, con la pintura cayendo a ríos por sus mejillas y las manos temblando con tanto ímpetu que podían escuchar el repiqueteo de sus uñas en la madera.

—N-no po-podemos continuar-ar así —susurró asustada, mordiéndose los labios para tratar de controlar su tartamudeo—, destr-trozándonos la vi-vida el uno al otr-o. Est-to tiene que... que acabar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —golpeó las astillas con el pie antes de echarle otro vistazo a la cara de aquella mujer con quien tantas cosas había pasado

También había algo más en su mirada, algo que sabía reconocer porque también lo había presenciado muchas veces. Johanna.

—No ha respondido a la pregunta, Sra. Lovett —él no iba a perderle las formas, no después de tanto tiempo—. Pero no hace falta, ¿verdad? Porque ya lo ha hecho, muchas veces —ella no contestó, sólo alzó la barbilla a la defensiva—. Johanna.

—... ¿quiere escuchar una historia de las buenas? —tragó y se giró hacia el cristal, siendo consciente por primera vez de lo mal que estaba en realidad y sintiendo cómo todo se le venía encima a una velocidad vertiginosa—. Entonces espéreme en el salón. En un momento estaré con usted.

No se movió.

—¿No se fía de mí? No voy a escaparme —era una risa tonta y triste—. Baje, y espéreme allí —y casi una súplica.

Suspiró. Tendría que confiar en ella. Aquella rata traicionera había sido su mejor amiga y su... ¿compañera, por un corto período? Y, de alguna extraña forma, seguía siéndolo.

El sentido común venció a la confusión. Pasó por su lado con intención de salir, mas se detuvo a su lado, hombro junto a hombro, todavía incapaz de enfrentar su cara sin sufrir un desbordamiento de sentimientos incongruentes.

Respiró hondo. No había sido consciente del dolor que el reencuentro podía causarle. Después de ver a Lucy viva, frente a él, a punto de casarse con el hombre al que más había odiado... no lo admitiría en voz alta; se había acobardado. Había tenido miedo de romperse, de que Lucy viera en qué se había convertido y que le odiara. Sus instintos le habían empujado a correr hacia la Sra. Lovett, su mejor amiga, su cómplice, la mujer siempre había estado ahí como un refugio cuando sufría. Sabía que le ocultaba cosas, ella siempre lo guardaba todo: el dinero, las espaldas, los secretos... Había creado de la vida del barbero un gran puzzle del que _siempre_ se había llevado las piezas. Lo peor era que jamás se había molestado en negarlo. ¿Para qué? Acababa descubriéndolo de todas formas. Con el tiempo, habían aprendido a no hacer las preguntas. Pero ella se había ido, había desaparecido. Ahora que por fin empezaban a sentar las bases de una extraña relación, una que sabía que ella había deseado durante décadas, había desaparecido.

No se planteó que ella tuviera cosas que decir; sólo que se había cansado de él.

Tampoco había advertido el cambio que él mismo estaba sufriendo.

* * *

Recorriendo el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos de su vieja chaqueta de cuero, la cabeza inclinada e incapaz de enfrentarse a la ingente cantidad de dolorosos recuerdos que le sobrevenían, pensó en la ironía de su vida. Había crecido en la cárcel, lejos de cualquier contacto humano real. Había presenciado las mil maneras en las que un hombre puede fracasar y al salir, viéndose arrollado por la realidad, los olores, las formas, el sol... todo aquello que no le habían permitido conocer, lo único que había deseado era llevar una vida digna, honrada, con una bonita familia. No había pedido mucho, nunca había querido comerse el mundo. Sólo ser libre, y ser feliz.

Mas nunca, nunca le dejaron. Se sentía como en la obra de un dramático escritor que busca giros imposibles para vender más ejemplares. ¿Cómo iba a salir del agujero si a cada paso que daba se enterraba más y más?

Y, en caso de que fuera poco, también se sentía estúpido. En el agujero de su agonía siempre habían habido sogas para sacarle de allí. Había cogido todas las que había podido, ¿pero habían sido éstas las más adecuadas?

Eligió al barbero de la cárcel quien le enseñó un oficio, una forma honrada para ganarse la vida y otras _no-tan-honradas_. Le había conocido a la Sra. Lovett, la siguiente frente a él. Decidió ignorarla por creerla inútil.

Al satisfacer su deuda con la sociedad, la Sra. Lovett había seguido allí sobre un terreno más escarpado llamado «marido», pero él había preferido coger las de Lucy como esposa y el Juez como mejor amigo. Lucy había ido dando tirones, subiéndole tanto bajándole cuando no se lo esperaba. El Juez, por otro lado, le había mostrado la superficie sólo para tirarle al fondo con una diabólica sonrisa.

La mujer que, aunque se esforzara en no parecerlo, también agonizaba por dentro a cada paso que daba había permanecido constante en su vida, incluso después de su segunda condena. Quince años allí, aguardándole. Protegiendo su casa, sus cosas, su vida, sus recuerdos cuanto le fue imposible. Y él lo sabía. Quizá hubiera decidido ignorarlo; a ojos de los demás sólo era un verdadero gruñón ególatra que la guardaba como un águila, atormentado por la soledad y un incierto pasado. Pero ella sabía lo que él había vivido, y él sabía de sobra lo que ella había tenido que soportar. O eso había querido creer para no sentirse culpable.

Ahora veía que había esperado demasiado para coger la única vía que de verdad podría haberle conseguido una existencia digna de mención. Tanto había postergado darle una oportunidad que ésta se había retorcido en una macabra y sangrienta forma, hasta desaparecer. Tenía las respuestas, las formas e incluso la salvación.

_Todo lo marchito puede florecer, ¿verdad?_

_Sí, lo marchito sí. Las cenizas, no._

Las escaleras daban un pequeño salón; la única habitación del piso inferior con una ventana a una calle de verdad. A su derecha, la única salida de la casa, tras las escaleras, la puerta al sótano, y todo lo demás en el pequeño habitáculo estaba tapado con sábanas o contraventanas.

Bajó los últimos peldaños y se detuvo frente a la zona de estar, con dos sillones enfrentados y un pequeño sofá mirando a la chimenea, situada en el famoso callejón de las visitas de la Sra. Lovett.

Sobre él se encontraban, junto a algunos de su familia, los pocos retratos que habían podido adquirir a lo largo de su vida. Y pensó _habían conseguido_, porque la mayor parte de ella la habían vivido juntos. Pasó la mano por los polvorientos cristales, tratando de recordar cada una de ellas.

En la primera imagen estaban ella y sus padres, sentados en un viejo sofá de cuero. No estaba muy bien dibujado, pero en aquellos momentos no se habían podido gastar más para tener un recuerdo. Recordaba haber visto aquella foto cuando fue a comprar sus primeras navajas.

La siguiente había sido dibujada muchos años después, cuando Albert ya existía en sus vidas. Benjamin Barker también aparecía. Recordaba que habían pasado varios meses tras su reencuentro y que aquél día Albert había estado bastante molesto con todo. Eleanor nunca había querido contarle la razón de la discusión, aunque sospechaba que era él mismo, así que tampoco había insistido. El Sr. Lovett se había colocado en una silla, con su esposa a un lado y Benjamin al otro, y tras un rato de amena charla entre éste último y la esposa del primero, el dibujante había terminado. Después ella le había pedido que se fuera. El ambiente estaba muy cargado así que no se opuso.

Aquel día conoció a Lucinda Jones.

Sólo quedaban tres y no quería reconocerlas porque ya sabía qué se iba a encontrar. Dos habían sido esbozadas la misma semana, una retratando a los depresivos Lovett y la otra a los extasiados Barker con su pequeña. Había sido poco después del parto de Lucy... y el parto de Lovett. El bebé de la panadera había muerto poco después de nacer, pero Lucy había _insistido_ en que tenían que retratarse para que Johanna tuviera un recuerdo. Benjamin había decidido ignorar, como tantas veces cuando se trataba de su propia esposa, que lo que Lucy quería era torturar a la panadera. Lo había conseguido.

La última eran simplemente Sweeney Todd y Margaret Eleanor Lovett. Los años habían hecho una mella muy profunda en ambos, haciendo notar una siniestra progresión hacia lo macabro en la mujer.

—¿Sra. Lovett? —gritó incómodo, presa del miedo al ver algo que no quería del todo.

* * *

_Creo que ya he excedido el tiempo de espera_.

Estaba sentada en la silla de su tocador, observando su demacrado reflejo en el espejo. _Qué irónico_, pensó cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el dosel. _Todas las veces que esa cama se ha revuelto las cosas han ido un poco peor._

Y eran demasiadas para contarlas.

—No importa —suspiró para sí misma levantándose.

Un pequeño bulto reposaba en su regazo envuelto en un trapo granate. Acariciándolo con los pulgares respiró hondo. No es que fuera el mejor de sus recuerdos, tampoco podía entenderlo en su totalidad a pesar de haberlo intentado durante dos décadas, mas era importante para ella. Lo llevó a su pecho y lo apretó ahí un momento, como si temiera perderlo al mostrárselo a su legítimo dueño.

—Basta de mentiras —se dijo en silencio, tratando de ganar las fuerzas que necesitaba para darle el golpe de gracia a su relación con el barbero.

Había conseguido dejar de llorar, pero la melancolía, la apatía, el desdén... todo eso habitaba aún en ella. No por él. A él le amaba, por distintas razones. Pero sí _hacia_ él. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego, tan atontado? Como un enamorado. Por Lucy, o eso lcreído entrever desde que la conocieron. No sabía qué habían tenido desde que volvió ni cómo se sentía ahora respecto a la nueva Lucy, pero tampoco importaba en aquellos precisos instantes. Estaba _decidida_ a dejar todo atrás. _Tenía_ que _dejarle_ atrás.

Había aceptado la muerte _muchas _veces... No lo de abandonar el mundo de lo físico y partir hacia un mundo incierto, perdiendo su cuerpo y su identidad y todas esas cosas que hacían un nudo de su estómago, sino el hecho de que, más pronto que tarde, alguien iba a matarla. Podía haber sido el Juez, o el barbero, o un coche de caballos desbocado, o la justicia al descubrir alguien la verdad sobre su _pequeño_ negocio...

Estaba sorprendida de que, por una vez, no tuviera que hacerlo con todas las explicaciones que se les venían encima. No porque no pudiera, sino porque había notado un cambio en el Sr. Todd. Algo extraño que no había presenciado antes: había sido suave. Él siempre intentaba serlo, algunas veces más que otras, pero en esta ocasión lo _había sido_, sin intentarlo. Se estaba transformando.

_¿Pero en qué? El médico dijo que los traumas pueden llevar a todo tipo de... diferencias mentales, creo que dijo... que quizá si sufriera uno que revirtiera el primero, podría volver a ser el mismo de antes... Pero tenía que ser contundente, no podía decírselo así sin más. Se hubiera enfurecido y yo ya estaría muerta. ¿Habrá sido ver a Lucy con vida y con el Juez lo que ha provocado este cambio? Ojalá no le hubiéramos matado después de la consulta. Habría podido comentarlo con él..._

_Si es que salgo viva de esto._

Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Podía ser? ¿Podía Benjamin volver de la tumba? Si se lo contaba, quizá... Pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Sra. Lovett?

El grito había quedado apagado por las paredes, pero había llegado hasta sus oídos. Parecía casi una llamada de auxilio, aunque parecía enfadado.

Suspiró.

Al menos había respetado que necesitara un momento a solas para organizarse.

_Ni que pudiera escaparme por la ventana_. _Qué infantil_.

Tenía gracia, de alguna forma.

_Por la ventana... ¿Podría?_

—Estoy —avisó tratando de mantener la apatía en su voz. Si de verdad era posible que Benjamin volviera, entonces no iba a malgastar su oportunidad, aunque fuera a dejarle atrás de todas formas. Sí sentía la apatía. De una forma y otra, había convivido con ella durante años, mas era un esfuerzo sobrehumano para la Sra. Lovett expresarla ahora. Estaba tan acostumbrada a fingir que todo iba bien que había olvidado cómo era sentir de verdad y _decir_ la verdad. Las sonrisas, los pestañeos, las caricias, los apretones en los hombros... Las mentiras, las medias verdades, el maquillaje, las coartadas, las advertencias, la tensión, los cadáveres, el tabaco, el alcohol...

Era demasiado, incluso para ella. Su madre le había enseñado que si no se da no se recibe, así que decidió entregar su cordura y su alma por salvar un sueño que siempre supo que no podría ser.

Benjamin A. Barker. Sweeney Todd. Lucinda -no sabía el segundo nombre- Barker. Maximilian J. Turpin. Margaret E. Smith. Albert Lovett. Andie Lovett... Los nombres revoloteaban en su mente como cada noche, implorando por volver a la segura oscuridad de su mente. El barbero no era el único que había tenido visiones.

—_Toda_ la verdad _—_se recordó antes de bajar.

* * *

Había llegado cuando el Sr. Todd abría las contraventanas que daban a Bell Yard. La repentina luminosidad la cegó. Se llevó la mano a los ojos para poder enfocar la habitación, provocando que calculara mal el último peldaño y se tropezara.

Su primer instinto fue asirse a la barandilla, por lo cuál lo que cargaba se precipitó hacia el suelo armando un gran estruendo.

Sweeney Todd se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, capaz de atacar a cualquier personaje no invitado, pero fue Benjamin Barker el que dio un paso en el amago de ayudarla y recoger lo que fuera que se le había caído.

La Sra. Lovett se adelantó. Acostumbrándose a la luz, rodeó el salón y se sentó en el sillón que miraba a la ventana como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—No me gusta ese vestido. Lo odio —comentó el Sr. Todd con la autoridad que solía caracterizarle en aquellos asuntos.

—Yo también odio que todo lo que he amado haya muerto bajo su mano, Todd —contestó con voz monótona.

Había llegado con un bulto cuadrado entre los brazos. Demasiado grande para ser un libro, demasiado irregular para ser una caja. Dolido por la frialdad en su cara y en su voz no se atrevió a preguntar.

_¿De verdad me odia tanto?_

Que él le guardase rencor era irrelevante. Él tenía buenas razones.

_¿Pero y si ella también las tiene?_

Le obligó a sentarse con un simple gesto de la mano. Ni siquiera le había rozado, pero una simple mueca había bastado para sacar sus instintos de obediencia. Se había acostumbrado a ello; alguien tenía que tomar el mando en aquellas extrañísimas ocasiones seguidas o antecedidas por episodios nerviosos.

Debía de ser muy serio para que se pusiera la careta de carcelera.

_No es que tenga miedo_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Es que no quiero saber lo que hay debajo._

_Claro._

Por una vez, la voz de su cabeza y él estaban de acuerdo. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Paciente, esperó a que la Sra. Lovett abriera una de las contraventanas tras él, dejando así que los tímidos rallos del sol se colaran e iluminaran la habitación.

No pudo evitar algo parecido a un retortijón en el corazón al reconocer el vestido que antes le había visto puesto.

_¿Después de tanto tiempo?_

¿Cómo no iba a quererla y odiarla al mismo tiempo?

—Bien —respiró ella. Parecía sofocada, nerviosa, como nunca antes la había contemplado.

Nunca. Ni siquiera el día en el que embarcó hacia Australia. Incluso entonces había parecido tener un pequeño rayo de esperanza incluso con el dolor presente en su rostro. Había intentado no preocuparle.

Ahora parecía no importarle en absoluto.

—No voy a matarla —susurró mirando a otra parte y contra todos sus instintos, que le gritaron que se retractase al segundo—. Tranquilícese, por favor.

—Gracias —pero no estaba agradecida. O al menos, no lo parecía—. Bien —repitió, y esta vez se inclinó para destapar el misterioso presente—. ¿Por dónde quiere empezar?

—... no sé si quiero saberlo... —se echó atrás en el sillón, horrorizado al reconocer los objetos que acababa de descubrir.

—Estas son algunas de las cosas que Lucy dejó atrás —explicó. Su voz temblaba. ¿Pero por qué temblaba?

—No... por favor... —suplicó echándose tan para atrás que movió el sillón.

—Escuchará —sentenció la Sra. Lovett con mucha severidad—. ¿No quería la verdad?—cogió la pequeña libreta que descansaba en la base y la tiró con rabia hacia delante. Se deslizó por la madera hasta el borde—. Bien, si no me dice por dónde quiere empezar, empezaré yo.

—Es el diario de Lucy... —susurró—. Me dijo que... usted dijo... no... no es... posible.

—Le dije que ella había dejado de escribir, lo cuál es cierto, y que había desaparecido, lo cuál no lo es tanto. ¿Sabe? Lucy tenía un defecto, y es que no sabía escribir callada. Aunque, yo tampoco, ¿así que qué puedo decir? Podría decirle que leyera las últimas páginas pero...

—No pienso hacerlo —la cortó y deslizó la agenda hacia la Sra. Lovett con las yemas de los dedos, como si el pequeño objeto estuviera maldito—. No quiero leer las últimas palabras de mi mujer.

—Su mujer está viva, Sr. Todd —siseó con frialdad—. Supérelo. Ésas no fueron sus últimas palabras.

—No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar —bufó.

Suspiró e ignoró sus malas maneras.

—Entonces empezaré yo —cogió la libreta.

—No.

—_Sí_, Sr. Todd. Es eso a lo que ha venido.

Él volvió a bufar.

* * *

No había sido como había esperado. Después de confesarle todo lo que había guardado para sí misma, el Sr. Todd se había marchado sin mediar ninguna palabra. No sabía si estaba enfadado o no, pues su cara se había quedado más blanca que la niebla de Londres. No se había querido llevar ni el diario de su mujer ni el retrato de las dos con la pequeña Johanna, pero sí el sonajero de ésta última; una pequeña pieza de plata que no se había atrevido a vender.

Quizá se hubiera equivocado. Quizá no fuera a cambiar, después de todo. Necesitaba un tiempo para asimilarlo que ella ya no podía darle. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar de un niño caprichoso y malhumorado.

Envolvió las cosas en el trapo y las dejó sobre la mesa, pensativa.

Al día siguiente ella se marcharía y todo habría acabado. ¿Debería perseguirle como acostumbraba a hacer? Una última vez, sólo una última vez...

_No. Se _acabó_, Eleanor. Se acabó._

Al final había escuchado su relato. Ni siquiera había vuelto a abrir la boca, sólo pestañeaba con una expresión de abatimiento creciente en su rostro a cada palabra que salía de la boca de la panadera.

Se sentía culpable, en parte. De todos los que le habían hecho daño, quizá ella fuera la que más.

_Pero también he sido quien le ha dado la libertad ahora. Hemos jugado demasiado con él. No le seguiré, no porque no quiera o porque todo deba acabar, sino porque se merece ser el dueño de su vida._

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a recoger las pocas cosas que se llevaría en la mudanza.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días y no le había vuelto a ver. _Bien por él_, pensó caminando hacia el coche de caballos que la llevaría a nuevos horizontes.

_¿Dónde está Rhydel?_

A lo lejos vio aparecer al chico corriendo, con la cara roja debido al esfuerzo y la falta de oxígeno en los pulmones. No llevaba ninguna maleta. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Sra. Lovett! —gritaba.

El cochero estaba extendiéndole las manos para que le diera su bolsa, pero le ignoró.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sr. Rhydel? —preguntó algo preocupada al ver su cara de consternación—. Respire.

—Es el Sr. Todd —jadeó, apoyándose en sus rodillas—. Venía de camino cuando me he encontrado a unos viejos amigos. Le han arrestado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Algo de los hombres que aparecieron muertos ayer. Es muy extraño. Creo que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Qué hombres? —preguntó confusa alternando su mirada entre Rhydel y el cochero.

—¿Es que no lee el periódico? —preguntó éste último.

—No sabe leer —explicó Rhydel. La Sra. Lovett se mordió el labio para tragarse la vergüenza.

—Perdone, entonces. Al parecer alguien ha matado a unos abogados bastante importantes. Aparecieron en la calle, con el cuello cortado y unas extrañas heridas en la espalda. Si ha sido ese amigo suyo... lo siento mucho por usted, pero me alegro de que lo hayan cazado. ¿Va a subirse o no? Tengo prisa —carraspeó unos segundos después.

—No. Pero, espere —se giró hacia Rhydel—. Tú sí.


	20. Acto IV, Capitulo II

La imagen de Johanna, su hermoso bebé de mejillas sonrojadas y pelo castaño, bailaba en sus párpados tras una pesadilla bastante desagradable. En el sueño no era una niña, sino un niño. Un pequeño crío de mejillas pálidas, con la cara de un joven Benjamin Barker. Estaba muerto en los brazos de un hombre desconocido para él, pero el bebé era su hijo y le quería con locura, y sabía que aquel desconocido no dañaría a su vástago. Había sido un segundo, un corto segundo en sus brazos antes de que una mujer se lo quitara y se lo llevara. Sabía que era la matrona, que iban a asearle. Pero estaba muerto, le había visto con sus propios ojos. El niño no respiraba. Desesperado, trató de decírselo. Pidió que le devolvieran el cuerpecito de su niño, mas nadie parecía prestarle atención. La habitación comenzó a girar y, tras unos momentos, su difusa imagen había parecido esclarecerse para revelar a unos angustiados padres en el lecho. La mujer, a la que sí reconoció, era Lucy.

«¡Pero...! ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡No puede llevárselo!» había gritado, mas, de nuevo, nadie parecía capaz de escucharle.

Y, de repente, habían traído a Johanna. Sin más explicación que, tras unos largos momentos, el bebé había llorado y había resultado ser una niña. La cara era muy parecida, pero no la misma. O eso sospechaba Sweeney Todd, quien había presenciado la escena varias docenas de veces.

Dos parpadeos y tanto Lucy como su hija yacían muertas en la cama.

Despertó sobresaltado a la mugre de su solitaria celda. Con un esfuerzo más allá del que podía soportar, se incoporó y se apoyó en la pared, tratando de olvidar los retazos del terrible sueño. Intentó acompasar su respiración, parpadeando varias veces y concentrándose en la oscuridad y el silencio. El frío de las piedras solía calmar su fiebre y su punzante rugosidad mantenerle despierto durante los delirios y las pesadillas, alejándole de los fantasmas que le torturaban. A veces no era suficiente.

Se llevó las manos a los brazos. Tiritaba; el invierno había llegado con fuerza a la prisión y se colaba por las ventanas y toda rendija al descubierto. No era algo que le molestase; había olvidado el dolor de los cortes en los labios y la falta de saliva en su boca, mas resultaba incómodo en algunas situaciones.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia la izquierda, sin despegarla de la pared. Sus ojos sin alma vagaron con dificultad hasta la ventana junto al techo, donde la nieve seguía agolpándose en los barrotes.

_Hyde Park debe de estar precioso ahora mismo_, pensó con tristeza. _Con todos esos árboles pelados... y la hierba blanca... y las ardillas resguardándose en sus agujeros..._

Llevaba un tiempo esperando a la estación del frío para sacar a la Sra. Lovett a dar un paseo. Había tenido que aguantar durante muchos años las continuas quejas de su cómplice y vecina al no poder caminar por la nieve debido a la impertinente clientela.

_Para un año que estoy dispuesto, doy con los huesos en esta pocilga_, rió para sí mismo por no llorar.

Suspiró, y los demás presos se agazaparon un poco más contra la esquina, murmurando. Esa era otra de las cosas que poco le importaban. Si resultaban molestos, le bastaba con mirarles para que se callaran.

_Otra vez no... por favor..._

La habitación daba vueltas bajo su cuerpo, nunca paraba. Le mareaba y vomitaba la asquerosa comida que les daban los carceleros. Sus compañeros le dejaban buena parte de la ración, pensando que si alimentado su comportamiento sería más manso. Los rumores sobre su presunta relación con Belcebú se habían acrecentado al ver que no probaba bocado y algunos de ellos parecían creérselo de verdad. Tampoco muchos carceleros habían sido incapaces de aguantarle durante mucho tiempo. Nadie era capaz de lidiar con sus terrores de las noches ni sus gemidos durante el día.

Nadie salvo, quizá, la Sra. Lovett. Ella siempre había sabido qué hacer.

Era consciente de que había perdido el control de sí mismo, sobre su cuerpo, sus acciones y sus sueños. Se estaba conviertiendo en otro fantasma. El recuerdo de una persona muerta. De otra persona muerta. No era bueno para ella ni para sí mismo.

_Sólo soy escoria_, murmuró consiguiendo llegar a sentarse sobre sus talones.

Uno de los carceleros se acercó con una socarrona sonrisa mientras se ponía en su sitio el cinturón de los pantalones, el cual apenas podía sujetar ya su barrigón.

—¿Sabes? —rió, exhibiendo entre sus podridos dientes uno de oro pulido—. Al final vas a tener suerte.

—Ah... —la voz rasgada que emergía de su garganta era desconocida para él, como si un demonio quisiera abrirse paso a través de sus entrañas—... ¿sí? —sonrió volviendo la cabeza a su derecha para enfrentar al alcaide. Su incapacidad para levantarla le dio una apariencia aún más siniestra.

—A mí no me asustas, viejo diablo —rió—. Y tampoco asustarás al Juez Turpin. Ese juez es un tipo muy distinguido, pero se las ha visto con ratas de peor calaña que tú.

_Que la tuya. Peor calaña que la tuya._

—¿Y la suerte? —preguntó. El rictus de su oscura faz creció un poco.

—Probablemente... —volvió a ajustarse el cinturón—... el juez será indulgente y acabe con tu existencia pronto.

—Es sea, maldito imbécil. _Sea_, del subjuntivo de _Ser_ —gruñó.

—La literatura no te salvará de la soga —rió antes de irse.

_La __**ortografía**_, le corrigió en su mente antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

_Era sincera. _

_Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Lo veía y lo reconocía, puesto que llevaba sin ver aquella expresión muchos, muchos años._

—_Los progenitores siempre llevan la razón, ¿sabe usted? Cuando a uno no le queda nada, el negocio familiar puede sacarle de un apuro._

—_Usted ya tenía una tienda._

—_No me refería al negocio de padre —la Sra. Lovett tomó otro sorbo de su té, el cuál había preparado para traer un poco de tranquilidad a la conversación._

—_¿Se hizo costurera?_

_Una suave risa de niña escapó de los labios de su casera._

—_Sr. Todd —y parecía haber vuelto a recuperarle el respeto, aunque no se lo mereciera—, madre era muchas cosas, pero una buena costurera no estaba entre ellas._

—_No entiendo a qué se refiere —se atrevió, por fin, a coger su propia taza de té. Arrugó los labios al probarlo. Dulce._

—_Madre murió... sí, claro que lo hizo. Aunque no como hicimos creer a los demás —la Sra. Lovett apoyó su taza en el plato y se quedó mirando los posos, ensimismada—. Cuando era pequeña solía contarme historias sobre plantas. Las dibujaba en trozos de papel y yo las memorizaba porque sus cuentos me encantaban. Una noche apareció un hombre en nuestra puerta. Escuché los gritos de madre desde mi cama, implorando porque no se la llevara. Padre no hizo nada. Aquel hombre nos la arrebató y la entregó a la policía._

—_¿Pero por qué? —inquirió intrigado y no muy seguro de qué tenía que ver todo aquello con el Juez y Johanna._

—_Era una de esas... envenenadoras, ¿sabe usted? —sonrió de lado, volviendo a encontrarse con la penetrante mirada del barbero—. Ni siquiera llegó a las cárceles... la lincharon frente a la ventana de mi habitación._

_Debajo de los objetos de Lucy había un pequeño cuaderno, tan viejo que la piel de las cubiertas se había cuarteado. Las manos de la mujer lo apartaron con cuidado y lo abrieron por una página al azar._

—_Guardé sus dibujos cuando padre montó en cólera y empezó a quemar todas sus cosas. No fue hasta la adolescencia cuando entendí qué era lo que mi madre me había dejado._

—_¿Y así se mantuvo a flote? ¿Ayudando al pueblo a cometer asesinatos? —la miraba incrédulo, como si acabara de encontrar un monstruo bajo su cama._

—_¿Es usted el más indicado para recriminarme nada? No lo creo. La gente no utilizan sólo el veneno para matar a otras personas, ¿sabe, usted?—respondió tajante, volviendo la tapa—. Recibía pedidos todos los días. Matarratas, matabichos, infusiones, especias... Hay cosas más allá del asesinato._

_Sostuvo su fiera mirada unos segundos. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al comportamiento agresivo de la Sra. Lovett. Sentía como si en realidad fuera aquella su persona y no la que creía haber conocido. Resultaba terrorífico pensarlo con detenimiento._

—_Entonces, empezó a vender veneno bajo la cubierta de una panadería —y ella asintió._

—_Albert había muerto. El pobre llevaba mucho tiempo encargándose de las tres, y Lucy apenas aparecía por casa ya... demasiado entregada a los vicios con el Juez y otros amantes como para preocuparse de Johanna o de hacernos saber que seguía viva..._

_El tono de la hostelera fue un clavo para sus entrañas. Estaba insinuando que Lucy ni siquiera había esperado en el luto, pero él la sabía incapaz de ceder a sus instintos más bajos._

_¿Pero podía estar seguro de ello? Al fin y al cabo, Lucy era la misma mujer que se había casado con el Juez delante de sus narices. Ni siquiera le había reconocido entre la multitud, como había jurado que haría una tibia tarde de primavera. ¿Podía confiar en lo que conocía?_

_Agachó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas. No había duda de por qué le había ocultado aquella parte de la historia. Se sentía demasiado traicionado para poder pensar con claridad._

—_Acabé trayéndome a Johanna a vivir conmigo, puesto que no podía ocuparme de ir y venir y el negocio yo sola. Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida._

—_¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada de sus sucias uñas de obrero._

—_Bueno, Sr. Todd... usted... _sabe_ el porqué—aguardó unos segundos a que la comprendiera. Cuando no reaccionó, decidió continuar—. Había perdido a mi pequeño Andie y Johanna era todo lo que me quedaba. Éramos algo parecido a una familia. Para mí, ella era como mi hija —suspiró—. Y Lucy se había convertido en una extraña para ambas._

—_Quizá tenía miedo. Quizá no pudiera enfrentar la verdad..._

—_Oh, no lo dudo —rió—. Esa mujer era incapaz de enfrentar nada. Todas las noches le dejaba algo de comida en su casa, Sr. Todd, y a la mañana siguiente el plato aparecía vacío. Llegué a la conclusión de que no quería enfrentarse conmigo._

—_¿A usted? ¿Y por qué? —su voz sonaba ofendida, mas no había sido el tono que quería imprimirle a la cuestión—. Johanna era su hija. Podría habérsela llevado, empezar lejos de aquí. ¿Qué tiene que ver usted en todo esto?_

—_Lucy era incapaz de mirarme a la cara y admitir que ella era la culpable de que usted fuera a morirse a cientos de miles de millas de casa, de que hubieran condenado al ser más inocente de la Tierra, de haberme arrebatado al único y gran amor de mi vida. Se sentía culpable porque, con sus actos, había arruinado la vida de muchísimas personas, algunas veces queriendo, y empezaba a hacerse consciente de ello._

_En este punto, la Sra. Lovett se había levantado y había recogido la bandeja del té para llevársela a la pila._

—_¿El amor de su vida? ¿Quién? Sabía que usted y el Juez habían mantenido una relación, pero nunca llegué a creer que... —preguntó confuso, levantándose._

_La mujer se paró a medio camino e inclinó la cabeza con pesar, mirándole de reojo._

—_El Juez no. Benjamin —fue su suave respuesta antes de retomar el camino._

—_Oh._

* * *

El olor de la carne frita hacía rugir los estómagos de todos los presos de New Gate.

—¿Vendrá? —sus ojos entonaban casi una súplica al carcelero, mas su voz aún se teñía con una maldad sólo propia del más profundo averno.

—¿Tu mujer? No —rió el celador al tiempo que deboraba el muslo de pollo con el que llevaba tentando a los prisioneros media tarde—. Se ha ido, ha pasado página. No creo que quiera ver a un deshecho humano como tú colgando de la soga... ¿Quién querría, de todos modos? Dicen que ahora ha encontrado _algo mejor_ con lo que entretenerse.

Los débiles músculos del reo encontraron fuerza para avalanzarse hacia delante buscando agarrar la sebácea calva del alcaided y estrellarla contra la pared y los barrotes. Pero las cadenas le coartaban.

El carcelero rió y le tiró el hueso resultante de su gula.

—Estos rebeldes... ¡se creen que pueden contra el sistema! —se dijo para sí mismo mientras se iba—. ¡Aparta, cucaracha!

Suspiró y volvió a posar la mirada en la ventana. La nieve había rebosado el alféizar y ahora caía en pequeños montones al suelo, blanca, contrastando con su brillo la delirante oscuridad en la habían sumido su mundo.

A su vuelta había soñado con una feliz y reluciente familia aguardándole, pero se había encontrado con la retorcida y cruda realidad; una esposa muerta, una hija perdida y de nuevo, la Sra. Lovett. Viuda, sola y mucho, mucho más mayor. Ella sí que le había esperado. Había vuelto a reconocerle, por alguna razón intrínseca del destino lo había hecho. Y le había vuelto a acoger en la única casa que no habían conseguido quitarles: la que correspondía con el 186 de Fleet Street.

Había recogido su frío e inerte cuerpo del suelo una triste tarde de Enero, desmayada debido al hedor de los pobres niños a los que había tratado de alimentar dándoles media libra. Esta vez, Benjamin estaba muerto. Sweeney Todd no había sido capaz de reconocer a su Margaret, su Eleanor, pero había un pequeño hueco en su corazón para aquellos con la compasión suficiente para preocuparse por las injusticias. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que aquella mujer muriera arrollada por los despreocupados transeúntes? Le había parecido hermosa, del tipo de chica que no tendría por qué preocuparse de nada si sólo moviera las caderas, aunque eso no fuera muy «digno» desde un punto de vista social.

Sin embargo, se sintió culpable al momento de saber su identidad. Los recuerdos de Benjamin no eran muy fiables en aquellos tiempos. Tenía prohibido sentir nada por la mujer del suelo, por no mencionar el acto de _pensar_ algo de ella. Lucy era la única mujer hermosa en su vida.

Allí había comenzado su sangriento viaje hacia la venganza y la redención. Margaret había puesto cada parte restante de su cordura y alma a su misión, a la de él, sin preguntar, sin pedir nada. A cambio, había quedado trastornada y destrozada por dentro hasta el punto de volverse una alcohólica para poder sobrellevarlo. Había justificado todos y cada uno de sus crímenes. Si bien era cierto que algo había sacado para saciar su sed de dinero, poco o nada más había ganado.

Había sido tan pura en su juventud, tan... inocente como la nieve bajo la ventana. Y él, que tantas veces se había sentido culpable por proferir algún cumplido espontáneo, no había sabido reconocerlo. Sólo había visto la oscuridad de su propia prisión envolviéndole, ahogándole. Había creído que el pequeño resplandor de luz frente a sus ojos era una falacia, una inventiva de su consciencia para torturarle hasta la extenuación.

Volvía a estar en la cárcel, una de verdad, con sus barrotes y su inmundicia. Podía admitir, aunque fuera en secreto, que siempre había querido salvarla y alejarla de aquella locura. Conservaba a Benjamin para nutrir su descabellado plan, y éste se había encargado de proteger a la Sra. Lovett con un velo de confusión, a veces demasiado débil para no verse rota ante la ira de Sweeney Todd.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. No quería seguir soñando. Todo lo que encontraba en su mundo onírico se convertía en pesadillas. La conversación, los recuerdos, las ilusiones. No quería tener que admitir cuántas veces se había equivocado, cuántas veces habían hecho de su vida una larga y gran mentira que no paraba de aplastarle una y otra vez.

* * *

_Había vuelto con una botella de ginebra y dos vasos pequeños. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sacando el armamento pesado. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible? Conocer el verdadero destino de su mujer había sido un pico bastante difícil de superar ya por nada._

_Mil historias habían pasado por su cabeza en la ausencia de la Sra. Lovett. Quizá no se hubiera suicidado. ¿Arsénico? No había caído hasta ese momento. Para comprar arsénico en esas cantidades y en tan poco tiempo hubiera necesitado firmar el libro de venenos del farmaceútico. Debería habérsele ocurrido; hubiera podido investigarlo y entonces nada de la conversación hubiera sido necesario. El boticario de la esquina, le había dicho._

_«Aunque... no recuerdo ningún boticario en la esquina. Quizá se refiera a otra esquina.»_

_Entonces se dio cuenta de a qué se había referido la Sra. Lovett con toda la historia de su madre. Lucy no había adquirido el arsénico en el boticario o la farmacia. Con tantas sustancias rondando la casa de la Sra. Lovett lo más probable era que se lo hubiera robado cuando la atareada panadera no miraba._

_Sentía que debía culparla._

—_¿Seguimos? —la contundencia de su tono y su áspera pregunta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones—. Puede suplicarme con esa mirada suya todo lo que quiera, Sr. Todd. Sabe que no voy a detenerme ahora. _

_Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, teniendo que soportar que ella ladeara la cabeza con una mueca reprobatoria._

—_Johanna y yo sobrevivíamos día a día con el pequeño sobresueldo en matarratas y matamaridos, utilizando el dinero tanto para mantener el pequeño emporio como para alimentarnos nosotras y a su estúpida y egoísta madre. No fueron unos meses fáciles, pero sí los mejores. Y, siento decírselo, pero no los cambiaría por nada._

_»Un día apareció una mujer en mi puerta. ¿Se acuerda de la matrona que nos ayudó a Lucy y a mí en el parto? Fue una gran coincidencia que ocurriera en el mismo día... aunque supongo que usted no se acuerda; estaba demasiado preocupado fingiendo que no había pasado nada entre nosotros._

—_Usted me dijo que... —murmuró, recordando la dolorosa frase que le había soltado cuando inquirió sobre el asunto._

—_Mentí. Como otras tantas veces. La mujer irrumpió en mi tienda muy azorada, balbuceando algo sobre el parto. A decir verdad no la reconocí hasta que me dijo su nombre. Conseguí que se tranquilizara dándole algo de ginebra._

_»—Lo siento mucho, Sra. Lovett; ya no podía aguantar más esto dentro de mí._

—_¿El qué? —usted me conoce, siempre he sido muy curiosa. Aquella anciana estaba en mi cocina, revelando un terrible secreto. ¿Qué podía hacer?_

—_Johanna —jadeó sobre su vaso, dando un largo trago. De repente, todo se volvió muy incómodo, como comprenderá—. El Juez... el Juez... —sollozaba._

—_Venga, tranquilícese —intenté animarla—. Poco a poco._

—_Sí —volvió a tomar de la ginebra. Respiró hondo y me miró a los ojos, y le juro que jamás olvidaré aquella mirada, Sr. Todd. La estaba torturando por dentro—. No quiero irme a la tumba sin contarle la verdad, Sra. Lovett —tomó mis manos y miró a la pequeña Johanna a mi lado—. El Juez Turpin hizo algo terrible aquella noche. Robó su bebé, Sra. Lovett. Robó su bebé y se lo dio a los Barker antes de que descubrieran que su pequeño estaba muerto.«_

—_¡Miente! —había susurrado, incrédulo. _

_Aquella anciana tenía que estar mintiendo. ¡Las dos lo hacían! No podía ser verdad. Había sospechado, pero eso no significaba nada. Johana era su hija, _suya _y de Lucy, no de la Sra. Lovett. Aquello había sido un terrible, terrible error._

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de darle crédito a una sola de sus palabras._

—_Sé que es algo traumático, Sr. Todd —la voz de la Sra. Lovett se había vuelto suave y suplicaba por que bebiera un poco de su vaso—. Beba. Tranquilícese. No es algo que no sospechara ya, ¿verdad? Vio a Johanna._

—_Pero... pero... —dejó caer los brazos, incapaz de respirar._

—_Lo sé —suspiró levantándose para adquirir el sitio del sofá justo a su lado. Cogió y apretó su mano de una forma casi distante._

_Mantuvo el silencio unos instantes, observando sus manos unidas._

—_Pero... —alzó la mirada—. ¿Por qué?_

—_Porque el hijo de los Barker había muerto, Sr. Todd, aunque ni siquiera Lucy sabía con certeza si era de su marido. El Juez quería tener a su amante contenta, ya sabe usted lo lunática que una Lucy enfadada podía llegar a ser, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era sustituir su bebé muerto por mi niña viva y darle una oportunidad de oro para torturarme. Usted sabe que Lucy nunca llegó a... apreciarme._

—_... lo sé..._

—_Y... entonces..._

—_¿Entonces qué?_

—_La maté._

_El susurró de la Sra. Lovett cayó con pesadez sobre el silencio del salón. _

—_¿Qué? —soltó su mano como si quemara y ella no le culpó._

—_Me colé en su casa y esperé a que apareciera —las lágrimas brotaban de los rojos ojos de la panadera como los ríos en la primavera; derritiendo la nieve a su paso—. La escuché escribir en su diario. Estaba paranoica y yo muy furiosa. Ella lo sabía, estaba segura de que había disfrutado cada segundo de mi sufrimiento por Andie. Así que cogí algo de cantarella... se lo eché en un pastel de chocolate y me quedé a ver cómo..._

—_¿¡Cantarella!?_

_Se había levantado del shock. _

—_¿¡Cantarella!? —repitió—. Ni en sus peores momentos he sido capaz de imaginar tal malicia en usted... veinticuatro horas de terribles sufrimientos por..._

—_Estaba furiosa, Sr. Todd. ¡Usted tiene que entenderlo! Ha asesinado a decenas... ¡cientos de personas sólo por puro odio! —exclamó—. ¡Un odio del que ellos ni siquiera participaban!_

—_¡Eso es diferente!_

—_¿Y por qué? Sólo maté a la zorra que me había robado la vida que siempre había deseado. ¿Qué habría hecho usted? Oh, sí, perdóneme: matar a un montón de gente inocente. Lo sé, saqué tajada y usted también. ¿Pero qué habían hecho esos pobres desgraciados? —sus recriminaciones caían una a una como baldosas sobre su conciencia, mateniendo siempre un tono bajo y contra oídos indiscretos._

—_Usted... usted... monstruo... se quedó a ver... mi esposa... muriéndose, retorciéndose de dolor... y no hizo nada...—siseó._

—_Más bien la ayudé a permanecer en ese estado; sí, es cierto. ¿Y qué? No me arrepiento. Usted no pudo verla entoces. No estuvo allí. Perdimos a Johanna por una estúpida hoja de papel. ¿¡Y no hubiera hecho nada!? Era mi hija, ¡lo hice pensando que iba a recuperar mi tiempo con ella! Y todavía así estaba equivocada._

—_¿Significa eso que no es mía? ¿Johana no es mi hija?_

—_Es definitivamente suya, Sr. Todd —aseguró sacudiendo la cabeza y retorciéndose los dedos nerviosa._

—_Pero... Lucy... está viva..._

* * *

Sweeney Todd abrió los ojos aterrorizado al comprender las consecuencias de sus actos. Se inclinó sobre las densas tinieblas de la celda.

Lucy estaba viva. Ella era todo, su _único_ argumento para continuar. Había matado por ella. Había herido por ella. Por su muerte. Por vengarla. Por matar al juez. Había basado lo que le quedaba de vida en una purga del mundo, creyéndose él el servidor de un dios oscuro que traería la paz a los inocentes.

* * *

—No sé cómo agradecérselo —lloraba Mary Ann en sus brazos. La impresión había hecho que sus rodillas flaquearan—. Es usted una bendita, ¡una bendita! —sollozaba—. Yo... yo...

—Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto —insistió la Sra. Lovett alzándola a una silla.

—Cualquier cosa... cualquier... lo que necesite... yo... —balbuceaba apretando las ásperas manos de la panadera.

—Sólo... asegúrate de que todo marcha bien, ¿vale? —apartó uno de los mechones empapados por las lágrimas de su cara con bastante más cariño del que acostumbraba con sus empleadas—. Recuerda que no es una cesión completa...

—Por supuesto, ¡por supuesto! Cuidaré de todo esto, Sra. Lovett, como si fuera mío —asintió.

—Bien —sonrió y tapó las manos de la chica con las suyas propias—. Sí que necesito un favor.

—¡El que sea! ¡El que sea!

—Voy a tener que quedarme una semana para solucionar unos asuntos. Sé que te he dicho que puedes vivir aquí, pero necesito...

—¡Para nada! Quédese todo lo que quiera, Sra. Lovett. Es su casa.

—Podéis quedaros con la habitación de invitados. Es bastante espaciosa —le guiñó un ojo y recogió su monedero y sombrero para salir.

—Espere.

—¿Sí? —se giró a mirarla con curiosidad. Mary Ann no era de las que pedía o preguntaba, era demasiado tímida como para enfrentarse a un superior, incluso si éste era amigo suyo.

—Es por el Sr. Todd, ¿verdad? —todavía estaba llorando de felicidad—. Siempre hemos sabido que es un hombre huraño y algo difícil de tratar... y aunque jamás hemos podido entender su relación... siendo sinceros... niguna de nosotras puede creer que sea culpable de los terribles crímenes de los que se le acusan... y mucho menos de secuestrar a una chiquilla...

_Oh, Mary Ann, qué inocente eres..._

—No te preocupes, todo se solucionará —trató de calmarla con una sonrisa y, colocándose el sombrero, fue hacia la puerta—. Oh, y una cosa más —se volvió hacia la nueva casi-dueña de la panadería de Bell Yard—. En el sótano de la casa guardo la comida, sois libres de tomar cuanto necesitéis.

—Gracias, Sra. Lovett.

—Sin embargo, la puerta metálica de la panadería no debéis abrirla bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido? Si vuestra vida estuviera en peligro —y sus ojos y tono tomaron un matiz oscuro que hicieron que Mary Ann sintiera escalofríos y la necesidad de revolverse en su asiento—, y decidís arriesgaros, hacedlo bajo vuestro propio riesgo. La llave está bajo el colchón de mi cama; pero hay cosas malas ahí abajo, Mary Ann. Cosas terribles que ningún ser humano debería presenciar, jamás.

—Pero... usted... y el Sr. Todd...

—Lo sé, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo —contestó girando el pomo de cristal.

—... ¿pero qué hay ahí abajo? —inquirió asustada.

—El infierno, Mary Ann. El infierno —contestó con pesar antes de abandonar la tienda.

* * *

—_Me arrepentí después de unas horas y la forcé a vomitar... no creo que sirviera de mucho. Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó sin dolores supuse que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo... su cabeza..._

—_¿Cómo podía tener cantarella, siquiera? _

_No había sabido continuar después de la impactante información. Se había quedado clavado en el sitio, con la mirada fija en las escaleras tras ella._

—_Una mujer me hizo el encargo. La tenía preparada... así que cogí un poquito y... años después me di cuenta de que con lo que le di apenas llegué a intoxicarla, mucho menos asesinarla._

—_Pero la intención estaba ahí —puntuó, hiperventilando._

—_Sí, estaba ahí._

—_¿Y entoces?_

—_No lo sé. No he sido capaz de leer su diario. _No sé _leer. Esperaba que usted fuera capaz de descifrar..._

—_Jamás._

—_Sr. Todd, estoy segura de que estaba enferma —trató de alcanzarle, pero se apartó—. No creo que el veneno le hiciera eso. ¡No es posible! Sífilis, el trauma, el alcohol... cualquier cosa podría haberla llevado a esa situación. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de reconocerme cuando..._

_No llegó a escuchar el resto de sus excusas pues había volado dando un portazo._

* * *

Pero Lucy estaba viva.

Entonces, ¿dónde dejaba eso todas las muertes que habían sucedido bajo su mano? Notaba los dedos manchados de espesa sangre seca. Sangre de jóvenes, de viejos.

Sangre de inocentes.

Había matado a inocentes. Para nada. Por nada.

_No deberían sacarme de aquí_.

Sweeney Todd pudo notar cómo ascendía desde su estómago una desagradable y repulsiva sensación.

Era un monstruo.

—Soy un monstruo.

Mas, por mucho que llorase, sus lágrimas jamás podrían diluir la sangre de sus víctimas.

* * *

El camino hacia Scotland Yard era largo y lleno de banches en los que pensar, por lo que no fueron pocas las veces que se tropezó. _Maldito barbero_, era la única maldición que le venía a la mente para no sentirse culpable. Había elegido el peor momento para cometer las estupideces más grandes de su vida, más incluso que casarse con Lucy. Lo peor era que estaba segura de que era culpable. _Muy _segura, demasiado, y todavía no había visto los cadáveres. Los crímenes de ofensa capital eran juzgados en los Assizes, las grandes cortes, con mucho bombo y platillo, curas, el jefe de policías... estaba segura que de saber leer hubiera visto su nombre en todos los periódicos.

Que estuviera encerrado y esperando a un juicio no era una dificultad. Había _formas_ de sacarle bastante indemne del asunto y ella las conocía. El problema residía en que los Assizes estaban a una semana de celebrarse, y ese era muy poco tiempo.

No estaba muy segura de cómo, pero tenía la certeza de que la que peor saldría parada en el peor de los casos sería ella misma.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta de la Policía Metropolitana.

* * *

El alguacil había dicho que en una semana y media se celebrarían los Assizes, y que él estaba destinado a ellos. Semana y media eran diez días, y eso eran diez lunas.

O diez soles, como había preferido contar él. Podían verse las estrellas a través de la ventanilla, pero de ser luna nueva jamás llegaría a discernirla, por lo que le pareció más lógico contar mañanas que contar noches.

Su mano herida y sucia avanzó hacia una miedra que había frente a él y que había estado utilizando para marcar la pared. Observó con un retortijón en su hambriento estómago que la piel se había pegado todavía más a los huesos. Ya casi no diferenciaba la mugre de la sangre seca.

La china chocó contra la piedra de la pared e hizo una raya vertical.

_Ya son siete._

Ya eran siete los días que llevaba allí encerrado. Siete días sin sentir el viento en la cara, sin ver a la Sra. Lovett, sin tocar sus navajas. Echaba de menos su dura y vieja cama de pobre. Echaba de menos el pastel de chocolate después de un berrinche. Incluso añoraba discutir sobre cosas que ahora parecían tonterías. Hubiera _pagado_ por poder gritar una vez más en la cara de alguien sin esperar un castigo a cambio.

O algo peor.

El gordinflón encargado de los presos se acercó con las llaves, y todos los ojos se posaron en él con curiosidad y miedo. Sweeney Todd, o lo que quedaba de él, podía intuir que algunos esperaban que entrase con comida (aunque todavía ninguno tenía dinero suficiente como para pagar por ella) o con un nuevo reo que pusiera al viejo demonio en su sitio.

Él sabía que volvía a ser la hora de trabajo. Lo sabía porque le habían encontrado inconsciente en varias ocasiones, y ahora su costado dolía cada vez que iban a por ellos, como en un acto reflejo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse e ir. Hubiera preferido estar en una de esas celdas de nombre poco ortodoxo, con un tornillo en el centro.

Algunos presos más nuevos se negaban a trabajar. No entendían que era la única forma de sobrevivir mientras esperaban a sus respectivos juicios. Él sí. Cumplía tres veces esperando a una condena y ésta sería la fatal; no necesitaba guías.

De alguna parte de él había surgido un hombre nuevo y extraño. Una especie de demonio con ganas de ayudar a los demás. Había tratado de sonar suave y razonable, explicarles que no iban a las Cortes Petty. Esos tenían suerte de ser juzgados casi en el mismo momento frente a dos jueces y un pequeño jurado, y sus condenas siempre serían de varios años de trabajos forzados a lo sumo. Al fin y al cabo, era para crímenes de menor importancia. Él mismo había sido condenado a diez años de trabajos forzados de niño, aunque había tenido la suerte (y la desgracia) de ser asignado como aprendiz del barbero de la cárcel.

Quizá fuera su mala fama, pero pocos le habían escuchado. Se alegró al ver que uno de ellos se acercaba y le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie para encontrarse con el carcelero.

Los trabajos eran simples. En esta ocasión tenían que dar vueltas junto a otros compañeros a un molino, tirando de maderos sujetos a él. Las piedras pesaban bastante y era una actividad ardua, pero al menos el cíclico movimiento le permitía divagar.

Había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas cuando, de repente, empujar sobre el eje del molino se hizo más difícil.

—¡Callad, ratas! —gritó uno de los guardias al escucharse un suave quejido—. ¡Si se os ha apretado el tornillo es porque sois unos vagos! ¡Sr. Thomas, aprételo un poco más! —asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. ¡Estos cerdos no han tenido suficiente!

Suspiró al ver a uno de los prisioneros abalanzarse sobre el desprevinido guardia. Siempre la misma historia. Los nuevos creían poder con el sistema, entonando un grito de guerra en el ataque que se suponía iba a llevar a todos a la revolución.

Solían quedarse solos.

Ésta vez, el carcelero parecía en serios problemas. Era un chico joven lleno de rabia, bastante nuevo. Benjamin Barker estaba cansado de tanta sangre y muertes, de ver peleas cuyas consecuencias eran peores para los demás. Cuando él llegó el tornillo era más fácil de girar.

No supo de dónde apareció el impulso y la fuerza para saltar sobre el reo y apartarle del guardia. Algunos de los otros se acercaron a imitarle; Sweeney Todd no tenía tanta fuerza como para contener a un ser lleno de vitalidad.

Una vez tranquilo el nuevo y el alguacil capaz de enfocarles con los ojos más allá de la sangre en su cara, éste se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Les miró como si fueran cabezas de ganado y gruñó enfadado. Dos más de su profesión aparecieron en la puerta. El primero señaló al que le había atacado.

_La próxima vez dejaré que te desollen_, pensó para sí mismo, soltando al chico nuevo. Los otros dos que le habían ayudado le imitaron al acercarse los guardias, que les empujaron. Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Los otros consiguieron mantener el equilibrio.

* * *

—Tiene diez minutos, Sra. Lovett.

El jefe de policía había sido extremadamente generoso colándola en la morgue.

_Aunque, pensándolo bien: me lo debe._

El forense había salido a tomar algo para despejarse de la viciada sala. Lo agradecía, en parte; no hubiera sabido explicar por qué no se había sorprendido ante el olor de los cadáveres o su aspecto. La mayoría de las señoritas se hubieran puesto a llorar, o hubieran apartado la mirada al tiempo que con su mano se cubrían la nariz y la boca para no vomitar debido al hedor.

Para ella, era sólo un mal trago más de los muchos que pasaba a lo largo del día. Y en peores condiciones.

Sopló y dejó el bolso junto al sombrero y los guantes sobre una mesilla junto a la puerta. No quería tener que explicar manchas de sangre de darse la ocasión.

_De nuevo, yo y los fiambres_.

Se acercó al primero de ellos. No sabía leer, pero el uno en la tarjeta que colgaba de su dedo gordo era bastante descriptivo. Destapó al difunto y observó lo que el policía le había mencionado aquella mañana: un corte profundo en el cuello.

Cogió un delantal que había por allí tirado y se lo ató a la cintura. Las costumbres nunca se pierden, y si tenía que levantar un cadáver no iba a prescindir de aquellas que le habían asegurado seguir viviendo durante más tiempo del debido para tanta monstruosidad.

Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió alzar el hombro del corpulento varón.

_Sí, ahí está_, pensó metiendo el dedo en el pequeño agujero de la base de su cuello.

Miró al techo para desconectar de lo que veía y concentrarse en lo que sentía.

_Es bastante profundo_, pensó. _No es que yo tenga mucha idea de estas ciencias, pero yo diría que un gancho ha hecho esto. Sí, porque cuando corto la carne suelo encontrarme cosas como estás. De alguna parte hay que cortarlos._

Dejó caer el cuerpo y se limpió en el delantal.

Se sentía un poco perdida. Había aprendido mucho cortando y rebanando clientes del Sr. Todd. Incluso tenía algunas nociones básicas de cirujía y anatomía gracias al barbero, cosa que nunca había llegado a entender. ¿Por qué le hablaba de medicina general y partes del cuerpo (lo cuál siempre le había parecido interesante, más allá de sus turbulentos negocios) y nunca había sido capaz de introducirla a la lectura, cosa mucho más necesaria?

_Hombres_, masculló en sus pensamientos. _O, mejor dicho, Sweeney Todd._

Miró de cerca el corte del cuello del señor asesinado. Sí, desde luego aquella herida correspondía a una de las navajas del Sr. Todd, aunque no a una de las de plata.

_Estúpido, ¡estúpido! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre!?_

Había visto demasiadas veces ambos dibujos como para reconocerlos a simple vista. Recordaba que una vez se le habían perdido los dos juegos y había tenido que utilizar unas con las que se sentía bastante incómodo. Luego los cadáveres tenían heridas irregulares y estaban bastante deformados. Había sido horrible.

El otro cadáver estaba en unas condiciones parecidas, pero el orificio en la parte trasera del cuello le pareció diferente. Volvió a levantar el anterior y lo observó con más detenimiento, pregúntadose cómo era posible que la dejaran entrar sola en un lugar con pruebas criminales.

_Hombres_, volvió a pensar, aunque ésta vez con un tono divertido. _Toca su honor y harán lo que sea para restaurarlo. _

—Sra. Lovett, es la hora.

Soltó el peso muerto y se quitó el delantal.

—No sé lo que es —dijo con soltura tapando los cuerpos—, pero hay algo distinto entre esos dos —los señaló desde la lejanía.

—Ambos fueron asesinados por el corte del cuello, señora —dijo el policía confuso—, sin ninguna duda.

—Me refería a las punzadas traseras —explicó poniéndose los guantes, ocultando así la sangre en sus dedos.

—¿Qué importancia tiene?

—¡Tiene mucha importancia! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿No cree, usted? Me ha dicho que estos asesinatos tienen un claro patrón, pero si hay algo distinto, ¿cómo va a ser parte de uno?

—Ustedes las mujeres no entienden de estas cosas —le estaba quitando importancia a su opinión.

—No, pero está claro que sé más que su forense —se defendió.

—Y me cuestiono cómo puede ser así —la mirada de la sospecha estaba recallendo sobre ella a una velocidad demasiado vertiginosa.

_Excusas, rápido._

—El Sr. Todd es un barbero cirujano. Le conozco desde la infancia; obviamente hemos comentado este tipo de cosas —no era muy creíble, pero quizá fuera suficiente.

—¿Y por qué iba _él _a hablar de temas tan escabrosos con una mujer? —aquella ceja otra vez.

—¿Hubiera preparado la ausencia del forense de no haber sabido que el Sr. Todd es mi mejor amigo?

El jefe de policía no dijo nada. Todos los amigos de la Sra. Lovett sabían a la perfección quién era el líder en el ranking. Si al barbero le pasaba algo y ellos no accedían a ayudarle de ser pedida su intervención, se arriesgaban a perderlo todo. Tal era el poder sobre los secretos de la Sra. Lovett.

—¿Cuál es su opinión, señora? —el jefe, con una obvia ofensa colgando de su ego, se cuadró y trató de mantener el poco respeto que era capaz de poseer ante tal agravio.

—Una de las heridas fue hecha después de morir. Podría ser un imitador —se cogió de hombros—. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que las navajas del Sr. Todd no han hecho esos cortes.

—¿Y cómo sabe eso usted? —otra pregunta trampa.

—He atendido muchas veces al Sr. Todd, sargento. Créame; sé cómo hieren esas hojas. Ahora, si me disculpa...

Hizo el intento de escapar antes de que la conversación se torciera más hacia derroteros que no le convenían. Si la arrestaban su palabra perdería toda credibilidad, y estaba bastante segura de que el Sr. Todd no se había acostado con hombres poderosos ni les había hecho favores de dudosa legalidad. Estaría sola ante la soga.

—Una cosa más... —la fuerte mano del agente la retuvo por el brazo—. Hemos investigado el número 186 de Fleet Street.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la panadera. Intentó mantener una máscara serena.

—¿Y? —su voz tembló un poco, aunque a juzgar por la mirada del no fue lo bastante perceptible como para incriminarla.

—Estaba limpia —resolvió, y la Sra. Lovett sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones—. Sin embargo, fuimos incapaces de encontrar el segundo juego de navajas del Sr. Todd.

—¿El segundo juego de navajas? —repitió fingiendo estar confusa.

—Varios clientes han afirmado que el Sr. Todd poseía un juego de madera que a veces utilizaba cuando las hojas de plata se desgastaban.

—Oh, sí —sonrió—. No se preocupe; las vendimos antes de irnos de viaje a la boda de su Excelentísimo Sr. Turpin. Necesitábamos dinero y valían un buen pico.

—¿Recuerda a quién se las vendieron?

—No —quizá fue demasiado rápida en la respuesta.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Fue en el mercado. Ya sabe usted cómo son los mercados... bulliciosos... llenos de gente... los tenderos vienen y van cada semana. Uno no sabe quién vende qué a quién... ¿sabe, usted? Mientras entren los peniques en el monedero...

—¿Seguro? —el ceño del policía comió un poco más de espacio a su nariz al tiempo que su agarre debía de buscar cortarle la circulación del brazo, tal era la fuerza que ejercía sobre éste.

—Sí, sargento —abrió los ojos asustada.

—Muy bien —la soltó—. Pero... —estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta—... si me entero de que alguna de sus palabras buscaban con malicia confundirme, puedo asegurarle que ningún favor que me haya hecho o secreto que sepa de mi persona o de esta corporación podrán librarla de la soga.

—Sí, señor —fue capaz de susurrar.

* * *

Como había esperado, el castigo fue mucho mayor para todos los demás, él incluido. Su corazón había estado a punto pararse cuando a media jornada había aparecido un hombre en la puerta llamándole a voz en grito. Lo primero que pensó era que iban a colgarle por defender a un guardia, ya que faltaba bastante para su cita con la corte.

_Cuanto antes mejor, supongo._

Había avanzado por el pasillo como un corderito hacia el matadero. Sweeney Todd se había rendido y su yo interno era incapaz de asumirlo, bloqueado por las recientes revelaciones. Se sentía una marioneta de la vida, una que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra los hilos del destino. Quizá fuera lo mejor colgarse ya.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar comida y ropa limpia en la habitación a la que le habían llevado. Comida _de verdad. I_u estómago rugió al reconocer el olor del pollo asado y uno de los pasteles de chocolate de la Sra. Lovett.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar si era una broma de algún desalmado. La Sra. Lovett se había ido y no iba a volver.

—Adelante, coma —la sombra de un hombre cruzó el umbral frente a él. No le reconoció al principio.

_La comida está envenenada._

—¿Quién es usted? Si es un enviado del Juez para matarme puede irse por donde ha venido. Probablemente esas ratas acaben conmigo antes —hizo un aspaviento hacia el pasillo tras él.

El joven extraño rió divertido.

—Me sorprende su fuerza de voluntad, Sr. Todd —las suaves facciones del joven se relajaron al tiempo que se asomaba a la luz de las velas—. Para un hombre que ha pasado tanto tiempo entre rejas, su resistencia es impresionante.

El chico dejó caer una maleta de cuero sobre la mesa. El sonido sordo le sorprendió, quizá porque le recordaba a todos aquellos compañeros de celda caídos a golpes.

—Tranquilícese —y esta vez el joven le miraba preocupado de verdad.

Estaba confuso.

— Soy su abogado. Estoy aquí para ayudarle.

—No tengo dinero para pagarle —dio un paso atrás—. Esto es una trampa. Váyase. ¡Déjeme en paz!

—Sr. Todd, por favor —frunció el ceño preocupado—. No tiene que pagarme nada.

—¡Nadie trabaja gratis! No va a convencerme. No comeré, ni pondré su ropa. Turpin tendrá que jugar mejor sus cartas si quiere envenenarme.

—No lo hago gratis, Sr. Todd —suspiró y se sentó, y el barbero tuvo la extraña sensación de que intentaba comprenderle—. Le debo un favor a la Sra. Lovett. El Sr. Hughes y yo nos encargaremos de su caso, e intentaremos que salga lo mejor parado posible.

_¿Así que esto es obra de la Sra. Lovett? ¿En serio? Pero... pero..._

—Ella nunca le ha abandonado —explicó—. Siéntese, por favor.

—Todavía no sé su nombre —estaba intentando resistirse, mas la verdad era que la comida olía de maravilla.

—Moore. Encantado —le tendió la mano.

Fingió que no la había visto y se sentó frente al pollo. Lo miró y luego al Sr. Moore.

—Coma todo lo que quiera —sonrió el joven—. Todo irá mejor a partir de ahora, se lo prometo. Vamos a repasar su caso, ¿le parece?

Para cuando le preguntó el barbero ya había cogido el muslo y lo mordía con pasión. Moore rió. Sabía muy bien las condiciones en las que había estado; no le extrañaba que ni los cubiertos tuvieran ya significancia para el preso.

—Se le proporcionará agua para que se lave y una galería nueva. No me pregunte cómo lo ha conseguido esa mujer. Todavía me sorprende la cantidad de favores que le deben algunas personas importantes.

—Y si la conociera como yo —saltó a su mención, tragando de una forma tan atropellada que se había tenido que toser para pasar un hueso— se sorprendería aún más de lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Oh, no, no. No la menosprecio.

La mirada del Sr. Todd todavía tenía la fuerza para brillar con peligrosidad.

—Eso espero. ¿Es usted un buen abogado? Parece muy joven.

—Bueno, no sabría... —se sonrojó.

—No juegue la carta de la timided conmigo, chaval. Soy muy mayor para andarme con juegos.

—... he ganado bastantes casos, con el Sr. Hughes. Él es el verdadero experto. La Sra. Lovett aportará sus influencias.

La comida no consiguió evitar que un nudo se le hiciera en el estómago al no poder evitar preguntarse _cómo _las había ganado. «Influencias». Sí, desde luego tenía demasiadas.


	21. Acto IV, Capitulo III

Se habían conocido por casualidad, con el destino entrelazando sus caminos de una forma tan curiosa como terrible. Les había condenado a recorrer los mismos cincuenta o setenta metros como penitencia; de una tienda a la del otro, de una casa a la otra. A veces habían utilizado a sus propios aprendices para cargar con la pena.

«—_Cómplices _—_estableció con sequedad._

—_No, compañeros _—_había puntualizado ella tomando otro sorbo de su té._»

¿Dónde habían quedado todas aquellas tardes? Cómplices en los crímenes, compañeros en lo demás. En los chistes, en la tristeza, en el pasado... en lo bueno y en lo malo. Compañeros con todo lo que eso significaba; amistad, complicidad, sentimientos y preocupación. Una preocupación constante que, aunque no quisieran, había acabado por instalarse en ellos como un instinto animal que les alertaba del peligro.

Aquella tarde de Invierno su instinto se había disparado.

Sacó del escote su reloj de bolsillo. Seis de la tarde del veintiuno de Noviembre. Su Señoría debía de estar llegando a la estación.

Exhaló disgustada con los últimos acontecimientos. Cada día, durante toda su vida, la Sra. Lovett había ido reuniendo las piezas de una terrible verdad que ahora podía entender en su sentido más profundo: estaba sola. Sola ante la ley, sola ante los hombres, sola ante los crímenes. Sola, siempre sola para cuidarse ella misma. Sweeney Todd no era un estúpido, sabía muy bien lo que se hacía. Para ellos, los varones, los problemas tenían una solución más sencilla. Mientras, ellas debían vérselas y revérselas para salir con su precaria reputación indemne. El mínimo fallo, el desliz más liviano podía llevarlas a un pozo del que sería muy difícil salir sin hundirse más.

_Una mujer cuyo marido se arruina apostando es una mujer que no ha sabido controlar los instintos de su compañero. _Río en su mente apurando las últimas gotas. _Bueno, yo tampoco he sabido._

Había aprendido a soportar la soledad como una enfermedad de duración indefinida. Siempre estaría ahí, atormentándola. La forma de su existencian serían setenta angustiosos metros.

_Las acciones... Las acciones traen consecuencias..._ Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Vertió un poco más de ginebra en su viejo y empañado vaso de cristal. Se atragantó debido a la ansiedad que tenía de ahogarse en alcohol. Tosió y se golpeó la clavícula, tratando de sacar el líquido de su sistema.

Había cuidado del Sr. Todd durante años y no le había sabido mejor que el alcohol quemando sus pulmones. Seguía siendo el mismo gruñón loco de siempre. Le había entregado toda su alma y todo su ser hasta que la relación abusiva que mantenían había drenado la poca chispa de vida que quedaba en su ajado cuerpo. E, incluso entonces, cuando por todos los medios había tratado de desvincularse, se había traicionado a sí misma permaneciendo a su lado.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en una grieta en la pared. Se parecía tanto al Sr. Todd... con sus imperfecciones, sus heridas... Mas él parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la necesitaba. Alguien tenía que reparar las conscuencias de su comportamiento insalubre.

Habían llegado a algo nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Terminar de arrancar los últimos engranajes de su plan había necesitado de una fachada. Una de la que no había estado segura poder mantener. Sin embargo, le había resultado tan sencillo como respirar. Estaba confusa. ¿Quizá fuera sencillo porque ya era así? ¿Era una máquina de hierro? ¿Había perdido la poca humanidad que intentaba conservar?

Turpin se había asegurado de que la Sra. Lovett supiera sus planes: en el momento en el que pudiera deshacerse del hombre al que ella amaba (o que siempre había creído amar), lo haría. Buscaría cualquier método cercano a la difusa línea de la ley para destruirle.

La panadera había intentado por todos los modos disuadirle, retrasarlo, darle tiempo al Sr. Todd para que la balanza se tornara a su favor. Incluso había vendido su cuerpo. Todo con tal de recuperar a Johanna, de hacer justicia de una vez por todas.

_Creí que la justicia divina vendría de la mano de mis pecados capitales... pero todo ha sido en vano... _

Suspiró y se atrevió a retomar la bebida. Pasara lo que pasara, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer o sentir, no iba a rendirse.

No cuando estaba tan cerca de tener todo lo que había deseado.

* * *

Estaba siendo una de las semanas más exasperantes de su vida. Su vida, sus secretos más íntimos, todos sobre la mesa. Le habían obligado a repetir una serie de respuestas y pequeños gestos para el público y el pequeño jurado en particular. Un poco más y los cadáveres también estarían allí expuestos. Ni siquiera la Sra. Lovett era capaz de tocar aquellos niveles de repetición.

_No tengo nada mejor que hacer que sentarme en una celda todo el día y afeitar a presos malolientes. ¿Es que creen que no puedo memorizar unas simples respuestas? Es mi vida, sé lo que tengo que decir._

Los deliciosos platos de la Sra. Lovett seguían apareciendo en la mesa donde trabajaban cada vez que acudía a las citas, lo cuál estaba resultando ser su única motivación para volver a la pequeña sala. Desconocía su propósito real con toda aquella preocupación, aunque no iba a quejarse. A tales alturas poco le importaba lo que le llevara siempre que fuera comida. Parecía estar esforzándose por alimentarle bien.

Un traje en la silla y un pastel de chocolate fue lo que se encontró aquella tarde. Ni preguntas ni repasos de última hora.

Los abogados estaban mucho más nerviosos que él, cada uno a un lado del escritorio tratando de mantener la calma.

—Recuerde, Todd. Mañana es el gran día. Coma, y descanse. La batalla está a punto de empezar —el Sr. Hughes, con diferencia el mayor de los tres, le apartó una silla para que se sentara.

* * *

El aroma de los pasteles más deliciosos de Londres impregnaba el ambiente. De carne, de frambuesas, con azúcar, pastas saladas... Acompaños con ginebra o cerveza eran la delicia de los transeúntes y los turistas sin tiempo.

Tobías se despidió del hombre que le había llevado y entró en el animado local. El rápido servicio y la posibilidad de llevarlo en la mano hacía que valiera la pena pararse, así que nunca faltaban clientes dispuestos a consumir. _Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium_ siempre rebosaba de gente.

—Toby —la aguda voz de la joven Alicia consiguió llegar a sus oídos.

La mano de la niña le arrastró más allá del bullicio hasta la cortina del pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la parte de atrás.

—Hola —se sonrojó Toby una vez se pararon.

—Hola —sonrió Alicia—. La Sra. Lovett te está esperando, dentro —y señaló a la oscura puerta del fondo.

Tobías tragó hondo. El aura que emanaba de la tabla de madera era tan oscura como una noche sin ginebra en el hospicio.

—No te envidio. Está un poco quisquillosa...

—¡Alicia! —el gritó de una mujer rompió su pequeña conversación.

De las dos puertas, se abrió la que estaba detrás de Alicia y que llevaba a las cocinas.

—¿Por qué no estás recogiendo platos?

—Toby ha llegado... —se excusó bajando la cabeza.

—Pues vuelve a tu trabajo, niña —la instó empujándola hacia la cortina—. Y tú, la Sra. Lovett te espera —empujó a Tobías hacia la otra puerta—. No la hagas esperar.

—Adiós, Toby... —se despidió Alicia con tristeza, dándole tiempo sólo a mirarle una fracción de segundo antes de que volviera a verse arrastrada al vertiginoso ritmo de la tienda.

El aroma de los pasteles quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, llevándose consigo la luz del mundo de fantasía de allí fuera.

Sus pies casi descalzos apenas hicieron susurrar la madera cuando se pisó el salón. Aventuró unos tímidos pasos hacia la penumbra donde sabía que encontraría a la afamada Sra. Lovett.

Lo entendía. No era tonto, no tanto como solía pensar la gente al menos. El Sr. Todd estaba en la cárcel y la Sra. Lovett le apreciaba demasiado como para no preocuparse. El sólo hecho de que hubiera mandado a alguien de confianza para terminar los trámites de su adopción era muestra suficiente de que le quería en su vida. ¿Por qué sino iba a hacerlo?

Pero eso no bastaba para alejar el temblor en sus rodillas.

Allí la encontró Tobías, inclinada sobre la mesa a la luz de un candelabro, pintándose las uñas con total concentración.

Intentó dar un paso más atrevido; demostrarse a sí mismo que no tenía miedo. Los dedos de su pie, sobresaliedo de la zapatilla, chocaron con algo en el suelo. El sonido de la botella de cristal al rodar hizo eco en las desnudas paredes y se perdió escaleras arriba. La casa estaba tan vacía como la expresión de su dueña.

Nunca había sabido cuánto llegaría a respetarla también. Siempre la había temido tanto como apreciado. ¿Cómo debía comportarse? Se suponía que ahora iba a ser su madre y no tenía idea de qué decirle.

Decepcionado consigo mismo clavó los ojos en el y suelo notó las varias botellas además de la primera. Y eran bastantes.

_Una por cada pecado_, no pudo evitar pensar acordándose de su madre, la Sra. Ragg. Reprimió unas lágrimas. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ella, no comporarlas. Pero era difícil; su madre _siempre sería_ su madre. Ver a la Sra. Lovett seguir el mismo camino resultaba... difícil.

«_Toby, yo confío en la Sra. Lovett. Sé que cuidará de ti mientras estés a cargo del Sr. Todd. Quiero que cuides de ella tanto como lo has hecho de mí, ¿de acuerdo?_»

_Te estoy fallanado, mamá..._

—Ven, chico —la voz de la panadera le despertó de sus recuerdos y le trajo al oscuro, frío mundo real.

Resultaba serena al oído. Sus manos habían apartado una silla para él y le invitaban a sentarse.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? Hace frío. Ven.

—El Sr. Hughes m-me h-ha traído, señora —se culpó al notar que tartamudeaba un poco. Debía de estar pasándolo fatal sin su ayuda—. Arregló los papeles de la adopción. C-Creía que usted... lo sabía —frunció el ceño acercándose un poco más.

—¿Se ha llevado el pastel?

—Sí, señora —asintió aferrando la roída tela de su boina.

—Bien... —la Sra. Lovett suspiró—. Siéntate —le invitó y volvió a sus uñas.

—¿Qué... qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó unos segundos después, cuando la tenue luz de la vela era incapaz de alejar el peso de la oscuridad.

—_Shhh _—susurró la mujer—. Espera.

La Sra. Lovett no volvió a hablar. Tenía problemas para mantener el pincel lejos de la piel. Su mano temblaba debido al alcohol, supuso, y a las cosas que estaría pensando. No sabía el qué exactamente, mas debía de ser grave pues cuando terminó, su voz temblaba un poco.

—¿Sabes lo que le he pasado al Sr. Todd, Toby? Oh, claro que lo sabes. Has tenido que oírlo a la fuerza... —bufó.

Sabía que no era contra él, pero le incordió un poco porque no era culpa suya.

_No ha podido serlo_, insistió en su mente, tratando de convencerse.

Observó cómo la mujer tumbaba su vaso de un único trago molesta por algo.

—Sí, señora. Lo he oído —se mordió el labio para no llorar presa del miedo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Perdón? —levantó la cabeza para sin querer tener que enfrentarse a la fría y cuestionadora pregunta de su nueva madre.

—¿Tú qué crees, Tobías? ¿Culpable o inocente?

—N-No... Yo... no quiero... —tartamudeó, nervioso.

—No llores. Es sólo una pregunta. Contéstame. Sé sincero; ¿qué piensas?

No parecía en absoluto enfadada, pero no iba a dejarle ir sin responder. Lo cierto era que tenía miedo de fiarse y caer en una trampa. La Sra. Lovett bien podría hacer empanadas con él y nadie jamás lo sabría.

_Eso es rídiculo_, se rió de sí mismo en su mente. _¿Por qué iba nadie a hacer algo tan horrible?_

—No entiendo... No entiendo cómo pudo... —miraba al vacío y quería comprender, pero se perdía al llegar a las razones del hombre al que admiraba.

La Sra. Lovett asintió y dejó que su columna descansara sobre el apretado corsé que solía llevar. Tobías no sabía muy bien qué significaba esa palabra, «introspección», pero sin duda debía de ser lo que definía su expresión pues nunca la había abandonado. La alacena, uno de los pocos muebles que no había desaparecido aún de la casa, chirrió y llenó el silencio cuando su _nueva madre_ alargó un brazo para sacar otro vaso de cristal.

—¿Señora?

La Sra. Lovett no contestó. Dejó el vaso frente a él y lo llenó con ginebra.

—M-mi madre n-nunca... —sollozó.

—Yo no soy tu madre, Tobías —le cortó, siendo sin querer demasiado fría—. No voy a reemplazarla. Pero cuidaré de ti como si fueras mi hijo, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño asintió y no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué me ha adoptado? C-Creía que...

—El Sr. Todd hizo una promesa, y aquí cumplimos las promesas. Hasta que él pueda hacerse cargo de ti, yo lo haré. ¿De acuerdo? —acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

—Sí, señora —asintió, pero era demasiado pequeño para contener su mente—. ¿Usted...? ¿Usted nunca ha tenido hijos?

La pregunta colgó del silencio unos largos minutos y por un momento temió haber tocado algo que no debía.

—Lo siento mucho, señora —intentó arreglarlo—. No quería...

—Tuve —contestó en voz baja, cortándole sin mirarle a los ojos. La rigidez volvió y la poca calidez que le había mostrado desapareció al momento—. Hace muchos años, Tobías.

—... ¿y qué pasó? —parecía dispuesta a contestar una de las grandes dudas que siempre había tenido sobre ella.

—Me separaron de ella —fue a tumbar el vaso de nuevo y se paró a mitad de camino al encontrarse con sus ojos. Suspiró y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Entonces... ¿usted piensa que es inocente? —cambió de tema, un poco más tranquilo al ver que no parecía tener intención de hacer empanadas con él.

De nuevo, en aquella faz faltaba toda la simpatía que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Quizá nunca había existido, pero sabía que, como situación excepcional, estaba frente a la verdadera Margaret Eleanor Lovett. La que pocos conocían. Escondida bajo capas y capas de planificación y mentiras. No acababa de decidir si sentía honrado o herido por no haberla visto antes.

—Sé que es inocente —ella también parecía relajarse.

—Pero... yo le vi, señora —susurró.

—¿Le viste? —su cabeza se giró hacia el niño como presa de un resorte.

—Sí, señora —las lágrimas volvían a mojar su rostro—. Él no lo sabe. Me devolvió al orfanato antes de que pudiera decir nada. Me dijo que ya no quería saber nada de mí...

—Oh, Toby...

—Y... l-le he dado vueltas... ¿sabe? N-No soy tonto... p-pero no... no comprendo cómo...

—_Shhh_... Bebe —le acercó el vaso—. No pasa nada.

—Pero sé que es culpable y... no quiero que lo sea. Yo... creía...

—Es inocente, Toby. Es inocente y podemos ayudarle.

—N-no entiendo...

—Bebe. Déjame explicarte —le instó con una dulzura aparecida de la nada.

* * *

Ya había estado en una varias ocasiones atrás, mas nunca se había tratado de las Assizes. Éstas eran las «Grandes». No habría una siguiente si, como en las anteriores, el Juez fallaba en su contra.

Tragó la poca saliva que tenía en la boca. Acababa de hacerse muy consciente de éste hecho.

Ya había gente esperando. Tomándose un momento observó el lugar con más detenimiento y comprendió por qué decían que habría tanto calor; era imposible que no lo hubiera: allí había sitio para más de cien personas. Aquellos juicios se llevaban en grandes salas equipadas con todo lo necesario para que la gente se muriera de asfixia; largos bancos tan cerca unos de otros que no se podría respirar una vez se llenara la sala, ventanales imposibles de abrir y poca, muy poca ventilación. Dos policías le escoltaban por el pasillo y apenas podía caminar.

Iba a ser peor que el infierno.

—Sr. Todd —una voz lacerante se coló en su camino, asomándose de la mitad izquierda del gallinero. Por el sombrero viejo y los granos en la cara supo al momento que era un reportero—, ¿qué sintió al cometer los asesinatos?

Comenzó a gruñir. No soportaba a aquellos niñatos entrometidos. Creían que lo sabían todo, con su libretita para tomar apuntes y su elegancia fingida. Tuvo que intervenir uno de sus abogados.

—No hay declaraciones —dijo Moore y le empujó hacia delante, sabiendo que las probabilidades de que el Sr. Todd soltara algo que le condenara a la horca eran bastante altas.

Antes de que pudiera pasársele siquiera el arranque de ira, le habían sentado en una de las mesas de la zona abierta y le habían esposado a ella. El Sr. Hughes, que ya estaba sentado, le miró con severidad.

—Si no se tranquiliza, no tendremos nada que hacer —le reprendió por lo bajo—. Le ha visto media sala.

Gruñó pero no dijo nada. Sabía que tenían razón, tanto como sabía que no iba a encontrarla entre el público y que, quizá, fuera ese el motivo por el que se veía tan alterado. Sólo la Sra. Lovett era capaz de calmar sus bestias internas. Tenía un toque especial para ello.

Cuando el juez Turpin apareció entre la incipiente marabunta escoltado por sus guardaespaldas y sus abogados, el Sr. Prendergast y el Sr. Dazley, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por no saltar de la silla y matarle a mordiscos. ¿En qué injusto mundo vivía en el que el hombre que había destrozado _su_ vida además era la víctima?

—Quieto, maldita sea —le gruñó Hughes y le inmovilizó la pierna con un fuerte manotazo.

_Un toque que ni siquiera fui capaz de encontrar en Lucy_, y el pensamiento le picó al verla aparecer detrás del abogado.

Estaba... perfecta. El vestido blanco con cintas negras se amoldaba de forma perfecta a su cuerpo. Sí, como barbero cirujano podía reconocer que las cicatrices bien disimuladas de su cara eran resultado de las enfermedades cebándose con su piel en el pasado. Su pelo, aunque no tan brillante, también había sido arreglado; estilizado y peinado en un elegante moño sujeto por un sombrero a juego con el vestigo.

Pese a los años, el aura que dejaba a su paso seguía siendo de carácter divino.

Se quedó totalmente anestesiado.

Lucy se paró unos instantes y le miró como si algo hubiera llamado su atención con mucho poder. Podía verlo en su cara; las cejas arrugadas y los labios fruncidos, tratando de recordar algo. Mas tan pronto vino así se fue trayendo una mueca de asco. No tardó en sentarse justo tras su nuevo marido y las entrañas del barbero asesino, que habían estado saltando con esperanza, se estrellaron ardiendo con celos.

Dos guardias comenzaron a acallar a la gente que terminaba de acomodarse cuando el juez Middleton hizo acto de presencia. El silencio se hizo sepulcral.

No se dio cuenta. Respirando con dificultad no podía apartar sus ojos de la semioculta figura que antes correspondía a su mujer. De repente, volvía a ser Benjamin Barker. Volvía a estar a un juicio de la soga, a punto de perderlo todo. La aparición de su difunta esposa había sido suficiente para mandarle lejos de todo lugar y consciencia.

¿Mas qué era lo que perdía esta vez?

La respuesta era demasiado clara para no resultar dolorosa.

Más magistrados entraron, esta vez por el lado destinado al Jurado Grande, en la izquierda. Apenas capaz de enfocar la situación, recibió vagos recuerdos de algunas de sus caras. Juraría haberlas visto en la panadería de la Sra. Lovett. Todas ellas afeitadas con las palabras mágicas para no morir bajo su navaja.

_¿Habrán estado con...?_,un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en la posibilidad y sacudió la cabeza. Aún más sabiendo que sólo era una excusa para volver a admirar a su difunta (y ahora viva) esposa. O viuda. O lo que fuera.

_¿Habrá planeado la Sra. Lovett todo esto? _Era más fácil así.

No entendía muy bien el proceso judicial y nadie iba a explicárselo. Estaban haciendo un recorrido por todo su archivo penal antes de establecer los cargos a los que se estaba enfrentando. Supuso que sólo era una forma de poner a los magistrados del jurado en su contra.

Se inclinó sobre Hughes para susurrarle algo, como habían acordado.

—Señoría —solicitó éste, levantándose e interrumpiendo al mismo—. El acusado desearía ser referido a partir de ahora como Benjamin Barker.

Un murmullo recorrió toda la sala, momento que aprovechó el acusado para apartar la mirada de sus grilletes y buscar a la Sra. Lovett entre la multitud. Por si acaso.

Ella no estaba allí.

—Extraña petición. ¿A qué se debe tal deseo, letrado? —el juez Middleton observaba a Hughes por encima de sus lentes redondas con una ceja alzada.

—El Sr. Sweeney Todd se vio obligado a cambiar de nombre al terminar su condena por motivos que expondremos más adelante, mas no ve la necesidad de ocultar su verdadera identidad.

—¿Aunque eso conlleve a perder la opinión que los jurados pudieran tener? —se mofó uno de los abogados de la acusación haciendo un gesto a los hombres sentados a ambos laterales de la habitación.

—Lo ve como un voto de confianza, Señoría. Mi cliente no tiene nada que ocultar —Hughes fue más respetuoso e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de sentarse.

—Una decisión valiente, Sr. Barker —zanjó el juez Middleton con una inclinación de cabeza—. Diez minutos —con el golpe del martillo dio comienzo el descanso.

—Van a buscar los archivos de Barker —explicó Moore, ambos abogados vueltos hacia el barbero—. Es una opción arriesgada, pero podríamos darle la vuelta al juicio. Si nos sale bien saldrá en todos los periódicos —parecía emocionado.

—¿Podemos centrarnos en sacar mis huesos del cadalso? Gracias.

—Sr. Todd, usted siempre tan malhumorado —rió el viejo Hughes, palmeándole la espalda. El barbero tosió, se atragantó y tosió más—. ¿No acaba de curarse su resfriado? Está pálido —observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es una pena que la mitad de los presos lleguen enfermos a los juicios; no tenemos la cara de la pena.

—Moore, tranquilízate. Tenemos una o varias semana por delante; todo va a salir bien —suspiró Hughes y se giró hacia el Sr. Barker—. Llamaremos a un médico esta noche. No tiene buena pinta y estas salas tienden a ser asfixiantes. Tome mi pañuelo.

Lo cogió a regañadientes porque lo necesitaba, pero hubiera preferido una de las suaves telas de la Sra. Lovett a aquel trapo áspero y viejo.

Moore asintió y volvió a sus papeles.

—¿Cuál es la lista de testigos? —el barbero sí que estaba nervioso por eso.

Tampoco importaba mucho. El jurado iba a revisar las pruebas de todos los juicios en los que se hubiera visto imputado. Lo que quería saber era _cuándo_ vería a la Sra. Lovett. Si le odiaba con tanta pasión, ¿por qué se ocupaba de todo? Era obvio que lo hacía; la comida, el traje preferido de ella (al parecer favorecía sus ojos, aunque nunca le había prestado demasiada atención), los abogados, el jurado conocido, incluso el juez de la corte le resultaba familiar. Y, sin embargo, se había mostrado tan fría con él en persona, tan distante... No tenía sentido.

Tenía que verla. _Necesitaba _encontrarse con ella. Mirarla a los ojos y entender sus extrañas razones. Sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil, pues aunque sensible había demostrado ser una admirable adversaria en el terreno del sigilo y la mentira.

_Y eso que es una mujer. Quién lo iba a decir, ¿eh?_

—¿Cuándo vendrá _ella_? —acabó interrumpiendo su larga lista de nombres.

El Sr. Hughes suspiró y sonrió.

—Eso depende de _ella_.

El descanso terminó antes de que pudieran darse cuenta. Su Señoría se sentó en la silla y, tras reanudar el juicio a golpe de martillo, hizo la declaración de cargos:

—Sr. Barker, se le acusa del secuestro con premeditación de la Srta. Johanna Turpin y el asesinato con maliciosidad de dos hombres, uno de ellos su cliente, el Sr. William Edwards. ¿Cómo se declara?

—No culpable —fue su seca y desafiante respuesta.

—Comprende que, habiendo sido imputado y encontrado culpable con anterioridad de los cargos de robo y asesinato en el pasado —lo recordaba en voz alta para poner a todos en su contra y todos lo sabían— es muy difícil para este jurado creerle, ¿no es cierto?

Se había vuelto a inclinar sobre la mesa, mirándole como el padre que asegura a su hijo que puede confesar su travesura sin miedo a represalias.

—Sí, Señoría —contestó con total sinceridad.

—Muy bien —suspiró el juez Middleton—. Podemos empezar. Llame a su primer testigo, Sr. Prendergast.

* * *

Pocos muebles quedaban y entre ellos no había ni siquiera un sofá o jergón. Sólo su cama.

Observando a Tobías dormido a su vera, tapados con una manta, se preguntó cómo se habría tomado todo lo que le había contado la noche anterior. Intentaba no despertarle pero era muy difícil no recrearse en las caricias de sus suaves facciones de niño, iluminadas en la penumbra de una luna a punto de esconderse. Era tan pequeño... casi nueve años. Le había visto crecer durante el último y la diferencia ahora le resultaba absoluta.

¿Habría crecido ella también? Tenía la sensación de que sí. Echando la mirada atrás podía verse todavía dormida en la trastienda del Sr. Todd, disfrutando del frescor que prestaba la casa en una soleada tarde de Domingo. Tan _inocente _en comparación a cómo se sentía ahora. Y todavía tan perdida. Despertarse y ver al barbero frente a la ventana, pensativo, ni siquiera la venganza tomando todavía completo control de él.

Tenía tanta confianza en él, tanta _esperanza_.

Ahora no era más que la carcasa de aquello. Agrietada por dentro, llena de rabia, y de tristeza, y de cicatrices. Todo lo que había sentido había ido marchitándose con el paso del tiempo. Había madurado. O al menos, así lo sentía. ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Hacerse la embarazada? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? Era algo demasiado infantil para su antigua ella. Se hubiera llamado tonta de haber podido hablar consigo misma meses atrás. Algunos actos incluso conseguían avrgonzarla de lo estúpidos que eran.

Sin embargo, a los pies de su cordura podía ver, mirando los dominios de su reino destrozado, que, dentro de todo, era la misma. Siempre sería la misma.

El sol comenzaba su ascenso por el cielo creando las sinuosas sombras en las ruinas de su vida, las cuales trataba de alejar. Un nuevo día, un nuevo reto. Siempre había sido así.

La pequeña figura a su lado se revolvió, incómoda. Perpleja ante la súbita sacudida no sólo en la cama, sino también en sus pensamientos, deslizó el cuerpo de su hijo adoptado hasta una posición más cómoda. Se paró a observarle, todavía sorprendida. En este nuevo comienzo también tenía una nueva responsabilidad. No podía esconderse entre las cuatro paredes de su soledad como los anteriores tres, manejando todo desde la oscuridad y esperando al momento oportuno para ejecutar los movimientos necesarios.

Iba a tener una familia pronto y una familia tiene necesidades.

_Vaya, nunca pensé que tendría una_.

Miró a su alrededor para encontrar que no estaba preparada en lo absoluto. Tenía que empezar a pensar más en grupo de lo que ya hacía de forma habitual con el Sr. Todd. Él, al fin y al cabo, solía pasarse el día encerrado en su barbería o fuera de ella en sabe el Señor qué asuntos. Pero Tobías iba a depender de ella para todo.

_Lo primero es conseguir comida, ¡y quitar todas estas botellas de en medio! Éste no es el entorno adecuado para un niño. No, señor._

* * *

—¿Cómo definiría al acusado?

Habían repetido tantas veces la pregunta durante los pasados días que se había quedado grabada a fuego en sus recuerdos. Todavía se repetía en la oscuridad de su celda.

Todas las posibles respuestas habían sido dadas por los testigos de su relación con Lovett o algún tema pertinente. El principal objetivo de los abogados de la acusación había sido difamarle, hacerle ver como un ser gruñón, introvertido y violento. Conseguían, de alguna forma, llevar todo el caso a su relación con la panadera y la opinión de los demás como prueba de que, en realidad, era capaz de matar a alguien.

Lo era, pero ninguno de los presentes salvo él mismo sabían cuánto.

Pese a todo, era una práctica común en los juicios londinenses. La opinión pública tenía gran interés como prueba y podía decidir el curso de un juicio.

«_Huraño, gruñón. Apenas trataba con nadie cuando estaba en la tienda salvo con la Sra. Lovett, y normalmente en privado_», había dicho una mujer, presa de la ansiedad y la presión. Ni siquiera recordaba su rechoncha y entrometida cara. ¿Quién era? ¿De qué le conocía? «_Muchas veces escuchábamos los gritos... pero ella seguía defendiéndole incluso cuando era obvio que la había pegado. No es un buen hombre, el Sr. Todd._»

Y la acusación la había corregido con una simple pero sonora mofa: «_Sr. Barker_».

La mujer necesitó que se lo repitieran, al escuchar el nombre completo abrió los rechonchos ojos que poseía hasta ser casi un círculo perfecto cada uno: «_¿Ve lo que le decía? ¡No es de fiar!_».

Había notado la ligera pero creciente incomodidad de todos a su alrededor al tiempo que los días se sucedían. Incluso Lucy, que cada día se fijaba más en él, también le miraba con más asco. Se preguntaba si empezaba a reconocerle o, si por el contrario, sólo era pura rabia lo que bullía en su interior. Quería pensar que no aunque no la hubiera culpado de lo contrario. Probar que había matado a uno suponía que al otro también, pero no tenían prueba alguna para sustentar ninguna de las tres acusaciones. ¿Qué hacían? Utilizar a unos testigos más que cuestionables. Decenas de ellos. Y ahora todos le odiaban.

Se preguntaba cuántos faltarían para poder subir los suyos. No tenían muchos, pero la Sra. Lovett estaba entre ellos y eso marcaba una diferencia. De hecho, no habían podido encontrar nada con lo que atarle a los crímenes. No a las muertes, al menos. Sabía que lo había hecho con las navajas de madera, ¿pero dónde estaban? Y ni siquiera habían empezado con lo de Johanna. ¿Cuántos testigos tendrían para ese tema? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Morirían antes de poder hablar con todos.

_¿Cuánto falta para verla?, _pensó bostezando. _Parece una maldita titiritera, ¿a qué juega siempre escondida?_ Odiaba su habilidad tanto como la admiraba y temía sus juegos, que le llevaban a darse cuenta de que no sabía con quién había estado viviendo ni qué esperar del futuro.

Pero había descubierto que no quería morir. Al menos no todavía. No cuando podía conocer a su hija, no cuando había esperanza.

* * *

—Creo que con esto damos por terminada la lista de la acusación, ¿no es así? —una agotada y severa mirada hacia los abogados de Turpin fue bastante para amenazarles con el calabozo si sacaban a alguien más—. ¿Tiene usted algún testigo, Sr. Moore?

Por fin habían terminadon con su gran horda de testigos y podían dar paso a cosas más interesantes como, por ejemplo, su defensa.

—Sí, Señoría.

Middleton suspiró. El tribunal ya estaba sudando y las ventanas estaban tan empañadas que apenas se apreciaba el buen día que hacía fuera. Las libretas de los periodistas se arrugaban por la humedad en el ambiente. Algunos incluso habían decidido confiar en su memoria para no perder sus notas. Lo que menos necesitaba la gente presente en la corte era otra larga selección de personas a la que entrevistar.

El Sr. Moore se acercó con una simple hoja, para sorpresa y gusto de la mayoría.

—Vaya, es... corta —dijo Middleton, sorprendido.

—Sí, Señoría.

—¿Está seguro de que no quiere subir a nadie más?

—Sí, Señoría. Creemos que las pruebas presentadas por la acusación son endebles y circunstanciales; los testimonios de estas personas serán suficiente para demostrar falsos los cargos hacia el acusado.

—Si usted lo cree... Está bien —asintió el hombre de ley sin prestarle mucha más atención—. Hágales pasar.

—Muy bien —se giró hacia la gente—. Sr. Benjamin Barker, al estrado, por favor.

Parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad cuando uno de los policías se acercó a soltar los grilletes de la mesa. En algún punto del tercer testimonio se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos y de eso hacía ya varias horas.

Entumecido, se levantó y siguió al guardia hacia la pequeña cerca de madera donde iban a interrogarle. Desde su posición ventajosa buscó los familiares rizos rojos de su vecina, pero no los encontró. Cuando sus ojos atraparon los de Lucy Turpin, ésta volvió la cara. Su marido, Edmond Turpin, sólo mostró una burlona sonrisa.

—Cuéntenos, Sr. Barker, ¿dónde se encontraba usted el día dieciocho de Octubre sobre las diez de la mañana?

El Sr. Moore era un hombre serio y profesional, empleaba el mismo tono con todos los testigos tratando de parecer lo más objetivo posible. Era algo que el Sr. Todd admiraba en él; su habilidad para mantener la concentración.

—En mi tienda afeitando al Sr. Edwards, si no recuerdo mal.

—¿Recuerda qué fue lo que le pidió exactamente?

—Afeitado general exceptuando patillas y bigote, las cuales me pidió que le recortara, y un perfume para su mujer.

—¿Recuerda la Sra. Lovett, conocida amiga suya, a todos sus clientes?

Dejó escapar una carcajada.

—No.

—Protesto —se levantó el Sr. Dazley—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el caso?

—El Sr. Prendergast ha establecido con anterioridad cómo de suma importancia la relación de mi cliente con la Sra. Lovett es en la resolución de este juicio y me gustaría seguir su línea de razonamiento. Tengo un punto, Señoría.

—Hágalo rápido, Sr. Moore.

—Muy bien. ¿Tiene buena memoria, Sr. Barker?

—A decir verdad, no.

—Sin embargo, afirma recordar el pedido exacto de la víctima, William Edwards.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Suspiró. Se sentía estúpido contestando cosas que le resultaban tan obvias.

—Vivo por y para mi trabajo, Sr. Moore, como la mayoría de personas y artistas de esta ciudad —suspiró hastiado—. Nunca he sido capaz de recordar los detalles, pero el Sr. Edwards era uno de mis clientes más habituales. Como barbero, mi deber es tener contentos a los clientes, y desde luego recuerdo mis propias piezas de arte.

—Como un costurero las prendas que ha confeccionado, supongo... —comentó el abogado asintiendo—. ¿Recuerda a dónde se dirigía el Sr. Edwards tras abandonar su tienda?

—No, señor. No lo dijo.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí.

—Pero acaba de decir que no tiene memoria para los detalles.

—Como todos, hay algunas cosas de las que sí me acuerdo —entrecerró los ojos.

Lo bueno de su posición elevada es que le permitía sentir el escalofrío general de los presentes en la habitación. Era reconfortante saber que no había perdido su efecto sobre los demás.

Tosió un poco y trató de relajarse.

—¿Había alguien que pueda confirmarlo en la barbería, Sr. Barker?

—Mi pupilo.

—¿Su nombre?

—Tobías. Tobías Ragg.

—Protesto, Señoría —volvió la acusación a levantarse—. La policía fue incapaz de encontrar al chico.

—Pues no buscarían bien, Sr. Dazley. Ha sido citado por el Sr. Moore —Hughes parecía divertido. Su rivalidad con Prendergast era legendaria en el mundo de las leyes.

La sala hizo eco de una sorpresa conjunta y después de los murmullos. Para Sweeney Todd no fue algo distinto. Creía haberle mandado bien lejos, ¿cómo le habían localizado?

La lista sólo contenía cuatro nombres: Benjamin Barker, Tobías Ragg, el Reverendo Mitchell y Eleanor Lovett, pero esto sólo lo sabían los abogados y su Señoría.

* * *

El Reverendo Mitchell confirmó haberle visto en la barbería, puesto que poco después el barbero le había pedido que le llevara al orfanato.

Para el niño había ido bien en general. Las preguntas habían sido simples y escuetas, y aunque no le habían preparado Tobías sabía qué contestar. Limpio y arreglado para la ocasión, se había sentado en el banco de los testigos con una seriedad que nadie recordaba en él, pero que desde luego era convincente.

Se aseguró de ayudarle desde la puerta, lejos de la multitud y los perfecto. La mirada de la panadera le dio seguridad, transmitiéndole su valentía innata, y el Sr. Todd nunca la vio.

Ahora era su turno, su gran entrada. Todos estaban esperándola. La conocida espontánea y alegre Sra. Lovett, convertida en una amargada y solitaria mujer por el odiado barbero de la calle Fleet. Todos sabían que no había estado allí ofreciendo apoyo, tampoco en la tienda. Su paradero había sido un absoluto misterio para la mayoría de londinenses, pero ahora iba a testificar por fin. Tenía que contestar a todo con la verdad, ya no podía escaparse.

Se sentía bastante importante.

* * *

La barbilla baja y una cara contrariada fue lo primero que se vio de ella. Margaret Lovett entraba en la sala del juicio con las manos suspendidas en el aire en una posición extraña. Al tiempo que la gente se hacía consciente de su presencia y su aspecto los gritos, los jadeos y los desmayos empezaron a sucederse. Los periodistas que se habían apelotonado para recibirla se apartaron con horror para dejarla pasar. Nadie había esperado que apareciera... _así_.

Su paso tembloroso conseguía llevarla por el extraño corredor de siluetas. La muerte que ataviaba su oscuro vestido dejaba pequeños charcos de sangre en las baldosas. Su escalofriante aspecto era un escándalo para los estándares victorianos y de eso era bien consciente. Pero no podía evitarlo, ¿no?

—¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? —el juez Middleton, quien podía verlo todo desde su silla, parecía enfadado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un susurro el Sr. Todd, preocupado, tratando de levantarse para ver qué estaba pasando. Los grilletes no se lo permitieron.

—No lo sé, hay mucha gente ahí atrás. No veo nada —dijo Hughes tratando de asomarse.

La endeble figura de sangre seguía tratando de llegar al estrado. Un guardia apareció de la nada para cogerla del brazo y pedirle explicaciones. Presentarse así en una corte debía de ser, cuanto menos, un delito.

Su mirada estaba cristalizada. Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

—Oh, Señor —exclamó el hombre sujetando a la panadera por la cintura cuando ésta perdió el equilibrio sobre él, víctima de un pequeño vahído.

—S-Soy... Soy una testigo... T-Tengo que testificar... —se aferró a su hombro para no caerse. Comenzó a llorar.

Consiguió apartarse y cerrar los dos metros que la separaban del final del corral reservado a los que iban a ver el juicio.

—Tengo... que testificar... —suspiró antes de caerse al suelo.

—¡Eleanor! —se levantó el Sr. Todd al instante, tratando de llegar a su lado para socorrerla. De nuevo, los grilletes se lo impidieron.

Hicieron falta dos guardias más para poder sentarla en un banco y un tercero para confirmar que se trataba de una testigo. Mientras la Sra. Lovett recuperaba la consciencia, el caos se desató en la habitación.

El público era una mezcla de gritos, comentarios horrorizados y preguntas. Los jurados, el grande y el pequeño (compuesto éste por personas de a pie), se miraban entre sí sin saber muy bien qué decir. Los miembros del grande portaban cada uno una mirada de suma preocupación. En la zona de los abogados todos se habían acercado; los propios abogados, el Sargento y sus subordinados, los guardias... Incluso los Turpin se habían levantado, aun quedándose un poco rezagados para no demostrar ningún tipo de preocupación. El juez Middleton observaba perplejo todo el asunto.

—¡Sra. Lovett! —gritaba el acusado tratando de conseguir algo de atención, pero apenas se le escuchaba entre tanto griterío junto.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué me ignora!?_

Recuperando la capacidad de actuar el juez del tribunal empezó a pedir calma. Diez minutos y, poco a poco, se fueron calmando con el susto presente en todos.

—Sra. Lovett, suba al estrado, por favor.

_Ni siquiera he podido escuchar qué ha pasado_, bufó para sí mismo, dando una sacudida a los grilletes. _Y por mucho que pregunte me mandan callar. Creía que éste era _mi_ juicio, no el de ellos._ _Además, ¡es una locura subirla así! Ni siquiera puede tenerse en pie._

* * *

—¿Y qué asegura a este tribunal —el abogado de la acusación barrió con la mano a todos los magistrados con gran prepotencia— que no fue usted quien asesinó a sangre fría a su supuesto prometido para conseguir la libertad de su amante? —el Sr. Dazley señaló con agresividad al barbero, alzando la voz hasta que retumbó en los oídos de todos.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —el Sr. Todd se levantó furioso ante la insinuación con una mirada que podría haber batido a la del propio Mefistófeles.

—¡Sr. Barker! —le llamó la atención Su Señoría.

Tras varios intentos por mantener la consciencia, la Sra. Lovett por fin empezaba a hacer sentido en sus respuestas y una pregunta tan cuestionable en su estado le parecía cuanto menos un motivo para asesinarle.

—¡Un poco de respeto hacia la testigo, por favor! —ésta vez fue Hughes quien se levantó, relevándole en la discusión que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Se calló sintiendo que dejaba la defensa de su vecina en buenas manos. Sino, ella no les habría contratado para defenderle a él. Los gritos proseguía entre ambos abogados y el juez y el barbero intentaba no escuchar por el bien de su cuello.

Su atención se había centrado en ella toda la hora. Su cara llena de preocupación, sus lágrimas, la sangre. El luto de los últimos días había quedado impregnado por completo, salpicado hasta el último resquicio. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría. Habían asesinado a mucha gente, la sangre desde luego era algo común para ella y le sentaba bien. Aunque presenciar el homicidio de su prometido parecía haberla turbado de verdad. Temblando asustada en un banco, ésa no era Eleanor. No la que él conocía. ¿La conocía? No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba.

Con los ojos en su cara había encontrado la respuesta. La cuestión de la acusación la había encontrado desprevenida, lanzando una duda a cruzar su rostro en la décima de segundo que Hughes le había brindado con su primera protesta. Esa era la cara que ponía cuando se encontraba algo que no estaba en sus planes. Había contemplado la posibilidad de algo parecido pero la había desechado, lo había podido ver en sus ojos, y ahora tenía que ingeniárselas para recuperar el pequeño plan de emergencia de «por si acaso». Lo había hecho tantas veces antes, cuando todavía trabajaban como una máquina perfecta, que no necesitaba palabras para darse cuenta.

Quizá los demás no lo hubieran notado, demasiado distraídos con la discusión o comentando el atrevimiento o la razón de la acusación, o quizá fuera la fiebre jugando con sus ojos. Pero estaba seguro: mentía. Siempre lo había hecho. Todo era parte de su gran farsa, el teatro que había esbozado algún día en el pasado en su retorcida mente. «Por si acaso», como ella solía decir.

Ahora que volvía a mirarla casi podía ver los engranajes dando vueltas en su cabeza, como si tratara de dilucidar qué expresión facial sería más acorde, más convincente en alguien que acaba de presenciar algo tan traumático. La discusión sólo le daba tiempo a buscar en su haber de mentiras.

_Por si acaso._

La acusación había dado en el clavo.

Había matado, asesinado a sangre fría al Sr. McAllen. A su prometido, una persona que se suponía apreciaba, que la había tratado bien. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo algo por él? Debería estar condenándole, no salvándole.

_¿Con qué clase de monstruo frío, retorcido y sin corazón he estado viviendo todo este tiempo? ¿Es que no sabe a estas alturas que no es bueno tomar ejemplo de mí?_

—Sra. Lovett —suspiró Middleton, pidiendo calma otra vez a la susceptible habitación y dirigiéndose a ella con una voz calmada y comprensiva—, me temo que debe responder a la pregunta.

Ella asintió, tragó hondo y miró a Prendergast a la cara antes de volver a apartarla. Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca muy elaborada y las lágrimas, que ahora ya no podía considerar tan falsas, volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

—¿C-cómo iba a matarle? —sollozó, intentando mantener la compostura e ignorando la fría y sorprendida mirada del hombre al que trataba de defender—. Í-íbamos a-a... L-lejos y...

—Por favor, Señoría —suplicó Moore, levantándose—. ¿No ve que apenas puede hablar? Si la pregunta de la acusación va enfocada a cuestionar si el Sr. Barker es capaz de cometer esos horribles crímenes, ¿no podríamos dejarlo para otro día? La Sra. Lovett necesita descansar y digerir... lo que ha pasado, no alguien forzándola a revivir con tanta crudeza la...

El juez golpeó varias veces con su martillo la tabla de madera y le miró con severidad. Por un momento, el Sr. Todd pensó que estaba a punto de echarle de la sala por interrumpir otra vez la sesión.

—Continuaremos mañana a primera hora. Lo retomaremos desde aquí —su voz sonaba severa y dura. ¿Quién podía culparle? Se habían empeñado en quitarle el control de la sala.

—S-Sí, su S-Señoría —contestó con voz aterrada y afligida la testigo.

El martillo cayó y el primer movimiento fue hecho por Moore, que acudió enseguida a atenderla bajando las escaleras. Parecía a punto de desmayarse otra vez. Empezaba a dudar de sí mismo.

_¿De verdad la creemos capaz de todo eso, Sweeney Todd? Sólo es una mujer. No, es más que una mujer, es la Sra. Lovett. Pero parece mal de verdad... Desde luego si no lo está, está siendo una actuación magistral._

Se había encogido en el brazo de Moore, con los ojos vidriados y perdidos en algún punto fijo del vacío. Sólo se habían movido al pasar por su lado, mas sólo para mirarle los pies, jamás a la cara.

Si le se le preguntara hubiera contestado que parecía traumada de verdad. Sí había visto antes su cara de estupefacción; aquella vez en el sótano frente al cadáver número uno, mas nunca tan frágil, tan a punto de romperse en mil pedacitos.

El disgusto parecía genuino.

_¿Me estoy volviendo loco? No... no tiene... Nada tiene sentido._

* * *

Escoltada por dos guardaespaldas, cortesía del _Honorable_ juez Turpin, volvía a estar en el estrado a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. Para alivio de todos nadie se le había muerto encima en el camino entre periodistas y cotillas. Parecía recompuesta y dispuesta a hablar.

Y _todos_ querían saber qué tenía que decir.

Sobre todo el Sr. Todd, que se debatía entre mirar a su esposa perdida hacía tanto tiempo, o a su vecina, ¿amiga? y cómplice, la Sra. Lovett, quien desde luego tenía muchas explicaciones que darle a la ciudad de Londres y a él mismo.

Mientras preparaban la Biblia sobre la que tenía que jurar, la Sra. Lovett localizó al Sr. Rhydel a lo lejos. Con un suave asentimiento de éste supo que todo estaba preparado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Sra. Lovett?

Era el Sr. Hughes quien iba a interrogarla ahora, con su voz determinada y su tacto innato. El Sr. Todd había notado que solía ser él quien se encargaba de preguntar cuando se trataba de algo complicado.

La Sra. Lovett le miró, dejó escapar una suave carcajada sarcástica y le acusó con la mirada.

—Destrozada, Sr. Hughes, ¿cómo cree que estoy?

—¿Debemos tener cuidado con ésta? —el susurro no muy bien tapado llegó a oídos del acusado.

—Sí, va a dar guerra —fue la suave respuesta del juez Turpin a sus abogados.

—¿Cuál es su relación con el acusado, Sra. Lovett? —preguntó el Sr. Hughes, juntando las manos por delante con serenidad.

—Le conozco de toda la vida —contestó más tranquila.

—¿Mantenía una relación sentimental con el acusado?

—¿Qué?

—Se ha declarado en este tribunal en varias ocasiones que su actitud para con el Sr. Todd parecía ir más allá de los límites de la amistad. ¿Es cierto?

Suspiró, cansada de tanto rumor intranscendente. ¿Por qué no metían las narices en sus propios asuntos? ¿Y qué más daba si estaban juntos o no? No iba a influir en lo buenas que estaban sus empanadas.

—No.

—¿Estaba usted comprometida con el Sr. McAllen?

—S-Sí —le tembló la voz y cerró los ojos un momento para no llorar—. Í-Íbamos a... irnos. Lejos.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería sacarme de aquí, estábamos cansados de esta ciudad —dos solitarias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. No conseguía apartar la mirada de sus propias manos—. Íbamos a comenzar una nueva vida... juntos. Pronto.

—Si su relación con el acusado era tan buena, ¿por qué decidió marcharse?

—Voy a dejar la tienda a cargo de una de mis empleadas. Mi... mi prometido... él no quería alejarme de mi vida, sólo mejorarla. Así no estaría tan lejos. Él comprendía que le tengo mucho aprecio a nuestro amistad, pero eso no significa que deba estar siempre en la misma ciudad que él, Sr. Hughes. V.

Los periodistas corrieron a escribir sus últimas palabras. Era una noticia para páginas importantes: _La Sra. Lovett delega el local y a abandona la ciudad. ¿Posible maltrato?_

—¿No será porque en el fondo la trataba mal y tenía miedo a cómo reaccionaría? Muchas personas han corroborado ahí mismo —señaló donde ella se encontraba— haber presenciado actitudes impropias del acusado hacia usted. ¿La ha pegado alguna vez?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó escandalizada.

_Decenas de veces, en realidad._

—Puede hablar sin miedo, Sra. Lovett. Él no va a hacerle nada ahora. Sólo queremos esclarecer si el acusado ha tenido alguna vez una actitud violenta hacia usted.

—Puedo asegurarle que nunca, _jamás_, se ha propasado conmigo en algún aspecto.

Le miraba como si fuera a arrancarle la piel a tiras por insinuar algo semejante cuando en realidad estaba repasando todos los aspectos en los que sí habían traspasado los límites de la amistad.

—¿Puede describir al asesino del Sr. McAllen? —continuó el abogado de la defensa, dando un breve paseo hacia la acusación y volviendo.

—N-No... —el tremor volvía a recorrer su cuerpo al recordarlo—. Fue muy rápido. Caminábamos por la calle y-y... d-de repente... —rompió a llorar.

—Está bien. No hay más preguntas —le dijo el Sr. Hughes al juez.

—Muy bien, ¿tiene la acusación alguna pregunta?

—Sí, Señoría. ¿Informó al acusado, el Sr. Barker, de que planeaba irse de la ciudad?

—¿Perdón? —parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Informó al Sr. Barker de que planeaba irse de la ciudad?

—¿El Sr. Barker?

Su sorpresa era real. Se había girado hacia él y le estaba mirando por primera vez en muchos días, perpleja. El barbero decidió dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa vengativa.

—¿Me está diciendo, que conociéndole _de toda la vida_, como usted clama, no sabía su nombre real? Está hablando de Benjamin Barker, señora —intentaba dejarla en evidencia y eso la estaba irritando.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! —exclamó ofendida—. Benjamin Adam Barker, si me permite puntualizar. Simplemente no esperaba que volviera a llamarse por ese nombre, es todo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no?

—El Sr. Todd... _Barker_, perdón —se corrigió a sí misma antes de que el Sr. Prendergast pudiera siquiera abrir la boca—, lo pasó muy mal en su juventud. Siempre he creído que intentaba alejarse de eso.

—¿Está al tanto de sus deudas para con la ley?

—Sí, señor —asintió—. Intentaba no entrar en tantos detalles.

—No ha contestado a la pregunta anterior —apuntó y repitió:—. ¿Informó al Sr. Barker de que planeaba dejar la ciudad?

—No, no se lo había dicho. Todavía.

—¿Por qué no?

—El señor... Barker es muy sensible con algunas cosas. Quería decírselo en el momento adecuado —resopló juntando los brazos frente al pecho.

—¿Cree que no se hubiera alegrado por usted?

—¡Claro que se hubiera alegrado! —casi gritó, dejando caer las manos.

—Entonces, usted cree que es inocente —afirmó, y Moore necesitó una mirada de advertencia de la Sra. Lovett para no protestar.

—Inocente como un pajarillo recién nacido —confirmó ella.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió sin saber muy bien qué decir—. No entiendo la pregunta.

—¿Por qué piensa que es inocente? —el abogado paseaba por la zona, mirando a todos y de vez en cuando a la testigo—. ¿Qué le hace pensar que el acusado no es capaz de matar a dos personas y secuestrar a una joven?

Para sopresa de todos, la Sra. Lovett rompió a reír.

—No diga tonterías, ¿por qué iba a secuestrar a su propia hija?

—¿Qué? —con la cara desfigurada en una fea mueca se acercó al estrado.

—¿Me está diciendo que, representando a su cliente como clama, no sabía que la ha tenido encerrada todos estos años? ¡La mayor parte del Old Bailey lo sabe! Está usted muy desinformado, Sr. Prendergast.

—El Sr. Turpin es su tutor legal —contestó.

—¡Porque la robó! ¡Manipuló los papeles! Johanna nunca ha sido su hija —esbozó una sonrisa suave y agradable destinada a patear en el estómago al abogado, quien se había acercado hasta el estrado, incrédulo.

—¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? ¿Cómo sabe qué no son habladurías? ¿Tiene alguna prueba? —la acusaba con la mirada y con el dedo, ofendido hasta los huesos o quizá avergonzado porque sí lo sabía.

—¿Está insinuando que no sé quién es el padre de mi hija? ¿Qué clase de mujer cree que soy?

Y si los presentes no habían sucumbido al cotilleo ya, acababan de hacerlo.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Johanna es _mi_ hija! —la propia Lucy se había levantado y la señalaba con el dedo—. ¡Maldita mujer del Diablo! ¡Mentirosa!

_¿Por qué has dicho eso?_, se preguntaba el barbero en su mente, observando a ambas mujeres sin saber muy bien qué más decir o hacer.

También era una sorpresa para él. Saber que después de tantas cavilaciones _sí _era su hija... ¿pero también de su vecina? ¿Sería cierto? Si lo era... Tanto tiempo guardándose el secreto para soltarlo... así, de forma casual. _¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo? ¿Iba a decírmelo siquiera? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Eleanor? ¿Por qué?_

Y ella le miraba con desafío y regocijo. _¿Por qué?_

—¡Orden! ¡Orden, he dicho, maldita sea! _—_gritó el juez Middleton con una vena en el cuello a punto de explotar—. ¡Quien interrumpa otra vez en mi sala será condenado a tres meses de calabozo por desacato! —el silencio se hizo de inmediato y el hombre, cansado, se dejó caer en su trono—. Muy bien, eso está mejor —suspiró y se volvió hacia la Sra. Lovett—. Sra. Lovett, ¿se da cuenta de la gravedad de su acusación?

—Sí, Señoría, y sólo acabo de empezar —asintió.

—¿Está segura de que quiere continuar por ahí? ¿Conoce la pena por perjurio?

—Sí, Señoría.

—¿Asegura entonces que la Srta. Johanna Turpin ha estado retenida contra su voluntad en casa del Sr. Turpin?

—Sí, Señoría —volvió a asentir.

—Eso sigue sin decirnos dónde está Johanna ahora —protestó el abogado—. Y no hay ninguna prueba.

—Oh, claro que hay pruebas —rió la Sra. Lovett con suavidad y de una forma que sabía resultaba tan adorable como irritante—. Cinco personas en esta sala podrían contarle cómo el Sr. Turpin inculpó al pobre Sr. Barker de forma fraudulenta y secuestró a su hija, Sr. Prendergast.

—¿Puede nombrarlas? —la desafió cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió, manteniendo siempre la clase y la elegancia que todos creían que la caracterizaba—. El Sr. Barker —le señaló con un suave y recatado gesto de cabeza— yo misma, el Sr. Turpin —hizo lo propio—; su esposa, la antes Sra. Barker...

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó la susodicha volviendo a levantarse—. ¡Mentirosa del demonio! ¡Johanna es nuestra hija_, mía_, no de ninguna furcia como tú! ¡Yo nunca he estado casada con esa escoria! ¡Díselo, Edmund!

Aquellas simples frases bastaron para terminar de agujerear el corazón de Benjamin Barker.

—¡Sra. Turpin! —exclamó Middleton golpeando la mesa con el martillo—. ¡Siéntese!

El propio juez Turpin la obligó, pero ésta no cejó en su empeñó, revolviéndose airada. La triunfante mirada de la Sra. Lovett tampoco ayudaba a calmarla.

—Prosiga —insistió el abogado.

—Y mi hija, Johanna.

—¿Johanna? —preguntó varios a la vez.

—Sí, Johanna —sonrió la orgullosa panadera, haciendo un gesto hacia el final de la sala.

En la defensa no podían estar más felices. Incluso el Sr. Todd, quien se había quedado anonadado. El murmullo, aunque no tan alto como en veces anteriores para no molestar al juez, se hizo eco en el corral.

Una figura comenzó a moverse entre la multitud, lenta pero con paso decidido. Sus cabellos ondulados, ahora más rojizos que castaños, eran inconfundibles.

—Johanna... —dejó escapar al ver aparecer a su hija con unos papeles en la mano.

La joven se giró a mirarle y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Me alegro de volver a verle, padre —susurró.

—¡Johanna, hija! —los Turpin se levantaron a la vez para acercarse, mas la joven no parecía querer saber nada de ellos.

—Aléjese de ella —el Sr. Moore, que estaba sentado en la esquina, se adelantó para apartarla antes de que pudieran rozarla.

—Silencio —golpeó Middleton la mesa otra vez.

Suspiró dándose por vencido y se llevó una mano a la sien, contando hasta diez. Estaba siendo, de lejos, la peor corte que jamás hubiera llevado. El dolor de cabeza era creciente, pero hacer un descanso en ese mismo momento podría llevar la sangre al río de varias personas.

—Srta. Turpin...

—Barker, por favor —pidió Johanna.

—... Srta. Barker —volvió a suspirar—, es una alegría para todos ver que está sana y salva. ¿Podría subir y declarar para esclarecer este macabro asunto?

—Señoría, creo que puedo hacer más que eso, si me lo permite.

—¿A qué se refiere? —frunció el ceño, confuso.

Johanna se acercó al juez con su alegre andar de cervatillo y le tendió los papeles que portaba en las manos.

—Me llevé esto cuando me escapé de casa de los Turpin, señor... Señoría —se sonrojó ante su propia torpeza—. Sé que no está bien... pero era lo único que tenía para demostrar quién era en realidad... la Sra. Lovett... mi madre... —volvió a sonrojarse cuando se dirigió a ella con la mirada—... me... ayudó. Ha sido muy amable conmigo. Por favor, no la encarcelen por ello, yo...

—Silencio —ordenó Middleton, revisando los papeles.

Johanna cerró la boca al instante.

Tensos minutos pasaron en los que el único sonido era el de las plumas rasgando en las libretas de los periodistas con fervor y los eventuales tosidos del Sr. Todd.

Esa misma tarde la vida de ambos estaría expuesta en los periódicos de todo Londres. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Levantando la mirada y quitándose las gafas, Mathew Middleton levantó la cabeza y observó su sala. Todos le miraban. Los abogados se habían vuelto a sentar, expectantes. Lucy Turpin parecía a punto de echar humo y Edmund Turpin estaba pálido como un fantasma. Los miembros en los jurados esperaban a su orden. ¿Un nuevo cargo? ¿Un nuevo juicio?

_No, gracias_, pensó para sí mismo.

Ya se lo había esperado cuando la Sra. Lovett le pidió que tomara el juicio. Normalmente los jueces iban en circuito para aquel tipo de juicios, siéndoles asignados cuando llegaban al condado. De alguna manera, ella se las había arreglado para encontrarle y hacerlo posible.

Sabía las consecuencias de aceptar los servicios especiales de la panadera. Podría haberse negado y ella hubiera recurrido a otro. Pero la tenía en alta estima, así que sólo podía esperar problemas.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría que enfrentarse a un caso de corrupción en su propio gremio.

Y luego estaba aquella adorable, dulce chica; Johanna. Tan joven, metida en medio de aquella vorágine de celos y traiciones... Su decisión iba a impactar en la vida de la joven hiciera lo que hiciera, y el Señor sabía que Mathew Middleton era un ser de corazón compasivo.

—En todos mis años como juez, jamás había tratado con una sala tan indisciplinada—carraspeó al fin, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes—. Y espero no tener que volver a tratar con ninguna —exhaló, cansado—. Creo que he oído suficiente. Queda solucionado el cargo del secuestro, entonces. Gracias, joven. Vaya a sentarse —le indicó—. Esto —alzó los papeles y miró a su colega con severidad— lo presentaré ante las autoridades pertinentes y será tratado en otro juicio que, con suerte, no presidiré yo. Pero, esto —volvió a señalar los papeles e hizo un recorrido por las caras de los presentes— no le exculpa de los cargos de homicidio, Sr. Barker —se paró en él—. Hemos oído todos los testimonios necesarios y es hora de que los jurados se retiren a deliberar —miró a ambos con seriedad—. Les ruego que tengan en cuenta lo presentado hasta ahora. No se dejen nublar por los últimos hechos acontecidos, los cuales... bueno, no puedo negar que resultan turbadores —rió con suavidad—. Está en sus manos, caballeros. No haré comentarios al respecto —miró a la Sra. Lovett una décima de segundo—. Diez minutos —golpeó la mesa y antes de que nadie pudiera acercársele había desaparecido por la puerta más cercana.

La Sra. Lovett bajó del estrado y su hija la abrazó casi al instante. Juntas fueron hacia la zona de los bancos bajo la atónita mirada de los Turpin y los abogados, que estaban sujetando a Lucy para que no saltara a arrancar la cara de alguien. La gente en primera fila en seguida les hizo sitio detrás de la defensa, junto a Tobías que también había acudido a la sesión.

La Sra. Lovett cogió la mano de Johanna y le guiñó un ojo. La pobre estaba temblando de los nervios. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a todo eso, y sin embargo llevaba queriendo toda la vida hacerlo.

El Sr. Todd se giró para observar una mirada cómplice de la panadera con sus abogados. Frunció el ceño. Aquella sí parecía una pequeña familia. _Su_ familia, algo por lo que habían muerto cientos de personas bajo su navaja. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan fuera de ella? No pertenecía en la imagen. La Sra. Lovett estaba por fin reunida con su hija y tenía un nuevo pequeño al que malcriar. Incluso Rhydel, en el que no había reparado hasta el momento, estaba detrás de ellos en una pose casi defensiva, dispuesto a matar para que nada les pasar. _Él _debería estar ahí, no encadenado a una mesa. _Él_ debería ser el cabeza de esa familia, no aquel estúpido crío.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no yo?_

La respuesta era tan sencilla que le perforaba el alma: porque la había rechazado tantas veces que había perdido el derecho. La Sra. Lovett lleva años avisándole, tratando de llevarle a eso, enseñarle y contarle lo que estaba pasando. Había tenido que callar para protegerle y se había cansado de esperar. Por eso estaba encadenado en la mesa y no aquel retrato familiar. Ni Rhydel ni Lovett le miraban a la cara.

También había dicho que se iba. Si se iba de verdad... bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Se había arruinado la vida. Revelar que tenía una hija bastarda... y todos sabían su edad, muchos habían conocido a los Barker y a los Lovett. No iba a ser un trago fácil para ella si se quedaba en Londres. Sin duda, los periódicos no serían compasivos con la panadera. Una hija bastarda... _su _hija bastarda. _La de ambos_. No conseguía acostumbrarse.

¿Le dejarían ser su padre?

No estaba muy seguro de eso. Ni siquiera sabía si quería serlo. ¿Debía? Contando, claro, que no le ahorcaran al día siguiente... El juez parecía muy decidido a terminar cuanto antes. Y todo dependía de la respuesta de los jurados a la pregunta: ¿era Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker, capaz de matar a un hombre?

_No uno, no dos. Cientos. Si ellos supieran... ¿hay algo peor que la horca? Parece apropiada para un asesino pero... ¿para alguien que ha roto cientos de familias? Cientos de ellas como rompieron la suya... Creo que en España hay algo llamado «garrote vil», algo así como un tornillo que te atraviesa el cuello. ¿Sería suficiente para hacer justicia conmigo?_

Cuando por fin iba a complacerle, mirarle a la cara y hablar con él, la Sra. Lovett se encontró con que había vuelto a perderse en sus divagaciones mentales. Suspiró y sonrió por dentro.

_Tan típico de él... Jamás va a cambiar_. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su pequeña conversación con los abogados para matar el tiempo y no ser presa de los nervios. Era un poco difícil cuando todo dependía de la decisión de un manojo de gente.

_Y ciertamente, no quiero que mi hija se quede sin padre_.

* * *

El tiempo de decisión se alargó veinte angustiosos minutos en los que hicieron falta varias personas para controlar y llevarse a Lucy, quien terminó perdiendo los papeles por completos.

Nadie hablaba ya. Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en la puerta por donde debían aparecer los jurados. Los abogados repasaban sus apuntes, buscando un resquicio por el que atacar en caso de que la sentencia fuera en su contra.

La Sra. Lovett tenía agarradas las manos de sus dos hijos, que esperaban con ansiedad el momento final. Turpin ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar los objetos frente a él, siendo consciente de que en su empeño por destruir a los Barker y los Lovett se había destruido a sí mismo también.

El Sr. Todd rezaba en silencio una plegaria, con las manos entrelazadas esperando que aquel dios sediento de sangre al que siempre había servido acudiera a socorrerle en el último momento. Pero parecía improbable.

Dio un respingo al notar una mano sobre su hombro y se giró para buscar a su dueño. Se encontró con los ojos avellana de la Sra. Lovett mirándole fijamente y su suave sonrisa. Le dio un apretón y miró hacia la puerta del jurado, que se había abierto.

Tragó hondo y asintió, poniéndose recto en la silla. La calidez de su mano desapareció.

—Muy bien, señores —dijo el juez Middleton, dirigiéndose al jurado mayor que era el único que importaba—. ¿Su veredicto?

Había escuchado muchas veces hablar del momento antes a la condena, de la anticipación. Esos segundos en los que un papel viaja de mano en mano antes de que el juez pronucie la sentencia final, seguido de un solemne: «Que Dios se apiade de su alma».

Se le retorcía el estómago sólo de imaginarse a su amigo de toda la vida colgando al otro extremo de una soga, lo mereciera o no.

_Es un poco difícil culparle cuando una ya no tiene ninguna ética moral, supongo._

El trozo de papel llegó por fin a su destino. El juez Middleton lo abrió, leyó, y fijó su mirada sobre el acusado.

—Benjamin Barker, ha sido juzgado y hallado... _inocente_ del más atroz acto; el asesinato de William Edwards. Pero me temo que el chismorreo no es prueba suficiente para demostrar su implicación y, dado que no se ha encontrado el arma del crimen, no hay caso que estudiar. La ciudad de Londres le pide perdón y es libre de marcharse. No abandone la ciudad todavía, quizá se le requiera para testificar.

No se lo podía creer. Sus oídos no procesaban las palabras del juez. Sólo cuando un guardia se acercó a soltarle los grilletes fue consciente de verdad de que, en efecto, era libre.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeó dándose la vuelta—. Oh, Dios mío.

—¡Padre! —Johanna fue la primera en acercarse y se abrazó a él como si le hubieran condenado a muerte.

Tobías también se abrazó a ellos. Sentía las palmadas de los abogados en su espalda, felicitándole. Incluso James se acercó a estrecharle la mano.

Pero la Sra. Lovett no se inmutó. Se limitó a mirarle y asentir cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la misma suave sonrisa dándole paz en su rostro.

—_He hecho lo que tenía que hacer _—articularon sus labios, aunque ningún sonido salió de ellos. Asintió para indicarle que la había entendido.

—Sr. Todd —la voz de un guardia sacó a todos de su felicidad compartida—. ¿Sería usted tan amable de acompañarme?

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Johanna asustada, abrazándose más a él si cabe.

—No, señorita —rió el guardia ante el susto de la joven—. Debe venir a prisión a recoger sus efectos personales y firmar unos papeles.

—Está bien, Johanna —sonrió el barbero soltando sus brazos—. Nos veremos en casa de la Sra. Lovett... si a ella le parece bien —la miró indeciso.

—Estaremos esperando —asintió con voz neutral.

—¡Llevaré vino para celebrarlo! —exclamó el joven Moore.

—Y ginebra, chico. Ginebra —le palmeó el hombro Hughes, satisfecho con su trabajo.

* * *

Nunca se había sentido mejor. Respiró hondo y el aire de la noche llenó sus pulmones con niebla y un agudo frescor que le hizo toser. Incluso el empujón para que se apartara del umbral le sentó bien. Mover las manos y los pies con libertad, sin cadenas que le sujetaran, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Lo había experimentado dos veces antes; una larga condena atado de pies y manos, bien sea encerrado en una prisión o bajo el infernal calor de Australia, no resultaba muy agradable. Y de repente encontrarse en la calle, sin obligaciones, sin ojos clavados en la nuca, era una sensación dulce como la ambrosía. Aquellas veces no había tenido a dónde ir, no sabía muy bien qué le deparaba el futuro.

Horas antes, en el juicio, había sentido la soga alrededor de su cuello, apretándose a cada segundo que pasaba. En esta ocasión, pese a no haber sido una condena sino un encarcelamiento preventivo, sí sabía cuál era su lugar, su hogar.

No perdió un segundo más. Había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa y tenía ganas de volver a ella, pero no para esconderse y odiar el mundo, sino para construir algo nuevo. Tenía muchas cosas que meditar, reflexionar sobre lo que había descubierto, su vida, lo que había hecho con ella y, lo más importante, sobre su relación con la Sra. Lovett.

Cuando la puerta verde de la barbería le recibió tuvo ganas de abrazarla, pero no hubiera sido algo propio de un caballero. Así que la abrió y se quedó parado en el umbral.

—Hola, puerta —saludó con una sonrisa para después entrar y cerrarla.

No había ni una mota de polvo mirara donde mirara. Las cortinas arregladas, el jarrón de flores en la cómoda tras la silla de barbero... Incluso se podía ver a través de los cristales. Era sin duda obra de la Sra. Lovett; estaba todo como ella siempre le había pedido que lo pusiera.

Fue entonces cuando notó que le dolía la cara. Preocupado, se acercó al espejo donde antes solía mirarse (aquel que tanto había echado de menos) sólo para encontrarse a su reflejo sonriendo. Estaba aviejado, con profundas ojeras y una palidez enfermiza, mucho más enfermiza que antes. Se notaba que estaba enfermo. Y feliz. Estaba muy feliz.

_Había olvidado cómo se sentía ser feliz... Pero... quizá... quizá es porque ahora tengo una... una familia..._ Dudaba. ¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? Estaban celebrando una fiesta. ¿Debía ir? ¿Le querría la Sra. Lovett allí? _Bueno, me dijo que podía ir a ver a Johanna... no creo que pase nada malo si tomo su palabra. ¿Tú crees? Estoy seguro._

Dejó las cosas que le habían devuelto en prisión sobre el sofá y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

No sabía qué iba a pasar, pero no quería pensarlo. Suponía que aquella sería la última vez que iría hasta la tienda de la Sra. Lovett. Los últimos sesenta metros. Intentó disfrutar de la sensación antes de que le fuera arrebatada.

Cuando giró la esquina a Bell Yard las únicas luces encendidas eran las de la tienda. Caminó hacia ellas tratando de guardar la imagen en su memoria; el recuerdo de sí mismo caminando hacia su familia, una vez más unida. Quizá no fuera la original, quizá fuera extraña, extravagante y llena de secretos incómodos, pero eran los suyos; los que le apreciaban, los que le recordaban; no iba a renunciar a ellos con tanta facilidad.

—¡Padre! —gritó feliz Johanna corriendo a abrazarle cuando abrió la puerta—. Creía que le había pasado algo.

—No —río acariciando su cabello y recreándose en la sensación.

Ahora que podía verlo de cerca, sí que se parecía al de su madre, aunque no había heredado los bucles. El ondulado era de él.

—Sr. Todd —saludó Tobías, tratando de parecer feliz.

Había una gran sombra sobre sus ojos que no podía ignorar. Quería suponer que la muerte de su madre biológica todavía le afectaba.

—Hola, chico. Me alegro de verte —le revolvió el pelo—. Rhydel —gruñó, llamando su atención.

El joven detective había estado hablando animadamente con los abogados y un vaso de ginebra cuando escuchó su nombre y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Todd —se giró un poco atemorizado.

El barbero buscaba, en realidad, agradecerle su ayuda. No se le había escapado que la Sra. Lovett no hubiera podido traer sola a la niña de donde quisiera que estuviese.

Le tendió la mano en señal de paz.

—Gracias —dijo en un tono claro y libre de resentimiento.

James no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Dejó el vaso en la mesa más cerca y, temblando, correspondió al saludo.

—¿De nada? —contestó, dubitativo.

—Siento lo de tu padre —le soltó y recibió el vaso que le ofrecía Hughes—. Era un buen hombre.

—Sí... no somos nada —se encogió de hombros y miró su propio vaso, de vuelta ya en su mano—. Me alegra saber que al menos, su muerte fue... rápida. Eso me ha dicho la Sra. Lovett. Pero no nos dejan enterrar el cuerpo todavía, dicen que tienen que estudiarlo más a...

—Sí, hablando de la Sra. Lovett —le imterrumpió; no le interesaba demasiado su vida y una muestra de simpatía no iba a cambiar eso—. ¿Dónde está?

Cortado, señaló hacia el techo.

—Está arriba, padre —dijo Johanna, que se había quedado con Tobías algo más atrás—. Terminando las maletas y arreglando los últimos detalles del viaje.

—Oh... —asintió y miró hacia la puerta que llevaba a su salón.

—Dijo que quería hablar con usted a solas cuando llegara.

—Sí, comprendo —volvió a asentir—. ¿Os importa seguir sin mí? —vació su vaso de un trago y lo dejó en la mesa—. _Señor_, ¡cuánta echaba de menos la ginebra! —no pudo contenerse: habiendo sido tan dependiente del alcohol era algo que de verdad le había costado abandonar.

Todos rieron y le dejaron pasar. La animada charla que comenzaban se perdió tras la puerta.

_Así que es definitivo..._, pensó al ver el salón vacío. _Se va. Se van. Para siempre._

Encontró las demás habitaciones en su camino de la misma manera. Ni las flores quedaban ya, sólo fantasmas de recuerdos pasados.

_Ojalá no fuera así_.

Desearía haber tenido la oportunidad de sustituir todos los recuerdos tristes por unos nuevos más felices, ahora que podía.

_Siempre pudiste, tonto_, le recordó una voz en su cabeza._ Siempre tuviste la oportunidad, pero se ha cansado de esperarte_.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta de la última habitación sin llamar. Sabía que le esperaba allí.

—Hola —saludó sorprendida al verle en la puerta. Estaba inclinada sobre el colchón desnudo tratando de cerrar una bolsa de cuero—. Esperaba bajar antes de que llegara, pero se me están resistiendo los botones —se apartó jadeando y se quitó el sudor de la frente con un gesto tan familiar para él como el respirar. Uno que había temido no volver a ver.

—Hola —contestó e intento ocultar su sonrisa—. Me han dicho que quería hablar conmigo.

Avanzó hacia ella con paso decidido y se quedó congelada.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando la bolsa.

—Oh, sí, claro —se apartó. Carraspeó un par de veces y tragó hondo—. Sobre Johanna, quería hablar —puntualizó.

—Dijo usted que se marchaba... ¿Irá ella con usted? —inquirió atando el último botón sin apenas esfuerzo. Tosió un par de veces y se apartó.

—Sí. Vamos a empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí.

—Eso he oído —asintió.

No sabía cómo decírselo. Ni siquiera había estado segura de si quería ella misma hacerlo. Pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos, incluso para él. ¿Y cómo planteárselo? Decidió ser suave.

—No quiero que usted venga con nosotros.

_Maldita sea, Eleanor. ¿Eso es suave para ti?_

—¿Por qué? —preguntó dolido—. N-No voy a...

—Sr. Todd, usted no está bien —suspiró dejando caer los brazos—. Tiene problemas que solucionar aquí. Tiene que aclarar sus sentimientos antes de que pueda venir con nosotros. Y yo también debo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que ya no me quiere? —la pregunta se había escapado sin querer de sus sentimientos con la voz de un niño asustado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—No lo sé y usted tampoco lo sabe. Así es lo mejor para todos.

—¿Entonces no volveré a verla? ¿Jamás? —frunció el ceño.

En otros tiempos la hubiera matado. En esto, pese a tener todavía fuerza para atar una maleta rebelde, hubiera sido incapaz. Menos sabiendo que también era hija de ella.

Y con todo lo que había luchado, ahora sabía, mucho más que él, no podía negarle el derecho de decidir.

—Le mandaré una carta cuando nos asentemos. No voy a apartarle de Johanna, Sr. Todd —intentó tranquilizarle—. Pero sí; creo que sería mejor que usted y yo no volviéramos a encontrarnos.

Se quedó sin aliento. No sabía qué decir a aquello. Creía que se había preparado para escuchar algo parecido pero no, ni de lejos. Nadie podía prepararle para ser abandonado por su mejor amiga y compañera.

—Él... ¿Él va? James —aclaró con la voz ronca.

—Sí —suspiró—. Él también tiene que alejarse de Londres.

—Entonces, ustedes... —asumió, porque era la única opción lógica que se le ocurría.

—No —rió—. No. Creo que James va por... otros motivos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó—. ¿¡Cómo puede permitirlo!? —la acusó con el dedo—. ¡Es sólo una niña! ¡Y usted... y él...!

—¿Cree que no lo sé? Me disgusta tanto como a usted, ¡también es mi hija! Pero no vamos a ser como Turpin, ¿o sí?

—Si es necesario...

—¡Sr. Todd! —exclamó en bajo al ver la furia volviendo a sus ojos—. Esta familia ya ha pasado suficientes penurias. Si Johanna quiere corresponderle, que lo haga. Al fin y al cabo, se llevan la misma edad que nosotros. Pero no creo que ella atienda a sus cortejos. Todavía le queda mucho por conocer y no se va a conformar con ser un ama de casa.

—O quizá sí, quién sabe.

—_Sr. Todd _—insistió.

—Está bien... —tosió y la miró a los ojos. Se había acercado para tratar de calmarle y había funcionado—. Confío en usted.

Estaba fuera de guardia cuando dijo aquello, toda la sinceridad de su alma en tres simples palabras:_ Confío en usted_. Sin habla, se limitó a asentir. Se aclaró la voz para que no se le notara.

—¿Y... si alguna vez decidiera que sí...? —sabía que era un intento desesperado, pero no quería quedarse solo en Londres para siempre.

—No —le cortó—. Tengo... —carraspeó—... algo para usted —caminó hacia la bolsa y sacó una caja de uno de los laterales.

—Las navajas de Tobías —comprendió nada más ver el dibujo de la madera—. Se las compré hace un tiempo, me pidió que se las guardara... En cuanto me dijeron que no las habían encontrado supe que las había cogido usted.

—Sí —suspiró mirándolas y sonrió, con la vista fija en ellas—. Espero que no le moleste que utilizara una para salvarle el cuello.

—¿Perdón? —cerró la tapa de golpe para captar su atención—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Algo tenía que hacer, Sr. Todd.

—¿Usted...? ¡Usted! —un asentimiento fue su respuesta—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué? —la agarró de un hombro—. ¿Por qué, Sra. Lovett?

La sacudió para que respondiera y se arrepintiera de sus actos, mas ya no ejercía ningún poder sobre ella. Había cambiado y podía notarlo en sus ojos. Ambos lo habían hecho. Se había suavizado y ella se había endurecido. El ser frente a sus ojos le devolvía la mirada que una vez Sweeney Todd había poseído; una expresión divertida en el rostro, como si quisiera darle algo a entender. Sus expresiones faciales parecían calculadas al milímetro, con muy poco espacio para sus sentimientos reales. ¿Había creado él aquella mangífica y letal criatura frente a él? ¿Tanto había corrompido su alma sin darse cuenta?

—Tobías —susurró anonadado al comprender cómo lo había hecho, alejándose—. ¿Cómo ha podido? ¡Es sólo un crío, por el amor de Dios!

—Le vio asesinando a esos hombres, Sr. Todd, y ahora lo sabe todo. Bueno... _casi _todo. Lo que necesita, en realidad —intentó tranquilizarle—. Estará bien. Necesitará tiempo para superarlo pero... estará bien.

—Es... es usted... —arrugó la nariz asqueado de lo que él mismo había propiciado. Era incapaz de encontrar el adjetivo que necesitaba para describir su horror.

—No, no me odie —suspiró cuando se alejó de la mano que intentaba tocarle—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

La miraba como si fuera la artífice de sus terrores nocturnos.

_He hecho lo que he podido, ¿qué más le da?_, resopló en su interior. _Él ha matado a cientos. Y yo... bueno... después de todo no he llegado a mancharme las manos de sangre. _Su pequeño chiste personal hizo que soltara una risita.

—Lucy tenía razón. Es usted la mujer del Diablo. La verdadera _esposa_ del Diablo.

—Lo sé —ladeó la cabeza—. Ya ve, en otros tiempos me hubiera gustado que usted fuera mi diablo y ahora hay poco que se pueda hacérsele, ¿no? Baje, celebre su libertad y la de su hija; la he conseguido para usted. Le prometí hace tiempo que lo haría, pero no me creyó y ahora ella está aquí. Elija no creerme ahora; olvídese de mí y de lo que hemos hablado aquí. Nadie más lo sabe, y así debe permanecer. James recibirá una buena fortuna. Nosotros, todos, somos libres y nuestros amigos Moore y Hughes han ganado el caso de la década. ¿Qué más podemos pedir? Toda esta historia... bueno —suspiró cruzándose de brazos—, sólo han sido daños colaterales.

Suspicaz, se giró hacia la puerta y se quedó con la mano en el pomo.

—No voy a clavarle un puñal mientras baja las escaleras —bromeó.

—Es... es usted...

—¿Un monstruo? Sí, lo sé —río—. Siempre lo he sido. Siempre lo _hemos sido_, corazón.

FIN


End file.
